


Apple Initials and Thumbprint Soulmates

by divabooT



Series: the svt soulmate au series that is way too fricken long [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: DK's just there for comedy i think, M/M, Soulmate AU, he also does some nice stuff i guess, he seriously just doesn't get it, hopeless romantic!Seungkwan, more tags to be added as i go?, oblivious!Vernon, unhygienic!Mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 80,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divabooT/pseuds/divabooT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate au. On your sixteenth birthday you get the thumbprint of your soulmate on the first place they will touch you. If you've already met, it'll be on the next place they touch you. The thumbprint mark looks like faded pen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Guys, guess what?" Seungkwan ran up to the group of boys waiting at a cafe table before school for coffee and early morning snacks, Mingyu following behind. He was holding a bag of apples. Vernon rolled his eyes. School hadn't even started yet, he was definitely _not_  up to dealing with his best friend's antics this early in the day.

"I was talking to my mum last night, and she told me about this apple thing that she say's true!" Seungkwan started handing apples out to everyone along the table. These things that would tell you information about your soulmate were nothing new to the group. "Hey, Jun, do you want to try, too?" he called out to one of the waiters their group had grown close to since the eldest of their friends, Junghan, had started working at the cafe after he'd started university.

Jun came over. "Why not?" he shrugged, "I've got nothing better to do, the place's empty. We only open up this early for you lot."

"Ok, so you get your apple, and twist the stalk. Each twist, say a letter of the alphabet. The letter it snaps off at is the first letter of your soulmate's first name." Seungkwan halted his explanation while everyone twisted their apple core.

Vernon decided not to do his, he already had a mark of his soulmate's thumbprint, what good would initials do? They'd just make it so he'd feel impatient to meet his soulmate. He had his whole life to find his soulmate, he was only seventeen. Dokyeom noticed he wasn't doing it and gave him a questioning look. Vernon just shook his head, motioning for the other boy not to say anything. Seungkwan and Mingyu would make a big deal out of it.

"Then, you take the broken stalk, and tap softly into the apple skin, going through the alphabet with each tap. The letter the skin breaks on is your soulmate's last name."

"What happens if the skin doesn't break? And I've been all the way through the alphabet?" Jeonghan asked, sounding slightly concerned.

"You go through the alphabet again," Seungkwan answered. "Do you guys want to share what letters you got after Junghan's finished?"

There were noises of general agreement.

"Juughan, what if this thing doesn't work for you?" Vernon suddenly asked. He'd remembered Junghan had two thumbprints, one on one of his fingers and the other on top of his foot. It wasn't unheard of, but not common enough that any of them knew anyone else who had two.

"That's what I was worried about just then. Most things like this don't work for me," Junghan sighed.

Mingyu made a loud sound. "Actually, Junghan, Seungkwan was telling me this on the way here. He said he asked his mum if it worked, and she said to do another apple after this one. That it worked for her friend's kid that had two."

Junghan looked toward Seungkwan hopefully. "Really, you remembered this time?"

Seungkwan nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, I finally did, but-"

Suddenly, there was a high pitched beeping. "That means you kids have to get going for school," Jun informed them, turning his watch alarm off. Begrudgingly, Mingyu, Vernon, Seungkwan and Dokyeom got up and picked up their school bags and morning coffees, while Junghan and Jun started clearing up for when customers would start coming in the next ten minutes or so.

"Junghan, there weren't enough apples for you to do two, sorry. I wasn't expecting it to be Jun working this morning, normally it's just you or Jihoon on Tuesday mornings," Seungkwan turned back around just before reaching the door and apologised, looking about ready to cry.

"It's ok, I didn't do mine," Vernon spoke up, trying to both get out of having to do his and make it so both Junghan and Seungkwan felt better. He started walking over to Junghan to give him his apple when Seungkwan spoke up.

"But what about you finding your _one_ soulmate?"

Everyone groaned. "Seungkwan, tact!" Vernon thought he heard Dokyeom whisper.

Vernon handed Junghan the apple and sighed. "I have an apple in my bag. I'll do it at lunch." Then, he started walking to the cafe's door.

"Bye, Junghan, we'll share our soulmate's initials after your class that finishes at five! Meet you here!" Dokyeom yelled as the high schoolers exited the cafe.


	2. Chapter 2

The lunch bell sounded. Vernon's time was up, he had to do the apple soulmate thing. Unless...

"Hey Chan?" he asked his seatmate. "Do you like apples?" The other boy made an affirmative hum, his attention preoccupied with the pens scattered across his desk. "Did you want to swap me?" Chan had finished collecting his pens from across his desk, but Vernon saw there was grey lead pencil across it. Chan began to rub it off with his eraser. Vernon assumed it was from the other boy drawing down dance moves or something like that he'd seen Chan do before.

"I have some of that Jeju Island orange juice," Chan offered. Vernon thought about it for a second, but that stuff wasn't cheap. And, Seungkwan would whine for some, saying he missed the golden nectar of his home or something dramatic.

Vernon shook his head. "Anything cheaper? That stuff's expensive."  
"So's fruit," Chan rebutted. "And besides, dad bought it in Jeju when he went there over the weekend with mum for a wedding. The flavour's too strong for me anyway."

Vernon shrugged. "Ok, I guess."

Vernon waited with Chan while he erased the last of his pencil marks, their teacher glaring daggers at them all the while. Just as Chan was finishing (how he'd managed to get so much on Vernon's side, too, would forever be a mystery) just as Seungkwan walked in.

"It's lunch time!" The newcomer sang. "Where's your apple?"

Vernon gulped. He'd have to go about this very carefully, otherwise Seungkwan was likely to throw some kind of tantum. He'd said lunchtime, so Seungkwan expected him to do that stupid apple thing.

"I heard Chan liked ap-" Seungkwan seemed to only then notice the younger boy's presence. His eyes narrowed slightly, aimed at Chan. _Not good_ , thought Vernon. "-ples, and that he had some orange juice from Jeju," he finished quickly, trying to appease the situation. Seungkwan's eyes turned to him instead of Chan. _At least Chan isn't tertified out of his mind anymore. Now to get me out of trouble._  "I know you've been homesick lately, I thought it might cheer you up."

At this, Seungkwan visibly brightened. "Well then, why wait?" He grabbed Vernon's shoulders and steered him to his bag. Then, he opened up the bag and started digging around for Vernon's apple.  
"Hey! That's my bag, what if I had _stuff_  in there?" Vernon shouted, indignant.

Seungkwan snorted. "Trust me you have lots of stuff in here. Besides, you don't have anything you wouldn't let me see. And the one time you tried smoking a couple years ago - that was a catastrophe that taught you some things." Seungkwan found Vernon's apple, and bounded over to Chan, who was at his own bag. "Here!"

Chan took the apple, and reached into his own bag. He retracted his hand swiftly, and handed the juice bottle to Seungkwan. Seungkwan took a sip of the juice, smiled, then went back over to Vernon to drag him to their usual lunch spot.

Dokyeom and Mingyu were already waiting for them at the usual stair. Sixth up on a staircase not often used during lunch, close enough to the cafeteria that Mingyu can get up halfway through conversation to buy more for his blackhole of a stomach, and far enough from the staff room that the teachers can't hear them.

"What took you so long?" Mingyu called as they climbed the steps.

"Vernon swapped his apple for some Jeju Island orange juice," Seungkwan supplied as he sat down, putting said juice between his leg and the wall. Vernon couldn't help but feel slightly pouty, Seungkwan still had it and had already downed a quarter of the bottle. He reached over and grabbed the juice, took a couple sips, then placed it between him and the Jeju boy.

"You _have_ been homesick lately," Dokyeom mused.

"That's what I thought when I made the deal!" Vernon was pleased someone else had made the observation, sometimes he felt like he was the only one paying attention to his best friend.

"Then why are you drinking my only connection to home?" Seungkwan joked, taking a swig from the bottle then offering it to Vernon.

Lunch passed quickly, and before he knew it, Vernon was dropping Seungkwan off to his class.

"How did you like the juice?" Chan asked him as they were seated waiting for the teacher to move out of the way of the board.

"My friend liked it a lot, it's been awhile since he was last back home."

"The one who picked you up?"

Vernon nodded.

Chan smiled. "I'm glad I could make someone feel better!"

 

*

 

The group was crowded around their usual table at the cafe, excited buzzing while they waited for Junghan to arrive. It was four past five when Junghan arrived.

"I don't know why you order Americanos, you know they don't make you seem sophisticated when you can't take a sip without screwing up your face," Junghan told Seungkwan, stealing his coffee. He took a sip and screwed up his face. "You can have this back, you put like, ten sugars in it."

The boys waited in silence for a few seconds, waiting for who would continue the conversation and direct to the apple thing from that morning.

"So," started Dokyeom, "I got the initials SK."

There was another moment of silence, the group waiting for him to make a joke.

"Is my soulmate my country?"

Groans erupted. "That was so lame!"  
"You could have worded it better!"  
"I don't know why I expected more."  
And a polite chuckling for the sake of a friend's unbruised ego.

"Really, they were SK! So that's KS for a Korean name right?" Dokyeom checked with Seungkwan. Seungkwan nodded, still not recovered from the bad joke. "So many people's last name starts with a K! I've narrowed my search down to a couple million people or so!

"Mine was WJ, so JW. Less common than K, I'm happy," Mingyu shrugged.

It was Seungkwan's turn. "Mine was HC, CH, so probably a Choi."

Junghan waited for Vernon. When Vernon didn't announce any initials, and nobody else made to, Junghan took a deep breath.

"I got two different sets of initials. I even went and bought more apples to do it, and kept getting the same two sets." He leant across Vernon to pat Seungkwan on the shoulder. "Thanks for asking your mum if it'd have a chance of working. I got the initials SC and JH. So, CS and HJ if they're Korean."

"Wow, it's great it worked for you, Junghan! But be careful with the apples, they're expensive. Especially for a uni student like you," worried Dokyeom.

"It's okay, my mum bought them for me. I called her when I finished my morning shift to let her know; she's always worrying about my soulmates and if I'll ever meet them."

Seungkwan sighed dreamily. "You're so lucky to have _two_  soulmates, you've got double the chance of finding at least one."

"That's still only a one in over three billion chance," Vernon pointed out.

"Why do you do that, Vernon?" Mingyu pouted, "You know you're supposed to meet your soulmate, they're your soulmate for a reason.They're the other half of you. Even if you're born on the complete opposite side of the world, you'll find each other."

Vernon shrugged. "You guys just sound so sure all the time you'll meet them. What if you don't? People don't meet their soulmate about a sixth of the time. They end up happy with someone else. Just because someone has your thumbprint doesn't mean you can only be happy with them."

The group was silent. Vernon could feel Seungkwan looking at him like he'd grown another head. He'd just pointed out the truth, the statistics everyone feared. The chances of  _not_  meeting your soulmate was high.

It was what most people feared.

And he'd just pointed it out.

Mingyu sneezed. Vernon's phone buzzed. Dokyeom sipped his coffee. Seungkwan stared. Junghan cleared his throat.

"That's probably your mum, Vernon. It's getting late, dinner time. We should all head home. C'mon Dokyeom, I'll walk you."

Junghan and Dokyeom left, still silent.

Now Vernon was left with the romantics of the group. "Um, mum'll be waiting. In the car. Do you two want a lift?" Vernon winced internally. Why did he offer a lift?  _Too late now._

He saw Seungkwan nod. Mingyu nodded. Then, somehow, the two boys were getting out of the car at Mingyu's.

"That was the quietest car ride with you three I've ever experienced," Vernon's mum stated as she pulled back onto the road. Vernon just nodded absentmindedly. "You wanna shared what happened? You didn't even say bye."

"Maybe later mum, I just said something I probably souldn't have."

Vernon's mum stayed silent. He knew it was because he'd spill the beans anyway. He managed to stay silent until they were more than halfway home.

"I pointed out there's a one in six chance someone wouldn't find their soulmate."

Vernon's mum put on the indicator. "Sweetie, you know how Seungkwan's always just wanted to find his soulmate and be happy. Definitely one of the dumbest things you've said this past week."

Vernon smiled slightly, he knew his mum was just trying to cheer him up. "What other dumb things have I said this week?"

"How about when you told your sister not get the toast out of the toaster with a knife and to use a fork instead?"

Vernon grinned. "I meant the plastic ones you keep around for my younger cousins! How was I supposed to know she'd use a metal one?" He defended himself.

The car stopped, they were home. Vernon would need to think of a way to patch things up with his friends in case they hadn't gotten over it tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see /text/ it's because its supposed to italicized and I missed it when copy/ pasting and editing. Please tell me if you see any so I can fix it.
> 
> Also, I went with Vernon, Dokyeom and Jun for the respective members because I guess they'd be like nicknames in this au? In case anybody's wondering.


	3. Chapter 3

If you asked Vernon what he had for dinner that night, he really couldn't tell you. He was too worried about whether his friends would still be hung up about the statistics.

He groaned as he sat back on his desk chair in his room. He had homework to do, but couldn't stay focussed on it. Maybe he should just do the stupid apple thing.

Vernon made his way to the kitchen to check if there were apples. Just as he was closing the fridge he heard the doorbell ring. _That better not be one of my friends_ , Vernon worried. Sure, it was past eight, but Seungkwan and Mingyu had turned up at nine for impromptu sleepovers a couple times. Turning up randomly at eight was certainly not rare for his group. Thankfully, as Vernon found out trying to sneak past his father and their unknown guest, it was just a family friend dropping in for a couple minutes to pass something along.

After resolving to do the apple thing, and finding that there were apples in the fridge (why did his mother not put them in the fruitbowl?) Vernon could concentrate on his homework. He got most of it done before his mother came and told him it was time for bed.

 

*

 

He took a deep breath at the cafe doors. Apple in his pocket, he walked in, straight to the group's usual table. The group was there. They stopped chattering abruptly when Seungkwan noticed him. Vernon sat down cautiously in his usual seat at Seungkwan's left, between him and Junghan. He figured they'd been talking about him and what he'd said yesterday.

There was a moment of hesitation while Vernon bolstered his courage and the other guys all exchanged glances.

"I shouldn't have said-"

"Vernon, we understand if you don't want to do anything regarding information on your soulmate," Junghan interrupted. Vernon felt his eyebrows furrow, this was not the conversation he thought he'd be having. "As you said, not everyone finds their soulmate; but most do. A huge amount of people that don't find their soulmate have marred thumbprints, which as you know, makes it difficult to find them. We want you to know if any of our soulmate talk ever gets too much just let us know." Junghan patted Vernon's shoulder as he finished his speech.

Seungkwan wailed dramatically and threw his left arm over Vernon shoulders, putting his right hand on Vernon's arm. "You should have told us you didn't have a proper thumbprint! Now I feel really bad for trying to force you to do all that soulmate stuff!"

Vernon shrugged Seungkwan off of him. His friends thought his thumbprint was marred? They'd seen it plenty over the summer after it'd formed, and summer just gone, too!

"My thumbprint's fine! Haven't any of you guys ever paid attention to it?"

"Obviously not, if we thought it was marred," Mingyu spoke up through a mouthful of what appeared to be half of Dokyeom's muffin.

Dokyeom playfully hit Mingyu's arm. "It's on one of his shoulders, around all the bone at the top of his arm."

Junghan and Mingyu were shocked. Dokyeom couldn't remember where his own thumbprint was but he could remember Vernon's? Dokyeom shrugged, while Seungkwan pulled at Vernon's collar to try see his thumbprint.

Vernon could only let his best friend unbutton and tug at his collar. Any attempts to resist would get him told off.

"What, Mingyu decided we should all memorise the location of everyone's thumbprint right?"

Everyone chuckled.

"No, that was a joke," Seungkwan informed Dokyeom, still tugging at Vernon's collar.

"You memorised the locations of our thumbprints?" Mingyu asked in awe. Dokyeom nodded. "Where's mine then?"

"Just above your..." Dokyeom paused to think, "right nipple." Mingyu's eyes widened.

"What about mine?" Seungkwan asked, finally having found Vernon's thumbprint.

Dokyeom chuckled. "Your butt cheek."

"Which one?" Seungkwan shot back.

Vernon heard the cafe door open, and Junghan got up to greet whoever'd come in. He couldn't tell if it was one of the other workers at the cafe or a customer, and still wouldn't dare move. Especially now that Seungkwan was looking at his thumbprint.

"Left," Dokyeom answered smugly. Seungkwan let out a huff of annoyance and let go of Vernon's collar.

"It is! Oh my gawd, it is! He made me check on his sixteenth!" Mingyu shrieked.

"I'm not sure I want to know what you kids are talking about." Jihoon's grumpy voice rang out across the near empty cafe from the counter, his gradient pink hair the only thing visible over the glass display case he was cleaning.

"I'm not even six months younger than you!" Mingyu called out, offended by being called a kid.

"Do you have a job?" Jihoon asked, smirk playing at his face. Mimgyu didn't give a reply, just crossed his arms and pouted. "No? Well, I guess you're a kid."

"Jihoon?" Seungkwan called as he got up out of his seat and walked over. Vernon couldn't make out the rest of the conversation, but he saw Jihoon pat Seungkwan on the shoulder and pass him something from a container near the till.

"Time for us to head off to school," Dokyeom called out, nudging Mingyu and making sure he got up, too. With sighs and reluctant byes, the four high school students made their way out the cafe.

After a couple of minutes of mindless chattering and Vernon watching the other three run down the road screaming, Seungkwan slowed his pace until Vernon caught up. The two walked in silence for a few seconds while they decided what to say. Vernon wanted to bring up the other boy's exchange with Jihoon, but he wasn't sure how.

"Where's Dokyeom's thumbprint?" Seungkwan asked, his voice tinged with genuine curiosity.

"I dunno," Vernon shrugged. "Ask Junghan after school. But, umm, you and Jihoon get along well."

Seungkwan nodded. "He's not as mean as you guys think. He's trying to be playful - he's just a bit prickly."

Vernon kicked a rock. Seungkwan sounded too fond of the pink haired boy for his liking. "I'm not going to go losing my best friend 'cause he got himself a boyfriend now, am I?" Vernon forced a chuckle, trying to sound casual.

Seungkwan gasped and interlocked his arm with Vernon's. "Me? Boyfriend? What makes you think that?"

There were screams from Mingyu and Dokyeom as Vernon thought. He glanced ahead to where they were, and Mingyu was covered in a strange cloth he must've picked up out of a public bin somewhere.

"I dunno, Jihoon gave you something. You walked away from a group conversation to talk to him."

Now Dokyeom had the cloth and was investigating it. It looked like a bedsheet to Vernon.

"I meant the boyfriend thing. Don't I seem straight?"

Vernon raised an eyebrow and looked at the other boy. "Seungkwan, you tried kissing a boy after I got my first girlfriend when we were younger."

Seungkwan shrugged. "I felt left out, everyone was dating! Sorry I've suffered from FOMO my whole life."

"Then you had a gigantic crush on Junghan after Dokyeom somehow became friends him."

Seungkwan shoved him, laughing. "He had nice hair! It wasn't a crush, Junghan's a literal angel." There was a shriek from ahead as the other two threw the bedsheet at each other. "How long until they realise it was thrown out for a reason?"

Vernon weighed it up. "They're idiots; we'll have to tell them. I don't think Dokyeom would even think people would do that stuff in public, and Mingyu's so gross he probably doesn't care he might catch something."

Seungkwan wrinkled up his nose. "Ew! Mingyu's not that unhygienic!"

"He sneezed into his hand and wiped it on my sleeve last Thursday! I've heard him be called "Snotgyu" around school!" Vernon protested. "But, anyway, what did Jihoon give you?"

Seungkwan reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a handful of sugar sachets. "I told him last time I saw him that the school's coffee was rubbish and super bitter, so he gave me these."

"I didn't know you drank the school coffee. I'll make sure you've got sugar from now on, it's my job as your best friend." Vernon saw Seungkwan start to blush from what he assumed was embarrassment at being seen as unable to look out for himself as the he put the sugar packets back into his pocket. Vernon remembered the apple in his pocket.

They'd reached the school, the two other boys had discarded the bedsheet somewhere along the way. Vernon only hoped they'd put it in a bin. The clock in the school entrance told him it was almost time for the bell.

"Or you can make sure you have them yourself. Hey, I brought an apple. I'll do that initial thing at lunch if you want me to," Vernon rushed, trying to finish the conversation before the bell went.

"No," Seungkwan shook his head, "try to swap it with that kid with the duck butt hair for more orange juice. You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

Vernon chuckled and shook his head. He should probably buy Seungkwan a bottle of orange juice from Jeju if the other boy did well on his next science test. "I don't think he'll have any." The bell sounded, signalling the start of classes for the day. "I'll see you at lunch!"

"See you!" Seungkwan said over his shoulder, already heading up the stairs to his classroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Because I took so long and this chapter's in Seungkwan's POV. Third person POV, but still.

The lunch bell went off. Seungkwan hurriedly packed up his stuff and rushed out of his classroom. He needed to make sure Vernon didn't spend too long with that Chan kid - they'd seemed too friendly for his liking yesterday when he walked in on them still chatting five minutes into lunch. Even more worrying, Vernon hadn't really talked about the kid with the duck butt hair before, only mentioned him in passing.

He arrived at his best friends classroom while most of the students were still filing out. Seungkwan noticed neither Chan nor Vernon. Inside, he saw the last couple of stragglers tidying up their pencil cases, and Chan seemed to be rubbing his eraser over his whole desk.

Vernon was leaning on the top of the back of his chair, listening to Chan talk. Seungkwan hoped maybe the boy was talking about juice, but expected he was mindlessly rambling in a vain attempt at trying to capture Vernon's attention. He snorted, only _he_ could pull that off.

Seungkwan took in a deep breath and smiled. He had to approach this situation with tact; there was no way anybody was taking Vernon off of him. He pranced into the room and over to the two boys, watching as the other slowpokes and the teacher left the room.

"Vernon!" He grabbed onto his friends arm and pulled it towards him playfully. "Lunchtime! There's low fat ice cream in the caf today and I want some. I've been so good with my diet lately!"

Seungkwan really had been adhering to the diet and exercise plan he put together with Mingyu's mum so he could keep off those unwanted kilos, but he wanted to distract Vernon from Chan. Talking about his weight made Vernon go into best friend mode and assure him he didn't need to lose weight, that Vernon liked his chubby cheeks.

Predictably, Vernon almost instantly tore his attention away from Chan. "Your weight's fine, Kwannie. If you lose too much your cheeks'll disappear." Vernon reached his hand up to lightly squeeze Seungkwan's cheek, a grin playing at his mouth. Seungkwan fist pumped internally, a cheek squeeze and he'd been called Kwannie!

"Quickly, before they're all gone!" Seungkwan started pulling Vernon towards the door.

"Sorry, Chan. You can tell me about your dance showcase after lunch, ok? It sounds really cool!" Vernon said to the other boy before letting Seungkwan tug him along. Seungkwan turned his head around to see Chan glaring at him.

But Vernon had a radiant smile painted across his face. Seungkwan's stomach flopped, he wasn't sure if it was because of him or not.

After dragging Vernon through the line at the cafeteria ("I told you to hurry up, now they're all gone!" "I'll buy you a real ice cream and we can go halves in it and my apple?" "Fine.") the two met up with Dokyeom and Mingyu at the usual steps ten minutes into lunch.

Vernon pulled out his apple while Seungkwan started on his half of the ice cream. "How do I do this?" He asked Seungkwan, eyebrows furrowed together. Gosh, Seungkwan loved his best friend's facial expressions. Mingyu and Dokyeom made noises of surprise.

"How'd you manage that, Boo?" Mingyu asked Seungkwan. Seungkwan rolled his eyes, then explained what to do as Vernon did it.

"SB?" Vernon announced when he'd finished, unsure.

Seungkwan's heart skipped a beat.

Dokyeom giggled. "Sounds like BS to me!" Vernon and Mingyu chuckled along with the joke. Seungkwan smiled weakly, it really wasn't that funny.

"There are a couple girls that go here with these initials," Vernon mused. He and the other two chucked around names. Seungkwan excused himself, lump growing in his throat.

He'd barely even turned the corner before his eyes were tearing up, and he'd broken down as soon as he entered the girls' toilets. None of his friends would think to look for in here. It was thankfully empty, or he'd have the girls crowding around him to ask what was wrong.

After everyone had found out he was gay while he was still in his first year, one of the girls in his class had offered to let him cry in the girls' toilets rather than behind the bins in the cafeteria whenever he missed his mum. He'd been such a crybaby that all the girls quickly started ushering him into the closest female toilets whenever he so much as started to started to tear up. Now, in his last year, even the first year girls accepted him crying there and comforted him when he did so.

Seungkwan didn't want to be asked what was wrong and comforted now, though. He just wanted to cry in peace. So he walked into the cubicle furthest from the door and locked it. He closed the toilet seat lid and sat on it, bringing his feet up to rest near his bottom so the girls couldn't peek underneath the door and see his boys' shoes and make a fuss about poor, gay, Seungkwan.

Usually, he'd like the attention. But not now. Not when his poor heart was trying not to break.

Of course Vernon wouldn't consider him. He was a _him_.

Vernon liked girls.

Even though Seungkwan was Boo Seungkwan. A BS.

Vernon still liked girls.

And Seungkwan shouldn't have strung himself along.


	5. Chapter 5

It was, according to Vernon's phone, five minutes until the end of lunch. Seungkwan had disappeared not long after Vernon had revealed his soulmate's initials. Somehow, Mingyu had gotten them talking about the price of chicken eggs in China, as well how much they and other foodstuffs would cost in other countries. And Seungkwan still hadn't returned.

"You guy's really sure he's ok? He's still got half my apple and some of his share of ice cream to eat," Vernon asked, worried. He'd wanted to try find his best friend after he'd noticed Seungkwan had disappeared, but Mingyu had told him not to - that the other boy'd be fine.

"Sometimes when he's went off without telling us I've heard some girls in my class afterwards talking about some boy crying in the girls toilets," Dokyeom spoke up, sounding a little worried. "I figured it must've been him because all the girls like Seungkwan, what other boy would they let in their toilets?"

"We all know he likes attention. He was probably crying over something stupid and let the girls comfort him - he gets attention without feeling too vulnerable, and the girls get to feel like good people for comforting the school crybaby and flaming homosexual. Everyone wins," Mingyu said plainly with a shrug.

The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. The group got up and joined the throng of students straggling back to class. Vernon let out a puff of air, Mingyu had sounded too casual about Seungkwan. Why wasn't he concerned about their friend? Vernon sat down in his seat. He overheard some girls talking about one of their toilet cubicles being occupied all lunch, and crying coming from within. _See, Mingyu, not just for attention,_  Vernon thought bitterly. Classes dragged by and he found himself unable to concentrate. How long had Seungkwan been crying in the girls bathrooms, and how had he not noticed?

He was so busy with his thoughts, he only vaguely noticed Chan's attempts to converse.

When school finished, Vernon shoved his stuff in his bag, not even putting his pens in his pencil case, and quickly made his way to Seungkwan's class. He hoped to catch the other boy before he left for home.

He waited until the classroom was empty before letting out a resigned sigh. He meandered through the school halls, debating whether or not to try looking in the girls toilets for Seungkwan until he got caught. _Not exactly a call I want mum and dad to get from the school._

Eventually, Vernon found his way to the school entrance. He'd even resisted the urge to search inside the girls toilets that he passed. The fancy clock on the wall behind the admin desk told him he'd been wandering around the halls for twenty minutes. He sent a text to his mum telling her he was going to the cafe.

 

Fortunately, Junghan had the shift, along with Jihoon. Unfortunately, the after school rush brought plenty of students to the cafe so Junghan was too busy to chat. Vernon spotted Mingyu and Dokyeom at their usual table and headed over.

"Seungkwan here?" He asked as he sat down. The other two shook their heads.

"He went home early. I got kicked outta home for the afternoon because Seungkwan didn't want to see anybody and my mum was worried I'd make him more upset." Mingyu and Dokyeom continued their conversation, seemingly unbothered by what Mingyu'd just announced.

The news only made Vernon more worried. What had made Seungkwan so upset he'd gone home? Vernon tried thinking back to lunch. The only thing he could think of was the ice cream. What if the other boy felt bad after breaking his diet? It would be all Vernon's fault, he had to go and apologise.

Vernon texted his mum asking if she could come pick him up and drop him off at Mingyu and Seungkwan's. After a few minutes, she sent back an "of course, sweetie". An eternity of nobody caring about Seungkwan and lame attempts at passing time later, his phone buzzed. Vernon sat bolt upright and checked it, he had a message from his mum saying she was outside the cafe. He said a rushed goodbye to Mingyu and Dokyeom, motioned to Junghan he was leaving, and was swiftly in the front passenger seat of the car with his seatbelt buckled.

"Am I dropping off Mingyu and Seungkwan, too?" Vernon's mum asked.

"No, mum. Seungkwan went home early and I wanted to see how he's doing," Vernon replied.

Vernon's mum glanced at him before turning a corner. "It's nice you care so much about him, sweetie. Is there anything we could do to help him get better?"

Vernon didn't even have to pause to think. "Could we get him some low fat ice cream? He wanted some today but I took too long talking to a kid in my class and they had none left when we got to the cafeteria." Vernon's mum nodded, and pulled in at the next convenience store. She handed Vernon a couple notes.

"Get him whatever, I'll take it out of your next allowance."

"Thanks, mum."

The convenience store was fuller than Vernon expected. He made a beeline straight to where the ice cream was. He had no idea which flavour Seungkwan liked best, so he just grabbed a couple different ones, making sure to avoid anything with peanuts in case Seungkwan wanted him to try it.

It wasn't too long before Vernon was back in the car, a bag in each hand. His mum gave him an amused glance.

"There were so many foods that we both like but he doesn't eat anymore because of the fat and sugar content. But, there was a couple shelves with that sort of stuff but low fat and sugar! If it'll cheer him up, right?"

Vernon's mum made an amused snort as she pulled away onto the road. "You two are so cute."

Vernon felt his heart skip a beat and his cheeks flush. They did have the best friendship out of the group, Dokyeom and Junghan _might_  be halfway there.

"Anyway, when's he next sleeping over? Just him, without the other boys? It's been a couple months." His mum was trying too hard to sound casual for Vernon's liking. "Mingyu eats too much and Dokyeom keeps your sister up with his laughing," she tacked on at the end. Vernon inwardly cringed. She was definitely trying too hard; Seungkwan laughed louder most of the time.

Vernon wasn't sure how to answer. Why was she asking all of a sudden? He swallowed, "Seungkwan... he thought - I told him - well..." He took a breath and paused to formulate his sentence.

"Do you remember last time he stayed over?" Vernon began cautiously. His mother nodded and hummed a yes. "And he told you was gay while we were all eating french toast for breakfast?" Vernon hurried through the sentence. He hoped the unnecessary inclusion of what they were doing at the time would get his mother to focus on that instead of the gay part. His parents still hadn't told him if they were comfortable having Seungkwan stay over, so all sleepovers now consisted of at least Dokyeom or Mingyu spending the night, too. Vernon's room wasn't big enough for anybody more than him and one friend, which meant they all had to sleep in the loungeroom.

His mum chuckled. "Is that it? Your father and I are fine with you and Seungkwan being in your room alone. We trust you, and your sister's in the room next door."

Vernon thought that was an odd thing to say, but couldn't broach the subject because they'd just pulled up to Mingyu and Seungkwan's house. Vernon kissed his mother on the cheek goodbye and hopped out of the car. He picked up both plastic bags filled with treats and made his way to the front door.

He paused, only just remembering Mingyu had said Seungkwan didn't want to see anybody. _I_ _'m his best friend, I'm different,_  Vernon told himself. He pressed the doorbell, apprehensive. It was answered by Mingyu's mother.

"Hello, Vernon! What a pleasant surprise. Unfortunately Mingyu isn't home - I think he said something about the cafe? I'll be sure to get him to message you when he gets back." Mingyu's mother always acted too sugary for Vernon's taste when he was over, but both Mingyu and Seungkwan had been quick to tell him it was only because he was a guest.

Vernon coughed. "Actually, I was hoping to see Seungkwan. Mingyu told me he left school early and I wanted to check in on him, make sure he's ok." Vernon lifted up on of the bags. "I bought low fat snacks."

Mingyu's mum seemed to shuffle nervously. "Seungkwan? He told me he wasn't up to seeing anyone this afternoon. I'm sure you'll see him tomorrow at school."

"Could you tell him it's me, please? With low fat snacks? He didn't even text anyone to tell us he was going home," Vernon pleaded. If it took for him to get down on his knees and beg, he would.

"Let Vernon in, I want comfort food." Vernon heard Seungkwan call from one of the front rooms. Mingyu's mum stepped back into the house and walked around to Seungkwan. Vernon could hear them arguing in hushed voices as he waved goodbye to his mum. She always waited to see if anyone was home and if he was going in or not.

Once inside, Vernon closed the door and took off his shoes. He heard quiet sniffles coming from the loungeroom and followed the noises. Seungkwan was on the couch swaddled in blankets. He sat down on the couch, being careful not to sit on Seungkwan's feet or legs, and placed both bags on what he supposed was Seungkwan's lap.

Seungkwan's face was red, blotchy,and swollen, his eyes puffy, nose snot encrusted, and eyeballs and cheeks glistening from tears. There was a plastic bag filled with snotty tissues next to the couch.

Vernon cleared his throat. "There's ice cream in there, you might want to stick them in the freezer before you eat them."

Mingyu's mum took the ice creams Seungkwan dug out of the bottom of one bag, and left the room.

"Thank you," Seungkwan said, voice quivering, and motioned to the snacks.

"No problem, Kwannie, anything to make you feel better," Vernon shrugged.

A strange silence took over the room. Seungkwan grabbed a tissue and blew his nose, then deposited the dirty tissue in the bag by the couch.

"You wanna talk about it? Whatever made you upset?" Vernon ventured.

Seungkwan shook his head. "Not really." He started going through the food.

"Was it the ice cream?"

Again, Seungkwan shook his head. "No."

Vernon sighed. He couldn't prod any further, if Seungkwan didn't want to talk he didn't have to.

Seungkwan picked up a packet of chips. "Look, I kinda just want some me time, 'kay. I'd appreciate it if you left. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Vernon was shocked. Something must be seriously wrong if Seungkwan would just turn him away like that. Normally, him and snacks would cheer Seungkwan right up.

Vernon stood up. "Um, yeah. See you tomorrow. Fell better, Kwannie." Seungkwan nodded and gave him a little wave.

Once he was outside, Vernon had no idea what to do. He just wanted to spend the afternoon with Seungkwan and cheer him up, but Seungkwan didn't want that. He sighed, and texted his mum. Hopefully she wouldn't have gotten too far.

She turned up quickly. "Was he contagious?" She asked corncernedly as he climbed into the car.

Vernon shook his head slightly. "He's not sick, just upset. He didn't want to tell me what about, though."

Vernon's mum eyebrows knit together. "What were you all talking about?"

"Damn soulmates," Vernon grumbled.

"Again? If a topic causes this many issues, why do you always talk about it?"

Vernon shrugged. "Dunno."

"Hansol, I'm trying to help, don't you use that tone of voice with me."

Vernon wasn't even aware he'd used a certain tone. And his mother had called him Hansol. Ever since his friends had started calling him by his middle name, Vernon, his mum had only ever called him "Sweetie" unless he was trouble.

"Sorry mum. I guess I have just as a clue as you."

"Sweetie, it's quite an obvious answer. You all just really want to meet your soulmates, you're excited about it. You and Seungkwan have only had your thumbprints for less than two years."

Vernon nodded. "That's probably it."

They pulled into their driveway, and Vernon saw a couple of suitcases and some furniture on their front verandah. "Mum? Care to explain?"

She looked around confused as she cut the engine. "Ah!" She exclaimed when she saw what her son was looking at. "I swear your father told everyone - you were at the cafe when we announced it. Nevermind. Well, one of mine and your father's friends in America has a son a few years older than you. He's decided to come study in Korea for a year or so while he's in uni. Since we have enough space, we offered to let him stay here as long as he likes. He'll be in your father's old office."

"Does he speak Korean? Or just English?" Vernon hoped he wouldn't have to try teach some kid older than him how to speak Korean.

"He speaks Korean, apparently. His mother told us they speak it at home."

Vernon nodded. Not the worst case scenario, but some warning would have been nice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed I have over 70 kudos? How? Thanks for reading and kudossing guys! Omg.

Vernon walked into his house to see it in a state of chaos. The bookshelves and display cabinets had been squished into the loungeroom and dining area so furniture could be hauled through the house. Vernon's younger sister was sitting on the loungeroom floor less than half a metre away from the TV, squished under one of his mother's display cabinets that looked like a small bookshelf screwed onto a desk.

Vernon tried to sneak into his room. He knew if his dad noticed he was home he would have to help move furniture. He was almost at his room when he crashed into his dad as he and another man were exiting the office room.

"Hansol! Remember I told the family about our new guest? He's here!" Vernon's dad sounded much too enthusiastic, Vernon didn't want to correct his father and tell him he was at the cafe when the man made the announcement. "Hansol, this is Joshua," Vernon's dad gestured to the other man, "Joshua, this is Hansol." Joshua extended a hand forward, which Vernon took to shake.

The other man, who Vernon now thought was only two or three years older than him, looked incredibly awkward. He had ginger hair and was nicely dressed in well fitting jeans and a nice shirt ("boyfriend clothes" immediately popped into Vernon's mind, and he vowed to never let Seungkwan around this guy unsupervised). He looked quite well put together, especially considering he'd probably gotten off a long plane flight in the last couple of hours.

"Um... hi?"

Vernon couldn't help but inwardly cringe. He could _hear_  the multiple question marks at the end of Joshua's statement. "Hey," he replied, tone at least even.

There was a few moments of silence before Vernon's dad rescued them. "Ok," the man had said, clapping his hands together, "let's get back to moving furniture!" He shifted slightly to face Vernon. "Hansol, you can sit for a bit while Joshua and I get everything into his room, then you two can shift everything about so it's how he wants it."

Vernon shrugged. "Sure, I'll be in my room. Homework. Holler when you need me."

Vernon sat at his desk for a bit. He didn't want to start on his maths without his friends; it wasn't his best subject and they were all the year above him so they knew how to do most of it. That left English, which felt like cheating whenever he had to do it. He'd been brought up speaking English so he was way beyond what his peers were learning in class. "Easy A class it is," he muttered to himself as he grabbed his English work out of his bag.

He hadn't been doing his homework for more than half an hour before he heard a timid knock on his door. "Yeah?" he called lazily.

Vernon's bedroom door opened to reveal Joshua. "Mr Chwe sent me to get you - we finished moving the furniture to my room. He wanted you to help me shift it around and build my bed, but I can do it all on my own if you're busy."

Vernon stood up. "I'm mostly done, I'll help. You're probably dying to sleep anyway."

Together, the two went to Joshua's new room. "Should we build the bed first?" Vernon asked, unsure.

"I've never moved before, but I guess? It makes sense."

The room was fairly quiet, only the noises of both boys muttering under their breath when their screwdrivers slipped off screws punctuating the silence.

"How was the flight?" Vernon eventually asked. _Even a dumb question's better than silence._

Joshua shrugged. "It was a flight? Long and boring."

And like that, the silence was suffocating again.

"Do you mind if I put on some music?" Joshua asked not long after.

Vernon shook his head. "Go ahead. Better than awkward silence."

Joshua went to one of the corners where Vernon hadn't noticed anything was. The older boy pulled a Macbook out of the laptop bag and set it on the floor. After a couple moments of Joshua fiddling around, music poured out of the Macbook's tiny speakers.

It was RnB and American pop music, not the hip hop and rap Vernon usually listened to, but Vernon found himself enjoying it overall. Except the One Direction. ("You listen to One Direction?" "You know who they are?" "Yeah, Sophia likes them, they're almost as bad as some idol groups." "... I only like a few songs, ok?")

Vernon and Joshua had managed to build the bed, move Joshua's furniture to their desired locations, and had even started unpacking some of Joshua's stuff ("Be careful with Taylor!" "It's a guitar, not a girl." "Taylor's more precious than any girl!") when Vernon's mum came in and told them it was lights out for Vernon.

 

*

 

Seungkwan hadn't been at the cafe. Vernon was beating himself up for forgetting about his best friend the night before just because he was putting a bed together. He'd been so angry at himself he hadn't talked the whole time. Mingyu had told him Seungkwan would be at school, he just wasn't up to hanging out in a public area. Vernon hadn't even caught up to Seungkwan before the bell went.

In class, he was assaulted by Chan. "Vernon, you seemed distracted yesterday. Are you ok? You didn't even hear me telling you about my showcase."

Vernon thought it was nice Chan was worried about him. "I'm fine, I was just concerned about a friend. You can tell me about your showcase now. Dance, right?"

Chan beamed. "Yeah, and it's this Saturday! I can't wait. Hoshi, well his real name's Soonyoung, choreographed the whole thing by himself and he's only nineteen! He's one of the youngest teachers at the studio! He gave me my own solo, and it's only me and one other student that got one. The other boy that got a solo doesn't speak Korean well 'cause he's Chinese and only been here a year or so, but he b-boys so well! I want him to teach me sometime.

"Anyway, I got some tickets to give to friends and family. My parents are coming, but my friends are either in the showcase or busy."

Vernon had zoned out a little amongst all Chan's rambling, but had been paying enough attention to feel a little sorry for Chan. Only his parents were going?

"I was wondering if you wanted to come? We chat enough in class for me to feel comortable asking you, and you can bring your sister if you want." Chan had a light dusting of pink over his cheeks.

Vernon thought it was funny the other boy had gotten so embarrassed over asking him if he wanted to go. "Yeah, I'll go. Do you want my number so you can text me the details or something?" Chan nodded. "Cool, I'll give it to you at lunch."

A few hours of numbers and dead people later, Vernon was typing his phone number into Chan's phone while the other erased pencil off his desk.

"How do you manage to get pencil all over your desk?" Vernon asked as he put Chan's phone on the desk.

"I get very enthusiastic whenever I try choreographing. I think of how energized Hosh-"

"Vernonnie!" a familiar voice called from the classroom door, interrupting Chan. It'd only been around a day since Vernon had last heard Seungkwan call his name, but he found himself so relieved to hear his best friend's voice that it felt like breathing after holding your breath for too long.

"Hey Seungkwan, glad you're feeling better," Vernon called, forgetting his conversation with Chan. Vernon walked towards Seungkwan, who grabbed his wrist when he was close enough and pulled him to his side, linking their arms.

"I'll text you the details later!" Chan called as Seungkwan dragged Vernon out of the classroom.

"What was that about?" Seungkwan asked as they were further down the hallway.

"He asked me to go to his dance showcase, nothing big." Vernon shrugged.

"Oh. Well, it's been a while since Dokyeom and I stayed at your place. I'm sure your mother'd be happy if Mingyu sat this one out; he eats half your food in a night."

They'd reached the other two boys.

"Actually, mum said her and dad don't care if you're gay, they're fine with us in my room together."

The other two boys whooped. "Finally, we can stop third wheeling!"

Seungkwan shoved Mingyu. "Shut up." Then he turned to Vernon, "Is Saturday night ok?"

Vernon nodded. "Should be fine, Chan's showcase shouldn't end too late."

"Who's Chan?" Dokyeom asked.

"Just one of Vernon's classmates," Seungkwan answered.

"See if we can go, I like watching people dance," Mingyu put in.

Suddenly, Vernon remembered about his family's new house guest.

"We had some guy move in! One of parent's friends from America's kids."

"She cute?" Mingyu asked.

"He. I dunno, though. Dresses kinda stuffy, this morning he was wearing one of those white shirts you wear under a suit."

The rest of lunch was spent discussing Joshua.

"Bring him to the cafe tomorrow, maybe Junghan can get a friend his own age," Dokyeom suggested as the bell rang.

"I'll see if he wants to. What's the worst that could happen?"


	7. Chapter 7

The group minus Dokyeom decided not to go to the cafe after school. It had rained after lunch and Seungkwan was wearing faux leather shoes he'd gotten from his mother months ago. He'd worn them a million times but didn't want to ruin them. Instead, they were going to Vernon's house, courtesy of his mum's car. Dokyeom wanted to go the cafe to chat with Junghan, so he bowed out.

"Thank you, Mrs Vernon's Mum," Mingyu said in English as he settled into the back seat.

"Very appreciate!" Seungkwan also spoke in English, beaming as he pushed Vernon into the car. Vernon sighed and climbed in.

Vernon's mum and younger sister both chuckled from the front seats. "Sweetie, tell the boys it's no problem and I'm happy to have them over," Vernon's mother requested as Seungkwan settled in next to Vernon.

"Or you could learn Korean, mum. You live in Korea."

Vernon's little sister giggled, this was a long standing disagreement between Mrs Chwe and her eldest child.

"I tried, Sweetie, it's too difficult."

"You gave up too easily, but fine, I'll tell them." Vernon rolled his eyes as he translated to the two boys.

The car ride was filled with conversation from the backseat, while Sofia interjected here and there. When they reached Vernon's house, they piled inside to the kitchen.

"Is Joshua here?" Vernon asked his mother while she readied after school snacks.

"I'm not sure, Sweetie, but I'd assume so. Where else would he be?"

Vernon shrugged. "Dunno, out?" He turned his attention to Mingyu and Seungkwan, who were trying to hold a conversation in English with his younger sister. They were able to get their point across without anything sounding too awkward; Vernon was impressed.

Vernon heard someone walking through the house, and assumed it must be Joshua.

"Snacks are ready. Sof, you leave the boys alone - you can eat in your bedroom if you want," Vernon's mum announced, shooing Sofia out of the kitchen as Joshua entered.

Joshua awkwardly stood in the doorway, eyes the size of saucepans.

"Joshua, these are my friends Seungkwan and Mingyu. They're English isn't great, so just speak Korean." Vernon turned to his friends, who had gotten up on the kitchen bench next to the snacks. "Seungkwan, Mingyu, that's Joshua," he introduced in an attempt to deflect Joshua's seemingly constant awkwardness. There was a chorus of hellos, and Joshua went over to the bench and grabbed a cracker with cheese.

"Joshua, Vernon tells us you're here studying?" Mingyu asked through a mouthful of crackers, cheese, and tiny pieces of sliced ham. Joshua bobbed his head in an awkward nod. Mingyu waited expectantly. When Joshua didn't say anything, he spoke again. "What are you studying?"

Joshua's eyes widened as he realised Mingyu had expected more of an answer. "Oh. Um, nutrition?" He turned to Vernon to check he'd gotten the right word. When Vernon nodded, he continued. "I want to be a nutritionist. I believe it's important to eat right and not enough people know how to do that, these days."

Seungkwan nodded enthusiastically. "Finally, somebody understands!" he cried dramatically. Vernon was _d_ _efinitely_  not leaving Seungkwan alone with this guy. A nutritionist, seriously?

Vernon's phone buzzed. He'd gotten a message from an unknown number. The message said it was from Chan and contained a photo of a flyer. He added the number to his contacts under "Chan" and slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"Who was that?" Seungkwan asked.

"Chan, he sent me a photo of a flyer for his showcase on Saturday," Vernon answered nonchalantly with a shrug.

"Have you found out if we can go?" Mingyu piped up.

"Not yet. I can do it now."

Seungkwan pulled Vernon so his lower back was against the bench in the space between Seungkwan's legs. Vernon pulled out his phone to ask Chan, and Seungkwan rested his head on Vernon's shoulder, his chest now touching Vernon's upper back.

"You reading over my shoulder, Kwannie?" Vernon asked after sending the message. Vernon felt Seungkwan nod. "Why?"

"I don't trust that kid," the other boy mumbled, his breath hitting Vernon's ear. Vernon shivered, Seungkwan's breath across his neck or in his ears was a weird feeling he thought he'd never get used to, despite experiencing it thousands of times since his friendship with Seungkwan had started in his first year of middle school.

"You didn't mind him when he swapped his orange juice for an apple," Vernon retorted. "Joshua," he redirected his attention, Seungkwan had started pouting, "do you wanna come watch a dance showcase Saturday if I can get enough tickets?"

"Sure? I guess, I don't mind watching people dance."

What was up with Joshua always sounding so unsure? Vernon hoped it was only because they didn't know each other well yet.

Vernon's phone buzzed again.

"He say's his dance instructor'll let six people in," Seungkwan read off. Vernon couldn't find it in himself to care that his best friend read his message before he himself had.

Mingyu whooped, spraying crackers and cheese chunks everywhere. "We all get to go!"

Joshua cleared his throat. "I'd hate to play the boring older person role here, but don't you all have to ask your parents?"

Mingyu pulled out his phone to check with his mum for him and Seungkwan. Seungkwan texted Dokyeom to let him know about the showcase tickets, while Vernon -

"Mum, can I go to a dance showcase on Saturday?" he called. He heard his mum reply a yes from the loungeroom.

"It's settled, we've got a group outing Saturday," Mingyu remarked coolly, cleaning up his chunks.

"That reminds me Josh, usually on weekday mornings our whole group meets up at a nearby cafe one of our friends work at. He's in uni, too, and he's pretty cool. You wanna join us tomorrow and meet the whole gang?" Vernon asked. It'd make sense for Joshua to at least be acquainted with his friends since they were over so often.

Joshua shrugged. "It couldn't hurt."

 

*

 

It turned out both Joshua and Vernon had been wrong. It did hurt, and the worst that could happen was Junghan having to ice his foot.

It started out a fairly usual morning. Vernon left home at half past seven for a fifteen minute walk to the cafe, joined by Joshua. The two held disjointed conversation before settling on a topic and reached the cafe not long after. Vernon led Joshua to their usual table, glad it was just Junghan working that morning. Jun was friendly, but was known to get overly friendly, and Jihoon would have definitely scared Joshua.

Vernon introduced the ginger haired male to Dokyeom and Junghan across the room, they were cleaning the counter around the register. Mingyu and Seungkwan greeted Joshua. He and Vernon sat down with them, and Junghan quickly came over to take their orders.

That's were it started turning sour.

Joshua said he was in the mood for some cake, and got up to have a look at what was in the display cases. Junghan didn't move quickly enough, and let out a creative combination of choice words. Joshua jumped back, knocking over the chair he'd been sitting in.

"I'm so sorry," Joshua apologised as Junghan brought up his foot so he could clutch it in his hands.

Joshua righted his chair and offered it to Junghan. Seungkwan and Mingyu burst out in laughter as they realised what had happened, and Vernon was trying to contain his own chuckles. Joshua had stepped on Junghan's foot. Ordinarily, it wouldn't be funny, but Joshua was profusely apologising while Junghan attempted to assure him it was ok, and both of them looked absolutely flustered.

Dokyeom appeared with an icepack, presumably from one of the freezers in the kitchen, and passed it to Junghan.

"Junghan, what happened?" Dokyeom asked worriedly as he crouched down next to Junghan.

"Joshua stepped on my foot, it isn't a big deal," Junghan explained as he pulled off his shoe and put the icepack on his still socked foot.

Dokyeom looked at Joshua's shoes. They had thick, heavy looking soles. "Are you sure you're fine? His soles look three centimetres thick!"

Junghan waved him off. "I'll be fine. If my foot starts feeling really bad I'll call Jihoon in and go home for the day." Dokyeom nodded, approving of Junghan's decision. Junghan sighed, "You really are my idiot, aren't you?"

"So, Joshua, where's your thumbprint?" Seungkwan asked, changing the subject. Vernon felt a flare of fire in his gut, then pushed it away. Seungkwan could be asking simply out of pure curiosity.

Joshua coughed. "I, um, I actually have two."

The whole group gasped in astonishment.

"Where?" Mingyu asked loudly.

Joshua shifted, and scratched the back of his neck. "One on the back of my knee... The other is um, actually on my heel, where I stepped on Junghan' foot."

"And you weren't going to ask where his was?" Seungkwan cried, horrified.

Joshua shrugged, "I've accidentally stepped on plenty of feet?" Vernon could hear the "why would I ask, people's feet get stepped on all the time. Sometimes I don't even know who's foot I've stepped on."

"Some people wait their whole lives for their soulmate, and you're going to not ask? You could've already accidentally stepped on your soulmate's foot and have no idea!" Seungkwan looked like he wanted to vault across the table and shake Joshua.

Vernon had to diffuse the situation, his best friend cared way too much about the whole soulmate business sometimes.

"Are we all forgetting Junghan has a thumbprint on his foot?" Mingyu asked, distracting everyone.

Joshua directed his attention to Junghan. "Really? Do you want to check if my actual thumbprint matches the one on your foot?"

Junghan shook his head and gave a disheartened smile. "Like you said, you step on plenty of feet - it probably doesn't."

"It'd be stupid not to check, knowing we both have a thumprint in the places we first made contact."

"Do we have any apples?" Seungkwan queried. "We could have Joshua do the thing and see if a set of the initials he gets matches Junghan's name!" 

"Or, we could just look at their marks and see if they match each other's thumbprints!" Vernon suggested. Seungkwan could be a fool, sometimes,

At this, Mingyu and Dokyeom got up and raced over to the cafe counter where a case containing a tray of ink and a clear plastic card were kept. Most buildings of any sort, as well as trains, buses, and other forms of public transport, had at least one. They were used to check if someone's thumbprint matched the mark on another person's skin. Some people carried them around in case they met their soulmate while they were out and about.

The two brought the case over while Junghan removed his sock. Joshua brushed his right hand off on his jeans, and took the case from Dokyeom. The thumbprint your soulmate got a mark of was the one on your dominant hand. He opened it, pressed his thumb onto the inkpad, then pressed his thumb onto the clear plastic card. Junghan picked up the card and put it against his foot, inkside up, so he could look at the lines of the ink on the card and the mark on his foot.

"Mingyu, come over here and tell me if they match up. I can't bring myself to check."

Mingyu stepped forward and crouched down to examine the lines. "They match up fairly well, I'd say. I can't see a single bit of the marks underneath. You should probably switch and check if Junghan's thumbprint matches the mark on Joshua's heel." Mingyu got up out of the way so the two could do so.

Vernon rolled his eyes. Why couldn't they just go get it confirmed by people who were professionals and knew about fingerprints?

The two switched, and Mingyu soon stepped back towards them and checked. "Looks like a match."

Vernon checked his phone for the time. "Guys, if we don't hurry and leave now we'll be late." The four high schoolers got out of their chairs and hurried the door.

"Joshua, will you be alright with Junghan walking you home after his shift ends? I'm sure you'll want to get to know each other," Vernon hung back to ask.

Joshua nodded.

"Actually," Junghan grimaced, "now that Dokyeom's gone I'm going to call in Jihoon. My foot feels like something's broken."

Joshua placed a hand on Junghan's arm, his facial expression one of concern. "I'll go with you, we can get our prints looked at by professionals while we're there."

Junghan nodded. "That'd be nice."

"You two are already sickening," Vernon remarked as he turned around, readying himself to run and catch up with his friends heading to school. He heard Junghan's unmistakable chuckle as he left.

 

Vernon got to class just as the second bell signalling the start of the school day sounded. He was huffing, with his hair all stuck to face and the back of his neck. Class passed swiftly, since it was science then Korean literature, both subjects he enjoyed.

Before he knew it, it was lunch time.

"Vernon, I've got your tickets!" Chan exploded as soon as the lunch bell rang.

"Really? Cool, thanks."

Vernon couldn't help but notice Chan didn't have a disaster of lead pencil on his desk today. "No pencil marks?"

Chan shook his head. "I'm too nervous and excited about the showcase tomorrow. I've been focusing on the choreography, going through each step and cue in my mind since I woke up."

The two boys walked over to their bags. Chan pulled an envelope out of his and handed it to Vernon. "There's six there. I could only get one with a special pass to come backstage after the performances, though, sorry."

"It's fine, I'll just go and say hi by myself. You don't know anybody else the tickets are going to," Vernon told him as he opened the envelope to have a look at the tickets. He was curious what they looked like.

"Ooh, what's that?" Vernon heard Seungkwan ask from behind.

"Our tickets, Seungkwan," he replied lazily.

"Why does one look different?" Seungkwan asked Chan, his voice sounded slightly accusatory to Vernon.

"I could only get one, it's a pass that'll let someone backstage after the performances, to congratulate us and stuff."

"I was gonna use it, 'cause I'm the only one he actually knows," Vernon told Seungkwan. He felt Seungkwan stiffen.

"Well, I've got to go, one of the other guys in the showcase actually goes here - the bboy I told you about - and we arranged to practice together. So, I have to go."

"I told you he's weird," Seungkwan muttered as Chan scurried away.

"No, you said you didn't trust him."

Seungkwan started steering them through the school hallways towards their staircase.

"His haircut looks like a duck's butt! What else am I supposed to think?"

"Try being more open minded," Vernon suggested as they reached Mingyu and Dokyeom. "I got the tickets," he then announced to the other boys while Seungkwan pouted. Mingyu and Dokyeom whooped and lunch conversation was filled with chatter about the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters just keep getting longer and posted further apart. Gosh. Two things I want to know. I'm thinking of making every fourth or fifth chapter Seungkwan's POV, any opinions on this? I like writing from Seungkwan's POV, it's fun, so I'll definitely have some, but I was wondering if you guys wanted it a sort of more frequent thing or not? 
> 
> Also, what do you guys think of "Apple Initials and Thumbprint Soulmates" as the title? It's what I've been thinking of, but I'm not great at titles, so any suggestions would be appreciated!
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading, I have over a hundred kudos?! I thought I might get, like, 40 tops at the end of the fic. I can't believe so many people enjoy my story.


	8. Chapter 8

Seungkwan was not impressed. The showcase venue was hot with so many bodies packed into it. Sure, the weather was getting cool, enough so that he'd worn a long sleeve shirt, but lots of bodies in a close area meant _heat_. Was that kid with the duck butt hair's studio so dodgy they'd have a showcase in a venue without air conditioning?

Seungkwan pushed his sleeves up to his elbows and fanned his face with the programme he'd found on his seat in the second row.

"Seungkwan, it isn't that hot. A little warm right now, but they'll turn on the aircon soon," Vernon told him from the seat to his left, Seungkwan puffed out his cheeks.

"But I'm hot _now!_ " he whined, flopping against Vernon's shoulder. Vernon let him be and just took Seungkwan's programme. He opened it up in front of him so they could both see. Seungkwan scanned the list of performers and times to check when Duck Butt Hair was on stage, so he knew when to distract Vernon. He needed to make enough of a distraction that Vernon wasn't completely focused on the kid, but not so much that he would be upset at him for making a ruckus.

Chan wasn't listed. Seungkwan scanned the piece of paper again in case he'd missed the name, but still no Chan.

"Is it just me or do we have the wrong event?" Junghan spoke up from the seat on the other side of Vernon.

"None of these performers have normal names, and I definitely can't spot 'Chan' written anywhere on here. I see a The8, a Hoshi, and a Dino, among a bunch of other weird names," Mingyu agreed from Seungkwan's right.

Joshua stood up. "I'll go ask someone, I'm the only one who bothered with a dress shirt."

Vernon pushed Seungkwan off of him and got up, too. "I'm the one that got given the tickets, I'll come to."

Joshua paused. "Your jeans have holes in them and you're wearing a black t-shirt. No."

"I bought them with the holes. At least I'm not wearing a tacky shirt with a tux printed on." The two turned pointedly to Dokyeom.

"The flyer Vernon got sent a picture of said smart casual! And my jeans are black!" he protested.

Joshua sighed. "That isn't what smart casual means, Dokyeom." He turned and started walking throw the row of chairs to the aisle. Vernon followed, and Seungkwan heard a "But you're ruining the aesthetic!" from Joshua.

Seungkwan felt his right arm get slapped lightly, and turned to Mingyu.

"You sure you can handle being at Vernon's alone tonight?" Mingyu asked in a whisper.

Seungkwan nodded. "Why wouldn't I, he's my best friend."

Mingyu snorted. "Because you're basically in love with him? And he's too blind to see it."

"It's just a crush, it'll pass."

"You've said that for four and a half years now. You're in love with him; all you ever do is talk about him at home and pretend he's your boyfriend."

"You take that back right now, Mingyu! I do not!" Seungkwan ordered, offended.

Mingyu shrugged. "You do. 'Oh Vernon, it's so hot! Oh Vernon, let's go buy low fat ice cream. Oh Vernon, I'll pick you up from class so you can't talk to that guy I think likes you! Vernon, pay attention to _me_! Let me read your messages over your shoulder like a possessive boyfriend, Vernon. Sit next to me everywhere. Vernonnie, let me lay all over you while you're focused on something else so you always know I'm right there! Vernon, let me breathe on your neck and in your ear whenever I can make it seem casual. Vernon, let me backhug you while everybody's looking!"

Seungkwan's eyes started tearing up. He didn't appreciate his behaviour being thrown back at him all at once. It made him realise how desperate he must seem to everyone else. Mingyu had seemed so casual as he'd done it, too - his voice had hardly raised above a whisper. Seungkwan was so obvious Vernon probably _did_ know about his crush. A few tears slipped loose.

Mingyu's eyes softened. "I didn't mean it like that, Seungkwan. I'm just worried he'll say something not knowing it'll hurt you like he did Wednesday. I'm worried you'll hurt yourself playing pretend, or that Vernon'll notice you like him and do somethimg stupid."

Seungkwan raised a hand to wipe away the escaped tears.

"You promised yourself Wednesday afternoon you'd stop being like that Seungkwan. Stop stringing yourself along and pretending he likes you back."

Seungkwan nodded. He heard the loud whirring of what was probably the air con, but barely registered it. He _h_ _ad_  told himself he'd stop pretending Vernon liked him back, but then Vernon'd bought over food (low fat and sugar, even!) and wanted to make sure he was ok. Vernon made his heart sing, and his stomach soar with how many butterflies were always in it, and his dreams resembled a Girl's Generation music video.

Seungkwan couldn't quit being the way he was with Vernon cold turkey, he craved the other boy's now usual and constant affection and attention after just a couple hours away from him. Also, Vernon would notice and think something was wrong. He'd be completely frantic trying to figure out what was wrong with Seungkwan, what he'd done wrong to make his best friend act so differently towards him. It'd give Seungkwan even more to pretend with.

So Seungkwan had decided to ease into a normal friendship. He'd stop with the whispering into Vernon's ear and breathing all over his neck whenever he could get away with it. Then, he'd slow down with the constant touching and pandering for Vernon's attention. Finally, he'd let Duck Butt Hair chat with him. If Seungkwan couldn't get anywhere romantically with Vernon after four and a half years, Chan definitely couldn't.

He'd planned to squash his feelings and shut them in a box deep in the depths of his heart, maybe find somebody else to distract him.

But then Vernon had invited him around for a sleepover, just the two of them. No Mingyu, no Dokyeom, no Junghan. Had seemed so excited for it, that Seungkwan thought maybe he _did_ feel something for Seungkwan. Maybe all the little things Seungkwan thought meant something, like recently getting all "you're _my_ best friend, let _me_ take care of you" when he found out Jihoon had given him sachets of sugar, had meant something.

"It's the right place, everyone just has stage names," Joshua announced, pulling Seungkwan from his mind.

"Where's Vernon?" Mingyu asked casually.

Seungkwan found himself worried he was backstage with Duck Butt Hair. Who knew what he'd try with his dancer friends around to egg him on.

"He went to the toilet. The first performance starts in ten."

Seungkwan dismissed the thoughts of Chan trying to mack on Vernon. The younger boy seemed too timid - he backed off trying to flirt with Vernon whenever Seungkwan glared at him. And Vernon definitely regarded him with platonic intentions, it would be funny how oblivious Vernon was to the poor boy if he wasn't equally as oblivious to Seungkwan.

Seungkwan blotted his eyes with his sleeve.

"You ok, Kwannie?" Vernon asked as he sat down. Of course Vernon would come back when he was trying to remove evidence of crying over his own stupid emotions for the clueless idiot. Luckily, he had a failsafe excuse.

Seungkwan nodded. "Yeah, just Mingyu sneezing in people's faces again."

"Hey!" Mingyu shouted, faking indignance. He was used to being thrown under the bus in situations like this.

Vernon cringed, no doubt remembering all the times he'd been the target of Mingyu's unhygienic habits. "Yup, ok. There were snacks, but I didn't get any because all of them looked fatty and sugary and it's unfair for you to miss out."

How? Could? He? Resist? Vernon did so many little things Mingyu, Junghan, and Dokyeom just wouldn't. Seungkwan was supposed to believe Vernon didn't feel something special for him?

Mingyu clapped Seungkwan's shoulder as he stood up. "I'm not missing out on food just because of your self imposed diet. I'll be back."

 _See, proving my point,_ he thought with all his sass.

The lights dimmed. Someone blonde appeared onstage and started talking. Seungkwan zoned out. He'd had three hours sleep between getting the week's homework done, packing to spend the next night at Vernon's, and deciding whether to wear suspenders or not with his chinos and light blue polo. He'd gone with a pair of suspenders that matched his faux leather shoes.

He was vaguely aware when a dancer appeared that looked like Duck Butt Hair minus the duck butt hair. Seungkwan couldn't bring himself to care.

Who knows how much longer later, Vernon was shaking him awake. "I'm gonna go say hi to Chan, ok? Wait in the lobby with Joshua, mum'll be here to pick us up in fifteen."

Seungkwan nodded, still waking back up. Vernon left, and the group filed out into the lobby. Junghan and Dokyeom left together, after Junghan and Joshua exchanged cheesy goodbyes, kisses on the cheeks, and promises to text later.

Seungkwan sighed dreamily. "I hope I can be like that one day."

Joshua chuckled. "He'll come around."

"I hope so." Seungkwan let out a dejected puff of air. Mingyu elbowed him. Oh, he was supposed to be removing himself from the idea of dating Vernon. Right. Old habits died hard.

Seungkwan cleared his throat. "We aren't together."

Joshua quirked an eyebrow. "I didn't mention anyone in particular. I just meant, well - you're gay, right?" Seungkwan nodded, he wasn't ashamed to like boys. It wasn't like Joshua would think negatively of him for it like some would, either - he'd just been having an overly drawn out goodbye with  his very male soulmate. "Whoever it is, he'll come around, is what I meant."

Mingyu sat down on the floor against the nearest wall. Joshua went over and leaned against it. Seungkwan followed. Joshua was quite good looking, he mused. He'd been dressed well the couple of times Seungkwan'd seen him. Spoke well, if a little hesitantly. He ticked off almost every point on Seungkwan's checklist from what he'd gotten to know about him. He just wasn't Vernon.

But, that was the point of a distraction, wasn't it?

"So, did you get the marks looked at by a specialist? Are you and Junghan soulmates?" Mingyu asked.

"Yeah, we're soulmates. We had them looked at and they match perfectly."

Well, damn. He could still look though, couldn't he? He didn't want to get with Joshua, so he wasn't doing anything wrong.

 

Not long later, Mrs Chwe had dropped Mingyu off at home, where Seungkwan collected his overnight bag from, and they'd arrived safely at the Chwe residence. Seungkwan and Vernon had already put Seungkwan's bag in Vernon's room, and were now chilling on his bed watching YouTube videos on his laptop.

Vernon paused the fourth video they were going to watch just as it started. "Seungkwan, I have something I want to tell you."

Seungkwan directed his attention to Vernon. As if it wasn't already.

"I think Chan likes me? And, I don't know what to do."

Sirens went off in Seungkwan's head. "What do you mean?" He forced his tone to remain even.

Vernon swallowed. "He asked me if I wanted to watch a movie with him. Or get something to eat, or go to a pet cafe. They sound like date activities to me."

"Aren't you straight? You like girls, Chan's a boy. Why's this bothering you?" There were only two options, go on a date or don't, one of which was a no-go to his straight friend.

Vernon shrugged. "I kinda never really cared if I got with a guy or a girl. Female's just kinda the default for me, I guess?"

Seungkwan had to force himself to calm down. _See, he was never_  really  _an impossible_ _dream,_  a voice in the back of his mind told him. _Still doesn't mean he's interested_ , he had to tell himself. He had to think of something else. Something like...

How had he not know this earlier? He was Vernon's best friend. Best friends talk about their sexuality, don't they?

"Why'd you never tell me? Why am I just now finding out after almost five years of friendship?" Seungkwan demanded.

Vernon shrugged again. "Never seemed important?"

Seungkwan had spent the last four years crying and worrying because he'd never have a chance with Vernon and Vernon hadn't thought his not caring wasn't important? Really, if Seungkwan had known this little nugget of information, or had just plucked up some courage and asked Vernon out in the last four years (second year of middle school hadn't been a great year for Seungkwan, so he definitely wouldn't have asked Vernon out then) he could be pressed up against Vernon kissing him, or doing god knows what to him, _r_ _ight_ _now_. Seungkwan felt cheated. He could have better grades, could've gotten more sleep over the last few years, could have a gorgeous boyfriend to flex his teenage hormones with. Who was Vernon to deny him that?

"Give him a chance then. One date, to see if you like him." Seungkwan couldn't belive he'd just said that. He was growing so much as a person.

Seriously though, Chan really better not get anywhere with Vernon.

Vernon nodded. "I don't see why not. I'll message him now."

Seungkwan facepalmed internally. It had suddenly just gotten much harder to not think of Vernon as a potential boyfriend and to try stop being so jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, interesting chapter, eh?
> 
> I decided I'd use my title "Apple Initials and Thumbprint Soulmates", it had pretty good feedback both on AO3 and AFF, so next update this story will be called that. Just wanted to let you all know so you don't get all "what story is this? when did i subscribe to that?" when I update with that as the title. Happens to me, I hate it.
> 
> Also, thinking of shifting the rating up to 'T' just coz it gives me more wriggle room with jokes and stuff, so I wanted to let you guys know not to be disappointed at a lack of makeout scene next chapter or something. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I really appreciate how many readers I have, there are so many of you.


	9. Chapter 9

That was not the reaction Vernon had been anticipating. 

He'd just told Seungkwan that Chan had asked him to go out on date-like activities with him and Seungkwan had told him to give the other boy a chance. Vernon had thought his best friend disliked the younger boy. He needed a minute to process everything.

So, following his best friend's advice, Vernon decided to accept Chan's offer. He'd wait until tomorrow after Seungkwan left to text Chan and arrange everything, though.

Vernon searched for something to talk about. Usually, conversation was easy with Seungkwan, but he'd been expecting a big freakout so he hadn't prepared other topics.

"What do you want to do now?" He asked, leaning towards the laptop he and Seungkwan had been watching videos on before he'd brought up Chan. 

Seungkwan shrugged, "Everything seems boring after that announcement. Look at you, about to get your first boyfriend before the openly gay kid." Seungkwan sounded slightly bitter.

Vernon shifted. "What about Jihoon? He's nice to you despite being sour to everyone else." Vernon didn't like the idea of Seungkwan getting with anyone who wasn't good enough for him, but if it cheered him up and Vernon could keep an eye on the two it'd do for now. 

Seungkwan shook his head, face screwed up in a grimace. "Ew, Vernon. Jihoon's basically a black hole when it comes to romance - and he's straight. Besides, I kind of want to save myself for someone who /means/ something to me." 

Vernon nodded. Of course, Seungkwan was the type to want to experience all his firsts with his soulmate. 

Just then, before either boy had a chance to say something more, Vernon's door opened. Joshua poked his head in. "Your mum said you and Seungkwan could eat in your room tonight. Something about it being too long since you two had 'quality time alone'? I'll bring in dinner for you two when it's done."

"Yeah, sure, thanks. Any idea what she's cooking?" 

Joshua shrugged. "Can't tell yet, but it smells good." Then he left, closing the door behind him.

Vernon turned back to Seungkwan, who had a look of confusion on his face. It was only then that he realised his conversation with Joshua had been in English. 

"Mum said we can eat in my room tonight since it's been ages since you were last over. Joshua came in to tell us he'd bring it in when it's ready," Vernon explained. 

Seungkwan sighed dreamily. "He's so gorgeous, Vernon!"

"He has a soulmate," Vernon pointed out sourly.

"It's not wrong if I'm /just looking/, is it? I don't want to date him or anything. He's like a painting." Seungkwan waved off Vernon's concern.

"Our /friend/ Junghan is his soulmate." 

"And he's so lucky to have a soulmate like Joshua! And he's got another one he hasn't met yet. Why do all the good looking people have all the luck?" 

Vernon had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes. "Seungkwan, it just seems that way. Remember that really ugly dude that won a competition for a house or something a couple years back?" 

"That sort of luck doesn't count. I meant lucky in /love/, Vernon!" Seungkwan slammed his hands down on the bed in mock rage.

Vernon shook his head, chuckling. "You get so worked up about love and soulmates, Seungkwan. Let's talk about something else, though. The last few times we've talked about soulmates you and I've fought." 

Seungkwan nodded, and Vernon saw his adam's apple bob. "Of course, no problem." The other boy looked around, as if searching for something else to talk about. "You know," he began, only to stop short. 

"You wanna watch more internet videos?" Vernon suggested. Seungkwan nodded.

Sometime after, while they were watching their nth Vine compilation, there was a knock at the door.

"I have food," Joshua declared through the unopened door. Vernon paused the video and got up to open the door. He took the tray of food out of Joshua's and turned straight back around. He called a thanks over his shoulder as he kicked the door shut, then headed over to the laptop.

"Spaghetti and meatballs!" Vernon announced as he put the tray down. There was two empty plates, a large bowl full of the spaghetti and meatballs, as well as a container of parmesan cheese and a note telling them dessert would be up later.

"Your mum goes so overboard when I stay over," Seungkwan commented as he reached to grab a plate and fill it with food. "Or is she normally like this?" 

Vernon shrugged as started filling his own plate. "I don't really pay attention to what she cooks unless it tastes gross, I just eat it." Vernon eyed his friend's plate, it was heaped higher than he thought Seungkwan's diet and exercise plan allowed. "That's getting super full, isn't it?"

Seungkwan shook his head. "Mingyu's mum thinks I've been too harsh on myself with my diet, so she introduced Saturday as cheat day! I still eat fairly healthily, but I can have a bit more than my normal servings." 

Vernon hadn't ever really payed attention to Seungkwan's diet before, but hearing Seungkwan actually talk about it and not skim over it had made Vernon curious.

"How much is your normal serving?"

Seungkwan started putting the parmesan cheese over his plate of spaghetti. "It depends on what I'm eating and how much exercise I do. Why?" Seungkwan passed the container of parmesan to Vernon and started eating.

"I wanna know you're looking after yourself. What sort of exercise do you do?" Seungkwan couldn't be doing anything too intense, Vernon knew for a fact his best friend was only just scraping a pass in PE. Vernon shook some cheese over his plate while he waited for Seungkwan to finish chewing and swallowing his food.

Seungkwan shrugged. "Just learning girl group dances from the internet, jogging a couple times a week, squats to maintain my booty," he casually answered.

Vernon mouth pulled into a grin so wide his first mouthful of spaghetti almost fell out of it. "Squats? Girl group dances? Really, Kwannie?" 

"I was joking about the squats, but I've learned a heap of girl group dances."

Their meal passed by in the same vein; Vernon goading Seungkwan for his choice of exercise, then his choice of dances once he'd we wormed the full list of the ones Seungkwan had learned out of him. He'd been impressed after Seungkwan had performed a couple of the point choreographies, he would admit that.

When the spaghetti and meatballs had been finished and the dirty dishes were piled on the tray, the two boys had no idea what to with themselves. They'd taken three quarters of an hour to eat everything amidst all the teasing and laughter. 

"I could teach you Catallena?" Seungkwan suggested. 

"Sure," Vernon agreed and started clearing some space.

And that was what Joshua walked in on when he went to deliver dessert. He didn't say anything, didn't even appear to judge the situation. He just put the two small bowls of food down on Vernon's bedside table, collected the tray of dishes, and left.

Seungkwan turned to Vernon to say something and burst out laughing. Vernon knew it was because of how red he was, he could feel the heat in his cheeks.

Vernon could only laugh along, it /was/ a little funny how embarrassed he'd been by someone walking in on him learning a dance.

The two abandoned the dance in favour of dessert, which they ate quietly and eagerly. Then, they continued with the Catallena dance.

After a couple hours, when Seungkwan was happy with how Vernon was progressing, Vernon went to put the bowls and spoons in the kitchen sink. 

"Hey, sweetie. Enjoying your night?" His mum was in the kitchen stacking dishes into the dishwasher. Ever since they'd gotten it a couple years back it'd been a rule that only his mum and dad were allowed to even touch the dishwasher in case Vernon or his little sister accidentally broke it.

"Yeah, it's nice. It's been a while since I've spent time alone with just Seungkwan, y'know?" 

His mum hummed. "It's Sof's bedtime, so don't be too loud, ok?"

Vernon nodded, "We'll be quiet. Thanks for dinner, by the way. It was delicious." 

His mum smiled. "No problem. I'm going to go bed, don't be up too late." 

"We won't," Vernon assured his mum as she left the kitchen. He rinsed the bowls and put them in the sink, then headed back to his room.

Vernon told Seungkwan his mum had told him was time to quieten down.

"We can find something quiet to do. But first, I want to get into pyjamas." Seungkwan went over to his bag and dug out a matching shirt and pants. "I'll be back!" he sang as he exitted the room to go get changed in the bathroom. 

By the time he came back, Vernon was dressed in his own pyjamas. 

"So, how are we arranging sleeping tonight?" Seungkwan asked hesitantly as he shoved his clothes into his bag.

"I assumed we'd just sleep in my bed? Unless you bought blankets or a sleeping bag or something.

Vernon /heard/ Seungkwan gulp. "You- your bed? That's fine. If you're ok with it." 

Vernon climbed under the covers of his bed, lifted the blanket up, and patted the spot next to him. "C'mon. I wouldn't have offered if I minded."

Seungkwan climbed into the empty space next to Vernon, who let the blanket fall over them. Vernon grabbed his laptop from lower down on the bed and brought it up to rest on him and Seungkwan.

"Any idea what you wanna watch?" 

Seungkwan seemed to deliberate. Vernon thought it best to leave the other boy to his own thoughts, if he wanted to share what was on his mind he would.

"What about morning wood?" Seungkwan blurted.

Vernon chuckled as he typed "dance videos" into the search bar. "We're both guys, it's fine. Just don't cream your pants and I won't either."

Seungkwan nodded. "Sure thing."

Vernon clicked on a video and quickly felt Seungkwan snuggle up to him. He smiled, his best friend was really too cute.

The next thing he knew, he was waking up to Maroon 5 and tangled limbs. Sometime during the night, he and Seungkwan must've shifted around. The blanket was all over the place and Seungkwan's arm was on his face. Vernon remembered he'd been watching YouTube, so he looked on the floor around his bed for his laptop. It wasn't there. He saw it on his desk out of the corner of his eye. He found himself wondering who put it there, then shrugged it away. /Probably mum/, he reasoned.

Vernon felt nature calling, so he carefully extracted himself from his bed to use the restroom. When he came back, he saw Seungkwan awake and on his phone. 

"How'd you sleep?" he asked as he climbed back into his bed. Seungkwan shifted so there was more space between them. 

"Pretty well, you?" 

Vernon shrugged. "Well enough, I guess. You hungry yet? We can have some jam toast." 

"It's only nine thirty, I'm not getting up for another half hour."

"I could bring some in for us?" 

Seungkwan agreed, and Vernon got up again to make toast. He could hear Maroon 5 playing in the kitchen, and began singing along absent mindedly as he made breakfast.

"You know this song?" Joshua asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, who doesn't know Maroon 5?" Vernon answered simply.

There was a few moments of silence while Vernon spooned jam onto his toast and Joshua looked through the pantry for his own breakfast. Vernon was putting everything away when Joshua cleared his throat. 

"Vernon? You know your way around the area, right?" 

Vernon nodded. "Yeah, I do. Why?"

Joshua buried his head further into the pantry. "Oh, just Junghan asked if I wanted to meet him at the cafe for a bit so he can take a break from homework. I don't know my way there yet."

Vernon snorted. "Just ask him to come pick you up. What time did he want you to meet him?" 

"Quater past ten." 

"Have fun."

Back in his room, Seungkwan was still laying in his bed. Vernon put the plate of toast on his bed and sat down. The two demolished the food quickly.

"Is it just me or has this song been on repeat all morning?" Seungkwan asked, rubbing his hands over the plate to dust crumbs off.

Vernon paused. He'd been singing along to the song in the kitchen. "It seems so."

The two boys spent their day lazing about, bored out of their minds and too lazy to entertain themselves. They got dressed sometime after midday, and at around two thirty Mingyu's mum came to collect Seungkwan.

That left Vernon even more bored. Joshua was back by then, so Vernon decided he should get to know his fellow American better.

He knocked on Joshua's door and heard a "come in!" from the other side of the door. He opened it and let himself in. Joshua was dressed similarly to how he seemed to dress ordinarily, which was far too stuffy for Vernon, and was sprawled across his bed with open textbooks in front of him. But, instead of reading the textbooks, Joshua was smiling at his phone.

"Junghan?" Vernon guessed. 

Joshua nodded. "He sends the best messages. I told him he's distracting me, but he keeps sending them even though he's supposed to be working on an assignment himself."

"Oh. How'd your date go?"

Joshua nodded. "Pretty good, we discovered we'll actually be going to the same uni as of Monday when I start." Joshua rearranged his textbooks. "But uh, what's the deal with Dokyeom? He was there today, at one of the tables, and he insisted he sit near Junghan yesterday at the showcase."

Vernon chuckled. Was Joshua thinking Dokyeom had a crush on Junghan? "Back when Dokyeom, Mingyu, and Seungkwan first started highschool, a couple students used to pick on Dokyeom because he had this thing for horse puns. Junghan found out, and he was apparently known around the school as an angel or something even though he wasn't, but he was super friendly an got the kids to back off on Dokyeom. The school angel took the school fool under his wing, so now Dokyeom thinks he owes Junghan, and tries to pay him back by making sure he doesn't get his heart broken or something."

Joshua hummed, but still didn't look very impressed.

"If not for Dokyeom, I wouldn't know Junghan, so you probably wouldn't have met him so quickly." Joshua seemed to be appeased by that.

"Junghan told me that Chan kid asked you out on a date," Joshua brought up suddenly, sounding confused. Vernon shrugged. "Are you going to accept?" Vernon nodded. "What does Seungkwan think about it?" 

Vernom didn't understand why Joshua asked specifically about Seungkwan. "Doesn't matter, does it?"

Joshua sat up. "Of course it does! What are you going to do when he finds out?" 

"I already brought it up with him last night. He said I should give Chan a chance and go on a date."

Joshua eyebrows knotted in confusion. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Vernon's mum.

"Vernon, Joshua, could you come to the loungeroom please? I have something to discuss with both of you."

"Coming!" Vernon yelled as he and Joshua left Joshua's room.

On the loungeroom coffee table was a single A4 page. Vernon's mum was sitting on one of the recliners, and motioned for them to sit down on the adjacent couch. 

Vernon felt a sense of dread overcome him. Something told him the upcoming conversation would not be an enjoyable one.


	10. Chapter 10

"So, I have to talk to you both about an uncomfortable topic," she began once they were both settled down. "Joshua, I'm not your mother and you're an adult, so I can't police your actions. Hansol, sweetie, your my firstborn and a teenager with hormo-"

"Mum, dad told me about the birds and the bees when I was, like, eleven, ok? I know about my changing body and raging hormones." Vernon did _not_  want to have that conversation again.

"Sweetie, this is about exploring your urges in a responsible way."

Joshua cleared his throat. "Mrs Chwe, I have studying to do, so can I?.." he trailed off, trying so signal he meant "go do that and skip this" with out seeming rude.

"Just let me say a few short things to you and you're free. First, you've met your soulmate now, so if you ever want to spend the night out with Junghan you can; I'm sure your parents are sending you enough money to rent a hotel room-"

"Mum, Joshua's an _adult_. Just tell him not to bring anyone home." If Vernon weren't so mortified he had to be part of the conversation at some point he'd be laughing at how red Joshua was.

"Also, make sure to be safe - the page on the table has some good resources, one of my gay friends assures me," Vernon's mum continued as if she hadn't been interrupted.

"Yeah, of course Mrs Chwe. I'm not _totally_  inexperienced, so I think Junghan and I can figure things out when we get to that stage." Joshua stammered as he got up and left.

"Look, mum, I don't think this talk is necessary right now," Vernon tried to convince his mum.

"Exactly, I'd rather you knew this information before it becomes necessary, sweetie." She wasn't convinced. "So, everything seems really exciting right now, one of your close friends has found their soulmate and you might start hearing about what the two are doing."

"Mum," Vernon groaned before she could continue, "I'm sure I won't, ok. This whole conversa-"

"Shut up and listen, Hansol. I'm trying to talk to you about a mature topic, so let me. It's uncomfortable for me, too," Vernon's mum cut his complaining short. He gulped and nodded.

"I can assure you you're going to hear about it, I _was_ your age once. While your dad and I would rather you don't become... _i_ _nvolved_ with anybody, we'd like for you to let us know if you ever do. We'd also prefer your sister to not be in the house, so let us know if you're ever wanting to do anything _like that_  so we can arrange for you to have the house for a couple hours, ok?"

"Yep, no problem mum. Can I leave now?"

Vernon's mum made him take the piece of paper before she nodded the affirmative. Vernon was back in the safety of his room quicker than lightning, the sheet of paper hidden in one his desk drawers.

He remembered Chan and decided to text him. After a brief back and forth they decided to head to an arcade on Wednesday after school.

He couldn't think of much else to do, so Vernon decided to read. He hadn't been reading longer than half an hour when Joshua came into his room.

"So, continuing our earlier conversation, Seungkwan's fine with you going out on a date with Chan?"

Vernon threw his book down. "Yes! Oh my god, why wouldn't he be?" This whole topic was confusing and infuriating. What was Joshua trying to get at?

"He just seems like the jealous, possessive type. Doesn't seem like the type open to 'sharing' you with someone else." Joshua shrugged casually.

"Seungkwan already 'shares' me, I have other friends."

Joshua rolled his eyes. " _Romantically_."

A lightbulb turned on in Vernon's head, and he couldn't help but laugh. "You think- Seungkwan and I? No!" he gasped between sniggers.

Joshua put his hands up. "Sorry, I just assumed. You guys are really touchy and act like you're dating. It was pretty much confirmed in my mind when I came in last night to ask you something and found you both spooning in your sleep."

Vernon felt his cheeks heat up. "Spooning? Really? Wow, umm... I guess it was you that put my laptop on the desk, then? Thanks for that."

Joshua shrugged and bobbed his head. "No problem." He walked back out the room, stopping just outside the doorway to shoot a "you were big spoon, by the way" over his shoulder.

Vernon didn't think he'd stop blushing for the rest of the afternoon. He picked up his book to read it and try get the image of spooning Seungkwan out of his mind, but it just evolved into pillow talk and other snuggly activities. He thought he might be tired and decided to have a nap.

 _A nap definitely didn't help,_  he thought to himself as he stripped his bed in the early hours of the morning. He went for a quick shower, then shoved his sheet, blankets and soiled boxers into the washing machine.

If anyone asked, he'd blame it on the earlier conversation with his mother. Definitely not the _fantastic_  dream he'd had of Seungkwan, with his eyes screwed shut in pleasure, pinned underneath him willingly. He definitely hadn't woken up with a shuddered "Vernon!" ringing in his ears.

That was the truth. He hadn't. Really.

He wasn't lying to himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what this update is; if I were titling each chapter this one'd be called "Let's talk about sex". That /was/ supposed to be funny. The chapter was /going/ to be longer, then hormones happened and I thought "yeah no, this a chapter now. how do i proceed in the same chapter from that?" A new chapter lets me play with little time skips/jumps/whatever it's called.
> 
> I felt this short section really did need it's own chapter. Second chapter after I change the rating to T and we're seeing drastic changes in story. This is also the closest we'll be getting to smut, and there's nothing of substance really here.
> 
> Usual broadcasting will continue as normal next update. Thank you for your attention. 
> 
> (Also, yes, Vernon is still being dense. This boy, seriously.)


	11. Chapter 11

It was quarter past seven in the morning, and Vernon was _completely calm_. He wasn't freaking out because it was Monday, which meant seeing Seungkwan. He wasn't planning ways he could fake sick or get the day off. He was completely unbothered by the fact that he'd dreamed of Seungkwan last night.

The dream wasn't the reason he was still crumpled up on his bedroom floor, still in the pyjamas he'd gotten dressed into after his extremely early morning shower, hadn't yet eaten breakfast, and was considering trying to convince his mother to move back to the States. All that was because he'd woken up in a strange mood too early.

He hadn't woken up in a strange mood because of the _dream_ though, it was just a strange mood caused by being a teenager. His still forming brain.

Yeah, that was convincing.

There was a knock on his door and he found himself groaning.

"Sweetie, are the blankets in the washing machine yours?"

Great, his mum had found them. He didn't even care right now. He grunted in a fashion he thought sounded like a yes.

"Ok, I'll dry them after I've dropped Sofia off at school." Vernon heard footsteps, which he assumed was his mother walking away from his door. "Joshua's walking with you to the cafe this morning, too."

Now Vernon _had_  to go. Urgh. Unless..

"Joshua, I only just woke up! I'm not going to have time to get ready before we have to leave, so call Junghan to pick you up!" Vernon called through the house.

His door opened not even a minute later to reveal a smirking Joshua. "You've been awake for hours, I heard you moving around the house at three thirty."

Today was the day of never ending groans.

"But, I'll get Junghan to come around and walk with us anyway."

"Ok, I'm getting dressed into my uniform now." He would lose against Junghan, Junghan would dress him and force feed him.

Joshua backed out of Vernon's room, smirk still on his face.

A few minutes later, Vernon walked into the kitchen to grab some breakfast only to have a bag of food and a takeaway container of omelette and gravy shoved in his face by Junghan.

"The bag is school food, container for while we walk." The long haired man turned to Joshua. "You got your stuff for your first class?" Joshua nodded, lifting up his bag as proof. "Let's go then."

Junghan steered Vernon out of the house, stopping so they could all put shoes on.

"So, why didn't our precious Vernon want to come to the cafe this morning?" Junghan asked after a few moments of him chatting with Joshua.

Vernon shrugged. "Just felt off."

Joshua snickered and leant into Junghan's ear. "He had a wet dream," he stage whispered.

Vernon flushed. Junghan turned to him. "Haven't you been having them for years?" Vernon nodded. "So, don't be embarrassed, they happen," Junghan told him, sounding so nonchalant about it that Vernon was impressed.

"Or maybe he's acting strange because of who was in it?" Joshua raised his eyebrows suggestively. Vernon felt his face redden even more.

Junghan slapped Joshua's arm playfully. "Leave the boy alone, Shua! His dreams are his business."

The two continued in playful banter as Vernon observed them. They were really adorable and they'd only known each other for a few days. They fit together so well - it kind of made Vernon understand why Seungkwan was so desperate to meet his soulmate. If that was what it was like, slotting seamlessly together rather than colliding like tectonic plates as he'd thought the first few months would be like, he didn't think he'd mind the whole soulmate thing. He wanted in, one day.

The three reached the cafe, Junghan and Joshua's hands interlaced. Junghan rapped on one of the windows and Jihoon came to open the cafe door.

"It was unlocked, you know?" he grumbled as he went to a table where there was a cloth and bucket of water. "Junghan, help me wipe the tables and chairs, Jun didn't have time to do it before closing yesterday."

"I'll help," Joshua volunteered. Jihoon shrugged and threw cloths at the two. "You want to help too, Vernon?"

"No, Jihoon, Vernon'll come sit by me. He's a horrible cleaner."

That was a voice Vernon really didn't want to hear for a few days, at least. _No, I'm fine. Nothing happened_ , Vernon corrected himself. He strolled casually over to the till, where Seungkwan was perched on the empty space on the counter.

(The image of Seungkwan's eyes screwed shut, his mouth open in a shuddered gasp, assaulted Vernon's mind. He shivered slightly, trying not to remember any more of his dream.)

He leaned against the counter, being careful not to hit the cash register, a little further away from Seungkwan than he normally would've. He expected Seungkwan to pull him so he was in front of him like he usually did. He'd asked Seungkwan why he always did that one time, and his answer was "you're comfortable". Thankfully Seungkwan didn't, he just started swinging his legs back and forth.

"Decide to try score a date with Jihoon?" Vernon asked, trying to keep his tone even. (The image wasn't leaving, and if he couldn't get it to leave he'd have problem. _Think of grandma_ , he told himself.)

"No, just wanted to talk with him, he gives good advice." Vernon felt his eyebrows furrow, what did Seungkwan want to talk about that he couldn't talk about with _him_? They were best friends! (He couldn't recall what his grandma looked like. _Cleaning detergent, cleaning detergent_ , he chanted to himself.) "He helped get a little perspective on the situation, and I helped him put the muffins and cakes and stuff out into the display cabinets."

Seungkwan hopped off the counter and went around to the back of the till, passing by Vernon on the way. ( _Damn, why haven't I noticed Seungkwan's bu- butts aren't attractive Vernon, they're where poop comes from_ , he told himself. _Also where I'd put my-_ no _. Shut up, little voice.)_  "Jihoon, I'm getting a muffin, I'm putting the money near the till," Seungkwan sang.

"Yeah, whatever," Jihoon called back.

"Vernon!" Seungkwan asked brightly, (he'd panted and moaned Vernon's name in the dream and Vernon could hear it ringing in his skull) "you want some of my muffin? What flavour do you want?"

Vernon cleared his throat, that sounded too much like a euphemism. "Uh, you pick. I'm gonna use the restroom real quick." He _n_ _eeded_ to get away before the situation got worse.

He turned the tap on and splashed his face with cold water. "He's your best friend. Get a hold of yourself. There was no dream last night, right Vernon?" he berated himself. "Seungkwan's just like Mingyu or Dokyeom or Junghan. Just friends." He took a few deep breaths and counted to ten.

"Except I'm guessing you've never dreamed of them like you did of Seungkwan last night."

Vernon jumped. He looked towards the door to see Jihoon leaning against the doorway, arms crossed and looking unimpressed.

"Relax, Junghan can't keep a secret to save his life - he and Joshua were still talking about your dream while they were cleaning. You seemed to be acting a little distracted while you were talking to Seungkwan, and came here. I followed to make sure you weren't going to mess up the place - freaking disgusting having to clean up semen - and heard your little speech." Jihoon uncrossed his arms. "But don't worry, nobody else will figure it was about Seungkwan, and I won't tell anybody.

"Look, there's nothing wrong with finding people attractive, it's natural. Seungkwan told me you don't really care about someone's gender. Do you freak out if you want to screw a girl?"

Vernon shook his head. "But I had a-"

"Yeah, yeah, you dreamed about him. Big deal. Do you want to date him?" Again, Vernon shook his head. "Then just act like he's a friend you have that's hot." He pushed himself away from the doorway so he was standing upright. "And you might want to wait a few minutes before coming back out," Jihoon's eyes flickered downwards to Vernon's crotch.

Jihoon turned around and walked away, throwing an "I'll tell everyone you're constipated" over his shoulder.

Vernon took a few minutes to breathe and calm down. When he emerged from the restroom he found Dokyeom and Mingyu had arrived. Seungkwan called him over and gave him half a blueberry muffin, and the group minus Jihoon discussed inane topics such as nutrition.

The walk to school was uneventful and when Vernon got to class Chan wasn't there. He thought it was odd, the other boy was always at school, and decided to text him after school if he didn't turn up.

Lunch time rolled around and still no Chan. Vernon didn't want to face Seungkwan again that day, so he escaped to the library. He had a couple sheets of mathematics to get through, and some English comprehension to finish off. Might as well get it all done now. He chose an empty table and set his books down on it. He finished off his English comprehension in less than ten minutes, and spent fifteen minutes on his first three maths questions.

"Excuse me?" Vernon heard a heavily accented voice ask. He looked up and saw a boy with blonde curled hair. Vernon recognized him as one of the boys Chan had introduced him to at the showcase."Hi. The8, right? What's up?" Vernon asked. He was pretty sure this one was The8 because the other blonde he'd been introduced to had longer hair and was Chan's instructor, too old for highschool.

"Just Minghao at school. I was wondering why you were alone." Minghao sounded hesitant.

Vernon motioned to his schoolwork. "Had maths to do. You don't happen to know anything about it, do you?" Vernon pushed the page he was currently working on across the table. Minghao looked at it and sat down.

"Yeah, it's not too hard, you just have to know when to apply the different formulas. You got two wrong, by the way." Minghao went through the second question with Vernon and explained the other concepts he didn't understand. By the end of lunch, Vernon was fairly confident he'd be able to complete the rest of the sums on his own.

After school ended Vernon sent a message to Chan asking if he was ok. He started walking to the nearest bus stop in the hopes he'd be able to avoid Seungkwan for a little longer. While he was waiting, he got a message from Chan explaining it was just a twenty four hour bug and he was already feeling much better. The bus arrived shortly after that, and Vernon boarded, paying the fare on the way to his seat.

While he was sat down looking out the window, his phone vibrated. He had another message from Chan, saying the boy's friends from the dance studio wanted to tag along to the arcade and wouldn't listen when Chan had told them it was a date, so could Vernon bring along a few friends and they could have their date later? Vernon texted back a "sure, no problem".

But who would he ask? Seungkwan was a no, and he couldn't invite Mingyu or Seungkwan would know he hadn't been invited to something. Which left Dokyeom. Jun from the cafe was tolerable, so maybe he could invite him, too? Vernon got off when the bus got to his stop, still mulling it over in his mind. It suddenly dawned upon them they were going to the arcade.

Seungkwan didn't like the arcade, he thought anything besides DDR was boring and nobody ever wanted to play DDR. Well, it was a bunch of dancers going and they mightn't mind the rhythm game as much the rest of his own friends did. Vernon just wouldn't tell Seungkwan who he was going with.

Monday night and Tuesday were a blur, but he did manage to invite Dokyeom, Jun,  _and_ Mingyu, while Seungkwan had excused himself ("urgh, the arcade? It's so loud and all the games suck"). Vernon also couldn't recall Seungkwan having a new soulmate thing for everyone to try, which was a strange occurrence when it happened every couple of months.

On Wednesday Vernon was still trying to find reasons to avoid Seungkwan, which wasn't working out as well as he'd hoped. He hid in the library at lunch with Chan and Minghao - who was pretty cool once you got past the slight language barrier - but it was difficult to avoid spending mornings at the cafe. He'd started helping out by mopping and putting the cakes and muffins in the display cabinets (Jihoon gave him half off on a muffin, while Jun and Junghan let him have a free beverage).

Chan chattered his ear off all day, excited about that afternoon. When the bell signalling the end of the school day rang Chan and Vernon went to collect Minghao, who was going to the arcade with them. They waited around the front entrance for Dokyeom and Mingyu, the latter of whom insisted they all walk Seungkwan home before heading to the arcade.

Vernon could see Seungkwan wasn't acting himself the whole walk to his and Mingyu's house. He'd offered to hang out with Seungkwan instead of going to the arcade, but Seungkwan had rejected his offer.

So, Vernon found himself playing a shooting game with Chan.

Chan's other friend that had tagged along was Soonyoung, or Hoshi when he was performing. He was Chan's dance instructor and the choreographer for the showcase and had hit it right off with Dokyeom. They were playing a racing game along with Mingyu. The unhygienic giant was winning because Dokyeom and Soonyoung were turning each other's steering wheel and covering each other's eyes.

Jun and Minghao were playing one of the claw games, calmly chatting in Chinese, and Minghao was holding few stuffed toys Jun seemed to have won, judging by how Minghao was pointing to inside the case excitedly.

It seemed almost like he and Chan were on the date they were supposed to be on.

By the time it had gotten late enough for his mother to send him a text saying she was outside and asking how many people wanted rides home, Vernon had gotten enough tickets to get a funny bobblehead pen for his little sister.

Vernon had given Chan a quick kiss on the cheek when thay'd said goodbye - Chan would be getting a lift from Soonyoung. He'd realised a kiss on the cheek was childish, especially considering he'd had a girlfriend a few years back. But he wasn't sure if Chan had ever been kissed. Just as Vernon pulled away from his goodbye hug with Chan, the younger boy pecked him full on the lips after being encouraged by Soonyoung to "get some, Chan!" when he'd noticed Vernon graze his lips against Chan's cheek. The younger boy pulled away, the embodiment of embarrassed with his rosy cheeks, clenched fists, and ducked head.

Vernon, Dokyeom, and Mingyu trouped into Vernon's mum's car, Vernon arranging with Chan when they could have their first proper date.

Vernon's lips felt strange all night though, and it wasn't in the way lips were meant to feel after you kissed someone new for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seriously on a roll! That's only cause it's suddenly been quite warm in Aus and I haven't had the motivation to do anything else besides lay on my bed and watch YouTube, read, and write. So, here we have it. 
> 
> The last half/third of the chapter seems kinda not quite right to me, but it gets the job done. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Seungkwan was in the kitchen with Mingyu's mum when Mingyu got back from the arcade.

"Seungkwan, can I talk to you quickly?" the tall boy had asked, a tone of urgency in his voice. Seungkwan nodded and went with Mingyu to his room.

Mingyu's bedroom was surprisingly tidy, with everything in its place. Mingyu pushed Seungkwan so he was sitting on Mingyu's bed. "You might want to sit down for this."

Now, Seungkwan was worried. Had Mingyu killed somebody by accident with his germs? Was he about to be asked to help hide evidence and bury a body?

Mingyu started pacing. "Seungkwan," he began, "I'm about to tell you a life shattering piece of news."

Seungkwan gulped, he was definitely going to be waist deep in soil tonight.

"Chan kissed Vernon." Mingyu stopped pacing and faced Seungkwan.

Seungkwan felt himself sigh in relief and his whole body stiffen at the same time. He wasn't going to acquire a criminal record, but he must've underestimated Chan. The kid obviously had more game than he'd given the boy credit for.

"And Vernon seemed to like it."

Seungkwan's shoulders slumped. Why did he have to fall for _Vernon_  of all people.

Mingyu jumped to the bed and sat down next to Seungkwan, grabbing hold of his hands. Mingyu's eyes had a special glint to them and his pointed canines we showing even more than normal. "No, Seungkwan, this is great news! Vernon liked when Chan, a boy, kissed him. You're a boy!"

Seungkwan exhaled. "He told me Saturday night Chan asked him out and he wasn't sure what to do because he doesn't care about gender."

"Did you confess? What an-"

"No, I told him to have a date with Chan." Seungkwan sounded small and defeated to even himself.

Mingyu's eyebrows knitted together. "What! Why? You're an idiot, Boo."

"I promised myself I'd give up on him, remember." Seungkwan didn't have any other reason.

Mingyu shook his head. "That was before you knew he played both side of the courts."

Seungkwan brought his hands out of Mingyu's grip, and moved away front Mingyu. "I'm sick of worrying and hurting because I like him. Besides, him and Chan are a thing."

Mingyu straightened and put a hand on Seungkwan's shoulder. "Seungkwan, you told me once that you wouldn't mind being a homewrecker if your soulmate was already married."

"Yeah, my soulmate," Seungkwan kicked his leg out, feeling pathetic. "Vernon... he's a guy I've had a crush on for too long. He's almost definitely not my soulmate no matter how much I want him to be."

"Have you ever checked it?" Mingyu asked.

Seungkwan rolled his eyes. "I can't get to his shoulder to check properly. Checking someone's mark isn't something you can do subtlety." Sometimes Mingyu could be a real fool.

"Forget soulmates for now, then. Do you want to date Vernon?"

Seungkwan nodded lamely. "Only since I first met him, pretty much."

"Then seduce him, Boo. He and Chan aren't boyfriends, they've had _one_  date that got turned into a group outing."

Seungkwan shrugged Mingyu's hand off his shoulder. "I tried to get him to think of me like that and it didn't work, Mingyu!"

"Try harder, then. Make it obvious you're flirting. Or..." Mingyu trailed off. Seungkwan thought he had a pretty good idea what Mingyu was going to suggest.

"No, I'm not confessing to Vernon. He'll think it's a joke! I have to get him to notice me romantically."

The two sat in thought for a few minutes. How could Seungkwan get Vernon to like him? Seungkwan ran through different possibilities in his mind. He couldn't think of anything that he hadn't been doing before.

Mingyu made a cry of exclamation. "Ooh! You could make 'notice you romantically' by showing him someone else wants to date you."

Seungkwan shook his head. "Who would want to date me?"

"Go on a couple fake dates with someone."

"The question was _who,_  Mingyu.'" Seungkwan rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I could do it."

Seungkwan got off Mingyu's bed. "That'd be really suspicious. Vernon won't believe it. I'm going to brainstorm people on my-" suddenly, Seungkwan remembered Vernon had suggested he date Jihoon at their sleepover. "Jihoon. Mingyu, I could fake date Jihoon! He likes me enough platonically that it'd be believable. And, he even offered to have a couple fake dates with me Monday morning when I was whining to him about Vernon."

Seungkwan ran out of Mingyu's room, a giant smile on his face. He had to go ask Jihoon _now_.

Back in the kitchen, he grabbed his phone off one of the benches and hurried to his room. He texted Jihoon asking if the fake date was still on offer, and recieved a message back a few minutes later telling him Jihoon was on his way over so they could discuss things.

Twenty three minutes and fourteen seconds later - of course Seungkwan had been counting! - Jihoon was at Seungkwan's bedroom door.

"We have to make this quick, Seungkwan, I have a song that needs to be done by midnight tomorrow," Jihoon grumbled as he picked his way through Seungkwan's floordrobe to the stool near Seungkwan's full length mirror.

"Jihoon, if you hadn't already finished it you wouldn't have come," Seungkwan pointed out. Jihoon shrugged playfully, trying to give off a "you never know, I do what I want" aura. Seungkwan knew Jihoon too well.

"Ok, how many dates do you want and when? I have things to do and need to fit them into my schedule." Jihoon was suddenly all business.

Seungkwan thought for a bit. "Three. That's what you offered. And one a week starting next week."

Jihoon nodded. "Do Friday nights work?"

Seungkwan shrugged. "Anything works for me."

"It depends on what you want everyone to think what we're doing, Seungkwan. Night dates people think usually end in sex," Jihoon explained. Seungkwan's eyes widened. "Ok, not nights. Sunday afternoon?" Jihoon offered. Seungkwan agreed.

"Anything else you want?" Jihoon asked, not unkindly.

Seungkwan wanted to make sure they both had basic information about their relationship. "We have to get our story straight. Are we-"

"We're just casual. Vernon might push away feelings if he thinks you're taken. We'll tell everyone it's because you're the first guy I've had feelings for and decided to take it slow. You get to tell everyone that, by the way."

Seungkwan beamed. That sounded so cute, and it wouldn't require them to kiss or touch too much. Jihoon was so smart.

"But, I should make it seem like I have sexual interest in you too." Why did Jihoon have to pop Seungkwan's bubble? "I'll get a little handsy and stuff."

"Jihoon, you don't like touching! It isn't going to be believable if you completely change."

"Seungkwan, nobody knows what I'm like in a relationship. Plenty of people are more touchy with a boyfriend or girlfriend than with their friends." Seungkwan huffed and crossed his arms. "Seungkwan, if he realises how attracted to you he is, he's at least noticing you as something besides 'just a friend'."

Seungkwan didn't miss that Jihoon said Vernon was attracted to him. "Jihoon, what makes you think Vernon finds me aesthetically pleasing?"

Jihoon snorted. "He doesn't just find you something nice to look at like a painting. You gave him a hard on Monday morning at the cafe." Seungkwan couldn't believe it, no way Vernon thought he was hot! Jihoon must've picked up on Seungkwan's disbelief because he nodded. "Remember he disappeared into the bathroom? He had a boner and was trying to convince himself out of thinking about the wet dream he'd the night before that was about you."

Seungkwan felt his jaw slacken. Vernon had dreamed about him? He was definitely going into _Operation Seduce Vernon_  full force now.

Jihoon had an evil grin on his face. "I told him I wouldn't mention it to anyone," he cackled.

"Jihoon, we'll have our first date Sunday. We'll tell everyone we're going to watch a movie, but we can just hang out at your recording studio if you want."

Jihoon nodded as got up and made his out of the room, being way too careful not to step on Seungkwan's stuff. Seungkwan flopped on his bed once the other boy had left.

Vernon had dreamed about him! Vernon thought he was hot! He definitely needed to work that angle. Seungkwan resisted the urge to scream - he couldn't act like a dumb school girl.

Seungkwan spent the rest of the night planning the next few days so he could get Vernon all hot and bothered and jeslous to the best of his abilities.

 

 

The next morning Seungkwan found himself in an incredibly good mood. He even added an extra sugar to his morning tea.

"What's up with you?" Mingyu asked when they were both putting on their shoes, his voice still husky from sleep.

"Just a great plan to get Vernon to realise he doesn't like Chan as much as he thinks he does," Seungkwan chirped. Seungkwan filled Mingyu in on his and Jihoon's plans while they walked to the cafe.

"You're so lucky Jihoon likes you. He's tried to kill me multiple times in the last six months alone!" Mingyu whined as they entered the cafe.

"Keep up your whinging and it'll be multiple times this week," Jihoon remarked from the register. "Kwannie, can you come here?""

Seungkwan tried not to freeze. Only Vernon really called him "Kwannie". And Jihoon normally didn't work so many mornings in a week. Where was Jun? Seungkwan walked over to the till, trying not to give anything away.

Jihoon was sorting sachets of sugar and sweetener into the pots that went on the tables.

"Vernon's here, so play along, Seungkwan." Jihoon placed a handful of sugar sachets in front of Seungkwan, a smile appearing across his features. "And remember to flirt with him. Be suggestive."

Seungkwan nodded and picked up the sugar, stuffing them inside his pockets. "Of course, I was planning last night."

"You know Seungkwan, I couldn't sleep last night because of _you_ ," Jihoon lifted his voice a little so it would carry across the cafe to Seungkwan's friends.

Seungkwan ducked his head, feigning embarrassment. "I couldn't sleep either," he replied, tone soft but loud enough fo everyone to hear. Jihoon rubbed Seungkwan's head, smirk on his face, and sent him off to his friends.

Seungkwan skipped to their usual table and took his normal seat between Vernon and Mingyu. Mingyu elbowed him playfully and Vernon turned away from him, striking up a conversation with Joshua.

"So Seungkwan, you and Jihoon?" Joshua asked loudly, ignoring Vernon. Junghan whispered something into Joshua's ear, but Joshua seemed to ignore him, too.

Seungkwan nodded apprehensively. He wasn't expecting it to come up this quickly. "Yeah, I guess. We aren't boyfriends, but he asked me to go out on a date because he developed a crush on me a few weeks back and wanted to see if he'd be comfortable being my boyfriend one day." Seungkwan shrugged like it was nothing.

Vernon turned back to him. "I thought you said Jihoon's straight."

Seungkwan shrugged. "Sexuality can change over time. Or maybe I'm just a guy crush?"

Mingyu gasped. "Is this why he was over last night?"

Seungkwan nodded sheepishly, and Vernon's eyes widened. "Seungkwan, can I speak to you privately?" he requested, already gettting up and trying to drag Seungkwan along with him.

Junghan and Joshua exchanged whispers in ears, with Dokyeom trying to listen in. Mingyu flashed Seungkwan a look of hope. Seungkwan could tell he thought Vernon was going to confess to him. Seungkwan realised it was too optimistic to hope for the plan to work so quickly.

Vernon led him to men's restroom.

"Seungkwan, what if he's playing with you?" Vernon sounded concerned.

"I wouldn't mind if he was playing with me, it's about time someone said hello to little Seungkwan."

Vernon rolled his eyes. "Seungkwan, I'm being serious. He's older and you said he was straight. Why would he suddenly ask you out?"

"I asked him and he said he always thought you and I were dancing around each other, but you told him that wasn't the case on Monday or something."

Vernon looked slightly less concerned. "Ok, just be careful. Take it slow and make him make advancements." Seungkwan nodded in agreement, and the two left the men's room and joined the group again.

"Why isn't Jun working?" Seungkwan asked.

Junghan brightened and sat forward. _Must be good gossip,_  Seungkwan thought.

"It was supposed to be Jun this morning, but he went home with one of Chan's friends last night. Jihoon wasn't impressed when I got here and he started grumbling my ear off about it. He said Jun called him in and said he'd _met his soulmate_ and the kid had gotten permission from his mum to skip school today so they can get to know each other."

"Minghao's his soulmate? Wow, I feel bad for him." Seungkwan smacked Vernon playfully for his comment.

"Does this mean they had sex?" Mingyu asked. Everyone except Junghan shrugged.

"No, Jun said they spent the night chatting, cooking and eating Chinese food, and skyping their parents to let them meet their soulmate. Quite cute, really."

Joshua checked his watch. "Time for the kids to head off to school."

Vernon grabbed Seungkwan as he got up. Seungkwan quite like this more grabby Vernon.

"Speaking of, Vernon, I'm staying at Junghan's tonight." Vernon blanched, but Seungkwan just laughed. He thought it was nice how open and comfortable Joshua and Junghan were about their relationship.

"See you after school, Seungkwan. I'll come pick you up," Jihoon called from the cash register. Seungkwan agreed, and felt Vernon's grip tighten.

Ah, what a good morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's been a few days since I updated. Not quite sure how long, but it's been cooler lately and I decided to spend some time my best friend and my family over the last few days. Obviously, I'm not going to be able to update almost every day all the time.
> 
> Seungkwan's trying again! Yay! The scenes where Seungkwan's tryimg to get Vernon to notice him as something other than a friend are so nice to write, so look out for more of them in future chapters.


	13. Chapter 13

Vernon slammed the front door as he entered his home.

"Sweetie, is that you?" his mum called out from somewhere in the house. Vernon grunted in acknowledgement. "Why are you home so early? You normally meet your friends at the cafe." Vernon could hear the concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just annoyed," he assured her.

"Oh, come into the kitchen and tell me what happened."

Vernon huffed into the kitchen. His mother was sitting on the floor with newspapers spread out around her. She was holding a giant ball of newspaper and there was a bowl of glue next to her.

"One of your sister's friends wanted a piñata for their birthday," she explained. Vernon nodded and dropped his bag at the doorway. He went over to the counter and sat on it.

"So, what's up?" his mother began.

Vernon took a breath. "Seungkwan took off after school with an older guy on his _scooter_."

Vernon's mum looked up at him. "Oh sweetie. Maybe they're just friends."

Vernon shook his head. "Seungkwan reckons this guy likes him!"

Vernon's mum sighed as she dipped a strip of newspaper in the glue. "Do you trust Seungkwan not to cheat on you?"

'What? Cheat on me? Seungkwan and I aren't dating! Why would you think that?" Vernon scrunched up his face. All those things his mum had said finally made sense. "Wait, did you think he and I were screwing or something?"

"I thought you and Seungkwan had been dating for years now but were too shy to say anything, some form of physical intimacy was to be expected.

"So you aren't together. Then why are you annoyed by this 'older guy'? Is he twenty or something?" She spread the wet newspaper strip over the rest of the paper mache.

Vernon shook his head. "He's a couple years older, and he has a scooter, and I'm worried he's going to take advantage of Seungkwan!" Mrs Chwe smiled at the obvious concern her son had for his friend. "But really, what made you think Seungkwan and I were together?"

Mrs Chwe shook her head, a look of fondness playing at her face. "You two just act like a couple. Back to Seungkwan and this older guy. I'm sure Seungkwan can handle himself, remember he's a month older than you. You don't need to baby him."

Vernon nodded, relenting. He supposed he did baby Seungkwan too much.

"On to something else. Do you know when Joshua's classes end today? I want to know whether to put food away for him or not."

Vernon slid off the counter. "He's staying at Junghan's tonight, so don't worry." Vernon left the kitchen, picking up his bag on the way out, and headed to his room.

He had a boring night ahead, and didn't even have homework. Maybe he could text Seungkwan to make sure Jihoon was treating him right. Or try set up another date with Chan.

Vernon flopped onto his bed. He let out a puff of air and shot off a message to Seungkwan then Chan.

He surfed the net on his laptop for a while before deciding to watch a Harry Potter movie. He was interrupted just before the golden trio managed to make Fluffy fall asleep again.

There wasn't even a knock, Mingyu and Seungkwan just traipsed into his room. They were both holding bags, which Vernon assumed to be overnight bags.

Vernon paused the movie. "Really?" he groaned, "A sleepover?" This was  _not_  ideal. Vernon had barely talked to Seungkwan since he'd dreamt about him. Vernon tried to think of something besides laying next to him cuddled up together, spooning with Seungkwan's butt pressed against little Vernon, or full on making out and grinding against each other.

Vernon thought of how they'd interrupted his movie. He thought of how Mingyu would be there all night. It worked, even if only a little. The slight disappointment was probably what stopped heat pooling in different areas of his body, though.

Mingyu merely nodded as he dropped his bag, while Seungkwan dumped his bag just inside the doorway and jumped onto Vernon's bed. He jolted Vernon's laptop as he landed on the bed, half splayed across Vernon.

Vernon pushed Seungkwan off him, and the other boy rolled so much he fell of the bed. Vernon heard an undignified "oomf" and smiled in victory.

"You guys know the drill, let's get the lounge room ready for a sleepover."

Mingyu groaned. "Do we have to? I can sleep in my sleeping bag on the floor and you and Seungkwan cab share."

A week ago Vernon might've agreed, but considering recent events, sharing a bed with Seungkwan was off limits.

Vernon shook his head. "The three of us'll wake up Sofia later after she's gone to bed."

"Fine," Mingyu muttered. He left Vernon's bedroom to get blankets and pillows from one of the cupboards in the laundry. Seungkwan got up off the floor.

"You know, I hadn't realised until Mingyu brought it up while we comimg here, but you haven't really talked to us much since last weekend."

Vernon shrugged. "I've been in the library. Studying."

Seungkwan rolled his eyes. "It's Mingyu, Dokyeom, and I that have university entrance exams this year. Studying isn't a reason to not talk to us, either. Even after and before school you've been doing odd jobs around the cafe."

Vernon ran a hand through his hair. "I dunno, haven't felt like talking."

Seungkwan shrugged, looking worried. "We should go help Mingyu with the blankets."

Vernon nodded, and the two went to go help.

Mingyu had managed to drag a blanket and three pillows into the lounge room."Can we all just share the foldout couch bed? I'm too lazy to get the mattress."

Seungkwan nodded. "Sure, why not? I get middle, though!"

Vernon groaned internally. He had to agree or it'd look suspicious.

The other two looked at him expectantly. Vernon shrugged. "Whatever, I don't care."

Mingyu flopped on the ground, "Dibs not pulling that thing out."

Vernon thought it was only fair, Mingyu _had_  brought out most of the sleeping stuff while he and Seungkwan had just been chatting. He made his way over to the couch to pull out the foldout bed. Seungkwan threw the couch cushions onto the floor before disappearing.

Vernon pulled out the fold out bed and unrolled it. He and Mingyu put the blanket and pillows on it, and sat down.

"Where's Dokyeom?" Vernon asked.

"He said something about videogames," Mingyu answered.

Suddenly, they were attacked by pillows. Seungkwan must've gone to get more. Seungkwan climbed onto the bed next to them.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked.

Vernon shrugged while Mingyu gasped. "Truth or dare!" the giant suggested.

Veron didn't want to play truth or dare, that was the type of game his little sister played with her friends. He said so, and received a hit on the arm for his protests.

"We can have a stereotypical girl sleepover!" Seungkwan exclaimed as he retracted his hand. Mingyu easily agreed and Vernon found himself wondering why he was friends with these two.

Seungkwan jumped off the fold out bed. "You have to ask your mum if we can use her makeup!"

Vernon groaned. "She'll think we're weird! And I'm pretty sure make up's expensive."

"Just eyeliner then?" Seungkwan bargained.

"I'm not asking."

Mingyu pouted and nudged Vernon with his foot. "It's just for fun. Male idols wear makeup."

Vernon shrugged, nonchalant.

" _I'm_  asking then," Mingyu declared. He got up and stormed out of the loungeroom.

"I'm coming too!" Seungkwan cried, chasing after the tall boy.

Vernon flopped backwards. His friends were idiots. His phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the massage; a selfie of Chan pouting. He quickly got another message that said "I'm hungry but practise doesn't end for another fifteen minutes".

Vernon chuckled, sending a message back telling to finish practise well so he could eat.

"Who are you messaging?" Seungkwan asked. He and Mingyu had come back, both carrying a small box each like it was made of glass.

"Chan," Vernon replied simply. He swore he heard a small "hmph".

Seungkwan and Mingyu put the boxes on the bed.

"How'd you manage to get this?" Vernon asked, disgruntled, as Seungkwan opened the boxes to reveal powders, creams, and sticks of different colours.

"Can we use your makeup? Just for fun," Seungkwan said in fairly well accented English. Vernon had to admit he was pretty good.

"All colours! Rainbows!" Mingyu chipped in, and Vernon had to try not to chuckle.

"You guys are pretty good," Vernon encouraged them. Both of their faces erupted into gigantic grins.

Seungkwan and Mingyu managed to talk him into playing truth or dare. Most of the questions and dares were fairly tame to start with, like Vernon asking Mingyu if he ever picked his nose and ate it ("of course, when I was a kid. Sometimes these days if no one's around - it's good for your immune system, Seungkwan! Don't give me that look!'), or Seungkwan daring Vernon to let Mingyu put green eyeliner on him.

It was Vernon's time to ask now, and he wanted revenge on Seungkwan for the eyeliner dare. "Seungkwan, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I'm game."

Vernon narrowed his eyes. "Lick a knob."

Seungkwan smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. "Yours or Mingyu's?"

Vernon gulped. He had not expected that comment. "A door knob, Seungkwan!"

Seungkwan shrugged. "You sure? You'd be missing out~" Seungkwan sang playfully.

"I'm very sure. Besides, what about Jihoon?" Vernon spat bitterly. It was the only thing he could do to stop Vernon Jr from pitching a tent.

Jihoon made his blood boil.

Seungkwan looked down. "Geez, I was joking. Sorry. And Jihoon and I haven't even been out on a date yet. We aren't boyfriends, we aren't exclusive."

Mingyu cleared his throat. "Let's stop now, hey? We should wash all this makeup off and start settling down. Watch some TV or something before we have to go to sleep."

Vernon and Seungkwan nodded. Vernon got up, pulling Seungkwan along with him, he always liked whenever Vernon was grabby or touchy. The three made their way to the bathroom and tried to use warm water and soap to get the make up off.

It achieved smearing the colours across their faces, but not too much more than that.

Sofia walked in. "Oh my god, you look like you tried dressing up like the Joker or something," she giggled. She walked back out, and appeared again with a bottle a few moments later.

"This is makeup remover. Put some on these," she held up a bunch of cotton pads, "and use them." She held out both supplies to the boys. Seungkwan grabbed them off her and started doing as she'd explained. She washed her hands in the sink and went to walk off before being held back by Vernon.

"Two questions." Vernon held up his index finger. "One, how do you know about that, you're too little to wear makeup."

Sofia sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm a _girl_. Even if I don't wear it yet, mum makes sure I know things."

"Two," Vernon held up a second finger, "what are you doing out of bed, it's way past your bedtime."

"I needed to use the toilet."

Vernon nodded. "That's a decent excuse, I suppose." He leaned down to give her a goodnight hug and kiss on the cheek. "G'night."

"Night, bro."

After she left, Seungkwan and Mingy cooed. "You're so cute with her."

Vernon smiled, embarrassed, and took the makeup remover and cotton pads off Mingyu. "How do you do this, again?"

Seungkwan tsked and snatched the makeup remover and cotton buds out of Vernon's hands. "I'll do it."

Not long later, the three of them were squished up together on the fold out couch, Vernon closest to the doorway, Seungkwan in the middle, and Mingyu on the far side, watching whatever sappy drama Mingyu was into at the moment. They'd returned the makeup remover, cotton pads and makeup to Mrs Chwe.

"Lights out, boys," Mr Chwe poked his head into the loungeroom as the episode ended. He turned off the light as Mingyu turned off the TV.

 

 

When Vernon woke up it was find Seungkwan's face nuzzled into the crook of his neck, Seungkwan's leg thrown between his own (he could Seungkwan's junk against thigh) and he had his arm wrapped around Seungkwan's waist, hand dangerously close to Seungkwan's bum.

He looked across to the other side of Seungkwan, to find it empty. No Mingyu, which Vernon found a blessing.

Seungkwan shifted and moaned in his sleep, his leg moving against little Vernon. Not a good situation, Vernon had to wake Seungkwan up before anything got worse.

"Seungkwan," he whispered, trying to shake his friend awake.

"Mhm?" Seungkwan asked after a few seconds.

"Time to wake up, Kwannie."

Seungkwan shifted. "Oh my god you're hard," he murmured sleepily, voice thick with sleep. "Oh my god so am I. We should do something about this."

_No, no we should not_ , Vernon thought at the same time his body thought they most definitely _should_.

"Get up and you can have a shower."

Seungkwan made a noise of disagreement and shifted, his thigh rubbing even more against Vernon. "I just wanna stay like this," he mumbled.

Vernon sighed. A sleepy Seungkwan was a stubborn Seungkwan.

"We have to get up, we have school." He pushed Seungkwan off him. Seungkwan grumbled and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"You know my mum thought we were dating." Vernon stated before he'd even realised he'd thought it.

Seungkwan shrugged. "Well, we aren't."

"That's what I told her."

Seungkwan climbed over Vernon to get off the bed. "I'm going to shower."

Vernon stayed laying in silence for a few moments. Mingyu poked his head above the fold out bed's thin mattress on the other side of it.

"Do you wonder why she thought you two were a couple?"

Vernon nodded, curious what Mingyu would say next. "I've been on the floor in my sleeping bag for the past half hour after I woke up to get a glass of water and saw you two like _that_. Most friends don't end up like that when they share a bed. Almost everyone would have woken their friend up or pushed him off immediately after they realised the situation."

Mingyu collapsed back onto the floor. "Why is everyone so incompetent?" Vernon heard him mutter, the complaint muffled by Mingyu's sleeping bag.

Vernon was left to wonder what Mingyu meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that just happened. Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Happy New Years! 
> 
> Sorry I haven't updated in, like, a week and a half or something. I was busy with Christmas, New Years, and finishing my crochet project. Fun. So, I really don't care. 
> 
> I started this chapter thinking it would be shorter than usual because my tablet broke so I have to use my phone, but it turned out around the same length as normal.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Vernon was glad when he, Mingyu, and Seungkwan reached the cafe. The walk had been a long one - almost twenty five minutes of Mingyu slapping Seungkwan's butt and Vernon desperately wishing he could join in. Seungkwan just had a great bum.

Vernon remembered back to their middle school days, when it wasn't uncommon for them to slap each other's butts or otherwise cause pain in greeting.

He shook himself back to the present, and thanked the heavens when he saw Jihoon wasn't working as the trio entered the cafe. Mingyu groaned and directed Vernon's attention to Junghan and Joshua, who were connected at the mouth, sitting at the group's usual table.

Seungkwan bounced over to them, chattering about how cute they were.

They pulled away from each other when Seungkwan reached them. Junghan chuckled nervously and Joshua just grinned.

"Have fun with yourselves last night?" Seungkwan asked teasingly.

Junghan sighed. "I just wanted to suck some lollipop but Joshua was all 'we should wait until we find our other soulmate.'"

"Wait, so what were you two doing last night, then?" Vernon asked, a little more curious than he should have been.

Joshua smirked. "There are other things you can do with your soulmate than give each other sexual pleasure. We watched movies and made out and talked."

Seungkwan sighed wistfully just as Vernon and Mingyu sat down. "Kwannie, we know you wanna meet you're soulmate. Shut up about it," Vernon cut in testily before his friend could begin to wax poetic.

Seungkwan nodded and sat down on Vernon's lap. Vernon felt his cheeks become warm.

Seungkwan was sitting in his lap.

It wasn't anything new, Seungkwan sat in his lap all the time if there weren't available seats, but there were two empty seats _right there_.

Seungkwan squirmed to get comfortable and leant back, wrapping an arm around Vernon's neck. Seungkwan wriggled again, and the action was _doing_  something to little Vernon.

Vernon saw Joshua quirk an eyebrow and was thankful the elder didn't say anything.

"So, anything interesting happen?" Junghan asked.

Mingyu nodded, a sly grin crossing his features. "Seungkwan and I stayed at Vernon's place last night," Vernon saw Joshua smirk suggestively, "but! Dokyeom wasn't with us and he was somewhere other than his house."

Junghan gasped, looking scandalized. "He hasn't mentioned anything about anyone to me! How did I not know this? I know everyone's gossip."

Joshua put a hand on Junghan's shoulder. "Maybe it's a new development? No one's obligated to tell you anything."

Junghan shook his head, "Seokmin's told me everything since I took him under my wing, Shua. You don't understand."

Joshua tilted his head in confusion. "Seokm-?"

"Dokyeom's real name, Shua!"

Vernon started drumming his fingers upon the table, already bored with the exchange.

"OK, calm down, Junghan. He's leaving the nest, let him have intercourse."

Junghan looked Joshua straight in the eye. "Let _him_  have sex! Joshua, you wouldn't even let me suck you off last night."

"I want to wait until I can experience things with _both_  soulmates," Joshua replied simply.

Mingyu had began to hum to himself, suddenly very interested in the ceiling. Seungkwan was fiddling around on his phone. Vernon wondered how Junghan and Joshua could talk about their sex life (well, lack of) so openly.

Junghan crossed his arms. "Fine then, I'll let him screw someone for all those who can't."

Joshua poked Junghan's cheek playfully and Junghan cracked a smile. "I understand why you don't want to, I'm just impatient and horny." Joshua pressed his lips against Junghan's forehead.

Vernon fake retched, and there was a very pronounced cough from the cafe door. Vernon looked towards the cough to see Dokyeom and Soonyoung.

"Leave them alone, they're adorable!" Dokyeom called as he got closer, Soonyoung following behind him.

Junghan cleared his throat "Is this the one you abandoned your friends' sleepover for last night?"

"One, you aren't my mother. Two, yes. Nobody else wants to play video games."

"Fair point," Junghan conceded. "But, why is he here?"

"I dropped him off," Soonyoung supplied.

"Onto something interesting, I have a date with Jihoon on Sunday," Seungkwan announced.

Everyone but Vernon whooped and hollered. There was a couple congratulations thrown around, and even a few wolf whistles.

All Vernon could do was stay still and quiet, the strange feeling in his belly, the heat coursing through his veins, wouldn't let him do or say anything. Eventually, the din quieted, and Vernon found it within himself to speak.

"Sunday? With Jihoon? Just be careful. What are two doing?" Vernon forced out, voice only passing through his tight throat loud enough for the boy on his lap to hear.

"We're probably going to the movies. I'll be fine." Seungkwan started playing with the baby hairs at Vernon's nape reassuringly.

How did Seungkwan do little things like that so casually? Was that part of the reason Vernon's mum thought they were a couple?

Vernon couldn't find himself caring too much at that moment; he liked the way it felt for him to be able to be so close with Seungkwan.

Dokyeom and Soonyoung sat down in the empty seats left from Seungkwan sitting on Vernon's lap.

"Any idea what movie?" Dokyeom asked, snapping Vernon back to reality. He'd become so focussed on thoughts of Seungkwan he'd forgotten what the group was even talking about.

Seungkwan shook his head. "No clue. We'll just pick when we get there."

The discussion turned to what movies were even playing at the moment. Once that conversation died down, Joshua announced it was time for him to head off to his first class and the high schoolers to get to school, too.

 

***

 

Sunday morning Vernon found himself home alone. Joshua had gone to church, and his mum, dad, and little sister had gone out for a morning picnic.

He was singing along to whatever idol group was on the radio as he made himself cereal. When he was halfway through the bowl, he was interrupted by his phone vibrating. He decided to ignore it, but it vibrated another seven times in the next twenty seconds.

It could only be Seungkwan. Vernon spooned another mouthful of cereal into his mouth before picking up the communication device. He had a message with a picture of a bunch of outfits laid out on Seungkwan's bed and "First date! What do I wear?" followed by a "I know you got that", three "Hey!"s, and three empty messages.

Vernon felt his mood sour as he typed back "ask mingyu, i dunno" and shovelled another spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

Vernon'd been trying not to think about Seungkwan's date all morning. Why did Seungkwan even _ask_  him? Their whole group (as well as his _mum_ ) often joked he looked like he'd picked his clothes with the lights off.

He got up and drained the milk into the sink, scraped the cereal into the bin and rinsed his bowl. He'd lost his appetite.

Vernon sat on the kitchen bench he'd just been eating at and went through his phone contacts. Who could he hang out with that'd take his mind off Seungkwan and Jihoon and their stupid movie date?

Chan. They still hadn't properly arranged a make up date for their failed first date.

He messaged Chan asking if the younger boy was free. It was only a few seconds later he received a reply stating Chan _was_  free, and asking if Vernon wanted to hang out.

He got a messaage suggesting they meet up at the shops and see what happens.

Well, that saved Vernon from trying to think up date-like activities.

They arranged to meet in forty minutes, so Vernon showered, got dressed and headed out, locking the front door when he left.

His date with Chan went well. They spent three hours teasing each other playfully, eating food, holding hands, and wandering in and out of stores they weren't going to buy anything from under the guise of "just looking".

If Vernon were honest with himself, he'd admit he didn't feel anything for Chan romantically. Sure, he liked it when they kissed and stole bites of each other's food and shared a can of Coke. But he liked the _idea_ of it more than actually doing it with _Chan_.

It didn't help his thoughts kept flickering towards Seungkwan.

Was he on his date yet? What movie were they watching? Was Seungkwan wearing a polo and a cardigan or a jacket? A jumper? Had he even taken something to keep him warm ? It was getting cold these days, was Seungkwan planning on trying to get Jihoon to give him his jacket?

Seungkwan wouldn't do that, would he? Since Vernon had met him _Vernon_ had been the one to take an extra jacket everywhere for Seungkwan, had been the one to give up his warmth when Seungkwan was even slightly chilly.

Vernon didn't know which situation would be worse, Jihoon giving up his jumper for Seungkwan or Jihoon not giving up his jumper. One meant Jihoon doing Vernon's job, the other meant Seungkwan was uncomfortable.

"Hey, Vernon." Chan drew Vernon out of his thoughts. They were sitting on a park bench, sharing an ice cream cone.

'Yeah?" Vernon felt kind of bad for zoning out on Chan.

"I've had a lot of fun today, but my mum messaged me telling me to head home now - I've got dance rehearsals in half an hour. Soonyoung's going to pick me up, do you want a ride?"

"I'm right, I've got money for a bus. I'll wait with you." Chan shot him an appreciative smile

Chan stood up when a car pulled up near them and the window rolled down to reveal Soonyoung, waving enthusiastically.

"Soonyoung drives you around a lot, doesn't he? I'm pretty sure it was him that dropped you off, too."

Chan nodded. "Yeah, he's like a big brother. He used to babysit me a lot because my parents were always at the studio choreographing or learning dances."

"Your parents are dancers? Maybe that's why you're so good."

Chan nodded. "It's in the blood. They actually own the studio Soonyoung works at and I dance at."

They were interrupted by a car horn. "Hurry up, Dino! We've got a place to be!"

The two teenagers chuckled, and Vernon stood up, too. "Well, see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you at school tomorrow."

The pair stood awkwardly for a few seconds before Soonyoung beeped the car horn again.

Chan leaned in and kissed Vernon, nibbling at Vernon's lip as he pulled away a few seconds later, before quickly retreating to the car.

Vernon waved him off, before heading home himself. He caught himself wondering if Seungkwan would get his first kiss taken that afternoon or not while he was sat down on the bus listening to music.

 

When he got home the first thing he did was seek out his mum. He found her in his parents ensuite bathroom, applying makeup.

"Big occasion?" he asked.

"Sofia talked your father and I into having a nice date tonight, she even made us a reservation at a Chinese place, but they only had a free table at four and we aren't sure about traffic or how to get there. Did you teach her how to do that?"

Vernon shook his head. "I don't even know how tomake a reservation."

Mrs Chwe sighed. "I'll teach you sometime. What's up?"

Vernon put the toilet lid down and sat on it. "Seungkwan's first date's today."

"Oh, how'd it go?" His mum sounded so happy and genuinely curious.

"I don't know. I don't even know if he's had it yet."

His mum put down the tube she was holding. "Don't take that tone with mister. I don't care if you're moody because your he's got a date and you don't."

"It's not that - I had a date with a friend from school today - I'm worried this guy's going to replace me."

His mum picked up the tube again and squeezed some onto her hand. "You're his best friend, right? A boyfriend won't replace you. He might be distracted with him until the honeymoon period's over, but after a couple weeks he should be right back to your best friend.

"And this friend of yours, is she pretty?"

"He, mum. And I... He's cute, I guess."

"You guess?"

Vernon nodded. "Yeah, it depends. He's pretty hot when he dances. But, is it..." Vernon took a deep breath. His lips were feeling funny again, ever since Chan kissed him.

"There's nothing wrong with thinking someone's hot unless they're too young for you."

"It's not that, it's just. We've kissed - a few times. And my lips feel strange afterwards."

Vernon's mum ahhed. "It's just because he's not your soulmate."

"But I didn't get this feeling when I had a girlfriend."

"You didn't have your mark. If you have any more questions you should ask a soulmate specialist, I can book you an appointment if you want."

Vernon shook his head as he got up. "No thanks, mum. That's all I'm curious about."

 

Later that evening, Mingyu sent him a picture of Seungkwan. He was beaming, looking happier than Vernon had seen him in a while, maybe ever, wearing a jacket he'd never seen before.

He was being replaced.

(There might've also been a hickey poking out above Seungkwan's collar, but Vernon didn't want to think about that.)

He went to sleep thinking of Seungkwan, and how Jihoon didn't deserve him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say this chapter besides I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't mind the slower updates recently too much, it's just so annoying trying to type on my phone.


	15. Chapter 15

Monday morning found Vernon grumpy and irritable. He'd woken up at his normal time fine, a little buzzed as he remembered his date with Chan and realised he'd see the boy in a couple hours at school.

His mood dampened when he remembered Seungkwan's date and that dang hickey. Who even got worked up enough on a _first date_  to leave hickeys? Definitely didn't sound like a straight guy on his first date with another guy. Then, when he and Joshua got to the cafe he saw Seungkwan sitting on the cash register counter chatting up a storm with Jihoon.

Vernon made his way over to the group's usual table and sat down. Strangely enough, Mingyu wasn't there. Jihoon must've picked up Seungkwan on his stupid scooter.

"What's got you in a foul mood this early?" Junghan asked after greeting Joshua with a kiss on the cheek.

Vernon shrugged bitterly. "Maybe men who prey on teenage boys to get their kicks. It's going to create a power struggle."

Junghan scoffed. "This sounds like a recent issue. Care to share?"

"Someone around here needs to learn that when a straight guy's suddenly interested, especially an older one, it probably means he just wants sex. He won't bottom. He won't look at you and love you. Even if he picks you up on his scooter, which is dangerous by the way, and lets you wrap your arms around him as you careen through the city - he just wants your tight little virgin hole." Vernon found his voice raising with every word.

Seungkwan and Jihoon stopped talking, and Seungkwan glared at him, sitting up straight. For the first time that morning, Vernon saw Seungkwan's front. His top _four_  buttons were undone, baring his hickey _s_ to the world.

"That sounds strangely specific," Junghan noted.

"It is," Seungkwan called before Vernon could say something else. "But, someone else needs to learn he can't control everyone else to be what he wants them to be. I have to make mistakes, and I can make my own choices. Vernon, _you_  suggested I date Jihoon. I've had one date, and now you think it's a bad idea?"

Vernon got up and stormed over to Seungkwan. He took a few deep breaths so he wouldn't shout in Seungkwan's face.

"I thought it was a bad idea since you told me he was straight. I think it's an even worse idea now that I see _this_." Vernon motioned towards all the hickeys. "How many are there, anyway?"

Seungkwan crossed his arms. "Three, or can't you count? It isn't that many."

"And I don't want Seungkwan for his 'tight little virgin hole'. Seungkwan's already voiced that worry and I assured him he could stay a virgin until he meets his soulmate like the wants to," Jihoon piped up.

"Sorry, but it sounds suspicious, doesn't it? Can't blame me for being worried about my best friend when he's suddenly got some older cree-"

"I think that's enough," a deep voice rang through the cafe. It had an icy edge to it that sounded dangerous. Vernon turned and saw a tall guy wearing ripped jeans, a sweater, and eyeliner standing just inside the cafe doors. Mingyu was standing next to the man.

"Wonwoo, what brings you here this early?" Jihoon asked. Vernon gulped and tried not to be intimidated. This guy looked mean _and_  he knew Jihoon.

"There was a dog," Wonwoo shrugged.

"You're scared of dogs," Jihoon drawled, sounding unconvinced.

Wonwoo shifted. "I got bailed up in an alley taking a shortcut."

"By who? Do you remember what they looked like? I know people who can beat the sh-"

"An old lady was walking her dog when I saw him. A _tiny_  dog, like a shi tzu or something," Mingyu cut into the conversation.

Jihoon cracked up laughing. "A shi tzu? Really? Still doesn't explain why you're here."

Wonwoo nodded. "I was dragged here by the biggest puppy in the world because we touched each orher where our marks are."

Junghan gasped. "Get them the kit!"

"His initials are even right! JW!" Mingyu exclaimed 

Something flew through air and Wonwoo caught it.

"I'm leaving, gonna catch up with Chan and Minghao before school starts. Bye," Vernon called, making his way to the cafe door. Mingyu moved out of the way as he took his shirt off. Vernon really didn't want to be around to witness what would happen if they were soulmates - even if they weren't.

They were looking at each other like they wanted to devour each other.

 

 

Vernon found Chan and Minghao dancing on the quad. When they stopped, heaving a little but not yet sweaty, Vernon clapped. Chan smiled abashedly and rubbed the back of his neck whilst Minghao did a couple b-boy moves.

Vernon pulled Chan towards him. "You're too cute," he playfully murmured to the younger boy.

"Some girls called me sexy one time."

Vernon looked Chan in the eye. "Really? You must've been performing." Chan nodded, smirking, and closed the gap between his mouth and Vernon's.

"I was," Chan muttered after he pulled away.

Vernon spent the time between then and the bell learning the first few steps to an old routine Chan had helped Soonyoung choreograph.

 

 

Seungkwan still arrived at Vernon's classroom a few minutes into lunch like normal, despite their argument earlier at the cafe.

"Vernon?" he asked hesitantly, standing at the doorway.

Vernon stopped his conversation with Chan midword. "Yeah, Seungkwan?"

"Can we talk privately? Just you and I?"

"Yeah, of course. Right now?" Vernon was already walking towards Seungkwan. His best friend came before anybody else.

Seungkwan nodded and led Vernon to one of the girls' toilets on the top floor.

"I can't go in there, it's a girls' toi-" Vernon stopped short. He remembered back about a week and a half ago, when he found out Seungkwan had been crying in there.

"Yes, you can. None of the girls use this one during lunch because it's so far from everywhere else."

"Why can't we use the guy's then?"

Seungkwan rolled his eyes. "The girls' restrooms are cleaner and smell nicer." And with that, Seungkwan dragged Vernon into the female's restroom.

Vernon had to give it to Seungkwan, he was (slightly) in awe. It really did smell better, and there wasn't pee on the floor.

Vernon remembered they were there to talk, and suddenly sobered. He had no idea where to start.

"I think you need to apologise for your remarks earlier at the cafe."

Well, it seemed Seungkwan had already planned how this chat would go.

"No, I meant them." Vernon could see the annoyance in Seungkwan's eyes. "I'm sorry for being so strong about them and voicing my opinions like I did."

Seungkwan seemed to relax at that. "I trust Jihoon."

"You trust lots of people."

Seungkwan sighed. "I just want a boyfriend! He's the first guy that's ever expressed interest in me and I like the attention. We've talked, Vernon. He likes _me,_  not my body."

Vernon snorted. "Those hickeys say otherwise."

"These hickeys don't matter. I like them, they show he doesn't mind I'm a boy."

"So, are you two boyfriends?"

"No, but hopefully soon."

"You're easy."

"Vernon! We made out on our first date at the movies. If that makes me easy then yes, I'm easy! Don't you try slut shame me because he's older or whatever."

"I didn't say being easy was a bad thing. Just, two of your three hickeys looked like he would've needed to get your shirt off."

"Can we talk about something besides the hickeys please? I feel like they aren't the big problem."

Vernon nodded."OK. Do you want to know my biggest problem with all of this?" Seungkwan nodded. "I'm scared you won't hang out with me if Jihoon does become your boyfriend."

"Really?"

"Really."

Seungkwan smiled, his whole demeanor becoming brighter. "You'll still be my best friend."

Vernon felt a lot lighter. They left the bathroom and headed towards their usual spot at the staircase.

"What ended up happening between Mingyu and that guy?" Vernon asked as he sat down on a step once they reached the stairwell.

"Their marks matched each other's thumbprint, Mingyu called his mum, Mrs Kim booked an appointment with a thumbprint specialist, and the rest is as of yet unknown," Seungkwan explained.

"You two made up quicker than usual."

"Dokyeom, you weren't even there this morning. How'd you know we had an argument?"

Dokyeom grinned, his whole face lighting up. "Junghan texted me to warn me! He said your fight was really bad and to stay with Seungkwan because Vernon has a boyfriend to comfort him."

"I don't think I've told Junghan about Chan - who isn't my boyfriend, by the way." Vernon wondered, not for the first time, how Junghan knew everything.

About everyone.

Dokyeom and Seungkwan shrugged. There was a vibration sound and Seungkwan pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Mingyu's found his soulmate," he pouted.

"Aren't you supposed to be happy for him?" Vernon asked.

"Not when I haven't met mine yet!" Seungkwan humphed like a child.

"Don't you think it's strange how so many people we know have met they're soulmate in the last week or so?" Dokyeom asked out of no where, noodles falling out of his mouth.

Seungkwan and Vernon shrugged. "Hadn't really thought about it."

"Some things are just strange," Seungkwan sighed.

"So, what were you two fighting about this time?" Dokyeom asked eagerly after swallowing the last of his lunch.

"Something stupid," Seungkwan supplied. Venom was glad Seungkwan had answered so quickly, he had no idea how he would've responded if he'd had to.

Vernon realised he and Seungkwan hadn't eaten yet. He stood up with a groan and held a hand out to Seungkwan. "Lunch's probably going to be over soon and we haven't eaten yet." He pulled Seungkwan up. "I'll pay."

They headed towards the cafeteria. There weren't many options left, some rice, a couple kimbap rolls, some soup, a bunch of side dishes, and a few little tubs of low fat yoghurt. They got a little of everything to share between them.

"We really did make up quicker than we normally do," Seungkwan remarked as they carried the trays of food back to their spot.

"We usually do after big arguments. You know I can't swallow my pride easily so you seek me out," Vernon explained as they sat down next to Dokyeom.

They barely finished their food before the bell sounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's shorter than the recent ones because this felt like a good place to end it. 
> 
> Vernon got nasty, didn't he? See what happens when you won't admit you're jealous?


	16. Chapter 16

Seungkwan was sitting on a park bench. He hadn't called his mother in about a week and a half and even though he had Mrs Kim to talk to, he really felt like he needed his _own_ mother.

"Seungkwan? You called less than two weeks ago! Are you ok? How's school? Anybody been giving you troubles for liking boys?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. School's fine, nobody's giving me troubles for being gay, and I'm fairly fine. Just a heap of drama with a guy I like."

"Oh, you'll be fine. Do you want to talk about something else to help you feel better? Oh! I sent you some oranges, they should get to you soon." Seungkwan smiled as he heard his mum's voice ramble about everyday topics and gossip.

"Seungkwannie, why aren't you with your friends? It's half past four on a Monday afternoon."

Seungkwan huffed in annoyance. "Mingyu found his soulmate earlier today, Dokyeom's finally found someone to play videogames and be a complete fool with, and Vernon's got a new piece of arm candy."

"Why not get some new friends if your current ones are MIA?"

"I'm gay, mum. And I'm the stereotypical flamboyant gay who falls in love with boys they can't have. The girls feel sorry for me because I'm a crybaby, and the boys think I'm not manly enough to hang out with them."

"Sometimes I regret letting you go away for middle and high school."

"Mum, it's fine. I'm enjoying myself, overall. These things would happen regardless of where I go to school."

"I'd be able to comfort you at least."

"I'm learning to deal with it on my own - you can't baby me forever."

Seungkwan heard his mum sigh in defeat on the other end.

"I love you, my gorgeous cherub, but I have to get off the phone - a large table of people just came in. See you."

"Yeah, bye mum."

_Beep beep beep_.

Seungkwan put his phone into Jihoon's jacket's pocket. He should probably return the jacket before their next fake date.

Seungkwan leant back into the park bench. The first fake date hadn't gone quite as he'd thought it would. He and Jihoon went to Jihoon's recording studio as they'd planned and Seungkwan had met some wannabe rapper called Scoops or something Jihoon had offered studio time to because they were somehow friends.

Seungkwan had joked around with the two, and Scoops left after an hour because he had a job interview. (A job interview on a Sunday afternoon? Seungkwan was dubious.) The next half hour was fine, then Seungkwan suggested Jihoon drop him off at home.

"How jealous do you want to make Vernon?" Jihoon had asked with a devious smirk on his face.

Seungkwan had shrugged and answered with "as much as I can." Then, Jihoon had suggested the hickeys. Seungkwan had been hesitant, but after a discussion of location, number, and size, Seungkwan had agreed.

He hadn't expected the hickeys to rile Vernon up enough for him to call Seungkwan out in front of the whole group at the cafe. But, Seungkwan supposed that his image was worth sacrificing for a chance of Vernon to like him.

Seungkwan had done the right thing at lunch and sought Vernon out so they could discuss any recent issues, including Vernon making a big fuss over the hickeys. Turns out, it wasn't jealousy as Seungkwan had hoped; it was Vernon being worried about their friendship if he got with Jihooon.

He sighed. Why'd he fall for his best friend? Why hadn't he been brave years ago and told Vernon he liked him? Why couldn't he be brave _now_? But Vernon had Chan.

Seungkwan stood up. He decided to try find Jihoon to unburden all his worries onto. But first, he had to head home to steal some of Mrs Kim's makeup to hide the hickeys. Or grab a scarf or something. Usually, Jihoon could be found at the cafe, and while he didn't have to worry about people staring at school - almost everyone ignored him unless he was crying - Seungkwan was sure that at the cafe people were going to stare.

Hickeys weren't something to show off in public.

The walk was quiet, peaceful. It was something Seungkwan felt like he hadn't had in a while. _Maybe I need more me time,_  he thought to himself, watching as leaves fell to the ground.

Pulling Jihoon's jacket tighter around his body, Seungkwan reminisced on years passed. When he first came to Seoul and got asked a million strange questions about life on Jeju (where did these kids get all their strange ideas? A sweet potato is still a sweet potato!), his small crush on Mingyu (that lasted exactly fourty seven minutes before he saw the taller boy scratch his butt in public), his first day of middle school, and his first day of his second year when Mingyu had introduced him to a friend from primary school who was the year under them (also known as Heartbreaker Hansol back then because he didn't realise so many girls liked him).

If Seungkwan had to choose the moment he started liking Vernon, it would've been around half a year later, when he walked in on Vernon writing an apology poem for every single girl who'd liked him without him realising when he got his first girlfriend.

(Seungkwan had scared off every single girl who showed the slightest interested in his best friend after that, before they'd even gotten a chance to do so much as ask Vernon how his day was.)

He reached his house and snuck through to Mr and Mrs Kim's room. He went straight to the little drawers Mrs Kim kept her makeup in on her cabinet, found the concealer and her little mirror, then applied the magic liquid to his hickeys, using his fingers to blend it out. Just as he was putting the concealer and compact mirror back, who should come in but Mrs Kim herself?

"Seungkwan, what are you doing in here?" She didn't sound alarmed or accusing, just curious.

Seungkwan looked to the floor. "I had to cover something up."

Mrs Kim hmmed. "Those hickeys you had yesterday evening and this morning? Seungkwan, I know we've already had this discussion, but considering the hickeys I think we need a little refresher." She went over and sat down on the end of her bed and patted the space next to her to signal Seungkwan should join her. Seungkwan obliged.

"Firstly, if this this is going to be a continuing thing I'll buy you your own concealer, one that matches you're skin tone better. Next, have you had sex?"

Seungkwan appreciated how to the point Mrs Kim was, while still being kind. He shook his head. "Nope, still a virgin. Planning on keeping it that way until I meet my soulmate."

"OK, let me know before you do have sex, regardless of if you're living with us or not, so you and I can go buy the essentials. If your sexual partner knows about gay sex, you can of course go with him rather than me. Also, remember to tell your mother."

"Of course I will, Mrs Kim. Can I go now?"

"Just one more thing, how much do you know about gay sex?"

Seungkwan felt his cheeks warm up. "Just what I've seen in porn and read the occasional article about. Why?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with Mingyu? I'm sure he would've already let you know - his soulmate's a man. Of course his father and I were expecting him to and up with a girl - he's never showed interest in men and statistically with you liking males... So I never read up about what two males needed when they have sex - I have no idea what it's like and haven't any advice to gi-"

"Mrs Kim, calm down. I'm sure Mingyu will figure it out or look it up. I don't know what sex is actually like so I can't help you much - but I know you need lube, and condoms are still suggested like when a man and a woman have sex." Seungkwan stood up. "Sorry I couldn't help more. I have to go, I just came back to put the concealer on before I go the cafe."

"Don't feel bad for not being able to help, Seungkwan. If you see Mingyu could you let him know his soulmate, Wonwoo I think it is, is invited to dinner tonight? His father and I would like to meet him. Mingyu insisted they could go to the appointment with the specialist on their own."

Seungkwan nodded, and left before anymore topics could be brought up.

 

Jihoon _was_ at the cafe, but unfortunately so was everyone else. No complaining that afternoon.

"Seriously, get the hell out of there before I come in and make you. I'm not cleaning up come!" Jihoon yelled as he banged on the males restroom door.

Junghan and Joshua were canoodling over textbooks at a separate table, while Dokyeom was joking around with Vernon at the group table. It didn't look quite right, provably because Seungkwan wasn't used to seeing Chan in the cafe, especially in _his_  seat.

"I mean it! If you ejaculate all over the damn bathroom again I'll make you two clean it!" Jihoon cried, slamming a flat hand against the door.

Seungkwan went over to him, and wrapped his arms around the shorter boy in a hug, conscious of Vernon. "Who's in there?"

"Mingyu and Wonwoo. I've had to clean up their nasty white shit twice already today. Why the hell can't they just get a hotel room? Nasty motherfu-"

"Mingyu? And his soulmate? Twice!" Seungkwan couldn't believe it, he and Mrs Kim had just talked about getting supplies!

"I know, they've known each other less than twelve hours and've already gotten further than I have with Joshua in the last two weeks!" Junghan complained

There was a light slapping sound, a loud "ow! You shouldn't hit unless it's in bed! Bad Shua, bad!" and a "I lightly slapped your arm, suck it up," followed by a "I would if you let me suck _you_  up", then another slapping sound.

Seungkwan shook his head. Horny Junghan was really too much.

Jihoon continued slamming his hand against the door and cursing out Mingyu and Wonwoo. The door quickly opened to reveal a satisfied looking Mingyu and a dishevelled Wonwoo.

"There better not be anything gross in there, Mingyu, or today really will be the day I kill you. You too, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo smirked, "I know how to swallow." Mingyu blushed, and dragged Wonwoo to the group table.

Jihoon let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm glad the cafe's so stranglely empty today. That wouldn't have gone over well with most customers."

Seungkwan followed Jihoon to the counter.

"That kid, next to Vernon, he's the one Vernon's with at the moment?" Jihoon asked as he rearranged muffins in the display case. Seungkwan nodded. "Why's Vernon going out with him?" Seungkwan shrugged, and looked down at his phone. He didn't want to talk about Chan. "C'mon, Seungkwan, I can't help you out if I don't know what you want."

Seungkwan looked up in confusion. That wasn't the next logical sentence. He saw Vernon right in front of him, and wondered why he was over near the cash register instead of with his new toy.

"Doesn't want you for your body, huh? I can really see that now, Seungkwan."

_Of course, he must've seen me and Jihoon alone, and come over to try ruin it,_ Seungkwan thought bitterly. He couldn't imagine what it would feel like if he was actually dating someone.

"Seungkwan couldn't decide on a muffin flavour," Jihoon stated darkly.

Vernon nodded, "really sounds like it. If you knew Seungkwan you'd know his cheat day's never a Monday. But, I'll let you try lie to me."

"Seriously Vernon, I'm getting sick of this. So what if someone thinks I'm hot? So what if someone wants me just because I seem easy? Does it matter to you if I have sex or not? You don't get to decide what I do with my body, you don't get to decide who I let do things to or with me. Stop acting like I need to be looked out for. Let me make my own decisions, and I'll let you tell me 'I told you so' if I end up hurt! One day I'm going to have sex and it'll be none of your business. Go back to Chan and leave me alone. I thought we solved this earlier but it appears not."

Seungkwan started towards the cafe door.

"Kwannie! I'm sorry, I shouldn't hav-" Vernon called after him, only to be interrupted by Jihoon.

"That's right, you shouldn't have."

Seungkwan made his way to the nearest entrance to the subway. He wiped a few tears away angrily with his fist. He shouldn't have started the fake dating, it had blown up in his face like everything else seemed to. The hickeys had been such a horrendous idea, why had he agreed to them?

Seungkwan sat down against a wall, out of everybody's way as they bustled around. He wiped away a few more tears. He should've just told Vernon how he felt, why was he such a damn coward? Who couldn't muster up the courage to confess to somebody you knew would politely reject you then continue acting more or less the same towards you?

Seungkwan hadn't been afraid of losing his friendship, Vernon would've just made it clear he didn't regard Seungkwan the same way, perhaps a week or two of slightly awkward interaction, then he and Vernon would've been back to best friends.

But no, Seungkwan had to try make Vernon jealous. He'd soon learned jealous Vernon wasn't very nice.

 

 

***

 

 

Two weeks. Two weeks and things still hadn't patched themselves up with Vernon. It probably didn't help Seungkwan had went on his two other fake dates with Jihoon and refused to talk to Vernon.

A week after their argument, Seungkwan had spotted hickeys on Vernon. The hypocrite.

Of course, Seungkwan's own collection of hickeys had grown, just to spite Vernon. Jihoon had said it was a bad idea, considering how much drama the first three had caused, but Seungkwan had insisted, so Jihoon complied.

Seungkwan became a little worried a week and a half after his and Vernon's argument that he'd completely ruined their friendship beyond repair. Vernon hadn't tried talking to him at all in ten days, a new record over their measly three from middle school.

That worry had been squashed when Jun let slip that Vernon had been asking Minghao and Soonyoung if Jun and Dokyeom had said anything about Seungkwan, was he doing well, was he eating properly?

The first time Seungkwan had been in close proximity with Vernon again was when Jun called everyone to the cafe on a Sunday evening after it had closed to show off what he'd been learning at university.

 

Two of the bigger tables were pushed together so everyone - Junghan, Joshua, Dokyeom, Mingyu, Seungkwan, Vernon, even Soonyoung, Wonwoo, Minghao, Chan, and Jihoon - could fit.

Seungkwan sat between Jihoon and Mingyu, shooting Chan and Vernon dirty looks.

Why had they all been gathered?

That was what everyone was chattering about before Jun cleared his throat.

"Thank you for making it. As some of you may know, I've been studying soulmates throughout university, and just have to finish a few documented tests to have enough credits to graduate. So, I'm going to practise on all of you."

Everyone nodded and hummed in agreement, the knowledge that Jun studied soulmates new and surprising to most.

"Firstly, I'm going to make sure the equipment is calibrated correctly on those of who already have our soulmates." Jun pulled a small machine out from seemingly nowhere and turned it on. He placed a small inkaps next to it and pressed the pad of his thumb onto the inkpad. He pressed his now inky thumb onto the machine and motioned for Minghao to go over go him. Jun pulled a small pot of powder out from a compartment in the side of the machine. He dusted the powder over the thumbprint on Minghao's palm, took a piece of translucent paper from another compartment in the machine and pressed it against the powdered mark.

"This is the standard way to test for soulmates; almost every specialist in the whole world will do it like this if there are potential soulmates who've booked an appointment to find out if their marks and thumbprints match," Jun explained as he held the paper against Minghao's palm. He took the paper off Minghao and layed it on the machine. Jun pressed a button on the machine and it beeped.

"Give it a moment to scan the prints and see if they match." The machine buzzed for a few seconds, less than half a minute by Seungkwan's count, before it beeped twice and stopped buzzing. Jun looked at at the machine, "Seems right, but let me test it once more on Joshua and Junghan." The two stood up and made their way to the machine.

"I don't have to walk you through it?" He asked as they started taking off a how and sock each. They shook their heads. Jun turned back to his crowd.

"Today, however, I'm going to do something we just finished covering in class. It's a more general test, but still just as accurate. The machine holds a little database of everything it scans, so I'm going to scan everybody's marks and thumbprints, then run a few tests to see if anybody among us matches."

The machine beeped twice and Jun glanced over, muttering a few numbers under his breath.

"Yup, all good. Thank you for your assistance, Junghan and Joshua." Jun screwed up the piece of paper, unclipped a piece of clear film from the machine, and shoved them both in his pocket.

"So, just to triple check, and so I can explain what they're doing as they go along, Mingyu and Wonwoo, if you don't mind?"

The two got up and went through the process, Jun explaining as they did it. Seungkwan thought with all the bravado Jun seemed more of a magician than someone studying to be a soulmate specialist.

The machine beeped twice, for the third time that evening, and, once again Jun glanced over to it, mumbling numbers to himself.

"So, who's our first volunteer?"

Seungkwan stood up, arm straight up in the air. "Me!" It would seem strange if he weren't the most eager, wouldn't it?

Jun nodded, as if he expected nothing less, and motioned for Seungkwan to step forward. He walked Seungkwan through the process. Seungkwan had always thought would be more complicated than it really was.

Once everybody bar Dokyeom and Jihoon had smushed their thumbprints and marks against plastic and paper (Seungkwan had had to go into the bathroom with Mingyu because of his mark's location on his butt in order to press the translucent paper against it), attention turned to the two left over.

"My mark's marred," Jihoon stated from his seat next to Seungkwan. There was a collective "oh" of pity. "It's not a big deal, it was like that when I got it. I wasn't ever really worried about falling in love, either."

"Dokyeom?" Junghan asked.

Dokyeom looked to the ground, his cheeks red. "My marks on my penis."

There was a chorus of surprised "oh"s. Then, a sudden outburst.

"The side of my leg grazed your crotch when we first met and I tried to move around you to get to the other car racing seat at the arcade! You didn't mention your mark was there?"

Dokyeom turned to Soonyoung, who was seated on his left. "You didn't mention your mark was on the side of your leg!"

Soonyoung opened his mouth to say something else, but Junghan cut him off. "Whatever, you two can get checked out by a specialist if Jun's machine shows positive results. But for that to happen we need Dokyeom's mark powdered and pressed against paper." He stood up. "Dokyeom, I'll help you, c'mon."

The pair returned from the bathroom quickly, and Junghan passed the paper to Jun.

"So, I'm going to do check the numbers myself, then get them double checked by the computer to make sure I can work it out manually if I ever need to. I should be able to update you all on any results within the next three days."

Everyone, less Jihoon, groaned.

"I'm not staying around that long," Jihoon grumbled as he stood up. "I'll drop you off Seungkwan?"

Seungkwan nodded, and followed Jihoon outside. He was sure he heard Vernon complain and mutter to Chan something about little boys needing to stop being so desperate for attention.

Seungkwan pushed the anger and hurt he felt pooling up away, if that was how Vernon felt, maybe he didn't want Vernon anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels like a muddled mess. I guess that's kind of what I intended, but not to this degree. This chapter seems a liitle all over the place - which I guess is Seungkwan's feelings at the moment?
> 
> I dunno, I can't justify this chapter. 
> 
> I enjoyed writing it, though (it's 3.5k, longest chap yet) and there was some crucial stuff happening at the end. Should be a while before the fic's finished though, I think. I want to write somebangst into it, a huge fight scene, a make up scene, and a bunch of fluff. 
> 
> This story is pointless, just me practising writing with tropes I love.
> 
> I hope the chapter wasn't too boring and that youbguys enjoyed it.


	17. Chapter 17

Vernon felt like an idiot. He hadn't talked to Seungkwan in two weeks, yet there he was, about to call him.

He needed to make sure Jihoon and Seungkwan weren't having sex. 

Jihoon had offered to drive Seungkwan home after they finished with the soulmate thing Jun had gotten them all to do, and Seungkwan had accepted!

Vernon had dashed to his room as soon as he'd gotten out the car when his mum pulled into the driveway.

The phone rang through to voicemail.

_Oh my god, what if they've already started?_  he thought worriedly. 

He hung up and rang again.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he let it ring through on purpose. You two haven't talked in two weeks, and I'm pretty sure everyone heard what you said as he and Jihoon left."

Vernon jumped, and hung up as the phone went to voicemail again. He turned to face Joshua, who was leaning on his doorway.

"Can you call him, then?" Vernon asked.

"Why? To ruin his time with Jihoon?" Joshua didn't sound very impressed. "Why does it bother you that they're probably alone together?"

"Seungkwan's my best friend, if Jiho-"

"Try again," Joshua interrupted.

"What?"

"That isn't the reason; you can't be so obtuse that you haven't realised the real reason. Stop lying to yourself and try again." Joshua moved to sit at the end of Vernon's bed. "Why does it bother you that Jihoon's alone with Seungkwan?"

Vernon swallowed thickly. "They might be having sex," he said, voice small. He didn't want Joshua to hear him.

But it seemed the elder had anyway. "Why does it bother you that that could be happening?"

Vernon shrugged aggressively. "Dunno."

Joshua sighed. "OK, whatever. I'll call on my phone, but _you_ have to talk." Joshua pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I don't have Seungkwan's number." Vernon read out Seungkwan's number and Joshua pressed "call" on his phone. 

"Can't we just hang up after he answers?" Vernon asked, panicking. He had no idea what to say if Seungkwan picked up. Joshua shook his head.

"Hello? Who is this?" Regret instantly filled Vernon when he heard Seungkwan's voice. What was he supposed to say?

"Hey, Seungkwan, this is Joshua." Thank goodness for Joshua saving the day.

"What does Vernon want?" Oh no, Seungkwan knew. "He called twice in the last minute but I ignored him. I'm on speaker phone, aren't I. He's right there, isn't he. He can hear me."

"Yeah, you are, and yeah, he can hear you," Joshua answered.

"Well, you two are on speaker now, too. What does he want, then. I'll save some of his breath and say yes, I'm an easy, attention hungry, naive little boy who's making out with an older guy that just wants my virgin hole, or whatever." Vernon could hear the eyeroll in Seungkwan's voice. There was a kissing noise, and Seungkwan moaned slightly.

It went straight south, and Vernon wished it was him eliciting that noise out of Seungkwan, not somebody else. He also hoped Joshua didn't look down.

"Don't you dare leave a hickey there, I'm video calling mum tomorrow and she wasn't impressed with how big some of the hickeys were last time."

Vernon cleared his throat. The thought of Seungkwan's mum seeing her son covered in hickeys like he had been recently didn't sit well with Vernon.

"Yeah, I know you're there, Vernon. I'm just over caring what you have to say. Hurry up and spit out whatever you got Joshua to call for."

"I just wanted to make sure you got home saf-" 

"Bull," Jihoon interjected. "You haven't even said hello to him in two weeks, and you want him to believe you wanted to make sure he got home safely?"

"Seungkwan can speak for himself," Vernon found himself saying. It made him more than a little angry that Jihoon was speaking for Seungkwan ."He's his own human being and can - oh shit. Oh fuck, sorry Seungkwan. We stopped talking because I didn-" 

Vernon had been rude and had tried to control Seungkwan. That's why they stopped talking, not becuse of anything else.

_It was my fault._

"You didn't what, Vernon?" Seungkwan demanded.

"Can we talk. Just us two? I've been horrible lately."

"I don't really want to talk to you, just us two. What if you start going on about Jihoon and how dumb and naive I am?"

"Ok, no problem. I'll say what I want to say with everybody listening." Vernon took a breath to steel himself.

"I want to apologise. I'm sorry, I shou-" The phone cut off.

"He hung up." Vernon couldn't believe it. Just when he'd apologised, Seungkwan hung up.

Joshua stood up. "Sorry, not much else we can do." He clapped Vernon's shoulder and shrugged before walking out.

Vernon fell back on his bed. Why did Seungkwan hang up? He was apologising, shouldn't things get better?

After a few seconds, his own phone started ringing. The caller ID told him it was "Kwannie^^". Vernon sighed, remembering a simpler time - it was how Seungkwan had named his contact when they'd exchanged phone numbers when Vernon got his first phone, and always made Vernon nostalgic when they were arguing. They hadn't had their first serious fight until after Vernon kissed his first girlfriend.

Vernon answered. "Hello?"

"Jihoon hung up. He said I didn't need to hear your apology. I think he's right, but I kind of want to..."

"I shouldn't have said-" 

"No, not right now. Give me time, a few days or something. I'll call you first, ok? Don't talk to me or look at me or anything until then. I need time. I need me."

The line died.

Well, this was better than nothing. A few days - it'd give Vernon time think of what he wanted to say. What he wanted to apologise for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was going to be Vernon's side of last chapter, but I got bored writing it, so I just started from what next chapter would've been. When I've finished this story I'll probably write that chapter as a bonus.


	18. Chapter 18

Vernon sighed for the millionth time that morning. He rubbed his eyes, trying not to faceplant into his breakfast.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Vernon heard his mum ask.

Vernon shrugged. "Just tired." He didn't want to make a big deal out of it - he had five minutes to finish his meal before he had to leave for school. Definitely not enough time for a chat with his mother.

"You've headed straight to school everyday for the last two weeks, I haven't seen your friends, you haven't talked about them, you haven't asked me to pick you all up or drop you off anywhere, _and_  you've been hanging out with new people." His mum sat down next to him. "You haven't been sleeping properly, too. Should I be worried, have you gotten to something you shouldn't have?"

Vernon almost wanted to laugh, not only had he been horrible to Seungkwan lately, his mother probably thought he was doing drugs or in a gang or something. Great.

"No mum, nothing like that. I have to get to school, but I'll explain after," he assured her as he got up.

"You can explain now and I'll drop you off when I drop off your sister," his mum told him, motioning for him to sit back down.

"I've been fighting with Seungkwan, so I haven't hung around the other guys because I've been avoiding them," Vernon stated simply.

"Oh, sweetie. This is the longest you guys have fought, maybe you should apologise?" his mum sounded sympathetic, and Vernon knew he didn't deserve it.

"It's more complicated than that," Vernon paused, trying to figure out how he'd explain the situation to his mother. "I said things I knew would hurt him because I didn't want him fooling around with Jihoon like he had been. Then I just... Let it be. Didn't talk to him for two weeks. I tried to apologise last night over the phone but - I think I really hurt him, mum."

Mrs Chwe sat there silently, waiting for him to continue.

"He said he didn't want to hear it, that I should give him a few days. I just..." Vernon trailed off.

Mrs Chwe went over to her son and wrapped her arms around him. "Shh, it'll be alright. You can sort this out."

Vernon pulled away. "I was horrible to him, mum. I don't deserve your hugs and sympathy. I need to wait a couple days until Seungkwan tells me he's ready to talk. Then I need to apologise and make it up to him."

His mum smiled lovingly at him. "You couldn't have said anything too bad. You care too much about Seungkwan to be cruel to him."

"I hurt him regardless of how bad what I said was. Then I said it again after we talked about it and I apologised for it less than eight hours later."

Vernon stood up, not wanting to talk about the subject any more, and rinsed off his dishes in the kitchen sink.

 

 

Lunch rolled around and Vernon followed an excited Chan to the cafeteria to meet up with Minghao. The Chinese boy hadn't arrived yet, Vernon couldn't even see him in line buying food. It was kind of unusual, considering he and Chan had stayed back erasing pencil marks off their desks as usual.

"Junhui's already found a match!" Minghao exclaimed as he sat down and placed a stack of containers of food on the table in front of him.

"Really? Who?" Vernon asked, tone uninterested. He was more focussed on the containers in front of Minghao. They were probably full of Chinese food Jun had cooked for him. Vernon was trying to ascertain if it would all be too spicy or if he could safely eat some - Jun was a surprisingly good cook for a young man that lived on his own.

"He told me I shouldn't tell anyone because he wanted to make a big announcement of any he finds all at the same time - he likes his theatrics too much sometimes." Minghao paused as he took the lid off his first container slowly. It was steaming, and Minghao teasingly fanned a bit of the steam over to Vernon and Chan.

Vernon breathed in deeply. It smelled so _good_!

"Why didn't you tell me before school? Even if it isn't about me - you still should've said something. And how'd you get those heated up - the cafeteria workers never heat anything up for me!" Chan pouted. Vernon chuckled at the younger boy's cuteness.

Minghao grinned. "I didn't know until Jun dropped these off for me ten minutes ago and he let it slip while I got jerked him off in his car."

Chan looked a stunned goldfish. "You _what_? Like, with your hand?" he asked, voice little over a whisper.

Vernon was surprised too, Minghao seemed so innocent and he never saw hickeys or other types of marks on the older boy.

Minghao shrugged. "Yeah, _like with my hand_. He won't let me do anything else until next year when I'm legal - takes me so much convincing to let me even do that much to him. Every. Time. Even _with_  permission from my mum. He won't even put a hand on me, just rubs against me while we're making out, stops before either of us comes, then _maybe_  we can finish ourselves off at the same time on opposite ends of the couch, or bed, or wherever we are." Minghao rolled his eyes.

"He's just following the law, making sure he can't get done with anything," Vernon pointed out.

"But who's going to tell on him? Certainly not me, and I wouldn't tell anyone if we did anything so _no one else_ would be able to tell on him, either."

"I don't think that's the point."

"That's what he keeps saying. I don't want you to tell me the same thing, Vernon," Minghao muttered.

"So, who's the match?" Chan squeaked. Vernon looked over to him. His whole face, as well as his ears and the back of his neck, were a deep red. He managed to hold back his laughter, the poor thing was too embarrassed to even _hear_ about someone complaining about their _lack_ of sex life.

Vernon should've known, considering how awkward Chan had been while they were making out for the first time a couple days ago. He was clearly very inexperienced, and had stopped as soon as he'd felt Vernon's hard on. (Of course, Chan had wanted to continue once he realised how excited he'd become, himself. Vernon had gotten his first lot of hickeys that day. He was really glad his parents were ignoring them.)

Minghao shoved a container between Vernon and Chan. "He _did_ tell me not to say anything. Maybe if everyone's surprised enough when he announces it I'll be able to convince him to give a handjob as a reward."

Chan sputtered, and chunks of food landed on the table. "Sorry, I'll just, go - get napkins, to clean. That. Yeah."

"Are you sure _he's_ the one that gave you those hickeys?" Minghao asked after Chan was out of earshot, an eyebrow raised.

Vernon nodded. "Yup. Maybe that's why he's so shy about stuff right now?"

"Not the point," Minghao shovelled some food into his mouth and chewed it quickly. "I wouldn't say anything about Jun finding the match unless it involved one of you two. He's gone, and I brought it up, so..."

"One of my friends is my soulmate?" Vernon half guessed. Minghao nodded, just in time for Chan to return with a wad of napkins.He cleaned it up and scrunched it all up into a little ball.

"I'll throw it out when we leave," Chan said. "And please, can we talk about something else?"

"Aww, but Chan, you're a big boy now. You've even given Vernon hickeys and probably hump-"

"Nope, Minghao, nope. That word is not allowed." Chan clapped his hands against his ears.

"Does Soonyoung know, Channie?"

Chan froze. "Does he have to?" he asked carefully.

Vernon watched, amused, as Minghao shrugged and Chan went limp, falling onto the table.

"I just thought he'd know - you always say he's like a big brother to you," Minghao justified.

"Why's everyone so horny lately? It's like everyone I know is suddenly either getting some form of sexual pleasure from someone else or wanting to," Vernon asked.

"I can ask Jun later? It might have something to do with so many soulmates being found amongst people you know?"

"I said _something else_ ," groaned Chan.

Vernon sighed. "Sorry, Chan. You guys want to talk about dance practise?"

Chan groaned again.

"The new choreography's really hard," explained Minghao, "Soonyoung's taught it to us for two lessons now and nobody's picked up on much more than the chorus."

"Any shows either of you two like?" Vernon suggested.

"Been too busy with the new choreography. Minghao and I even went to the studio this morning to practise."

"Well then, let's talk about how Neville would've made a better protagonist than Harry."

 

 

After school, as he walked home, Vernon had time to think on what Minghao had said during lunch. He had a match. One of friends was his soulmate. And, due to all the silly things that were supposed to help you find out more about your soulmate Seungkwan had made him, Mingyu, Dokyeom, and Junghan do over the years he had a pretty good guess as to who his soulmate was.

Seungkwan.

While he honestly couldn't remember most of it, but when he'd done the apple thing the initials he'd gotten had been SB. Seungkwan Boo.

And now he'd screwed everything up with him.

There was one thing Vernon didn't get, and that was lack of romantic feelings. He wasn't interested in Seungkwan like that, and Seungkwan wasn't interested in him like that. He'd have to ask once Jun made his grand reveal in a few days.

"Mum!" he called out once he reached home.

"She isn't home, but I can talk," his dad offered from the loungeroom. Vernon dropped his bag, took off his shoes, and made his way to the loungeroom.

"You don't know much of the story and I don't want to explain it to you. Why aren't you at work?" Vernon slumped into one the armchairs.

"You don't know much of the story and I don't want to explain it to you," his father joked.

"Haha, very funny."

"I thought so, too," his dad retorted. "Is there anyone you could talk to that knows the story besides your mum?"

"What story?" Joshua asked, suddenly in the doorway. What was it with Joshua being in doorways at the right time?

"You'll do," Vernon relented, getting up.

"I have company, can it wait?"

Vernon sat back down. "Fine, I'll wait for mum."

"If it's about Seungkwan we can chat now, it's just Junghan and a new... Friend."

"Ok, but can we talk in my room?"

Joshua nodded and followed Vernon.

"So what's up?" Joshua asked, leaning against Vernon's desk.

"I don't know, my head's a mess."

"What new information did you learn today?"

Vernon started pacing. "I think Seungkwan might be my soulmate?"

"This is already too much drama, I have my own soulmates to get back to. So, bye."

"You're bailing on me?" Vernon complained as Joshua headed for the door. "Wait, soulmates? Did you meet the other guy?"

"Mhm, we did. And got checked by a specialist. Please don't interrupt us because Junghan just wants us all to bang but I want to make sure this guy's not a murderer or something before we take him to Junghan's place."

"Have fun." Vernon flopped onto his bed. How could things work out for everyone else but him? He laid on his bed for a while, bemoaning his existence, before he was struck by a realisation.

Seungkwan was his soulmate. His best friend, the one he'd had a wet dream about, was his soulmate. (Most likely - Jun said he'd get everything checked by the machine to make sure, hadn't he?) The realisation was how much it sounded like a cliche teenage rom-com.

 

 

Tuesday dragged on, with Vernon worrying about Seungkwan being his soulmate, how Chan would take it, and how to fix things with Seungkwan. Vernon spent Tuesday afternoon at Chan's, making out on his bed. Wednesday was much the same, until lunch when Minghao informed him and Chan that Jun had the full results, even checked by the machine, and was ready to share it with everyone at the cafe after it shut.

Vernon really wasn't looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really just teasing at this point, aren't I?


	19. Chapter 19

After school that day, Vernon didn't stop to wait to walk with anybody.

It was a grim day. It was the day his life would fall apart.

Vernon kicked a rock as he walked. He wasn't ready to be told who his soulmate was, even if he knew it was Seungkwan now. He thought it would change things. He didn't want to do anything with Seungkwan than be his friend. (Sure, his body sometimes said otherwise, but that was purely physical. He didn't want to be /romantic/ with Seungkwan.) He'd never gotten vibes from Seungkwan that told him his best friend wanted anything else, either.

Maybe Vernon should find more out about soulmates. Were they /always/ romantic, or could they be platonic, too. Surely they could be platonic, what about aromantics? Why hadn't he been taught this in middle school when they'd covered soulmates and sex ed?

Vernon pulled his jacket tighter around him and adjusted his bag.He pulled out his phone - four hours until the cafe closed.

Four hours until the start of the end of his life.

(Four hours until the start of the rest of his life, a small voice told him. He pushed that one away.)

A car horn honked, drawing him out of thoughts.

"Vernon!'

Vernon spun around to see a car sat in idle about five metres behind him. It was mostly blue, but the bonnet was white, and the car had a few small dents. Junghan was hanging out of one of the rear passenger windows.

"Vernon!" he called again. Vernon walked towards the car.

"Yeah, Junghan?"

"Do you want a lift?" The long haired mam offered.

"Is it your place to offer?" Vernon asked, scuffing a shoe along the ground.

The front passenger window rolled down. "It's fine, Junghan pointed you out walking alone and Seungcheol offered to drop you off at home, since he's dropping me off anyway," Joshua explained.

"Look kid, if you wanna ride, I'm offering," a new voice drifted through the open window.

Vernon shrugged and went around to the other side of the car and got in. The inside smelled of cigarettes and there was a couple of small circular burn mark on the seats.

"Hate to break it to you, Joshua, but your second soulmate's a smoker."

"I know," the ginger grumbled, sliding down his seat.

The guy in the driver's seat chuckled as he pulled away from the curb. "We've already discussed it and I'm quitting. It was a bad habit I picked up a few years ago hanging out in clubs to listen to rappers."

"I think it's hot," Junghan protested, crossing his arms.

"It's gross," Joshua responded, tone clipped.

The guy in the driver's seat chuckled again. "Joshua wins because he won't kiss me when I taste like smoke. Anyway, there's a kid in my car I haven't met before."

Joshua sat back up properly. "Right, sorry. Vernon, this is Seungcheol, mine and Junghan's other soulmate. Seungcheol, this is Vernon - I'm living with his family until I'm comfortable with Korea."

Seungcheol nodded. "Hello Vernon."

"Hi, Seungcheol," Vernon managed to say. Seungcheol seemed intimidating. He was wearing a leather jacket, smoked, owned a dented up car, and from the little Vernon could see in the rearview mirror, had a mean look to him. Vernon decided he should stay quiet. Apparently, everyone else had the same idea, too.

And Seungcheol didn't even have a car stereo to break up the silence, judging from the gaping hole where it should be.

"I hear you're having soulmate troubles, Vernon?" Seungcheol asked out of no where a few minutes into the silence.

"Um, yeah. I kind of am."

"That's right, we haven't had a chance to talk after you told me who you thought your soulmate is," Joshua interrupted before Seungcheol could probe any further. "Have you told anyone else?"

"Uh, no? I'm not even meant to know."

"You know how you can stop pretty much any fight?" Junghan asked.

"How?" Vernon was pretty sure he knew the answer, though. It probably had something to do with-

"Sex," Junghan answered, as if it were the most obvious answer. Bingo, Vernon had been right.

"Is that all you think about?" Joshua asked.

Junghan shrugged. "No, it's just the main thing I talk about when you're around; I hoped it'd get you out of your jeans, but it's just habit now."

"Forget whatever our angel says, Vernon. The only way to solve an issue is to communicate," Seungcheol advised. "Just talk to your soulmate and sort through your issues."

"I will, but.. It's complicated, right now. He wants some time to himself, so I'm going to give it to him."

The remainder of the ride was mostly the three soulmates chatting, with Vernon saying something whenever he was prompted.

When he got home, Vernon opened up his school bag and got out his homework. He might as well direct all his worrying to something he could change - his grades. He moved over to his desk and started on it.

 

 

"Vernon, wake up. Half an hour 'til we have to leave." Vernon felt himself being shaken awake lightly. He must've fallen asleep - maths was just such a bore. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Thanks for waking me up, Josh. I have to shower and get dressed."

Twenty minutes later Vernon was combing through his slightly too long hair - he'd need to get that trimmed, soon - as he put on his pants. Junghan had arrived and was telling Vernon to hurry up through his bedroom door.

Vernon's mum dropped them off at the cafe.

Minghao and Jun were inside, kissing lazily. Jun pulled away after Joshua cleared his throat. Vernon heard Minghao whine and had to try not to chuckle. Jun said something to Minghao in Mandarin before turning to Vernon, Joshua, and Junghan.

"You guys are the first to arrive, so come sit down. We've got leftover muffins that didn't sell today - did anyone want one?" Jun asked as he went to the muffin display and grabbed one out for himself. Junghan and Joshua answered they did, while Vernon didn't. Jun got out a muffin for both men. Vernon went over to sit with Minghao.

"Excited?" Minghao asked.

"Not really, Seungkwan and I aren't talking right now." Vernon played with a napkin that was at the table as he answered.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Minghao replied sarcastically. "Hopefully tonight'll make things better?" he offered. Vernon shrugged, he didn't have much faith in anything working for him.

The cafe door opened again, and Vernon heard Soonyoung tell the punchline of what must've been a hilarious joke because Seokmin's guffaws soon filled the room. The two jokesters sat by Minghao.

Minghao immediately asked about the choreography they must've been learning, and Soinyoung answered him.

The cafe door soon opened again, the door hinges squealing in protest, and Vernon heard Mingyu's voice. "Yes, he's inside, Seungkwan. You can sit with me and Wonwoo."

"Wonwoo and I," Wonwoo corrected.

"If he cared he would've said it correctly."

Seungkwan. Vernon felt himself stiffen. How could he deal with that? How was he going to survive knowing Seungkwan was going to find out that they were soulmates?

There was a clap, and Jun was at the front of the cafe. "So, as some people," he sent a pointed glare to Minghao, "already know, I found two sets of soulmates!" Jun paused. "No clapping? Tough crowd. Anyway, I'm tired, aroused, swamped with homework, and just want to make out with my boyfriend - so I'm just going to announce it without the theatrics it deserves.

"Soonyoung, Dokyeom, you probably already figured this out due the, urm, /private/ location of Dokyeom's mark, but you two are a match. Congratulations."

Soonyoung and Dokyeom high fived and cheered loudly.

"And, really it's a surprise these two haven't gotten checked by a professional by now, but the other pair of soulmates is -"

This was it. The end of Vernon's life. He turned his gaze to Seungkwan, who was still standing by the door, to be able to better gauge the other's reaction.

"-Vernon and Seungkwan. Big surprise there. Now, if you could leave, that'd be appreciated. I have to close up."

Seungkwan didn't even blink, he just raised his hand.

"Yes, Seungkwan?"

"Is it possible you've made a mistake?"

"I got full marks for that unit, no it's possible. Everything got checked by the machine too, same model most specialists use, calibrated the same way. If any of the soulmates have any queries you can stay behind and ask."

Vernon stayed seated. So did Soonyoung and Dokyeom. Seungkwan, however, tried to escape. Mingyu followed him outside, clearly exasperated. Vernon could see Mingyu and Seungkwan arguing through the glass window, and after about half a minute Mingyu was dragging Seungkwan back inside.

Mingyu said something to Seungkwan, who nodded and begrudgingly made his way to sit by Vernon. Mingyu went and sat at the wall under the cafe's front window.

"I'm still not ready to talk to you."

"That's OK, I'll wait."

Seungkwan started fidgeting. "Actually, I kind of do. I just - I don't know if I want to hear what you've got to say past your apology." Seungkwan said it so quietly that Vernon almost missed that he'd said it. "And what about Chan?"

Vernon was going to reply, but Soonyoung and Dokyeom were talking rather loudly with Jun.

"But, we don't feel anything romantic for each other - we kissed Sunday after the meeting and nothing," Soonyoung told Jun.

"Like, I barely even got aroused," Dokyeom piped up.

"And-"

"Actually," Jun butt in, "not all soulmates are romantic in nature."

Dokyeom and Soonyoung looked at each other, identical grins plastered across both faces. Vernon had no way of telling what the two were thinking, but he was sure they were communicating through their eyes or something.

"See Seungkwan," he nudged the boy on his left, "I'm your soulmate and can still date Chan."

Seungkwan turned to him, face full of rage.

"No, Vernon. I'm sick of playing along and being fine with it! I've been in love with you for years. I thought you were strictly straight, so I didn't do anything about it, but then I found out you aren't. I still didn't say anything and told you to give him a chance because I'd promised myself I wouldn't let myself get hurt by you anymore. And you got with him! So Mingyu convinced me to fight for you by trying to get you jealous, so I did. And you've been kissing Chan and not me, and I'm sick of it!" Seungkwan was screaming and had tears forming in his eyes and Vernon didn't know what he felt.

The atmosphere had suddenly changed, and he could tell Mingyu was glaring at hom from across the room.

Vernon ran through the list of emotions he was feeling. There was definitely disappointment in himself for not realising how Seungkwan felt, anger for the same reason. There was a little confusion. A little inappropriate arousal because /damn/ Seungkwan was hot when he was angry. Some guilt, too.

"I can't hang around you while you're dating someone else 'cause it'll hurt too bad now you /know/ we're soulmates. I'm going home to cry and hate myself for being so /damn naive/ that I hoped you'd love me back somehow, especially after I found out we were soulmates a few days ago." Seungkwan stood up.

"Or maybe I'll find someone who'll kiss me and hug me and pretend to care about me while he fucks me into oblivion. Or get drunk, or high; the possibilities are limitless," Seungkwan finished sardonically, throwing his hands in the air.

He instantly thought of Jihoon, and something within him flared. He needed to make sure Seungkwan didn't go to him - Vernon had little doubt Jihoon wouldn't mind screwing someone else's soulmate. But first.

"I'm sorry, Kwa-"

"Don't. Just - save it. Your little crocodile tears won't work, I know you're heartless." Vernon hadn't even noticed the little drops on the end of his nose. He went to protest, only to be interrupted again. "You are! Hansol, you are. You go around with a guy who obviously likes you, not calling him your boyfriend or acting like he's anything significant, while you get all jealous over your best friend. You're stringing Chan along because you like the feeling of having someone. But, whatever." Seungkwan took a shaky breath and ran his hand through his hair.

"I'll be there for you when things inevitably turn sour with Chan, ok? I'll comfort you like a good best friend, but... I'll disappear when you get with someone else." Seungkwan started shaking his head, tears finally spilling over and streaming down his cheeks. "I can't deal with that, Vernon. I can't."

Mingyu went to Seungkwan and wrapped his arms around the tear stricken boy. He shot Vernon a look and steered Seungkwan away, back into the direction of their home.

A part of Vernon felt relieved, Mingyu would keep Seungkwan safe, away from Jihoon and anyone else who might hurt him - including him.

Well, Vernon felt like trash. Less than trash, he felt like that strange slime in the bottom of the binbag when milk bottles and cartons of juice weren't emptied properly before being thrown into it.

And it was his own fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crying. Yup, poor Seungkwan. Things'll obviously get better between Verkwan, it might just take some time.


	20. Chapter 20

Mingyu steered Seungkwan into an alley near the cafe.

"I can't believe I said all that," Seungkwan bemoaned. Tears were still streaming down his face and adrenaline was pumping through his veins.

"Sit down, stay calm, breathe." Mingyu directed. "I have to call mum to pick us up."

"She gave us money for the bus or subway, remember?"

Mingyu shook his head. "I'm not letting you on public transport like that, you're a mess. You'll hate me when you feel better. And sit down."

Seungkwan looked around, using the light from his phone to illuminate the dark alley. There was a few pieces of trash on the ground, a suspicious puddle of something, and a ratty piece of material. "If I become diseased by sitting down, I'll make sure you get it, too."

"Fine, stay standing. I don't care - just breathe. I'm not listening to you until you're breathing's evened out.

Seungkwan rolled his eyes and took a couple deep breaths. "There. I don't want want to go home."

Mingyu sighed and slipped his phone into his pocket. "What do you want to do then? Nothing illegal, so no drugs - which includes alcohol - and no sex."

"I don't know. I want Vernon. But, he just keeps hurting me."

"Seungkwan, he's your soulmate. If you want him, go get him."

"He wants Chan."

"You don't believe that. He doesn't call him his boyfriend! He obviously likes -"

"No. I'm not getting my hopes up. He's stupid, and dumb, and not worth the hurt. I'm giving up on him, even if he _is_ my soulmate. Maybe we're just platonic soulmates and I'm just that idiot who fell for their best friend."

"OK, whatever. I'm calling Jihoon because you're being even more stupid than I normally am, and I can't deal with this shift in dynamic. Hand me your phone." Mingyu held out his hand for Seungkwan's phone.

Seungkwan sighed and passed the taller boy his phone. Mingyu called Jihoon and explained the situation.

"He'll be here in ten. I'm going home. Where's the money?"

Seungkwan sighed and passed over the money, then grabbed his phone off Mingyu.

"Be safe, don't leave the alley. Call one one nine if anything happens."

Seungkwan held his breath as he watched Mingyu leave the alley. Ten minutes of waiting in the dark, by himself, in a dirty alley. Just great.

"I did not leave Jeju for this," he muttered to himself. He kicked the pieces of trash around and fiddled about on his phone.

He heard footsteps. He froze. He hoped it was someone friendly. It wouldn't be a murderer, would it?

"Seungkwan?"

He breathed. It was just Jihoon. Had it already been ten minutes?

"Yeah?"

The footsteps came closer, and Seungkwan felt a weight on his shoulder. "You should probably talk to him."

"I don't want to." He shrugged off the weight , which he assumed was Jihoon's hand.

"Ok, then I'll take you home. You can study for those university entrance exams."

Seungkwan had completely forgotten about them. He'd been too busy with all the drama with Vernon. "I don't want to go home."

"Seungkwan, I was in the middle of a song. You're lucky Mingyu said he was leaving or I wouldn't have come. Not everybody's going to drop everything because poor baby Seungkwan's not happy.

"I'm giving you two options - I can drop you off at you're place, or you can spend the night at one of my friend's houses."

"Which one? Wonwoo or the rapper?" Seungkwan would've felt slighted by the comment about him being a baby and everyone dropping everything for him, but Jihoon was a grump and too blunt with his words when he was stressed.

Jihoon was clearly irritated. "The rapper - but he smokes and is probably drinking tonight, unless he's got his soulmates over. Then, he'd be having really loud sex."

"How loud would this sex be?"

"Oh my god Seungkwan. I didn't think you were serious."

Great, Vernon. How the heck had he even found them?

"Or, you could kiss and make up with pretty boy." Seungkwan could hear the eyeroll in Jihoon's voice.

"Seungkwan, were you going to have sex with _him?"_

"No. To both. Hansol, you're an idiot. I'm not - Jihoon, I'm not going to make up with Vernon."

"Whatever. You two are both idiots. Am I dropping you off-"

"No. You aren't. Get the hell away from _my_ soulmate. I don't want to see-" Seungkwan couldn't believe Vernon was still being possessive after what he'd said in the cafe less than half an hour ago.

"You lost that privilege when you told me you'd still be with Chan."

Jihoon made a noise of irritation. "You two fight or whatever. I'm going back to my songwriting."

Vernon waited until Jihoon left to move closer to Seungkwan. "Were you going to let him screw you?" Seungkwan could hear betrayal in Vernon's voice.

"It's none of your business."

Vernon swore under his breath. "It is, though Seungkwan. We're soulmates."

"So? You still want to fool around with Chan, and you liked the idea of us being platonic soulmates. You shouldn't even care about my sex life unless you're one of five people. Me, my mum, my dad, my boyfriend, or my sexual partner. Are you any of those? No."

There was silence before Vernon spoke up again. "Seungkwan, can we talk? I've been an idiot. I hurt you, and I've been a jerk. I'm sorry." Seungkwan could feel the expectancy radiating off of Vernon.

"An aplogy isn't goimg to fix anything, and I'm not ready to talk to you. I have the university entrance exams to study for. I should get home."

Seungkwan started walking. Why had he given all the money to Mingyu? Now he had to walk in the dark.

"Can I walk you home? We don't have to talk or anything - I just want to make sure you get home safe."

"What brought this on?" Seungkwan asked.

"You're my soulmate. My other half - platonic or romantic, you're still my other half. I don't want to lose you."

Seungkwan cleared his throat. "Is this because I'm in love with you?"

"No. It's because I care about you. I want you to be safe."

"Ok, but don't speak to me."

Vernon jogged to where Seungkwan was, just at the mouth of the alley where it met the sidewalk and the two walked to Seungkwan's in silence.

The night was chilly, and Seungkwan was only wearing a thin jumper Seungkwan rubbed his arms to create friction and warm himself up. Vernon put his hoodie around Seungkwan's shoulders. When they reached Seungkwan's, Seungkwan tried to take it off and give it back.

"Keep it, and give Jihoon's back to him." Seungkwan felt butterflies in his stomach. Vernon was giving him one of his hoodies.

Seungkwan opened the front door. "You should probably come inside while you wait for your mum to pick you up." Vernon went to protest but Seungkwan cut him off. "You're my soulmate, too. That's how it works, it's a two way street. I'm not letting you walk home alone."

Vernon shrugged, and followed Seungkwan inside.

"I'm home! Vernon's here, but he's going to stay in the loungeroom until his mum comes to pick him up!" Seungkwan announced loudly.

He headed to Mingyu's room to tell him what had happened. The first thing he saw was Mingyu, sitting at the edge of his bed, head thrown back. The second was Wonwoo crouched on the floor in front of him.

"Urm, sorry. You guys should lock the door - or do this stuff at Wonwoo's," he told them before leaving the room again.

With a sigh, Seungkwan went to his own room, and pulled out his school books. Time to revise.

 

The next few weeks were filled with studying. Seungkwan had thrown himself into it, it was a good excuse to avoid talking with Vernon.

Even Mingyu and Dokyeom took time away from their soulmates to study. The teachers at school were stressed, burying the high school third years with more schoolwork than they'd ever had in their life. Mornings were spent at home or the school library studying rather than at the cafe, and Mingyu and Seungkwan often studied together late into night or early morning.

"Why didn't I take school more seriously before this?" Mingyu whined one afternoon while they were sat at the dining table studying. "Two days until the test and I feel like I only know half of what I should!"

Seungkwan sighed. "I think we need a break."

"I can't take a break! I want to get into a good university!"

"You can answer most of the question I ask fairly well. Let's go to the cafe for a break, maybe Joshua'll be there - you can practice your English with him."

Mingyu nodded and stood up. "Ok, let's go."

The two left the house, books still sprawled over the dining table.

The cafe was fairly quiet, a few tables of students studying, cups of coffee littering their tables, an older couple, and Vernon, Joshua, Junghan, and Jihoon's rapper friend at the group's usual table.

"We can leave if you want," Mingyu offered. Seungkwan considered it, he hadn't talked to Vernon since the night Jun announced they were soulmates, but he'd wanted to for a few days now.

He missed his best friend, and the exam looming over him was stressful. Maybe, if he could get Vernon to agree to just forget about the drama, he could have a few hours with his best friend.

"I'm a big boy, I'll be fine."

Mingyu raised an eyebrow, but led Seungkwan to table anyway.

"Hey, look who it is; our favourite nerds!" Junghan joked once they reached the table.

"Shouldn't you guys be studying?" Joshua asked.

Mimgyu sat down. "Seungkwan wanted to tale a break, and I wanted to try find you to practise English."

"Hi, Seungkwan," Vernon greeted, an unsure smile on his lips.

"Hi, Vernon," he replied, suddenly doubting the entire outing.

"Seungkwan! I knew I recognised you! You're the one Jihoon had at his recording studio, right?"

Seungkwan nodded. "You're Scoops, right? Yeah, that was me. What are you going here? With my friends, I mean."

"Actually it's S.Coups, or just Coups. But call me Seungcheol outside the recording studio. Junghan and Joshua are my soulmates."

"You two know each other?" Vernon asked.

"Not really, we met at Jihoon's one time," explained Seungcheol with a one shouldered shrug.

Vernon perked up. "Seungkwan!" he said as if realising Seungkwan was there for the first time. "Can we talk, now?"

"After the entrance exams, I'm too stressed to add you to the list of 'things to think about'."

Vernon nodded. "Sure, whenever's good for you."

"I'm just going to get some coffee and leave. It was nice seeing you all."

Seungkwan went to the counter and bought a coffee, saying a quick hello to Jun as he waited for his coffee to be made.

On the bus ride home, Seungkwan wondered why he thought talking to Vernon had possibly been a good idea. It'd just dug up feelings he hadn't focussed on for weeks. He'd pushed them to the back if his mind, paying all his attention to school and textbooks.

Now, he wanted nothing more than to be cuddled up with Vernon, maybe having the other help him revise science between kisses.


	21. Chapter 21

It was the day of the university entrance exams. Hopefully, today was the day Vernon would get to talk to Seungkwan. Finally.

He'd been waiting _weeks_. Long, agonising, confusing weeks.

"Are you sure you can handle this on your own?" his mum asked as she slipped on some shoes at the front door. Seungkwan was supposed to be at Vernon's house at six, and Vernon had asked for them to have the house to themselves so they could be completely honest.

Vernon's dad and sister were already in the car, waiting for his mother. They were going out for dinner and a movie. Joshua was with Junghan at a club in Hongdae to watch Seungcheol rap, and he'd probably spend the night with them. Vernon thought he had at least two and a half hours.

"Yes, mum, I'll be fine. We need to be able to be honest, and I don't want anyone but him to know certain stuff."

"OK, sweetie. If you guys need longer, call." She stood straight, shoes on both feet. The car horn honked. "Guess I'd better hurry up - remember, this early on, no sex is probably better than angry sex."

"Mum!" Vernon felt mortified his mother had even said that.

"Oh, sweetie, I was just trying to give you some advice. We'll be back later, hope you and Seungkwan can get things sorted." She left the house and closed the door. "I thought there was something going on, and it turns out they're soulmates!" Vernon heard her to muse to herself loudly.

"Bye mum, love you!" Vernon called out. He listened to the car pull away, and let out a sigh when it did.

Five minutes until six, according the clock on the wall. Vernon headed to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. He went to kitchen and grabbed a chocopie, threw the wrapper in the bin, then moved back to stand in front of the door.

The clock ticked loudly, and Vernon listened to it as he ate, counting the seconds that went past. He reached ninety seven before he heard a knock.

"Vernon? It's me, Seungkwan."

Vernon took a breath to calm his nerves and opened the door.

"You're wearing my hoodie." Vernon slapped himself internally. They hadn't spoken in a while and the first thing Vernon says _wasn't_  "hello" or "how are you?".

Seungkwan looked down. "I guess I am."

"So, uhh, come in." Vernon stood aside to let Seungkwan in, closed the door behind the boy, and led him to the loungeroom.

They sat down, Vernon on his dad's armchair and Seungkwan on the couch.

They sat in awkward silence for a few moments, Seungkwan looking at Vernon expectantly while Vernon bolstered his courage.

"I'm sorry," Vernon finally said. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I mean, I kind of did with the comments about Jihoon but I didn't mean to make you cry or anything. I just wanted you two to not go on dates."

"Why? You suggested I date him after you told me Chan asked you out."

"I just..." He took a few seconds to collect his thoughts. "I've talked with both my mum and Joshua about things recently, and I guess I was jealous? Mum even booked an appointment with a specialist because I had so many questions and things I wasn't sure about."

Seungkwan tried to say something, but Vernon stopped him.

"I heard some of what you had to say a few weeks ago. The specialist, and everyone else, really, said I needed to tell you how _I_ feel. I'm trying, but I also need to figure out _what_ I'm feeling. I'm confused Seungkwan."

Seungkwan nodded and motioned for Vernon to continue.

"The specialist told me it isn't uncommon for a pair of soulmates to switch between platonic and romantic relationships, especially when they meet as young as we did. Soulmates are supposed to be whatever their other soulmate deeply desires to feel complete - and most times that's a romantic partner.

"When we were younger, we just needed someone who could understand us, someone we could _actually_  tell anything and everything to without worrying how they'd react or that it'd change how they thought about drastically. Sometime since then one of us switched to wanting to be in love. That was probably you. And the other one - me - has been trying to play catch up so we match again."

Seungkwan waited, Vernon assumed to see if he was done speaking.

"Then why has it taken so long? I started liking you four and a half years ago. Shouldn't you match again by now?"

Vernon nodded. "I do? Apparently that's why I was a jerk, it was jealousy. I like you. Some people just don't realise they like someone until they get it pointed out.

"Regarding how long it took for our souls to match back up, it doesn't start happening until one person feels like they _need_ it. To fall in love and have someone be in love with you back probably wasn't something you felt like you _needed_ until recently, so you'd had time to start liking me and fall in love with me slowly and realise what was going on. It all happened really quickly for me."

"So you like me back?"

"Boo Seungkwan, I definitely at _l_ _east_  like you back. I have butterflies, and I like that you're wearing my hoodie I gave you without realising because it means you've probably been wearing it a lot, and I want to start planning the rest of our lives together."

Vernon took a deep breath. He felt so sappy after saying that. Seungkwan looked incredibly pleased.

"I think there's a lot we have to talk about before anything happens between us, though."

Seungkwan's face fell. "Let's talk about Chan," he suggested.

"He wanted to stop what we were doing after I told him you were my soulmate the next day after the cafe. He got asked out by a girl in the year below us the next Monday and decided to go out with her. They became boyfriend and girlfriend, and they're adorable together."

"Huh, OK. So he doesn't hang around you like a vulture anymore?"

"He had a crush, and got over it. He hangs out with his girlfriend and her friends now." Vernon cleared his throat. "What about you and Jihoon?"

Seungkwan shrugged. "There wasn't even anything there. I asked him to fake date me to get you jealous."

"The hickeys?" Vernon didn't want to believe his best friend - his soulmate! - would try play with his emotions like that.

Seungkwan gulped and shifted around. "Jihoon told me you had a wet dream about me? They were his idea, and I agreed because I wanted you to think someone else wanted me, too. I thought it'd get you to make a move quicker."

Seungkwan sounded way too calm about it as he explained it.

"So, at the cafe when you started screaming and crying, you said something about me getting jealous over you. Wasn't that what you wanted? Me to get jealous?"

Seungkwan shook his head. "I was angry I managed to get you jealous but you were still whatever you were with Chan. I was trying to point out that you had no idea what you felt or you didn't care, and trying to hurt you as much as you hurt me."

Vernon stayed silent, letting it soak in.

"Anything else we need to discuss?" Seungkwan asked, sounding genuine.

"Yeah. Chan said you used to glare at him whenever he was around me. Why?"

"To scare him off. I've done it to plenty of people who were interested in you beside him."

"Did you try to control my life any other way?"

Seungkwan paused to think. "I don't think so."

"You don't think so? I can't believe it. Seungkwan, the answer should be either 'no' or a list of things you've done!" Vernon stood up. "I'm going to get a glass of water, I'll be back."

Vernon went to the kitchen and filled a glass with water. He leaned against the kitchen counter and took a couple small sips.

How many things had Seungkwan done that he couldn't answer with a no straight away? He "didn't think so". What kind of an answer was that?

Vernon finished the water and put it on the sink, then went back to the loungeroom.

"Seungkwan, I'll change the question. What sort of things have you done to try control either my emotions or reactions?"

"I phrase things certain ways, I used to do certain things and touch you certain ways so you were always paying at least a little attention to me. I brought up my insecurity about my appearance to get you pay all your attention to me. Little things like that. Surely you've done stuff like that?"

"Seungkwan, you don't need to! You're always on my mind, have been since I met you."

"How did I know that? You never told me.

Anything else we need to talk about?"

"Seungkwan, you don't very affected by the fact you just admitted to manipulating me. You know it's wrong, right?"

"Of course I do, but no one got hurt. I got what I wanted. Why does it matter?"

"Seungkwan, have you ever done stuff to make people feel sorry for you?"

"Yes, Vernon. I have. If it'll help me get what I want, or get someone to see things my way, I'll throw myself a pity party. As long as it doesn't hurt someone else, why is it wrong?"

"Because it has hurt someone. I thought everything that happened had been _my_ fault. If you'd just been honest at any point over the last _four and a half years_ and told me how you feel rather than playing with me like a doll, none of this would've happened.

"I blamed every time I upset you on myself, when really it could've been because I didn't react the way you wanted me to."

"Vernon, I didn't mean for that! I just wanted things to work out my way." Seungkwan's voice was small, but it didn't sound like he _got it._  It sounded like he was trying to excuse what he'd done.

"You aren't the only one with feelings, Seungkwan. You can't toy with people." Vernon felt like a lump in his throat. "Trying to get people to do or say or feel certain ways isn't right. Ever. When you do that to make people feel sorry for you, or take your side, there's always gotta be a bad guy. Someone in the wrong. I thought that was me, for the last few weeks.

"I was confused and worried and couldn't talk to you, my best friend and my _soulmate,_  because you were probably playing one of your stupid games. What were you doing, studying all hours of the day so you didn't have to talk to me because you wanted everyone to feel sorry for you a little longer?"

Seungkwan was tearing up. "I - No! I wanted to-"

"Shut up. Leave. I don't," Vernon closed his eyes. His heart was pumping so loudly Seungkwan could probably hear it, his blood felt like it was running cold. He had to take a moment to breathe and calm down. He couldn't afford to get nasty, he'd made progress with Seungkwan.

"I don't know if anything I've felt or did or said around you was genuine anymore. You're supposed to be the one person in the whole world I'd trust my everything with. I can't even trust - just, leave. We can talk again tomorrow or the day after. We need to talk more, about all sorts of things. But, I'm just really angry right now."

Seungkwan stood up. "Sure, I'll message you tomorrow after school and we can arrange a time." He started towards the door.

"Seungkwan, you aren't walking home. Get Mrs Kim to pick you up."

"You told me to leave."

"I'll go to my room. You stay in here while you wait. I just don't want to say anything that'll ruin the progress we made tonight."

"Can... I understand if the answer's no, but can I kiss you? Just on the cheek."

"Like a goodnight kiss?" Vernon liked the idea, more than he should have after finding out what he had about Seungkwan.

Seungkwan nodded.

"Just this once, until we sort everything between us out."

Seungkwan smiled. "Thank you, Vernon." He went back to Vernon and pressed his lips against Vernon's cheek. His cheek tingled upon contact, and even after Seungkwan pulled away it still felt like Seungkwan was touching him.

"Goodnight Seungkwan."

Vernon went to his room and sat on the floor, his back against his door. Things definitely hadn't gone as well as he hoped. He'd wanted to have everything sorted out nice and neatly by the time Seungkwan left, ready for Vernon to bring out all the brochures about soulmates the specialist had given him to read next time Seungkwan was over.

He wanted to be able to say he trusted his soulmate completely, with everything. But he couldn't. He felt like he couldn't even trust Seungkwan not to manipulate him.

There was a knock at his door some minutes later. "Vernon, Mrs Kim's here to pick me up. I wanted to let you know I was leaving."

Vernon sighed. "Good night, Seungkwan. See you tomorrow or something."

"Bye, Vernon."

Vernon listened for the car to pull out of the driveway. Once it had, Vernon got up. He went over to his desk and grabbed his phone, then called Minghao.

"Hey, are you at Jun's tonight?" He asked once the other boy answered his phone.

"Yeah, I'm at Jun's most nights. Why?"

"I just need somewhere to escape to for the night. Can I stay there?"

There was some Mandarin, Vernon figured Minghao was discussing it with Jun.

"He says it's cool. Do you need a lift?"

"If it isn't too much hassle that'll be great. I'll text you my address."

"Be there soon, and Jun says make sure you've packed your uniform."

The line cut off.

Vernon went to his drawers and got a pair of pyjamas then shoved them, his school uniform, and some underwear into his school bag.

He ripped a piece of paper out one of his exercise books and wrote a note saying he was spending the night out, he was safe, had his phone, and would be at school the next day. It also told his parents not to worry - he wasn't doing anything stupid.

Vernon read it to make sure it didn't seem like a runaway note or something. He was satisfied with it, so he grabbed his phone and charger, shoved them in pocket, grabbed his bag and went to the kitchen. He grabbed a spare key and put that in his pocket, too. He put the note on the kitchen bench, and went and sat in front of the front door.

It wasn't long before there was a knock. Vernon opened the door to Minghao and Jun.

"Ready?" Minghao asked.

Vernon nodded. "Yeah, I got everything." He shouldered his bag and turned the lights off before exiting his house and locking the door.

He followed Minghao and Jun to Jun's car, hoping he wouldn't get into too much trouble when he returned him the following afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it seems Vernon's done some wisening up since the cafe incident, doesn't it?
> 
> Also, this story is so fast paced. It doesn't seem that way when I write, because typing is slow, but I read the story again and just. Everything happens so fast, and there aren't really breaks from something happening? How do people write stories that are well-paced. Please, share with me your secrets.


	22. Chapter 22

Jun's car was much nicer than Vernon expected of a university student. Vernon thought it would resemble Seungcheol's car - dented with mismatched panels - but it was all the same colour and the light from the street lamps reflected off it smoothly.

"Nice car," he commented.

Jun shrugged as he opened the driver's door. "I bought it off a friend a few months ago. Minghao's obviously in the passenger seat, so you get the back."

Vernon hesitated before climbing in. He remembered Minghao telling him and Chan once that he'd given Jun a handjob in the older guy's car.

"I jerk him off in the driver's seat, don't worry," Minghao scoffed as he got in the car. Vernon slid into the backseat on the passenger side, and saw Jun looked nervous. The elder said something to Minghao in Mandarin, who then replied back. Jun shook his head and said something else.

Vernon put on his seatbelt. "You know, Jun, you can legally have sex with Minghao," he said, guessing they were arguing about Minghao telling him what they'd done.

"I know, Vernon, but it isn't about the legalities. It's morals. Minghao's still a teenager-" Minghao interrupted Jun with what sounded like only a few words. "Right, eighteen and five days internationally - still a teenager. I'm - it wouldn't feel right. I feel like I'm taking away enough of his innocence with what I've agreed to doing already."

Minghao whined something else at Jun. Jun snapped something back, and Minghao didn't answer.

"Let's all talk about something else," Jun announced calmly.

"Maybe he _wants_  you to take hi-"

"I said 'something else', Vernon. Mine and Minghao's sex life - or lack of - isn't any of your business. He can tell you about it, but don't try meddle in it. I don't need two people telling me something's fine to do when I don't think it is."

"So, why'd you call me?" Minghao turned around in his seat to ask Vernon.

"Seungkwan finally agreed to talk to me. He said a few things that got me angry, and I decided I should spend the night away from everything to process it."

"What'd he say?"

"He's been manipulating me so he can get his way and fake dated Jihoon to get me jealous, basically."

Minghao seemed unbothered by it, but Jun made a small "ahh" sound.

"What, Jun?" Vernon asked, turning to him.

"It sounds like the average case of one soul switching needs before the other, to me. He's still at fault because he could've just told you how feels - which in a lot of cases triggers the other to start switching needs, too - but he didn't. I've read heaps of accounts like yours and Seungkwan's. It usually happens to soulmates that meet early on in life."

Vernon nodded. "That's what the specialist told me - not the 'confessing can trigger switching needs' bit, though. Thanks for the recommendation, by the way - she was really nice and patient."

"No problem. The confession of feelings triggering a soul to switch needs isn't proven, there just seems to be a correlation - it's kind of difficult to prove. One of my textbooks has a chapter or two on soulmates switching needs, you can read it when we get to mine."

"Thanks, Jun. I'd like that."

Jun turned on his stereo, the volume low. Vernon couldn't understand the words, so he assumed it was Chinese music.

When they reached Jun's, Jun disappeared to look for the textbook he'd been talking about in the car while Minghao showed Vernon around. It was fairly nice, much like his car. Small kitchen, one bathroom, one bedroom, a living room, clean, nothing falling apart, tastefly decorated, and a freaking gigantic bookshelf. It was probably the shortest house tour Vernon had ever been given.

"Jun always makes me sleep on the couch. While we were driving to pick you up he told me he'd _let_  me sleep in his bed with him as long as I didn't try anything," Minghao complained as he flopped onto the couch after showing Vernon around.

Vernon hummed noncomittedly.

"You can sit down in the middle - he really does make me finish myself off far away from him," Minghao told him offhandedly. "We also have clean sheets if you want to put one over the couch to sleep - it can get itchy."

Vernon tentatively sat down on the middle cushion.

" _I_ have clean sheets. You don't live here, Minghao." Jun held out a book to Vernon.

Vernon took it, and opened it up. "Chapters eight and nine," Jun told him. Vernon turned to chapter eight and started reading.

"You're so boring, Vernon. Get Junhui to photocopy the pages for you and we can all do something else - get your mind off the soulmate stuff. I swear you know know more about it than me and my boyfriend's studying to be a specialist."

Vernon begrudgingly passed the book to Jun, who went to his bedroom to photocopy it.

"What are we going to do?" Vernon asked.

Minghao got up and went over to the bookshelf. "Jun has a couple boardgames," he suggested, crouching down to look at the bottom shelf.

"Anything else?"

Minghao shook his head. "Not really - my boyfriend's actually pretty boring despite the leather jacket and torn jeans. One time I came over and he was drinking a glass of wine while he was organizing his notes or something, and he put it away until I left."

Vernon chuckled - the image was different from the greasy Jun he knew from the cafe.

"I'm not being held accountable if you fly off the rails," Jun said, a slightly joking tone in his voice and smirk playing at his lips. He held out the photocopied paper to Vernon, who took them and went over to his bag to shove them inside it. Minghao muttered something under his breath, and Jun chuckled.

"We'll play Scattergories until eleven, then it's off to bed for all of us. Minghao, I'm saying this in Korean so I have a witness; if I wake up at any time tonight or this morning to you blowing me, I will kick you out of my bedroom for you to sleep on the loungeroom floor, and you and I won't sleep in the same bed for six months."

"No problem, I'll respect your wishes." Jun nodded and sat with them. Minghao got out the game and put it on the floor. "See?" he told Vernon, "I told you he was boring. Boardgames, bedtimes, and no morning head."

When he went to sleep that night (a sheet on the couch), just as he was dozing off, he heard Minghao and Jun arguing quietly. He hoped Minghao hadn't crossed any boundaries, and resolved somewhere in the back of his mind to ask his friend about it the next day.

 

Vernon didn't know what it was that woke him up, the light streaming through one of Jun's windows, his phone's alarm, or pipes screaming in protest at the shower being turned on.

He reached around for his phone before realising he didn't have any alarms set. Right, he was at Jun's.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. The phone alarm stopped, and seconds later the couch sagged.

Minghao said something that sounded vaguely like "good morning". Vernon grunted back an appropriate reply.

"There's leftovers from dinner last night if you guys are hungry," Jun said a few minturs later as he came out of the bathroom, a pair of jeans riding low on his hips and a towel around his shoulders.

"Aren't you cold?" Vernon asked. Jun shrugged and messed his hair.

"Eyes off my boyfriend." Minghao shoved Vernon off the couch playfully. Vernon stayed sprawled across the floor. "Leftovers sound great." Minghao got up and grabbed something out of the fridge, then put it in the microwave.

Vernon sat up when Minghao pulled it out and the smell wafted over to him. "That smells good," he gave an exaggerated sniff, "any for me?"

Minghao held up a bowl of steaming food pointedly, his mouth already full of food. Vernon went over, grunting as he stood up, and took it off him.

"Fifteen minutes until I have to be at the cafe," Jun told them as he headed into his room, presumably to find a shirt and jacket.

Vernon groaned. He wanted some time away from everything, going to the cafe in the morning before school was a great way for him to accomplish the _opposite_.

"He could drop us off at school first, or we could go to the dance studio," Minghao suggested.

"Dance studio, who wants to go to school so early?" Vernon answered.

They wolfed down their breakfast and went to get changed into their uniforms. Vernon in the bathroom, Minghao in Jun's room.

When they got into the car Vernon decided he should check his phone. A missed call from his mum from about the time his family would've gotten home the night before, and two texts, both from his mum saying she loved and trusted him.

 _Huh, not as bad I expected,_  he thought to himself.

 

The rest of the say was a blur. He remembered talking to Chan's girlfriend at the dance studio (she was there with Chan) and helping Chan erase the pencil markings on his desk at the start of lunch, and Minghao missing during lunch.

Which brought Vernon to after school. The bell had just rang, and his heart was hammering. He'd seen Seungkwan across the cafeteria at lunch and hadn't been angry, only a little disappointed and frustrated. So, the next talk with Seungkwan could happen that afternoon.

Vernon waited outside the school gates for Seungkwan. The boy passed by him within arms reach, walking with Mingyu of course, so Vernon stuck out his hand and grabbed the back Seungkwan's bag.

Seungkwan let out a strangled noise of surprise before he looked behind himself and realised it was Vernon that had a hold of his bag. Seungkwan grabbed Mingyu's arm and pulled him closer to explain the situation to him.

"So, we're talking again tonight?" Seungkwan asked once Vernon had pulled them away from the throng of students trying to get out of the school grounds.

"Yeah, we are."

They walked towards Vernon's house in silence for a few moments before Seungkwan spoke up.

"Apparently you went AWOL last night." Vernon nodded. "Where'd you go?"

"Spent the night at Jun's with him and Minghao." Vernon sensed the next question would be "why?". "I needed a night away to process what you said."

"Sorry," Seungkwan murmured.

"Sorry isn't good enough, you need to not do it again. I need to be able to trust you to not play with me or do things to elicit the response you want. I have some pages that might help."

"I want you to be able to trust me." Seungkwan kicked a rock. "I want to not be manipulative."

"We should probably stop our discussion until we get to my place."

They walked in silence the rest of the journey.

"Seungkwan's here again - we're going to talk again," Vernon announced as he walked in.

"No problem, sweetie. Your sister has a play date anyway, and Joshua's probably staying back at uni to study for the evening," his mother called back.

Sofia appeared from her bedroom. "It's not a _play date,_ I'm not five."

"Yes, of course it isn't. Silly me." His mother came out of his parents' bedroom, make up freshly applied and hair straightened. "You ready?" she asked Sofia. Sofia nodded. "Good, cause we need to leave now. Shows on," she hurried.

Vernon sighed and dropped his bag once the car took off.

"We should talk now. In the loungeroom, again." He and Seungkwan took off their shoes and made their way to loungeroom. They sat in the same places as yesterday evening.

"I don't want to manipulate you anymore if you don't like me doing it. Like, obviously I'm going to try get you to buy me low fat ice cream and stuff, but I'll be obvious about it."

Vernon had expected a silence, an awkward scramble trying to figure out what they had to discuss. Seungkwan had just jumped straight into it immediately.

"Sure," Vernon nodded, "normal things like trying to get me to buy stuff, or go places with you, or do sappy things are OK. If you do something I'm not OK with, I'll tell you. You tell me if I do something you don't like or don't want, too, deal?"

"Deal."

"Anything _you_  want to bring up? You're half the relationship, Seungkwan."

Seungkwan puffed up his cheeks. "I know," he let out a puff of air, "I just don't know what we should talk about."

Vernon understood. Now he'd calmed down about the controlling manipulative thing, he couldn't think of anything that was anywhere as near a big deal as that.

"We could talk about us. Our relationship. We can discuss anything that comes along as it comes in our relationship."

Seungkwan smiled. "I'd like that. I don't think I can go back to being just your best friend anytime soon."

"Me either. I have - you're my _soulmate_. I can't imagine how you must feel since you've liked me so long."

Seungkwan settled into the couch. "It's like a dream. I've wished and hoped for so many years that you'd be mine. And you are. I just want to sort this all out so we can be boyfriends."

"You get to ask - you've been pining after me for so long and didn't confess. But first, we should probably read all the brochures, pamphlets, and pages of information I've been given."

Seungkwan nodded. "Sure, I want to know as much about all this soulmate stuff as you do."

Vernon stood up, and went over to Seungkwan to help pull him up before leading the boy to his room. He pulled out the desk drawer he'd stored everything in.

"You go through those, and I'll go get a couple more pages Jun gave me out of my bag."

When he got back not even a minute later, Seungkwan was laying on Vernon's bed, the informative texts were spread across it, too.

Vernon held out the pages Jun had photocopied for him. "These might help with whole manipulation, attention thing."

Seungkwan's eyes widened, and he took the Zpsper off Vernon. Vernon sat down next to him. "I haven't read it myself, yet."

"Well then, we might learn some things at the same time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took so long to write - I kept getting stuck with how to trsnsition.
> 
> So, you guys seem to think the pacing is fine - thank you for voicing your opinion on that. I think I was just being picky.
> 
> Verkwan is progressing! Yay! I might even get to write fluff soon!


	23. Chapter 23

Vernon and Seungkwan poured over what Vernon had collected on the topic of soulmates.

"My head hurts," Seungkwan whined when they were three quarters of the way through it all. "Can we take a break?"

"Sure," Vernon agreed, "no use reading it all if you won't retain any of it."

Seungkwan leaned back so he was resting against the bed's headboard. "The papers Jun gave you were the ones that made me feel most like an idiot. If I'd confessed to you years ago we could be making out right now."

That caught Vernon unaware. Seungkwan wanted to make out with him?

"We could be making out right now..." Vernon suggested, already getting a little excited at the idea.

Seungkwan shook his head. "I've never made out with anyone - we haven't even kissed on the lips."

Vernon shrugged and shifted to face Seungkwan. "It doesn't matter, does it? We could strike a couple things off the list at once. "

"No, Vernon. It matters to me! We're soulmates, we're going to be together for the rest of our lives. I want everything between us to be sorted, and I want everything to be like the fairytale I always dreamed of. We have time to make sure things are perfect. I don't want any experience with you to be subpar."

Vernon chuckled at how naive Seungkwan was being. "You know life isn't a fairytale, nothing works out perfectly."

"I know, " Seungkwan pouted, "but I can try."

"Describe your fairytale life to me, Kwannie. If you want it, it's my job to help you live it."

"I want our first date to be cute and relaxed - at a carnival or something; our first kiss to just happen and not be planned; I want our first argument as a couple to be over something dumb. I want it to end with making out because we realise it was silly and want to pretend it didn't happen. I want the first time we make love to be clumsy and awkward even though we both want each other /so bad/ in the heat of the moment, and our second time to be planned. I want it to be under the stars, during a candlelit picnic or something. I want the first time we get drunk to be with just each other, and I want you to tell me you love me for the first time that night. I'd tease you about it the next day, and you'd get all red because you suck with emotions."

Seungkwan looked at Vernon expectantly. "That good enough? Far enough into the future for you?" he asked playfully

Vernon had listened with awe as Seungkwan described how he wanted their milestones to happen, trying to commit it all to memory.

"Yes, that's plenty. I'm surprised you've thought about it all."

Seungkwan shook his head to fix his fringe. "If course I have, do you know long I've liked you?"

"A long time." Vernon didn't know specifically when Seungkwan had started liking him, but he knew it'd been /years/.

"A long time," Seungkwan agreed. He shifted suddenly and sat upright. "Can we take a break from all this soulmate stuff, including talking about a relationship we don't even /have/ right now? Can we just, like, watch a movie or something? It's just too much, too soon for me."

Vernon nodded. "Of course, of course. Any movie you want to watch?"

Seungkwan shrugged. "You pick. I don't know what movies you have."

"You want to watch it in the loungeroom?"

"We'll have more room, why not?"

The two boys got up and moved to the loungeroom. Vernon went over to the movie selection, and picked out /High School Musical/. It was a movie Seungkwan liked, and Sofia had made him watch it so many times he could bear it.

(OK, he might like it, too. Ironically.)

Vernon turned the TV and DVD player on, put the DVD in, then sat next to Seungkwan.

Seungkwan sang along to every song and even got up to try do some the choreography, laughing as he did it. Vernon laughed along with him. When they got to Sharpay and Ryan singing /Bop to the Top/, Seungkwan encouraged Vernon to join in. He sang Ryan's parts, and pulled Seungkwan back down on to the couch after the number ended.

Vernon grabbed hold of Seungkwan's hand, who just shifted in his seat. Seungkwan's hand fit against his perfectly, and it was soft but a little dry. Vernon wondered if Seungkwan'd even noticed they were holding hands. After a few scenes, Vernon squeezed Seungkwan's hand.

The other sat up and wrenched his hand out of Vernon's.

"What are you doing?" he asked, tone wary.

"Holding your hand."

"Why?"

Vernon paused. Why /had/ he started holding Seungkwan's hand?

"I wanted to. It felt right. I didn't think you minded when you didn't pull away."

Seungkwan fidgeted with the hem of his jumper. "I didn't. But then I thought..." He shook his head. "I'm just being stupid. Don't worry."

Vernon sat up properly and paused the movie. "Tell me, Seungkwan. I want to know what's happening in your brain. I'm sure it isn't stupid."

Seungkwan looked down. "Maybe later."

"If we're going to date, we have to communicate," Vernon urged.

Seungkwan took a deep breath, then looked Vernon straight in the eye.

"What if you don't want to be with me? What if you're just doing this - picking movies I like, holding my hand, letting me kiss your cheek goodbye, talking about us being /boyfriends/ sometime - because we're soulmates? I want to know you actually like me before I ask you to be my boyfriend."

Vernon grabbed one of Seungkwan's hands and brought it to his lips. He pressed his lips against Seungkwan's fingers. "Seungkwan. Boo Seungkwan. I promise I /really/, actually, truly, like you. I fancy you. I had the last few weeks almost by myself, with only my mum, my dad, and Joshua to talk to about this stuff."

Seungkwan's gaze softened and Vernon took Seungkwan's other hand in his. He kissed the fingers on that hand.

"I've figured out I like you. I want to kiss you, and hug you, and make you laugh and smile. I want to make you happy. I want to be what I probably should've been for a while now."

Seungkwan softly pulled his hand away. "So it partly is the soulmate thing."

"Obviously, Seungkwan, but not the way you think. I want to make you happy however I can for the rest of our lives. That's the soulmate thing. I feel like /that/ because we're soulmates. I like /you/, not the mark on your butt."

Seungkwan rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I guess I believe you. Can we get back to the movie?"

Vernon nodded and pressed play on the DVD player remote. He realised when the movie played again how sappy he'd just sounded, and had to resist the urge to facepalm.

The rest of the movie passed much more quietly. Seungkwan sung along under his breath and sat farther away from Vernon than he'd been before they paused the movie.

Vernon's mind raced with thoughts of how to prove to Seungkwan he was telling the truth. He could do something grand and (likely) embarrassing, Seungkwan liked attention and wouldn't mind if Vernon made a fool of himself. But it probably wouldn't seem sincere. He could try prove it gradually, over time, so Seungkwan knew it would -

Wait. There was something he hadn't thought of before, that Seungkwan had likely ignored.

"Seungkwan, how many pairs of soulmates go out on their first date after they've learned they're soulmates?" Vernon asked as the credits started rolling.

Seungkwan shrugged. "Most. Why?"

"They only date because of their marks, but their relationship still means a lot to them. The other person means a lot to them. It's caused by the bond. It doesn't matter if it is the soulmate thing, what I feel /is/ genuine."

"I said I believe you." Seungkwan scooted closer to Vernon.

"It didn't sound like it."

Seungkwan placed a hand on Vernon's knee. "I want some reassurance."

Vernon smiled. "I figured that would be it. How can I prove myself?"

Seungkwan seemed to think for a few moments. "I don't know."

Right then, Vernon heard the front door open and Joshua announced he was home earlier than expected. Vernon got an idea. He wasn't going to spend the next however long trying to prove he liked Seungkwan. He was over being at the other's beck and call.

"Joshua! I'm in the loungeroom with Seungkwan, can you come here?" he called out.

Joshua appeared in the doorway a few seconds later. "Wassup?" he asked with a nod.

Vernon resisted the urge to cringe. Joshua'd been spending way too much time with Seungcheol. "Can you tell Seungkwan what the last few weeks have been like for me?"

"He hasn't stopped talking about you. He's been bothering everyone asking how to make everything up to you. He realised he likes you." Joshua raised a hand to cup his mouth, like when children tell secrets, and stage whispered, "His mum said it was a couple months overdue," and lowered his hand again. "He was freaking out trying to get as much information on everything as he could. It was cute, him realising he likes you and accepting it so easily."

Vernon saw the shy smile on Seungkwan's face, and placed his hand on top of the hand Seungkwan had on his knee.

"All good? You two finally going to get together? Great, I'm heading to my room." Joshua turned around and left.

"So," Seungkwan said coyly, "you definitely like me?" He fluttered his eyelashes and brought his shoulders into himself to make himself look more demure.

Vernon chuckled, Seungkwan was certainly being very obvious. "Yes, Seungkwan?"

Seungkwan scooted even closer, so his shoulder was brushing Vernon's. He moved his hand up Vernon's thigh sligtly.

"I was wondering," he paused to exaggeratedly flutter his eyelashes, "if maybe, you wanted to ask me out?"

Vernon laughed. "You have to ask, all of our drama could've been avoided if you'd just confessed years ago."

Seungkwan pulled his hand off Vernon's leg, and took a deep breath, raising his hands as he breathed in and lowering them when he breathed out.

"Ok. Sure, no problem. I know you like me, I can ask you out. I can do this," he psyched himself up. "Hansol Vernon Chwe, will you be my boyfriend?"

Vernon felt butterflies trying to upturn his stomach. He was incredibly happy, like a giant flower had started to bloom in his chest, and he couldn't even begin to imagine how Seungkwan must have felt being the one to ask.

"Of course I will, Kwannie."

They both leant in and pressed their lips together for a few seconds before pulling apart. When they did, everything felt right. His lips tingled in a way they hadn't before, and he felt almost electric.

"Does that fit the criteria for your ideal first kiss?" Vernon found himself asking.

Seungkwan nodded eagerly, and pulled Vernon close for a second kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It finally happened! Verkwan are a thing!
> 
> I know it's been a bit longer than normal since I updated. This chapter wasn't very easy to write; I wasn't sure whether to get them together in it or not. It seemed a little fast, but what are teenagers if not a little dumb and impatient at times, right?


	24. Chapter 24

Life was great for Seungkwan.

The stress of university entrance exams was over, it was a cheat day for his diet, and he had a boyfriend.

He had a boyfriend. His first ever boyfriend.

(And hopefully his only, because Hansol Vernon Chwe was his soulmate. Apparently, Seungkwan had been blessed by any and every higher being that existed. Especially Lady Luck.)

He still couldn't believe it. Sure, it'd only been less than a day, but Vernon was his, and he was Vernon's. (Even if he was still a little dubious of Vernon's feelings for him, but he trusted the soulmate bond to sort things out.)

It was ten thirty in the morning, and Seungkwan was sorting the clothes on his floor into a clean pile and a dirty pile. He could also hear Mingyu having a loud phone conversation with Wonwoo about universities. Why did Wonwoo have to be on loudspeaker?

Seungkwan thought back to the night before, it had been great. After Seungkwan asked Vernon to be his boyfriend they'd kissed a couple times, then Vernon had put on _High School Musical 2._ Nothing more than soft presses of the lips had happened, but Seungkwan was still ecstatic. Innocent lip contact was still lip contact.

Seungkwan put the last of his clothes into their respective piles, and sat down on his bed. After weeks of not talking to Vernon properly he really just wanted to be near him. Seungkwan resolved to spend the day with him, and grabbed his phone off his bedside table. After a quick look in the bathroom mirror and a wardrobe change, Seungkwan was ready.

The trek to Vernon's was long and cold. (Actually, Mrs Kim had dropped him off, but the walk from the car to Vernon's front door was _freezing_.) Seungkwan knocked and announced it was him before hearing someone call out for him to just come in. He entered the house, slipped off his shoes and his jacket, then headed to Vernon's room.

"Oh! Seungkwan!" Vernon smiled as soon as his door opened. He was at his desk, with his laptop open. "Miss me already?"

"Yes, I do. We've got _ages_ to make up for." Seungkwan sat on Vernon's bed.

"We do, don't we? Where do you want to start?"

Seungkwan thought for a bit. Dates, kisses, hugs, what did he most want to do? How did he want to spend his time?

"We could hang out for a bit, watch a movie or something. What were you doing before I came in?" Seungkwan thought maybe they could do whatever Vernon had been doing together.

Vernon shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. "Nothing really, just writing. Joshua and Junghan's other soulmate, Seungcheol - you know him - is a rapper. I've listened to hip hop for years and I thought, maybe - maybe I could write some raps?"

Vernon looked tense and shy as he talked. Seungkwan thought it was cute, how nervous he seemed to be.

"Really? Can I hear?" Seungkwan knew it was important to encourage Vernon's interests, and he also genuinely wanted to hear his lyrics.

"I haven't written anything good, yet. But, when I do you'll be the first person I let listen to them," Vernon promised.

Seungkwan smiled. "OK, as long as I get to be first. So, any ideas what to do?"

Vernon stood up from his chair and moved to his bed, sitting next to Seungkwan. "Not really. Well kind of - but can I get a kiss hello?" Vernon pointed to his lips.

Seungkwan rolled his eyes, but leaned in and pressed his lips against Vernon's. He wanted a hello kiss, too. When Seungkwan pulled away after half a second, Vernon pouted.

"I like kissing like that, but we can we do _more_?"

"You mean, like, with tongue?" Seungkwan asked. He was excited but apprehensive at the idea of French kissing Vernon. How were you supposed to move your tongue? What did you do with your teeth?

"No, I mean just, you know, move our lips? I dunno, I've only ever really kissed Chan."

Seungkwan leant toward Vernon again, and kissed him. He moved his lips, hoping he wasn't doing it all wrong. When Vernon didn't reciprocate, Seungkwan put his arms around Vernon's neck and played with the hair at his nape. That got the desired outcome, with Vernon kissing him back and moving his hands to Seungkwan's waist.

Seungkwan pulled away, a little flushed and breathless, a few seconds later, and pressed his forehead against Vernon's. "That's for talking about kissing Chan."

Vernon smirked, and started running his fingertips up and down Seungkwan's sides. "Maybe I should always talk about kissing Chan if that's the punishment."

Seungkwan let out a bitter chuckle. "If it becomes a habit, I'll stop kissing you," he threatened.

"Then I'd better not," Vernon chuckled.

There was a knock on the door, and the two boys moved slightly apart. "Come in," Vernon called out in English. Seungkwan was glad he half played attention in his English class, or he'd be completely lost around Vernon's house.

The door opened to reveal Joshua. "Mrs Chwe just wanted me to check on you two, make sure you weren't getting up to too much. Hormonal teenagers and all that."

Seungkwan nodded. He was glad Joshua made the effort to speak Korean around him most of the time.

"She also wants to know if she has to get Mr Chwe to have a talk with both of you, make sure you guys know how to use a condom and stuff."

Seungkwan felt himself turn red, and glanced to Vernon to see he, too, was the colour of a tomato.

"Um, no. We - we aren't even using tongue yet. I think anything more - sex is a while off," Vernon stuttered out.

Joshua was clearly trying not to laugh. "OK, if you say so. Have you and Seungkwn talked about it?"

"It hasn't come up, yet. We've only been boyfriends less than a day," Seungkwan spoke up. Vernon looked unable to finish his conversation, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish.

Joshua shrugged. "Never too early to talk about this stuff, especially when you're pretty sure the relationship's going to be longterm," he told them sagely before backing out, closing the door as he left.

"Do you, uh... Want to, you know. Do sex?"

Seungkwan burst out in laughter. He took a couple seconds to calm down, but found it difficult with the look on Vernon's face.

"Not right now! I mean one day. When we're older and finished school!" Vernon exclaimed, trying to save himself from embarrassment.

"Yes," Seungkwan answered when he'd calmed down, "I'd like very much to '/do sex/' with you someday. Not now, but someday."

Vernon looked the floor. "Normally you're the embarrassing one." He scuffed a foot against his carpet.

Seungkwan pecked Vernon's cheek. "It's ok. We can go back to normal. Just don't ask me to 'do sex'. Ever."

Vernon smiled. "I won't."

Seungkwan leaned back on on his elbows, which started sinking into Vernon's bed slightly. "Do you have _High School Musical: Senior Year_  or _Grease_? We can sing along as we watch it like we did last night."

Vernon shook his head. "I have no idea where they are. Maybe in Sof's room - I'm not asking her."

Seungkwan let out a puff of air. "Fine. But, we're spending the day together."

Vernon agreed, and leant in to kiss Seungkwan's cheek. "I am _never_  going to get over being able to do that," he murmured.

Seungkwan smacked Vernon's chest playfully. "Come on! Stop kissing and start talking. Date ideas?"

"There aren't any carnivals or fairs or anything around Seoul at the moment, I checked last night after you left," Vernon told him dejectedly. Seungkwan was impressed and surprised Vernon remembered his ideal first date.

Seungkwan "ooh"ed and sat up straight. "It's Saturday. My cheat day! We can cook lunch together! It won't count as a date, because we're just hanging out at yours and it isn't planned."

Vernon nodded, and led Seungkwan to the kitchen.

"Just remember I can't cook," Vernon warned. Seungkwan remembered back to when they were fifteen and Vernon had cremated a bag of popcorn. Then the time Vernon had put plain flour and water together and tried baking it into a cake. A feeling of dread came over him.

"You know what, " Seungkwan started looking through the cupboards, "I'll direct you. We'll make something simple - soup."

Vernon agreed hesitantly. "Sounds hard, but I trust you. What's first?"

"Get out a bunch of different vegetables." Seungkwan watched as Vernon got a few carrots, half a pumpkin, a bag of frozen corn kernels, an onion, and a couple potatoes.

"What meat do you guys have that we can use?"

Vernon looked in the fridge and freezer, "Mum said the pork's for tomorrow night, so chicken pieces."

"Put that in the microwave for a few minutes to defrost," Seungkwan ordered as he started putting vegetables back where he'd seen Vernon grab them from. Vernon had pulled out too much of everything for just the two of them.

"Now what?" Vernon asked.

"We wait for the chicken. We need to put that in first because it'll take longest to cook."

"Oh. Cool." Vernon moved sit on the part of the kitchen counter that wasn't covered in vegetables. He reached out for Seungkwan, but Seungkwan giggled and moved away. "You're going to have to try harder than that," Seungkwan teased.

"Seungkwan, get over here. I want to cuddle!" whined Vernon, his lips pouting slightly.

Seungkwan took pity on his boyfriend - boyfriend! so great to finally be able to think - and took the few steps towards him necessary so Vernon's knees were only just touching his stomach.

Vernon snaked his arms around Seungkwan and leant in closer. "One day we're going to do this everyday. Cook and cuddle in the kitchen," he whispered into Seungkwan's ear, " _our_  kitchen when we move in together. And we can make love on the counter while we wait for everything to cook."

Seungkwan pulled away. He brought a hand up to pat Vernon's shoulder. "Easy there, tiger. Anybody else would think you were horny."

Pink dusted Vernon's cheeks. He pressed a kiss to Seungkwan's forehead. "I'm a teenager, I'm almost always horny. Especially around you."

Seungkwan chuckled nervously. He wasn't sure he wanted to have this conversation yet - not when all of Vernon's family was home.

The microwave beeped obnoxiously. Seungkwan started moving out of Vernon's grip, only to have the other tighten it. Vernon kissed him, on the lips.

"I have to go sort out the chicken," Seungkwan whined into the kiss.

"Fine. Go do that then come back."

"Who's the needy one, now?" Seungkwan kissed Vernon, the two smiling.

"Hansol and Seungkwan, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-" Vernon's little sister came in, singing playfully.

The two boys broke apart quickly. "You can stop now Sof," Vernon told her.

"Fine. Mum told me to ask you if Seungkwan's staying the night?" The two siblings looked at Seungkwan expectantly.

"No, I'm not. Wouldn't want to get sick of Vernon too quickly, right?"

Sofia shrugged and left the kitchen. Seungkwan went over to the microwave and checked the chicken. He wanted to avoid the questions he knew Vernon was go to ask.

"Is it defrosted?" Vernon asked.

"Yeah, can you get out a big pot and half fill it with water?" Seungkwan wasn't sure how much water they'd need, but knew it was better to have to add more than try take some out.

Vernon slid off the kitchen bench and did as he was asked, then put the pot on the stove.

Seungkwan went over and put the defrosted chicken in and turned on the heat, then put the empty plastic in the bin.

"Why did we defrost it?"

Seungkwan sighed. Vernon truly was hopeless. "So it takes less time to cook. Help me chop the vegetables." Vernon got out a chopping board and two knives. Seungkwan pushed the carrots and onion towards Vernon, and started on the pumpkin.

"Why aren't you staying the night?" Vernon asked, trying to sound casual but failing. "And don't tell me it's so we don't get sick of each other."

Seungkwan watched Vernon warily as he chopped the carrots. "Vernon, stop. You look like you're trying to cut your fingers off."

Vernon placed the knife on the bench, whuch he then turned to lean against. "Kwannie, answer the question. Communication, remember?"

Seungkwan pushed the pumpkin pieces to one side of the chopping board to make space for the potatoes. "How do I act? Now that we're boyfriends can we still sleep in your bed like we used to? Will you just want to kiss the whole night?"

Vernon chuckled and moved behind Seungkwan to envelope him in a backhug. "So unsure, aren't you? Nothing has to change just because we're boyfriends, except we need to talk more. I don't want to _just_ kiss you - it's just really nice that we can. We can still sleep in my bed together if you want, and we can still hang out like we normally do if you want to. Or, we can kiss all night and whisper into each other's ears."

Seungkwan liked the idea of it - of both options. But, he remembered back to the last sleepover they'd had where he'd suggested they _t_ _ake care of their morning wood_  just as he was waking up. There was only so much he was comfortable doing with other people in the house - what if he said something like that and Vernon took him seriously because they boyfriends?

"I haven't told Mingyu we're together, yet. Or anyone else. I should probably let him know before Joshua tells Junghan and Junghan tells Dokyeom, then I have Mingyu feeling betrayed."

Vernon kissed Seungkwan's temple, and patted Seungkwan's butt, before moving back to his own spot. "Sure, no problem. Of course, you should probably let him know. And your mum - tell her, too. Now, how am I supposed to cut these carrots?"

Seungkwan showed him the proper way, and made sure his fingers were curled inwards towards his palms. By the time Vernon finished with both the carrots and onion, the chicken was cooked enough for Seungkwan to feel comfortable putting in everything but the corn.

"Why not the corn, yet?" Vernon asked as he washed the chopping board and knives.

Seungkwan sat on top of the kitchen bench. "It doesn't take long to cook, where as the other vegetables do."

Vernon nodded. "How much longer then?"

Seungkwan shrugged. "We should just keep an eye on it."

Vernon went over and stood in front of Seungkwan. He pushed Seungkwan's legs apart so he could stand between them, and grabbed Seungkwan's hands.

"Seungkwan, we need something we can tell each other, like 'I love you' but not that. I care about you, but I'm not in love with you."

Seungkwan beamed. He didn't know Vernon could be such a sap. He told the other boy so.

"I dunno, this is new to me, too." Vernon squeezed Seungkwan's hands. The two thought for a bit, and exchanged kisses as they did so.

"I adore you?" Seungkwan suggested.

A shy smile graced Vernon's face. "What? That's so... _Cute_." He scrunched up his face. "How did you think of that?"

"I was just thinking I adore you, and kissing you, and your eyes, and your slightly too long hair, and your nose, and your lips, and your-"

Vernon chuckled. "I get it, you adore me. Kwannie, I adore you, too."

Seungkwan thought maybe Vernon _did_ like him back. He hooked his legs around Vernon to pull him in closer, and kissed him. It seemed all they'd done was kiss since they got together. Seungkwan used his hands to move Vernon's to his lower back, and moved his own hands to wrap around Vernon's neck.

Seungkwan froze when Vernon's hands moved even lower to his bum.

"Sorry," Vernon apologised sheepishly, moving hands to Seungkwan's waist.

"No, I liked it. I was just surprised," Seungkwan placed his hands over Vernon's and dragged them back to his butt. He smirked, "It's not liked you haven't already touched it."

"How _did_ that happen?" Vernon asked, massaging the area people were never quite sure of being back or bum.

Seungkwan smiled. "You don't remember? We used to all slap each others butts, a lot, until one day we just. Stopped. _Butt,_ " Vernon smiled at Seungkwan's pun, "for some reason you continue to slap my butt every birthday, Christmas, and Valentines Day. Even the birthday I got my mark."

"Did you want me to stop?" Vernon teased.

"Not really," Seungkwan answered, leaning in to hug Vernon.

Seungkwan felt Vernon turn his head, and then there was the feeling of something hot and wet on his neck.

"Are you giving me a hickey?"

Seungkwan felt teeth against his neck, and Vernon grunted what sounded like an affirmative noise.

Hissing filled the kitchen. The pot was boiling over. Seungkwan tried to move to turn the stove temperature down, but was pinned in place by Vernon. "I haven't finished yet."

Seungkwan pushed him away gently. "You can finish once I've sorted out the soup. Then, I'll give you one."

Vernon moved away, but crossed his arms. Seungkwan couldn't believe Vernon was getting sulky over a _hickey_.

The soup looked almost done to Seungkwan. He told Vernon to bring over the corn, and he put it in the pot.

Vernon dragged him back to the counter and pinned him against it. "Can I finish that hickey, now?" Seungkwan nodded and bared his neck. Vernon flashed a mischievous grin before lowering his mouth to Seungkwan's neck. "You're going to want to wear a scarf for _weeks_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day!
> 
> Slightly longer chapter. Aren't Verkwan cute? I feel like the characterisation is a bit off, but young love and all that.
> 
> Also, apologies for the kissing. If anything's strange it's because I've never kissed anyone before. All my knowledge comes from books, fics, and movies. And seeing others kiss, obviously. (But I'm not going to watch people kiss IRL, that's kinda weird.)
> 
> But, yeah. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter!


	25. Chapter 25

Once they'd eaten and washed up ("I had no idea something I helped make could taste so good!" "Vernon, shut up, you literally got things out and cut carrots and onion." "It's still helping...") Vernon steered Seungkwan to the bathroom mirror.

Vernon watched as Seungkwan moved closer to the mirror, his face almost touching the glass, to examine the hickey Vernon had given him.

"Oh my god, Vernon. I can _not_  go anywhere with this!" Seungkwan moved even closer to the mirror, his face smushed against it. Vernon was quite proud of it - it was the darkest hickey he'd ever seen. "It's going to take forever to fade! You know hickeys are bruises? You just gave me the worst bruise I've ever had!" Seungkwan shrieked.

Vernon had to hold back his laughter, a few chuckles escaping despite his efforts. Seungkwan moved slightly backwards and glared at him through the mirror. "Seriously, I gave you a little one - people probably won't even notice it - and I get _this_?

"That's for getting hickeys off Jihoon and trying to make me jealous," Vernon shrugged.

Seungkwan sobered. "Fine. I deserve it. Even though you got hickeys from Chan, my crime was worse."

Vernon nodded. "Yep," he agreed, poping the P. "But, you're freaking out over nothing. Just use makeup and a scarf."

"Then let me use one of your scarves when I leave for home this evening. Oh- that reminds me. I need another of your hoodies or jackets or whatever."

Vernon's eyebrows furrowed. "Why?" He wondered what Seungkwan had done with the jacket he'd given him before.

"The one you gave me doesn't make me think of _you_ , I've seen a couple guys wear a similar one," Seungkwan said flippantly.

Vernon raised an eyebrow, but agreed anyway. Didn't Seungkwan realise most of his jackets were just whatever his mum bought him? They were fairly similar to what most guys around their age wore.

Seungkwan turned around and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you!" He grabbed Vernon's hand and dragged him to Vernon's room.

Vernon stood just inside his room and watched as Seungkwan went through his clothes, looking for a jacket he liked. Seungkwan picked out one of Vernon's knitted woollen jumpers. "This one is so ugly only you'd wear it. Can I have it?"

Vernon was shocked. "It's not ugly! That's one of my favourites!"

Seungkwan shook his head condescendingly. "As your best friend of almost five years, I'm telling you this is the third ugliest thing you own and I want to burn it whenever I see you wear it."

Vernon's mouth opened in disbelief. "Why do you want it, then?"

"So I don't have to see you wear it. And I'll never see anybody else wearing something similar because it's so ugly. I'll only think of you when I wear it."

"You shouldn't insult my clothes if you want me to let you wear them."

Seungkwan put on the jumper. "Don't you like me in it?" He started turning and posing like a model.

Vernon _did_  like Seungkwan in his jumper. He rolled his eyes. "Fine," he sighed, "you can have the jumper." He shifted his weight and ran a hand through his hair. "Can you bring one of your jackets around next time? It's only fair I have one of yours if you've got one of mine." Vernon's cheeks were suddenly hot.

Seungkwan smiled. "Sure. I like the idea of you wearing some of my clothes."

Seungkwan pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time. "I should head home soon, I have a dance I'm trying to learn and I haven't been keeping up with my exercise properly," he told Vernon.

Vernon moved closer to Seungkwan, kicking the door closed behind him, and pushed Seungkwan down onto his bed so they were both sitting. "Can you stay a little longer?"

"I said 'soon', not 'now'."

Vernon wrapped his arms around Seungkwan and nuzzled his face into his boyfriend's neck. Seungkwan placed a hand on Vernon's knee and Vernon found himself wishing his hand was _higher up_.

"Seungkwan?" The other made a noise of acknowledgement. "I adore you."

Seungkwan nodded. "I adore you, too." His tone sounded detached, like he was thinking about something.

"Do you want to cuddle? Like, properly - laying down?" Vernon offered, hoping it would take the other's mind of off whatever he was thinking about. Seungkwan didn't even answer verbally, he just layed back - dragging Vernon with him.

The two wriggled around to get comfortable, finally settling on their backs, sides touching all the way from shoulder to foot, with their heads on Vernon pillow.

Vernon layed there, holding Seungkwan's hand, completely rigid. It wasn't the first time he'd cuddled Seungkwan, but it was the first time since they'd started dating.

They layed there like that for a few moments before they started giggling. Vernon wasn't sure who started first, but knew they continued for a couple minutes.

"I can't believe how awkward this is," Seungkwan spoke up. Vernon hummed in agreement. Seungkwan turned to lay on his side, and hooked a leg over one of Vernon's. He grabbed one of Vernon's arms and placed it on his waist.

"See? Less awkward."

Vernon chuckled, and Seungkwan kissed him. Vernon kissed him back, sucking on his lip when he tried to pull away.

It wasn't long before before they were kissing again. They kissed slowly, leisurely, just enjoying the feel of each other. Seungkwan shifted, his hard on brushing against Vernon, and then there was hands. Fingers. Hands over Vernon's own, pulling them from Seungkwan's waist to his lower back. Fingers playing with the hem of Vernon's shirt. Hands, cold hands, pressed against the skin at his sides.

Seungkwan's hands.

Vernon pulled away, slightly out of breath. He felt himself getting hard, and knowing Seungkwan was in the same boat wasn't helping. Vernon didn't want to move too fast with Seungkwan. The other wanted to take things slow, but they'd been dating less than a day and he was already trying to start a make out session.

"Seungkwan, you said you don't want to rush. We should stop."

Seungkwan shook his head. "No, I want things to feel _right_  with you, and that I'd rather wait if I had to. I don't care if it happens all at once and we have sex tomorrow, or really slowly and it takes ten years for us to have sex. As long as it doesn't feel like we're doing things because we think we should, and we're doing things because we _want to_ , I don't care."

Seungkwan kissed the end of Vernon's nose before sitting up. "But, I should probably get going. The sooner I tell Mingyu the less drama I have to deal with."

Vernon sat up, too. "Sure," he coughed to clear his throat. "I have homework, anyway. See you tomorrow?"

Seungkwan shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know, probably." The two walked to Vernon's front door, Vernon getting a scarf for Seungkwan as he left his room. Seungkwan gave Vernon back the jacket he'd given him the night Jun had announced they were soulmates, and they exchanged goodbyes before Seungkwan left.

On his way back to his room, Vernon was intercepted by Joshua. The older boy caught him on his way past the loungeroom.

"Vernon, can I chat to you a second?"

"Sure, but you sound like my mum and dad." Vernon followed Joshua to his room. Joshua shut the door after they both stepped in, and directed Vernon to sit on his bed with him.

Vernon wondered what Joshua wanted to talk about and he didn't have to wait long to find out.

"You and Seungkwan sorted everything out?" Joshua's tone was innocent, and Vernon wasn't sure where the conversation was going.

"Mostly. There are probably a few more things we need to discuss, but we'll figure them out as they come along."

Joshua's expression changed, as if to ask "like what?"

"I dunno. Like, sex, boundaries, PDA." Vernon leant back, his arms behind him supporting his weight. "There's probably more, but he's my first half-grown up relationship. It's terrifying. We'll have to talk as things come up."

Joshua nodded, expression serious. "Anything you think needs to be discussed _now_?"

Vernon thought for a bit. They were a day into their relationship, what could they possibly have - oh.

"What are we going to do next year? He's going to graduate, and probably want to go to uni. We also have to balance time between each other and our friends." He paused. "There's a lot more to going from friends to lovers than I realised."

Joshua shrugged. "It seems like it. But really, you'd have to deal with the graduating from high school thing even as friends, and remember even your mother thought you two were dating a couple of weeks back."

Vernon remembered how he'd been confused by that. Looking back, he understood how she'd thought that. He'd practically been dating Seungkwan for years now, just without the kissing and cheesy dialogue. Vernon groaned, how had he not realised his feelings for Seungkwan earlier than he had?

"How did nobody shake me and tell me I clearly like Seungkwan? I've liked him ages and only realised in the past few weeks. I'm an idiot and he deserves better."

Joshua chuckled lightly. "If you didn't deserve to be his soulmate, you wouldn't be his soulmate." Joshua clapped his hands together. "Anyway, I'm going out - studying at Seungcheol's while those two get it on like rabbits on his couch, probably. They're so horny-"

"Josh, I _don't_ want to hear about you and your soulmates' sex lives, OK? Especially when Minghao always going on about how nonexistent his is."

"Maybe you should come over; Seungcheol and Junghan won't do much more than kiss if someone else is there, I get to study in peace, and you get to see probably the most functional set of romantic soulmates in our group."

"Mingyu and Wonwoo, and Jun and Minghao aren't functional?"

"Mingyu and Wonwoo's relationship is currently built on sex, hamburgers, and a strange, animalistic jealousy. Jun and Minghao _appear_ functional, but Jun's always complaining about how he isn't getting enough sleep because Minghao wants _any_  form of physical intimacy with him and they constantly argue about it."

"And Junghan's 'sex solves all problems' theory gives you three a functional relationship?" Vernon asked. He didn't think there was anything much wrong with the relationships Joshua had just described. Why did it matter if a relationship seemed "functional" if everyone in it was happy in it? Every relationship had it's issues.

"We have sex, calm down, and discuss things like adults. It works. Anyway, do you want to come, see how other soulmates act?"

Vernon shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

The two got up, Joshua got his messenger bag, and they told Mrs Chwe where they were going, put shoes and jackets on, and left.

"Why aren't we getting a ride off mum?" Vernon asked, pulling his jacket in close. "It's getting kind of chilly these days."

Joshua let out a bitter chuckle. "You think you can talk about _chilly_? I'm freaking freezing! I'm pretty much still fresh from LA!"

"Well then why are we walking and using public transport? My mum has a car."

"It's quicker, if we don't miss the first bus. We've got ten minutes, let's go."

 

 

They made it, and got to Seungcheol's place in half an hour. It was in a cheap looking apartment complex. Joshua knocked on Seungcheol's front door. Junghan was the one who opened it and let them in, his long hair ruffled and clothes out of place. Seungcheol greeted them from the couch as they walked in with a lazy "Wassup?" as he zipped up his jeans.

Vernon looked around. The studio apartment was pretty much what Vernon had expected, based off Seungcheol's car. There wasn't a bed - just a couch, pushed against one of the walls next to a power point. Next to the couch was a wardrobe. The kitchen in another corner was more of a kitchenette, with a microwave and bar fridge instead of a stove and proper fridge, and a plastic bag with some rubbish in it resting on the floor at the end of the counter. There was a coffee table in the middle of the small room, with a cheap laptop and an ashtray with a few cigarette butts in it on top.

"Seungcheol hasn't quit yet?" Vernon asked. He noticed a cigarette packet on top of the bar fridge. He'd heard so much about Seungcheol being really close to stopping, how he was down to a cigarette a day and was really trying.

"What do you think?" Joshua replied, tone disgusted, as he dropped his messenger bag full of textbooks on the floor.

Seungcheol got up, a look of regret on his face. "Sorry babe, I should've cleaned it up and put it away before you got here." He made his way over to the coffee table and picked up the ashtray, then emptied it into the rubbish bag.

Junghan went to sit on the couch and started combing through his hair with his fingers.

"You said you were down to one a day," Joshua stated as he crouched down to get his notes out of his bag. Junghan let out an overdramatic sigh, and Seungcheol started scrubbing the ashtray.

"Have you been lying about your progress?" Joshua went to sit at the coffee table, avoiding the spot the ashtray had been, and placed his notes on the table. "Well? I'm waiting."

Vernon stood at the door, not sure what to do with himself. The tension in the room was so thick it could've been cut with a knife.

"Don't be like that, Shua. You know Cheol's been quitting for you," Junghan spoke up.

"I was here yesterday and there weren't any cigarette butts in the ashtray. It was all clean with some change in it." Joshua's tone was cool and even.

" _I_ asked him to smoke a few for me because I think it's hot," Junghan bit back.

"You asked him to have _five_? It's not healthy. Do you know how bad smoking is for you?"

Vernon shifted his weight before deciding to sit down against the wall.

"What's not healthy is you only joining in sex every third or fourth time Seungcheol and and I have it."

"Junghan, not everybody's libido is like yours. Your lucky I can keep up with you. We've discussed this," Seungcheol reprimanded, drying the ashtray on his shirt.

"I know, not everybody's a sex crazed freak like me," Junghan said like it was a topic he was bored with and rolled his eyes. "But, we were talking about the smoking." Junghan's tone even out, becoming less like a rebellious teenager and more like a mature adult. "I had a few cigarettes too, Joshua." Joshua's expression darkened. "I know it's bad for me, but I'm an adult who can make my own educated decisions. I just wanted to _try_  it. Like the time at the club you stopped me taking that pill - except you weren't here to stop me." Junghan shrugged.

"Whatever. Smoke, I don't care anymore. Just brush your teeth before trying to kiss me, and don't smoke within a two metre radius of me," Joshua sighed, slamming his hands down on the coffee table in frustration.

Seungcheol crouched behind Joshua, clean ashtray in hand, and kissed his temple. "Babe, because it really bothers you I'll keep cutting down and stop smoking. This is my last packet. Do you want to hold onto it?"

Joahua didn't say anything, just held out his hand. Junghan whined, and Seungcheol reached behind him to grab the cigarette packet off the bar fridge and pass it to Joshua.

"See?" Joshua said pointedly to Vernon, "functional relationship. You make sacrifices to keep your partners happy." He turned to Seungcheol. "I'll give you a cigarette when I leave so you can smoke for Junghan. I'll never understand how he thinks it's attractive." Joshua shook his head.

Vernon thought the relationship wasn't much different from Jun and Minghao's. They cared about each other, and Jun made out with Minghao and let him give him handjobs every once in a while, and Minghao didn't actually push anything physically, just whined a lot.

"Thanks, the sex is always great afterwards." Seungcheol pecked Joshua's cheek. He got up and walked towards what Vernon assumed was the bathroom. "C'mon, angel, we should brush our teeth." Junghan followed Seungcheol into the bathroom.

Vernon cleared his throat and Joshua looked from his notes. "Oh, right. Come sit here with me, grab a cushion from the wardrobe to sit on if you want."

Vernon went and sat at the coffee table, legs crossed. He wasn't comfortable looking through someone's stuff for a cushion.' "What does Seungcheol do? Just rap, or does he have another source of income?"

"He writes raps for idol groups sometimes when Jihoon needs help, and he babysits for a couple families." Joshua was focused on his notes the whole time, high-lighting sections as he spoke. "His parents'll give him some money if he ever goes off to uni."

"Which I'm not doing. They'll only pay if I become an engineer or something. If I did go to uni, it'd be to become a sports teacher." Seungcheol walked back into the room and sat next to Joshua, and slung his arm over Joshua's shoulders. Joshua turned his head and just about rammed his tongue down Seungcheol's throat, it looked to Vernon.

Junghan sat down in Seungcheol's lap, a can of beer in his hand. He cracked it open and passed it to Seungcheol once he and Joshua pulled apart. Seungcheol took a swig, before offering it to Joshua. Joshua eyed it, then looked to Vernon.

"I probably shouldn't, not with Vernon here. What if he feels left out?"

"He can't drink?" Seungcheol asked.

"Underage," Junghan supplied. Seungcheol "ahh"ed before looking confused and shrugging.

"Does it really matter? It's weak beer - he can have some diluted with coke, can't he?"

Joshua shook his head. "His parents would kill me."

"Only if they found out," Seungcheol countered. Junghan opened his mouth to day something. 

Vernon was amazed he hadn't been consulted in the exchange - it was like he was in a different room.

"Vernon is here," Vernon waved. "Hello, I'm Vernon. No, I don't want alcohol - my parents will definitely find out. Mum knows everything. Josh, if you want to you can drink. Don't not do something just because I'm here - except sex. I don't want to see that."

The three men laughed. Seungcheol shook the can of beer, and Joshua rolled his eyes. He took the can and had a couple sips before placing it down on the coffee table.

Junghan scoffed, and turned around in Seungcheol's lap. "He's going to sit on that all night, the lightweight." Junghan reached and opened the bar fridge. "Cheol, do you want one? Or am I going to _share_  with you?"

"Grab me a can," Seungcheol grunted, looking at Joshua's notes. "What does that mean?" he asked Joshua, pointing to a section on the page. Joshua swatted his hand away and didn't answer. The fridge door slammed shut, and Junghan wiggled around to put two cans on the table in front of him.

"Why's Vernon here, anyway?" Seungcheol asked as he opened his can.

"To see how soulmates act. He finally got his soulmate to talk him and they've sorted things out, apparently." Joshua paused his explanation to take a sip of his beer. "It looks like they don't know how to act now that they're together."

Junghan gasped. "You and Seungkwan are dating! I feel like I'm really out of the loop these days."

"Seungkwan? That kid Jihoon doesn't mind? He seems like a good kid. If you hurt him Jihoon's going to have your neck," Seungcheol warned him.

Vernon chuckled nervously. "I don't plan on hurting him. He's," he smiled fondly, "he's so much to me. Has been for a while. I've learnt it sucks when he's not talking to me."

"Sounds like you're in deep," Seungcheol stated.

"I think I am. I want to be."

Junghan passed Vernon an open can. Vernon accepted it and took a tentative sip. He'd never had alcohol before, and he wasn't sure if he liked it. Joshua glared at him. Vernon shrugged and raised the can to his lips again, taking a mouthful this time. He shook his head and screwed up his face. Nope. Nope nope. He didn't like. He passed it back to Junghan, who was laughing along with Seungcheol.

"Vernon, turn on my laptop and put on some music - there's no password," Seungcheol directed. Vernon did as he was told, and the room was quickly filled by quiet hip hop. Seungcheol got a can of coke out of the fridge and passed it Vernon. "Next time you come around, I'll have something good you can mix with that, if you want," he offered.

Vernon nodded. "Thanks? It'll be fine as long I don't get drunk."

Joshua glared at Vernon then Seungcheol. "You're a bad influence," he told the latter. Seungcheol shrugged with one shoulder and took a swig from his can. "I try, I try." He smiled proudly.

The rest of the afternoon was spent listening to Junghan and Seungcheol complain (a little fondly - they must've actually found it endearing) about how much of a wet blanket Joshua was, as they laughed and shared stories. It didn't seem to bother Joshua - he even joined in with stories about times he'd stopped them doing something stupid in the short time they'd known each other.

Vernon enjoyed it, soaking in the atmosphere, and hoped he and Seungkwan could be like that one day. Hoped he and Seungkwan would be able to joke and mess around without worrying how the other would take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been updating quote slowly lately (compared to how I normally update, at least). Have some JungCheolShua to make up for it. I love these three, and it's so difficult to find. Normally it's just JungCheol or Jihan. (Why do we use "Ji" for pairings, sometimes I don't know if it's Jihoon or Joshua and it's just - argh.)
> 
> Also, if ever I have anything in a story that you'd rather have a heads up about (for any reason, you don't have to mention why), don't be afraid to tell me so I can put a warning at the start of any chapter it pertains to.


	26. Chapter 26

Vernon hated Past Vernon. Especially the Past Vernon of yesterday afternoon. His parents had been told he'd had some beer, hadn't they? And it wasn't even like he could blame Joshua - he'd told them himself! As soon as he'd gotten home, panicked because as far he knew his curfew was nine and it was quarter to ten, he'd blabbed. (His curfew was apparently whenever his parents told him it was time to get home, which they hadn't bothered with because he was with Joshua.)

And now, he had to stand in front of his parents and _explain himself_. His mum and dad were sat on the couch because "why should you be the one comfortable when you're the one in trouble?". They'd given him twelve hours to come up with reasons he shouldn't get into trouble for drinking, and it was time to plead his case.

"So, um. Yes. I thought about it, all of last night. My reasons. And I'd like to present them to you," Vernon started. Even he could tell it was a shaky start.

It was the second time he'd had to do this in his life, being reserved only for offences his parents thought might have reasons behind deeper than "I wanted to" or "I didn't like her, why else would I put gum in her hair?". The latter of which his younger sister had said three weeks into her school career. The first time he'd to present his case was when he got caught with a cigarette a few years ago.

"The first reason I shouldn't get in trouble was I knew I was in a safe environment. I wasn't in danger of breaking anything or myself, because there's pretty much nothing to break at Seungcheol's." He used that as his first argument because he knew it made him seem responsible. It didn't appear to have any effect, however. Vernon swallowed thickly and continued.

"My second is it basically doesn't count because of how little I had. Like, me breathing in second hand smoke when I walk past people smoking in the street is doing more damage than the small amount of beer I had."

Vernon's father sat back, face suddenly less serious. "You never told us how much you actually drank," he said thoughtfully.

His mum shot his dad a sharp look. "It doesn't matter _how much_ , he's underage."

"As if you never drank when you were a teenager," his father countered. His mum ducked her head. Obviously she'd been even more guilty of the crime when she was a teenager than Vernon.

"How much was it, then? A can? More?" his dad inquired casually.

"Less than two mouthfuls. I had a small sip to test it out, then a mouthful to decide if I liked it or not," Vernon explained, rocking back and forth on his feet.

Both his parents sighed. "You're such a well behaved teenager - didn't even have a can. I think we're finished here." His dad stood up with a groan, his knees cracking, and left to do whatever dad's do on Sunday mornings.

Vernon's mum beckoned Venom to sit down next to her, so he did.

"Really, not even a can?" Vernon shook his head, and she pat his shoulder. "You're such a good boy. I'm worried about you though. Are you repressing urges to rebel? Because I'd rather you get out of your rebellious phase before you move out, while your father and I can look after and make sure you don't get into too much trouble."

Vernon shook his head. "Not really? I only had some beer yesterday because Junghan passed me the can. I was curious, I guess."

His mum nodded. "OK, if you're sure. Even being curious and wanting to experiment with things, while your father and I would rather you restrain from drugs, if you ever _do_  something you know is stupid, at least make sure someone you can trust is around. Someone who won't join in and will keep an eye on you."

Vernon nodded. "Of course, mum. I'm not an idiot."

She smiled and pulled him in for a hug, only letting go when Vernon said "mama didn't raise no fool" and she couldn't breathe from laughter.

"The hardest bit is my hormones," Vernon let slip.

His mum nodded. "I had noticed your showers have been longer than normal lately." Vernon face heated up, and he wasn't sure whether his mum was cool for not bringing it up, or lame for keeping tabs on how long he showered.

"I remember when I was your age - and that was without having a boyfriend I could actually do stuff with! Remember, like I've offered before, if you and Seungkwan ever want to do _anything_  in that nature, don't be afraid to ask us to give you the house for a couple hours. I'd rather you have sex than drink, smoke, or do anything _worse_."

Vernon felt himself turn even more red. "Thanks mum, I'll keep that in mind."

She squeezed his cheek. "My little boy's growing up so fast. Now, go out and enjoy your Sunday, see your friends or something!"

Vernon chuckled and stood up. "Will do, mum. I'll get you to drop me off if I find somewhere to go for the day." He went to his room to grab his phone. He had a message from Mingyu saying to get to the cafe ASAP because there was an emergency.

Vernon rolled his eyes and scrolled through his contacts to call Seungkwan. He wanted to know the situation before he even decided whether to go or not.

"Hi, Vernon! Why're you calling?" Seungkwan answered.

"Mingyu texted there was an emergency at the cafe. What's going on?"

"I told him you and I got together, and he wants to see us being cute and coupley." Vernon could hear the excitement at the idea of showing off their new relationship hidden by the eye roll in Seungkwan's tone.

"I'll get mum to drop me off. I adore you, Kwannie." He heard noises of disbelief and light hearted teasing from the other side.

"I adore you, too. See you soon." The line died. The worst part was knowing Mingyu, and probably the rest of the group, had heard his exchange with Seungkwan. And they were all probably talking about it.

"Mum, can you drop me off at the cafe?" Vernon called through the house as he raced to put on shoes and a jacket. She was already at the door, keys in hand, and shoes on.

 

 

The cafe was quite full when he arrived, fuller than he'd seen it weeks. The kids in their final year of high school had taken their university entrance exams the past Thursday, so Vernon supposed it made sense. Reclaiming lost freedom and all that.

His friends were at the usual table. It was only Seungkwan, Mingyu, Dokyeom, and Minghao, surprisingly. "Are Seungkwan and you really together, finally?" Mingyu asked excitedly when Vernon took his place next to Seungkwan.

"Yeah, we are. Why?"

"Can you kiss? Stare into each other's eyes, share food, sit in each other's laps? Kiss?" Mingyu asked,words tumblling out of his mouth as he bounced in his seat excitedly.

Seungkwan placed a hand on Vernon's thigh. "He's known I liked you for almost as long as I have, so he's just excited."

Mingyu nodded vehemently. "I've had to put up with him whining about how you'll never notice him _like that_ , and plan what he was going to wear just _going to your house_ , and encourage him to go after you and _just confess_  his dumb feelings to you."

Vernon smiled at Seungkwan. "Really? His didn't he tell anyone?"

Seungkwan gave a self satisfied shrug. "I may have threatened to delete all the porn off his laptop and tell everyone what he's into if he told anyone."

Vernon's smile faltered, and he remembered how far Seungkwan was willing to go to get his way. Vernon fixed it quickly, before anybody could really notice. But Minghao seemed to, and shot him a concerned smile.

"Anyway, you two kiss or something!" Mingyu exclaimed.

Seungkwan looked bashful, and squeezed Vernon's thigh slightly. Vernon scootched his chair even closer to Seungkwan's before picking up the other boy's hand from his thigh and holding it in his. He wasn't sure how much Seungkwan wanted to show off their new relationship, so he decided to let Seungkwan lead.

Except Seungkwan didn't do anything. He just placed their hands on the table and looked at the menu.

"Vernon, what do you want to eat?"

Minghao cleared his throat. Mingyu coughed. Dokyeom fake sneezed. Vernon realised the whole thing was rather anticlimactic.

"We can share whatever you want. If you'd like. I ate earlier."

"So did I," Seungkwan whined. "If we both ate, what's the point of coming here?"

Vernon kissed his boyfriend's cheek. "The point," he said as he gave Seungkwan's hand a light squeeze, "is to show off how cute we are to our friends."

Mingyu squealed. "Did you see that! He kissed his _cheek_!"

Dokyeom laughed. "You're way too excited about this."

"Guys, shut up or we're going to get kicked out or something - there're more people in here than usual."

As if to prove his point, Jihoon stopped on his way past to to another table. "Shut up or get out, you're disturbing everyone else in this place."

"Jihoon, can I get a hot chocolate? With some marshmallows in it. I'll come in early and help you out setting up to pay for it," Seungkwan asked before the shorter man could leave.

"Sure, whatever. I'm working tomorrow, you can wipe everything down. But you don't have to owe me something to talk. If there's ever anything you want to rant about just text me and I'll call you. I'll send Jun with that hot chocolate when it's done."

Vernon's eyebrows furrowed. "You're still talking to him?" he inquired in a murmur. He didn't want their friends sticking their noses into his and Seungkwan business.

"Yes, Vernon. I still talk to him - he's good at giving advice and'll tell me when I'm being stupid."

"He gave you hickeys, and fake dated you, and I don't like it. What do even talk to him about?"

Seungkwan cupped one of Vernon's cheeks with his hand, and looked him in the eye. "It was only to make you jealous - he's as straight as an arrow." He patted Vernon's cheek before nuzzling his nose with his own. "And mostly I used to whinge about you, how unfair it was you didn't like me. We talk about music, or food. I've known him for ages now, and I look up to him. He helps me out and gives me advice and helps me realise I worry too much about things."

Vernon nodded. "Ok, so long as he doesn't try anything on you."

Seungkwan let out a puff of air. "Vernon, stop being ridiculous, who'd want to try something on me? Have you seen me?"

"Yes, I've seen you, and I've gotten boners and had wet dreams because of you."

Mingyu cleared his throat. "Speaking of," he wiggled his eyebrows, "how far have you two gotten? I can't even count the amount of times I've heard Seungkwan moan out Vernon's name while he's in the shower, or sleeping, or having _alone time_."

Seungkwan turned _red._  Vernon was pretty sure he was the same colour, if the heat of his face was any indication.

"We haven't really done anything? Kissed, but that's it," Seungkwan shared.

Minghao looked disappointed. "I can't even hear about someone else's juicy sex life. This sucks."

"I can tell you about me and Wonwoo, if you'd like," Mingyu offered.

Minghao looked at him, expression holding nothing but boredom. "Yeah, go ahead."

"Ah, no," Dokyeom interrupted, "I've heard enough about you and Wonwoo after the story of how you gave each other head in the back of a taxi. I'll pass."

"Then I'll talk about something else. It's been ages since you've hung out with us properly," Mingyu decided.

Minghao groaned and stood up. "I'm going to try find some of those trashy romance novels my mother used to read somewhere on the internet. Or maybe smutty idol group fanfiction or something - I _need_ sex with feelings," he announced.

"And you wonder why I don't hang around with you guys as much anymore? I'd rather joke around with Soonyoung and and Chan and hear them go on about dancing and choreographing and whatever drama or anime they're watching than listen to you guys only talking about sex."

Mingyu's expression fell. Vernon could see him desperately searching for another topic to being up.

"What are you guys doing to do after you graduate?" Vernon asked, jumping in to keep Dokyeom with them

Mingyu was the first to answer. "Go to uni, get a degree in something cool and useful like engineering or architecture, maybe graphic design. Get a part time job so I can afford to move in with Wonwoo sometime."

"Yeah, probably uni. Study music or communications or media or something so I can become a radio DJ," Dokyeom answered.

Seungkwan had a look of constipation across his face. "I don't know if I want to go to university. I don't have a clue what I'd want to study. There are other things I can do, right? And university's expensive."

"What do you want to do, then?" Vernon asked. He was supposed to be Seungkwan's best friend, boyfriend, and soulmate. He hadn't heard about Seungkwan's plans for after graduation in the last half year.

"Jihoon's offered to pay me to the vocals on guide tracks for him, and he reckons he knows some guys in an indie band looking for a keyboardist and back up vocalist. I was thinking of taking a year off, before deciding on my future since I don't become an adult until the year after next. I might visit my family for a couple months, go work overseas for a bit 'cause I'll be an adult in most countries after my birthday next year." Seungkwan shrugged. "Who knows."

Dokyeom glanced to Vernon. "What about Vernon? Shouldn't he get a say in this? He _is_  your soulmate, and he can't follow you around the world when he's trying to finish high school."

All eyes were suddenly on Vernon. He didn't know what he thought about what Seungkwan had just said. From the sounds of it, he wasn't planning on sticking around Seoul.

The look in Seungkwan's eyes told Vernon he was scared of what Vernon's answer would be.

"Exactly, I'm his soulmate. I'll still be here waiting for him, he's my other half," Vernon shrugged, as if it were the simplest truth in the world. To Vernon, it was. "There's the internet, so we can keep in touch. I'll send him good morning and good night messages, and take pictures of myself eating ice cream and watching rom-coms to send to him every weekend."

Seungkwan's eyes sparkled with unshed tears. "Really?"

Vernon nodded. "Of course, why would we be soulmates if not to support to each other?"

Seungkwan dabbed at his eyes with the knuckles of his fingers. "I adore you, so much."

Mingyu and Dokyeom "aww"ed.

"I adore you, too, Kwannie."

A white ceramic mug was placed in front of Seungkwan. "I understand why Minghao's hiding in the employee room," Jun muttered under his breath.

"That would be because his boyfriend's made him so sexually frustrated he couldn't even handle Mingyu asking how far Seungkwan and I've gotten. He said something about smutty romance novels and needing 'sex with feelings'," Vernon said casually. Judging by the look on Jun's face just before he turned to go serve another table, Minghao would have something to thank him for sometime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think I know where I'm going with this again. I'll probably finish this one with the 97 line and Seungkwan graduating. Then write everyone's side stories, and probably do a sequel to this fic. Is anybody actually interested in reading that much about this verse, or naw?


	27. Chapter 27

Monday morning Vernon had to resist the urge to go to the cafe early. Seungkwan would be there with Jihoon. Alone. Sure, Seungkwan had said there was nothing between the two and Jihoon was straight, but Vernon still didn't like it.

Vernon realised he might've been a little possessive, but Seungkwan was _his_ , and he was Seungkwan's. And Jihoon, somebody _not him,_  had given Seungkwan hickeys. He realised he was probably bring irrational, and it was something he had to talk to Seungkwan about, or get over on his own.

Vernon sighed. He was sat on the kitchen bench, half listening as Sofia rambled on about whatever was happening at school that day. (A fundraiser? Show and tell? It involved her classroom teacher wearing a trench coat, so he really wasn't sure.)

"If you keep sighing like that your mouth'll fall off," his little sister said matter of factly through a mouthful of cereal.

Vernon turned to her. "Oh really? I think you're full of it."

She nodded. "Really, it will. So don't blame me when you can't kiss Seungkwan anymore - I warned you." She lifted the bowl to her lips and slurped the leftover milk.

"OK, ok, I get it. I'll stop sighing," Vernon said playfully.

Sofia got up and rinsed out her bowl in the sink. "What _are_  you sighing about anyway?"

"Seungkwan. He's alone with another boy."

Vernon's sister sighed, sounding exasperated. "Are you're worried he's going to steal Seungkwan away from you? Seungkwan's liked you for _ages_ , it's not going to happen, bro. _And_  he's your soulmate. You two were kind of made for each other." She placed the bowl in the sink and left the kitchen, leaving a speechless Vernon in her wake.

His little sister had just spoken to him like he was a toddler or something. He had to take a moment to wrap his head around it. Vernon had to admit she had a point - he and Seungkwan kind of _were_ made for each other. Who else could have the same bond with Seungkwan as he did?

Nobody.

Vernon hopped off the kitchen bench, feeling a little more assured of his relationship with Seungkwan, and went to Joshua's room. He hadn't seen the older boy all morning, which was strange because he was usually up before Vernon was.

Vernon knocked softly on Joshua's bedroom door. He didn't hear an answer, so he turned the doorknob and pushed. The light was off, the bed was empty and made, and Joshua's bag was gone. Huh, maybe he'd left super early.

Vernon wandered to the loungeroom, where he could hear his mum and dad talking. The morning cartoons were on, Sofia watching them as she brushed her hair.

"Mum, what time did Josh leave this morning?"

His mum glanced over to him before answering. "He didn't, he messaged me last night to let me know he was staying overnight at one of his soulmate's place. Why?"

"It's almost time for me to leave for the cafe." Vernon shrugged. "He normally walks with me."

"Oh, leaving already? See ya, champ."

"Dad, I said _almost_. I'm not leaving yet." Vernon plopped down on the floor.

"Sweetie, whatever's bothering you definitely has something to do Seungkwan. Talk to him - remember to communicate." Vernon was surprised his mother could tell something was bothering him. How could mums read their kids so easily?

"Mum, I'm just being dramatic and unreasonable about something, Seungkwan's assured me I don't have to worry about it," Vernon dismissed her worrying.

"Are you sure you don't want talk about it?" Vernon's dad asked, his tone casual. "Maybe you'll feel better if you just talk about it."

Vernon pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the time - it was still a little early to leave, but he could walk slower than normal. "Oh gee, that time already? Gotta blast," he said as he stood up, fully aware he sounded like a bad Disney actor.

He kissed his family goodbye and rushed to the front door, almost falling when he tried to turn out of the living room towards the front door too quickly. He managed to get his shoes on and out the house before his parents could call him out for trying to escape their questioning.

The walk was long and boring, so he decided to send Seungkwan a good morning message. Seungkwan replied with a pouty selfie of him holding a spray and wipe bottle and some paper towel. Vernon couldn't help but laugh - Seungkwan was everything he'd never realised he needed. How hadn't he realised his feelings for Seungkwan earlier? Why had it taken Seungkwan to confess to him to even entertain the idea that the feelings he harboured for the other boy weren't platonic?

Vernon shook the questions out of his mind as he reached the cafe. He'd realised, and they were together. He was just thankful it hadn't taken longer to happen.

Vernon chuckled as he entered the cafe. It looked like Jihoon and Seungkwan were arguing over sweeping the floor. Jihoon was holding a broom out to Seungkwan, who was sitting on the counter next to the cash register.

"Seungkwan, sweep. It isn't hard and you just need to sweep the area around the bench the cash register's on." Jihoon trusted the broom toward Seungkwan.

Seungkwan recoiled away from it, as if sweeping was lethal. "But it hurts my back! And I'm learning a new dance soon."

"Jihoon, how much does Seungkwan owe you for the hot chocolate yesterday? I'll pay for him," Vernon offered when he got closer and didn't feel like he'd be shouting across the cafe.

Jihoon rolled his eyes. "You soulmates are really too much, all your lovey dovey helping each other out. He still owes me half the marshmallows." Jihoon put the broom on the floor and pretended to lean against it.

Seungkwan motioned for Vernon to move closer to him. Vernon took a couple steps, and Seungkwan pulled him the rest of the way. Seungkwan parted his legs and pulled Vernon backwards, so his backside bumped the space between Seungkwan's knees. It was a familiar position, one Vernon found he'd missed.

"Where's your wallet?" Seungkwan asked, already unzipping Vernon's bag. Jihoon raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips. Seungkwan took out the waller before Vernon could answer, opened it, and passed Jihoon the correct change.

While Vernon felt Seungkwan put his wallet back into his bag, Jihoon slipped the coins into his pocket. "Thanks, Vernon. How nice of you - paying your boyfriend's debt."

Vernon shrugged. "It wasn't much, I don't really mind."

Seungkwan tugged at Vernon's bag straps. "I want this off so I can cuddle you."

Vernon took his bag off and placed it next to his feet. Seungkwan giggled, and wrapped his arms around Vernon's middle, bringing them closer together. Vernon leant into his boyfriend, ignoring Jihoon's judgemental gaze.

Vernon hummed when Seungkwan's lips made their way to his jawline, pressing light, closed mouthed kisses along it.

"Why'd you stop hugging me like this?" Vernon asked, voice lazy, when Seungkwan started rubbing his nose into his earlobe. He heard Jihoon scoff, but payed him no mind.

"It was a way I used to get your attention on me when you were thinking about something else."

Vernon nodded. "What else did you use to do?"

Seungkwan chuckled, low and mischievous, and Vernon felt himself shiver. _Ok_ , he thought, _that is one of my favourite noises Seungkwan's ever made._

Seungkwan blew lightly into his ear. "That," he said, his mouth a few centimetres from Vernon's ear. "And this," he whispered, much closer. Both puffs of air caused Vernon to shudder. _So that's what this feeling was_ , Vernon realised. It was possibly the most sensual thing Vernon had ever experienced - little wonder it never failed to distract him whenever Seungkwan had done it.

Seungkwan placed his chin on Vernon's shoulder. "You really liked that, didn't you?" Seungkwan teased, a large grin gracing his features. Vernon swallowed and nodded stiffly. "Did I make you hard?" Seungkwan asked, voice only just audible.

Vernon shook his head. It wasn't a lie, exactly. He was definitely on the way, his pants suddenly having less room than they did. Seungkwan pouted. "Almost, though," Vernon admitted. Seungkwan's grip around his middle tightened.

Vernon turned red, remembering how close Jihoon was. He'd probably heard the whole exchange. Vernon looked around before noticing Jihoon was at the far end of the cafe, sweeping.

"It's a pity Jihoon's so anal about semen in the bathrooms," Seungkwan sighed, "or I'd give you a handjob in a toilet stall." Vernon had to force a laugh. Despite sounding unhygienic, Vernon felt too turned on by the thought of it than he felt comfortable with.

Seungkwan must've noticed, because he kissed Vernon's neck. "Like the idea of that, Vernonnie?" he asked, catching Vernon's skin in his teeth when Vernon didn't answer. Vernon moaned and pulled away.

"Please, Seungkwan, no more. I don't want to jizz in my pants."

"Oh my god, I haven't jizzed in my pants in so long, Shua! Can you punish me that way next?" Junghan's voice rang through the cafe, bursting Vernon and Seungkwan's bubble. The two directed their attentions to the three who had just come in. "I'd like that a whole lot more than you not having sex with Cheol and I for a week."

Seungcheol messed his hair with his hand. "Angel, we talked about this. Joshua-"

"Just doesn't have as high a sex drive as I do, and I'm lucky you can keep up with me." Vernon recognized the words from Saturday afternoon at Seungcheol's. "But, he doesn't even _watch_ or help out or _anything._  He just ignores us, studies at your coffee table, while we screw on the couch. It's like it doesn't even bother him." Junghan whined on his way to a table.

"Junghan, that's enough. I'll try join you more often, but my grades come first. I have assignments, and actually want to graduate." Joshua and Seungcheol sat down either side of Junghan.

"Shua! That's not fair - I'm passing everyth-"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it, you're passing all of your classes, I know. I'm stressed and shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'll make more of an effort with you and Seungcheol. Pizza on me tonight."

"That sounded super rehearsed," Seungkwan muttered into Vernon's ear. Vernon nodded, it definitely did.

Junghan's eyes lit up. "Are you buying, or is the pizza literally going to be  _on_ you?"

Joshua smirked. "Whatever your filthy little mind desires, _angel_ ," he said the petname mockingly.

Seungcheol cleared his throat. "You shouldn't play with food." Vernon could tell he was trying not to imagine it.

Before the conversation could continue, Jihoon smacked Seungcheol around the back of the head. "You want money? Shut the fuck up about your sex life. Especially in the damn cafe, I'm sick of you all whinging about it being the only thing I hear. Talk about sex in your own damn time, outside the bloody cafe. We get young kids in here, they don't need to hear that bullshit."

"Sorry, I didn't think. I'll make sure we keep conversation kid appropriate," Seungcheol apologised. After a moment, he looked Jihoon in the eye, lopsided grin on his face. "But you said something about money?"

Jihoon let out an amused noise and shook his head, a small smile ghosting his lips. "Yeah, you and your soulmates don't talk about sex in the cafe for a week, and I'll talk to the owner about hiring you as a cleaner. I'm sick of cleaning up Wonwoo and his soulmate's bodily fluids in the bathroom."

Seungcheol's grin turned wry. "I guess a shit job's better than no job."

Jihoon laughed. "I get it, _shit_  job, cleaner. Hilarious."

Junghan raised a hand, pouting slightly. "I don't understand why we can't discuss sex while no one else is here?"

"Because no one wants to hear it," Joshua stated, his eyes closed. He looked like he was giving up, praying to the heavens for patience.

Junghan shrugged. "Whatever, I won't talk about sex so freely, then."

Seungcheol chuckled and kissed Junghan. "Just not around other people, angel. That's all."

The cafe was silent for a few moments while everyone thought of something to talk about.

"Finally, I can get some peace and quiet around here," Jihoon muttered loudly enough for everyone to hear.

Noise only returned to the cafe when Mingyu and Dokyeom arrived, discussing universities and asking about the one Joshua and Junghan went to.

 

 

***

 

 

The week past by in a haze, moments separated into time spent with Seungkwan and time spent without.

"We've been boyfriends for a week and we still haven't gone on a date," Seungkwan said when Vernon opened his front door. Vernon stood aside so Seungkwan could come in, and waited while he took of his shoes.

"There aren't any carnivals around. Give me some time so I can figure out something else."

Seungkwan took Vernon's hand in his own and started towards Vernon's room. "It doesn't bother me, not really. I don't really care anymore as long as I'm with you." Seungkwan closed Vernon's door behind them, and pulled Vernon over to his bed. "Cuddle me."

Vernon chuckled, layind down on top of his covers, and Seungkwan settled in next to him.

"I'm really glad you only have a single bed," Seungkwan told Vernon as he layed down, tangling their limbs together.

"Why?" Vernon liked it because it meant he and Seungkwan had to very close or they wouldn't fit.

"I get be so close to you." Seungkwan nuzzled Vernon's cheek before pressing a kiss there. "I don't know what I'll do when I go back to Jeju to visit my family over the school holidays."

Vernon sighed. Was now a good time to broach the topic of what Seungkwan was going to after he graduated? He'd said something about _working overseas_!

"Seungkwan, can we have another serious talk?" Vernon asked cautiously.

Seungkwan nodded. "If you think we need to, we can."

Vernon cleared his throat. "I, uh, I was wondering about your plans for after graduation."

Seungkwan shrugged. "I don't have any. I have no idea what I want to do for the rest of my life, and I have ages to figure it out - I'm still only a teenager."

"You said something about working overseas. If you do, I want you know I'll wait for you to come back and send you messages and photos all the time."

Seungkwan moved so he felt like every inch of him was touching Vernon. "I might, I do want to travel, you know? It wouldn't be long, a couple months at the most before I came home. But, who plans on meeting their soulmate this early? I adore you, I really, _really_ do. But I don't know who I am or what I want out of life. We'll have the rest of our lives together, we know that. So there isn't any harm in us spending time away from each other, is there?"

Vernon nodded. He understood where Seungkwan was coming from, now. "I adore you, too, Kwannie. I think I understand, and I know what you mean. We've got a special bond, and it's strong enough that distance can't break it. It'll be hell if you do go overseas - even you going back to Jeju will suck."

"The next couple years'll suck no matter what. We've both got different interests. If I went to uni I'd probably study drama or literature or something like that, and you'd be studying some sort of science. We'd have different schedules, and turn into Junghan, Joshua, and Seungcheol. It sounds like all they do is study, have sex, and watch Seungcheol perform at clubs or whatever. I don't want that."

"But you'd be OK with being away from me for months at a time?" Vernon teased.

"Yes, because when I'm home with you it'd be constant cuddling, and talking, and cooking together, not just having sex or arguing about it."

Conversation turned to less serious topics, like what they'd been up to since the night at the cafe weeks ago, and how Seungkwan's family was doing.

"I knew we were soulmates a few days before Jun announced it - Jihoon told me Jun had let it slip while they working," Seungkwan mused.

Vernon stiffened. "Minghao told me a few days before too, didn't _tell_  me, but he told me I had a match. With all those silly thing you'd made us do over the years, I figured out it you."

"Maybe Jun wanted to give us time to warm up to the idea? We weren't talking then, remember."

Vernon nodded. "Yeah, I remember. It was the most miserable time of my life."

Seungkwan sat up and looked down at Vernon. "Can we read through some more of that soulmate stuff? That you got from the specialist?"

Vernon agreed, and told Seungkwan which of his desk drawers it was all in. Seungkwan got off the bed and opened the correct drawer. He picked up a single A4 sheet of paper from the top.

He turned around, pink dusting his cheeks. "Vernon, is there something you want to talk about?"

Vernon crawled over to the end his bed to be able to see the piece of paper properly. Oh god no, how had _that_  even turned up in that drawer? He'd put it in the drawer below that one.

Someone had been meddling in his room, trying go create exactly this situation. He thought he had a pretty good idea who it was, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun chapter? It was fun to write. Any guesses about the sheet of paper? Or who put it there? If you guess what the sheet of paper is, then you SHOULD be able to guess who moved it.
> 
> It seems a lot of you like the idea of side stories then a sequel. I would have written it all even if you all hated the idea, it's just encouraging to know other people want to read more of my writing. So, thanks for that.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains discussions of sex and stuff like that

Seungkwan looked down at the sheet of paper he was holding while he waited for an explanation from Vernon. It had "Gay Sex" written across the top in English, as well as a bunch of URLs and what Seungkwan assumed was explanations of each site.

"I didn't put that there," Vernon stated.

Seungkwan scanned the page, looking for anything he understood. One of them was apparently "realistic gay porn". Before he could get much further than that, Vernon snatched it out of his hands and stormed out of the room. Seungkwan heard Joshua laugh a few seconds later. Less than a minute later Vernon came back into his room.

"It was Joshua. He moved it there knowing you haven't finished reading all the stuff on soulmates I got from the specialist. He said it's important to talk about sex early on in the relationship. Mum gave it to me weeks ago so she was sure I could find stuff out about gay sex if I got curious. It was back when she thought we were dating, just after Josha and Junghan met," Vernon explained as he sat in his bed.

Seungkwan got up and closed the door, then sat down again next to Vernon. "Maybe we _should_  talk about it. We're teenagers - who knows when we're going to decide it's a good idea in the spur of the moment."

Vernon nodded. "Sure. But where do we start?" Vernon looked down at the page. Seungkwan took it out of his hands and placed it on the bed behind them.

"Who's going to bottom the first time?" Seungkwan suggested.

Vernon looked at him, confused.

"Who's going to, you know, get the penis in their butthole?" Seungkwan knew he probably should've been more delicate with it, but that's what it was, and sometimes things get done quicker if you don't beat around the bush.

Vernon made a noise of understanding and turned red. "Whenever I've, uh, you know, _thought_  about it - like, us doing it - I imagine that as you." Vernon was so uncomfortable that Seungkwan cringed internally.

"OK, I'm fine with that. See, we've saved ourselves the confusion of who's going inside who."

"Doesn't it hurt, though?" Vernon asked.

"That's what I've heard."

Vernon looked horrified. "Then I'll bottom! I don't want to hurt you."

Seungkwan sighed. "It'll be even worse for you than it will for me."

Vernon's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Seungkwan shook his head, poor Vernon really knew nothing. "Have you ever fingered yourself?" Vernon shook his head. "I have and even though I haven't had anything bigger than my own fingers up there, the feeling wouldn't be as foreign to me as it would to you - a boy who's never been curious about the pleasures of the prostate. I'll be able to relax easier. It'll also help because I know where my prostate is."

Vernon looked like was staring off into space for a few moments before he cleared his throat. "Maybe we should ask for the house alone while we discuss this. Just in case we get sidetracked."

Seungkwan giggled, noticing the bulge in Vernon's lap. "You were imagining it, weren't you? Me, with my fingers up my bum."

Vernon wrinkled up his nose. "It was hot until you put it like that. Give me a bit to calm down before I go ask my mum if everyone can leave."

"We don't have to talk about it further than this, if you don't want to. Not right now," Seungkwan offered.

Vernon gave him an unimpressed look. "I promised mum we wouldn't do _anything_  more than kiss while my little sister's in the house. I remember you teasing me about giving me handjobs all week."

Seungkwan shifted. He _had_  been teasing and making comments, but more because he liked Vernon's reactions than having intentions of doing it. He told the slightly younger boy so.

Vernon deflated. "Oh. Well, we can make out? Use tongue, touch each other's chests and stomachs."

"I'm sorry," Seungkwan apologised. "I shouldn't have said things just to get a reaction I liked out of you."

Vernon shrugged halfheartedly. "It's fine, I shouldn't have expected you to be serious about it so early into the relationship."

"Go ask your mum to give us the house alone. Now, please." Vernon started protesting about his boner. "I'm sure she's seen you with a boner enough to not care, at this point. I'm not against jerking you off - I've fantasised about doing a lot more."

At this, Vernon practically jumped up and bolted out his bedroom door. Seungkwan stayed on Vernon's bed; he wouldn't help or understand much, so he didn't see the point in following.

"Everyone's going to be gone in a couple minutes," Vernon announced when he came back to his room. "Mum says we can have the house until eleven, if you'd like to stay over? You can borrow my clothes, and she'll leave money so we can order takeaway, and you can use my toothbrush if you want. Will you stay the night?"

Seungkwan considered it. It was already around six, and Vernon would let him use his clothes and toothbrush, which meant he didn't have to worry about those. He had his phone and Vernon's charger worked with it. And, he'd get a few hours alone with Vernon as boyfriends for the first time.

"We're allowed to sleep in here together - she thought we were dating since I started high school, you know. Before you even told them you were gay in _kind of_  low quality English. And we can do whatever between seven thirty and ten tomorrow morning because my family's going to markets or something."

Vernon looked so excited that even if Seungkwan _did_ want to say no he couldn't have. "Yeah, I'll stay over. Make out with my boyfriend, eat some pizza, maybe jerk each other off when we get uncomfortably hard. It'll be nice." Seungkwan pulled out his phone to text Mrs Kim to let her know he'd be at Vernon's for the night.

Vernon sat down next to Seungkwan. "They just left, I heard the car leave." Seungkwan flung his phone onto Vernon's pillow before climbing onto Vernon's lap, straddling his thighs, and kissing Vernon's neck. Vernon's breathing stuttered. "Seungkwan, we don't have to get to this straight away. We can-"

Seungkwan pulled away from Vernon's neck and moved to Vernon's mouth. Vernon pulled away. "Seungkwan, stop. I don't want to be this kind of couple. We're still best friends, can we just hang out for a bit? We have hours until they get back."

"Can we do this, then hang out? We haven't really made out yet." Seungkwan had been fantasizing about making out with Vernon for _years_. They had the rest of their lives to hang out, only a couple more of being hot blooded youngsters.

"Seungkwan, we've been boyfriends for a week. I don't want to rush anything."

Seungkwan rolled his hips, he wanted to make out damn it! "You were the one who wanted a handjob earlier! Now that I want to make out it's 'too fast'?" Seungkwan protested.

Vernon placed his hands on Seungkwan's hips. "Is this because of the handjob thing? Are you trying to make up for it?"

Seungkwan shook his head. "This is because I _want_  to. I have a hot boyfriend and we're alone. I'm a teenager, sue me."

"You're pretty hot yourself, Kwannie. You sure this isn't about that, at all? You said something about jerking each other off earlier, too." Vernon leaned in and kissed Seungkwan's cheek.

Seungkwan huffed. "I'm sure I'm not trying to make it up to you or anything. I wasn't serious about it when I was making comments, but I really wouldn't mind having Vernon Jr in my hand, watching you squirm as I stroke you off."

Vernon took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It was obvious Vernon Jr liked the idea, at least. He took another deep breath before shaking his head. "I don't want to rush things. I don't want to accept things from you if I'm not willing to return the favour, and the thought of touching you like that freaks me the fuck out. We can make out, then put on the next _High School Musical_  movie, though. If you want."

Seungkwan did want. He attacked Vernon's mouth, not even caring if he was doing the right thing with his tongue. Apparently he was because Vernon started moaning and moving his hips after only a few seconds. _God_ , this was great. _This must be why we have tongues,_  Seungkwan thought to himself.

It wasn't long, maybe twenty minutes, before Vernon moved Seungkwan off of him. Seungkwan pouted at him, and he shot Seungkwan a sheepish smile. "I need to get these in the wash and have a quick shower or something."

 _Oh_. Seungkwan sat up straight, feeling proud. Vernon had came. Jizzed in his pants, because of _him_. _Seungkwan_ had caused that.

Vernon stood up, got a pair of underwear, clothes to sleep in, and his towel, and left for the bathroom. "Feel free to finish yourself off while I'm in the shower!" he threw over his shoulder.

Seungkwan was quite close, too. How he'd managed to outlast Vernon he'd never know. So, he took Vernon up on his offer and reached a hand down into his pants, letting thoughts of Vernon showering fill his mind.

Vernon came back a few minutes after Seungkwan had finished, a ball of dirty clothes in his hands, and hair wet. "Come on, we should go order dinner now. You want a second go at making out while we wait?"

Seungkwan trailed after Vernon as they walked to the laundry for Vernon to put his clothes in the washing machine. "Of course I do, just tell me when you can't last any longer - don't want to have you in the shower again," Seungkwan teased.

 

 

***

 

 

"You got him to come three times?" Jihoon cackled. "Damn, Boo, that's impressive."

Seungkwan ducked his head. "Jihoon, it isn't really. And _I_  didn't get him to, he just did. We've both just been tightly wound lately."

It was Tuesday morning, Jihoon's first shift at the cafe since things had happened on Friday night. Seungkwan had just recounted the events of his and Vernon's first sleepover as boyfriends.

"He didn't just ejaculate spontaneously. It happened because he was making out with you, and probably imagined you on his bed masturbating," Jihoon told Seungkwan, while he sprayed a table to wipe it down. "And nothing like that's happened since? Just barely kissing with tongue?"

Seungkwan nodded. He and Vernon had been kind of cuddly, but otherwise like they'd been around two months ago. He hadn't realised how much like boyfriends they'd been for the past few years.

"He's even calmed down on being super couple-y, and we've got pretty much my ideal relationship."

Jihoon made a contemplative noise. "Maybe he thinks he overstepped boundaries or something? You said he humped your leg at one point. Maybe he feels like s dog?" Seungkwan rolled his eyes at Jihoon's attempt at a joke. "Fine, serious, I get it. Have you talked about it?"

They had talked about it, over pizza while they watched _High School Musical: Senior Year._  They agreed it was nice, and that they'd definitely like to make out and jerk off after again sometime. Rutting into each was also something they'd agreed was good.

"We talked about it, agreed it was nice, and decided we didn't want to be one of those couples who seemed to solely exist for sexual pleasure."

Jihoon snorted as he moved onto the next table. "If all I ever hear from you is about sex, like whenever Junghan talks, I'll make sure to let you know. Do you think Vernon genuinely has feelings for you, yet?"

Seungkwan was undecided about that. "I don't really care anymore; the soulmate bond will take care of it. I'm just going to enjoy our relationship, and him caring about me enough to even pretend he likes me back, if that's what he's doing."

Jihoon made his way to the employee room behind the counter to put the spray and wipe away. "I think I might have to have a chat with him," he said when he came back and started organising the cash register. "See if he really likes you. I don't want to put up with you crying and being heartbroken if he doesn't actually and gets bored of playing pretend."

That sounded like a bad idea. "You like to act all prickly, but you're actually a big softy," Seungkwan cajoled. Maybe teasing would get Jihoon's mind off Vernon. Seungkwan didn't want to bring up him not believing Vernon really liked him with Vernon, not when they'd been acting like they had.

"I'm sick of having you in here, crying and getting snot everywhere, because of him. If he weren't your soulmate, I'd tell you to just forget him because he's such an ass to you. But he is, so maybe he'll grow out of it?"

Seungkwan bristled. "It mainly used to be when he said something that broke my fantasy of him liking me back. The rest of the time it was because I played with his feelings and found out I didn't the reality of him feeling what I thought I wanted to, like when I got you to help get him jealous. I came crying to, leaving out details, so I could have someone feel sorry for me and take responsibility off myself."

Jihoon started laughing. "You've finally realised! Good for you, Boo." He went back into the employee room and came out with a broom. "Now, make yourself useful and sweep. The boss said if you're here when it's not open yet you better be doing something."

Seungkwan hopped of the counter and grabbed the broom. "Fine," he grumbled. "But, I never really thought about you guys having a boss. I've never seen him."

"He's in the employee room right now, going over finances. He's also the guy that cooks everything."

"I'd better be getting money for this," Seungkwan whined.

Jihoon shrugged. "Take it up with the boss, you're technically doing Seungcheol's job right now."

Seungkwan dropped the broom and marched to the employee room. The door was open, and he could see someone haunched over a laptop. "Excuse me." The man hummed. "I'm doing one of your employee's jobs and I'd like to be compensated."

The man laughed and turned around. Wow, that was a lot of ear piercings. "Compensated for what? You can still gossip to Jihoon about your boyfriend, you aren't losing time. But I'll let you have a free muffin or something. Run along, I'm busy," the man dismissed him.

Seungkwan opened his mouth to protest, but the man cocked an eyebrow. It looked like it had a scar running through it.

"You never had an issue with the whole group coming early, why just me?"

The man grinned. "You're lazy and don't do things unless you want to. Except for that, you remind me of me when I was younger. You need a work ethic instilled into you. Why not start now?" The man waved him off lazily and turned around again.

Seungkwan stomped back to Jihoon. The nerve of that man, he didn't even know him! Seungkwan wasn't like _anybody_ , he was an individual!

"I see you met Kibum."

Seungkwan huffed as he picked the broom up off the floor and started sweeping. "The nerve of that man! He says I'm like him when he was younger. How does he know me, hmm? I've never met him before in my life!"

Jihoon cackled. "You're so loud, Boo. He hears everything, and is always asking me to tell him what happened since you last came here early complaining. He likes you, finds you entertaining."

Seungkwan probably should've felt embarrassed a man he'd never met had heard everything he'd ever whined about to Jihoon. Everything he'd ever divulged to the elder boy.

Honestly, he was more angry at Jihoon for never telling him his boss was in the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wanted to be a little bit more explicit, but I reigned it in. Save anything more for later. Congratulations to anyone who guessed about the sheet of paper correctly. I don't have anything else to say, really.
> 
> Finally the cafe owner makes an appearance. (It's SHINee's Key, my ult bias, in case my description wasn't clear and you care.) He won't be a character with much of a role in the story, I just wanted a boss/owner figure for the cafe, and to give him a face.


	29. Chapter 29

Five minutes until lunch, the clock in the classroom told Vernon. Vernon started tapping his pen against the desk, wondering how much low fat ice cream even cost. Seungkwan had said something about it being in the cafeteria at lunch as they were walking from the cafe to school that morning.

Four minutes. The girl behind him asked him to stop tapping. She was trying to concentrate. Who could concentrate when they had to race to the cafeteria to buy low fat ice cream as soon as the bell went? Maybe she wasn't, but others were. Be considerate, lady.

Did she know how much the low fat ice cream cost?

Three minutes. Vernon could hear her talking to her seatmate and zipping up her pencil case. _Concentrating my butt, maybe on her gossip_ , Vernon thought. He started tapping again just to spite her. She was probably already packed up, anyway.

Was she potential competition for the last small tub of low fat ice cream? Was that why she was already packed up? Vernon would fight tooth and claw for that last tub, if he had to.

Two minutes. Why was time going by so slowly? Was that someone chewing gum he could hear? Vernon wouldn't fight tooth and nail for the last tub, he'd be the first out the class room and among the first thirty in the cafeteria. But how? He wasn't close to the door.

A minute and a half. Maybe he could convince the teacher to let him out early? But how? Claiming his bladder was going to explode wouldn't work. Nor would just asking, obviously. The girl asked him to stop tapping again. Didn't she understand he was worrying out of his mind?

One minute. His pen had given him an idea. What if he shoved it up his nose? A blood nose would get him sent to the nurse. A small part of his mind told him it was a stupid idea, he wouldn't be able to stand in line to buy the ice cream if he had blood spurting out his nostril.

Forty five seconds. Vernon scrambled to get his stuff packed up. It looked like he was doing this the old fashioned way - running for it. Bolting out the classroom as soon as the bell sounded, ignoring his teacher's "I dismiss you, not the bell!". Probably earn himself detention.

Thirty seconds. His leg started bouncing, anticipation filling his bloodstream. He could do this, detention didn't matter. It'd be worth the look on Seungkwan's face when Vernon presented the small tub of low fat ice cream to him.

Twenty five. Chan cleared his throat.

"Vernon?"

Vernon shook his head. He didn't have time for this. Didn't have time to talk to Chan for the first time since the younger had stopped whatever they were. For the first time since Chan got his girlfriend.

Vernon had to focus on -

Fifteen seconds!

Focus on getting the low fat ice cream for Seungkwan. Focus on being the first out of the classroom.

Ten. "Vernon, can we talk?"

Nine. Vernon shook he head again.

Eight. "I'm over you, really."

Seven. "Minghao wants you to sit with us again."

Six. "He says it doesn't have to be all the time."

Five. Chan sighed.

Four. "I miss having more than one friend at school."

Three. "You can make more."

Two. Vernon may have been too harsh.

One. Vernon tensed his body, ready to leave.

The bell. Vernon pushed back his chair to stand up. He smashed his knees into his desk in his haste, and fell backwards into his chair.

The whole class laughed, and the girl behind him ruffled his hair patronisingly as she walked past. Even the teacher chuckled.

Vernon stood up.

"Not so fast, Mr Chwe. Stay back an extra ten minutes." Vernon fell back down onto his seat ungraciously. His teacher would want an explanation.

Vernon watched Chan erase pencil off his desk. After Chan left, looking dejected, the teacher leaned back on the desk in front of Vernon's.

"Any explanation for your strange actions?"

Vernon's thoughts whirred. Was this something he could actually explain? Would the teacher understand? Vernon decided to just go with it and tell the truth. Surely she'd been a teenager with a boyfriend one time, right?

"I wanted to buy my boyfriend low fat ice cream before it sells out in the cafeteria," he admitted.

Vernon's teacher stood up. "They're probably all gone by now. Next time, just stand up normally and leave swiftly. You can go."

Chan and Minghao were at the bags. Minghao looked very excited, while Chan was shuffling awkwardly, his eyes trained on the floor.

"I've got something to thank you for!" Minghao announced, beaming. Vernon gave a halfhearted smile while he dug through his bag for his lunch. "Jun arranged for him and me to visit our families in China after I've graduated!"

Vernon finally got his lunch, and started walking towards the staircase he sat at for lunch. "Why do you have to thank me for that?"

Minghao bounced as he walked alongside Vernon. Chan was dragging his feet behind them. "He said you told him I was getting kind of desperate to have sex with him and he booked hotel rooms instead of us staying with our families."

Vernon shrugged. "I told him the truth. No big deal."

"Feel welcome to come sit with us whenever you want - it gets boring being third wheel to Chan and his girlfriend."

Minghao thanked him again before dragging Chan off to the nearest exit. It looked like Jun was dropping food off for him again.

Vernon sighed as he reached the staircase. Dokyeom and Seungkwan were already there. "Seungkwan, will you drop food off for me next year like Jun does for Minghao?"

Seungkwan snorted. "I can't cook and I won't be able to drive here. So no," he said around a plastic spoon. He took it out of his mouth, a small amount of ice cream still on it. At least Seungkwan had been able to get a tub. "Besides, I might not even be in Seoul much of next year, remember? Come here, you have gum in your hair."

Vernon swallowed as he sat down, he hadn't even heard the gum bit. "Right, sorry. I just assumed you'd always be around. I forgot you don't know what you want to do next year."

Dokyeom choked on his noodles. "You were serious about that? I thought it was just uncertainty talking."

Seungkwan shrugged and put another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth, then reached over to try work the gum out of Vernon's hair. "I don't know. It wouldn't be too long - a few months, tops. But I want to find out who I am without Vernon."

Mingyu coughed as he sat down, two trayfuls of food in front of him. "That's going to have to be cut out, Vernon. I'll do it after I've eaten."

Vernon looked to Mingyu, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Get what cut out?"

Mingyu sighed. "A giant wad of gum. _Anyway_ , Seungkwan, you don't need to 'find out who you are without Vernon', you two'll be together forever. You're soulmates." Mingyu wolfed down half of the food on his first tray before speaking again. "Unless you're actually going overseas because you want to fool around with other people?"

Seungkwan looked outraged. "No! I finally have him, why would I want to do that?"

"Can you cut out the gum without needing to cut the rest of my hair?" Vernon piped up.

Mingyu shook his head to Vernon's question, glee in eyes, and chewed quickly to answer Seungkwan's question. "Exactly. You have him, you know he isn't going anywhere. He's kissed other people, maybe you want to even the score? Have you talked to him about how much your lack of experience compared to him bothers you?"

Seungkwan stood up and pulled Mingyu with him.

Vernon stayed seated on the cold step, tempted to follow them. (Suddenly, he'd forgotten about the gum in his hair.) He knew he shouldn't, Mingyu had probably said something he shouldn't have and was getting his ear chewed off about it.

"I'm still stuck at Seungkwan not being around next year. Have you two talked about it?" Dokyeom slurped his noodles.

"There isn't anything to talk about. It's his decision, and I'm just going to support him in whatever he decides to do after you guys graduate."

Dokyeom sighed and put down his noodles. "What if he became a stripper overseas? Would you support that?"

"Seungkwan wouldn't become a stripper." The idea was ridiculous to Vernon, his soulmate dancing around and taking off his clothes for a living. Seungkwan liked attention, sure, but _that_ kind of attention?

"What about if he got into a relationship with someone while he was overseas? Or fell in love with wherever he was and didn't want to leave?"

"I don't think he'd do that first one - he's got me. If he didn't want to leave, I'd follow him. Move wherever he wants."

Dokyeom shook his head. "You have feelings, too. Support him, great. Just remember to tell him what you think and feel about things."

Vernon laughed, how was Dokyeom giving him advice? "How'd you get so wise? Where'd our joking DK go, making puns about horses?"

Dokyeom picked up his noodles and continued eating. "I hear a lot; Junghan's relationship with his soulmates isn't perfect, and Jun knows heaps about relationships - studying to be a soulmate specialist and all. I have my moments."

Seungkwan and Mingyu came back moments later, Seungkwan with his tail between his legs.

"As I was saying," Mingyu picked up a roll of kimbap. "Seungkwan, you need to talk to Vernon about wanting praise, guidance, and reassurance when it comes to your relationship with him. Not now, later."

Vernon cleared his throat loudly. "Kwannie?"

Seungkwan looked at him and hummed.

"Would you ever be a stripper?"

Seungkwan's eyes widened, Dokyeom choked on his noodles, and Mingyu sprayed rice, seaweed, and whatever else was in the wrap all over his other tray of food.

"You aren't supposed to _ask_ ," Dokyeom coughed out.

"Why'd you ask with that tone of voice? Is there something wrong with strippers?" Seungkwan asked, eyes narrowed.

Vernon shook his head. "Nothing at all! I just don't like the idea of other people seeing _your_ body like that."

Seungkwan crossed his arms. "It's not something I'd pick for myself, no. Like teaching - I wouldn't do that, either. But I don't think less of strippers than I do anyone else."

"Soonyoung strips every now and then," Dokyeom said conversationally.

"Less about stripping, please. Can we talk about how I can't eat a whole tray of food because there are chunks on everything?"

Seungkwan shot Mingyu a disgusted look. "Ew. No. I want to talk about what we're all doing after school today."

"Middle of the week, so hanging out at the cafe like normal?" Vernon suggested.

Everyone agreed, and decided to meet up at four thirty.

Mingyu pulled a pair of scissors out of nowhere, and motioned for Vernon to move to sit on the step in front of him. Vernon remembered the gum in his hair, and obliged the older boy. "Don't take off too much, please. I'm trusting you." Mingyu giggled, and Vernon heard the foreboding sound of scissors snipping.

 

("I don't think that's in the list of things we're allowed to do here, actually. How are we going to clean it all up?" Dokyeom mused, all four boys looking at the short locks of hair on the floor.

Mingyu ducked down and picked up a small amount. "Just chuck it in a bin. It can't be the weirdest thing the cleaners'll find today. Just don't get caught."

The other three picked up the rest, Vernon holding the bulk of it - including the bit of gum - and threw it in the closest bin.

"That looks like a lot of hair," Vernim mentioned. Seungkwan patted his shoulder.

"It was too long anyway. It looks fine," he said reassuringly.

"Fine isn't good," Dokyeom snickered.)

 

 

***

 

 

"Vernon, can we talk?" Chan asked again. The bell signalling the end of school had just rang, and the class had filtered out quite quickly.

"Look, Chan, I don't think we really have anything to talk about. You liked me, I didn't like you but decided to give you a chance because Seungkwan said I should, we dated, I didn't develop feelings for you, I got jealous over Seungkwan, Seungkwan turned out to be my soulmate, you said we should stop seeing each other, you got a girlfriend, I got with Seungkwan." Vernon picked up his pencil case. "See, nothing."

Vernon heard someone clearing their throat pointedly. It sounded suspiciously like Seungkwan. A quick glance to the doorway confirmed it was.

"Kwannie! I was just leaving, Chan wanted to talk but I don't see anyth-"

"Vernon, I don't care if you talk to Chan."

Chan made an indignant noise. "You used to glare at me whenever I tried to talk to him!"

Seungkwan went over and sat on Vernon's desk, and pulled Vernon closer to press a kiss to his cheek. "You were /trying/ to flirt with him, rather badly. I won't mind these days because you have a girlfriend and he's with me." Seungkwan wrapped his arms around Vernon's waist and pulled him so he was sitting on Seungkwan's lap.

"So, Vernon'll sit with you, Minghao, and probably your girlfriend at lunch tomorrow." Vernon started to protest, it wasn't up to Seungkwan to make these decisions for him! "Vernon, you dated him for fun while you got all jealous over me. He deserves an apology and an explanation."

"Boys, school is over. I tolerate you all in here for the first ten minutes of lunch, but you need to leave so I can leave," Vernon's teacher's voice rang through the classroom.

Hurriedly, they got up and rushed out of the room, grabbed their bags, and left the school.

"I'll make sure he sits with you at lunch tomorrow!" Seungkwan called as he and Vernon parted ways with Chan.

Vernon kicked the ground with the toe of his shoe. "Why?"

Seungkwan looped his arm with Vernon's. "He deserves it. And you need a friend I can trust next year, Dokyeom, Mingyu, and I won't be at school. Chan won't try hit on you or try get with you - he knows I'm your soulmate."

"Really?" Vernon linked their hands. "I noticed you showing him I was your territory or something."

Seungkwan shrugged. "I was just showing him you have a boyfriend that loves you."

Vernon stopped. "We agreed on 'adore', Kwannie."

"I _do_  love you, you know. Not, _in_  love, but I still love you."

Vernon continued walking. He didn't want to have this conversation. Seungkwan squeezed his hand. "Mingyu reckons I'm in love with you, though. I thought I was too, but then I saw how selfish I can be, and realised there had to be more balance in our relationship for me to be in love with you."

Vernon didn't answer. (It sounded a little strange, needing balance to be _in love_ but not needing balance to just _love_.) He just kept walking, trying to figure out if he _loved_ Seungkwan. It was a big word. How did you know if you love someone? If he wasn't _in love_ with Seungkwan (which he wasn't, he _adored_ Seungkwan), then what sort of love would he feel for him?

"You don't have to love me back, or anything. I shouldn't have said it, sorry." Seungkwan forced a chuckle. "What teenagers actually feel _love_  for their boyfriends?"

Vernon pulled his jacket in close. The air suddenly had a bite to it. "Seungkwan, don't. It just shocked me. I think it's stupid when little fourteen year olds throw 'I love you's around thinking their infatuation is love. You," he took a deep breath. "You're my soulmate. If you love me, I can accept that. I probably love you back. Just, not, _in_  love with you. Yet."

Vernon glanced over to see Seungkwan trying to contain a pleased grin. Seungkwan dropped his head and nuzzled into Vernon's shoulder.

"I adore you so much, Hansol Vernon Chwe."

Vernon let out an awkward bark. "I adore you, too, Boo Seungkwan. So much it keeps me up at night."

"So, where are we even going? It's cold and I want to be inside somewhere."

Vernon laughed. Of course Seungkwan had to break a moment like that. "You're bedroom's always a mess, so mine it is."

When they got to Vernon's, nobody seemed to be home. Vernon pulled the spare key out from where they hid it, unlocked the door, and put it back. The two boys took off their shoes and went to the loungeroom. Seungkwan turned on the TV and switched it over to afternoon cartoons.

"What were you talking about with Jihoon yesterday morning?" Vernon asked as he sat down on the couch. Seungkwan had been alone with Jihoon at the cafe, and Vernon was curious if he'd feel comfortable telling him. Seungkwan sat down next to him and put his head on Vernon's shoulder.

"What happened Friday night."

"You told him?" Vernon was embarrassed, why did Seungkwan think he could tell someone what happened?

"Yeah, I was a little confused. I needed to tell _somebody_  and get another take on it. Jihoon won't tell anybody." Seungkwan patted Vernon's knee.

"Why were you confused?"

Seungkwan lifted his head off Vernon's shoulder to face him. "OK, I actually just wanted to tell someone. Better Jihoon than Mingyu, right?" Vernon nodded, Mingyu would tell everyone, he'd let it slip / _accidentally_.

"I was _kinda_  confused because we stopped being as couple-y as we were before, too," Seungkwan tacked on.

Vernon wrapped an arm around Seungkwan's shoulders. "Sorry, I - I dunno, really. I didn't want everything to be too awkward, so I backed off. We can go back to being like that."

Seungkwan shook his head, and Vernon furrowed his eyebrows. "It felt fake," Seungkwan explained. "I'm not even sure you like me, and you were super clingy and giving me little pecks on my cheek so much. It felt like you were trying to convince both of us that you like me."

"You don't think I like you? Seungkwan what do I have to do to prove that I do? I wa-" Seungkwan placed a finger over Vernon's lips.

"I don't care. The soulmate bond will take care of it, everything we read said that. I'm just going to appreciate that you care about me enough to be like this with me."

Vernon sighed, he felt like his feelings were being invalidated. Erased.

"Kwannie, I like you. I _adore_  you. You mean so much to me, and I don't like that you don't believe me."

Seungkwan laid down and put his head in Vernon's lap. "Can we ignore this? I don't want to talk about it - we'll both just get upset and fight. Can we not talk? Watch cartoons together and pretend everything's perfect? For a few days."

Vernon shook his head and started carding his hands through Seungkwan's hair. Seungkwan closed his eyes and smiled, his features falling into relaxation.

"We should talk about everything when it comes up. We've just started a relationship after you pining after me for years and me being an oblivious idiot who didn't realise my feelings. We have things we should talk about."

Seungkwan groaned. "It's boring and hurts my head. Can't we just push them aside?"

"No, communication's important."

"It feels forced!"

Vernon rolled his eyes. "Sometimes you have to force things."

Seungkwan rolled over to his side, so he was facing the TV instead of Vernon.

"So," Vernon began, "can we talk about what Mingyu said at lunch? You being insecure because I've dated before and you haven't?"

Seungkwan huffed, but otherwise remained silent.

"Kwannie?" Vernon prodded again. Still, Seungkwan pretended to watch the cartoons. "Either we talk or we break up."

Seungkwan let out a noise like a dying cat. "That's not fair!"

"Those are your options," Vernon stayed flatly. He knew he was being cruel, but a relationship needs communication, doesn't it?

"Fine. You're my first boyfriend and I don't know if I'm doing things right. Am I a good kisser? Am I bad? Are we being romantic enough? Are we moving at the right pace?" The words all tumbled out so quickly Vernon was surprised he'd understood.

"We'll go to the most important two, pace and being romantic enough. Are you comfortable with the speed we're progressing at?" Seungkwan nodded. "And are you comfortable with how we are as a couple?" Again Seungkwan nodded. "Then we're fine. We're both comfortable."

Seungkwan rolled over so he was on his back again. "But what about my kissing skills?" Seungkwan asked, teeth worrying at his bottom lip.

Vernon smirked. "Well, I like how you kiss. But, the only way to improve is to practise, right?"

Seungkwan nodded enthusiastically, a smirk pulling at his lips, too.

"Let's go to my room, then. Wouldn't want to get seen by my family or Joshua when they come back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter in about five or six sittings, when I usually write it in two or three, so sorry if anything seems a little disjointed.


	30. Chapter 30

Vernon was laying on his bed, Seungkwan sprawled over him. Seungkwan had a song blasting from his phone, showing off one of the newest songs Jihoon had produced.

"What do you think?" Seungkwan asked excitedly when it ended.

Vernon weighed the song up. The idol group's vocals were decent, but the song had been good. Not exactly a sound most idol groups would go for. "Pretty good. I can understand why it's only smaller companies that get him to do songs for their groups."

Seungkwan waited expectantly for an explanation.

"It's not the hip hop vibey, wannabe tough guy thing most guy groups go for these days, is it? It's a bit more bubblegum funky pop."

Seungkwan snorted. "'Bubblegum funky pop? Vernon, only you."

"Hey! Bubblegum funky pop's a perfectly good explanation. Anyway, we're supposed to be at the cafe at four thirty, what time is it?"

Seungkwan checked his phone for the time before groaning and flinging his phone to the foot of the bed.

"What, really close?" Vernon asked, trying to push Seungkwan up. If they were cutting it close they had to get up _now_.

"Try late; it's four forty eight," Seungkwan answered. "Can we just not go?"

Vernon gave up trying to push Seungkwan off him. "No. We all agreed on meeting this afternoon. We're going." Seungkwan groaned and rolled off Vernon, off Vernon's bed, and fell to the floor with a thud.

Vernon heard Seungkwan whine in mock pain. "You're fault, you fool," he said, sitting up. He grabbed Seungkwan's phone and scarf from the end of his bed, and held them over the side of his bed for Seungkwan to grab.

"I still can't believe you gave me this ugly hickey," Seungkwan complained as he wrapped his scarf around his neck.

Vernon was still very proud of the hickey he'd given Seungkwan while they were making soup the day after they got together. It had faded a little, but was still quite visible.

"I don't think I want to you to give me any more, ever. They're tacky."

Vernon laughed. "What about down near your collarbone? Where it's easier to hide?" he tried bargaining.

Seungkwan pretended to think about it for a second. "No," he said flatly, "not if they're going to look like this. Seungkwan stood up and slipped his phone in his pocket.

Vernon stood up, too, got his phone off his bedside table, and followed Seungkwan to the front door. He wondered vaguely what his family and Joshua were up to as he put on his shoes and a jumper.

"Fine, I'll give you little ones that'll fade quickly?" Vernon tried bargaining again as he locked the door with spare key. Seungkwan chuckled and agreed. It felt like a small victory.

 

Once they got to the cafe and were sat at the group's usual table, Vernon realised Seungkwan was wearing _his_  jumper. The one Seungkwan had made him give the other, claiming it was ugly and needed to be burned.

"Wearing each other's clothes already?" Dokyeom goaded.

Mingyu grabbed a few chips off Dokyeom's plate and threw them at him. "Shut up, DK. It's cute."

Vernon glanced down to his own jumper. It was the one Seungkwan had given him in return. He couldn't even find it in himself to care, it was a cute thing cute couples did. Seungkwan deserved for them to be a cute couple. (And Vernon kind of liked it, too.)

The four boys fooled around for a bit, joking around like old times and probably disturbing the few other customers with their raucousness.

There was a noise like the clearing of a throat. A very unimpressed clearing of the throat. Jihoon. The four boys paused and turned their attention to him. His lips were pursed, but he looked like he was trying not to grin from the terror in their eyes. (Minus Seungkwan. Seungkwan just looked bored.)

"This is a cafe, not a kindergarten. Act like the young adults your are, please. I'm required to say 'please', so don't feel special."

The four teenagers nodded, with varying levels of fear.

"Vernon, can I talk to you?" It didn't sound like Jihoon was asking.

"No, please, Jihoon. Don't bring it up," Seungkwan pleaded, his eyes slightly widened in some form of fear. Vernon gulped, wondering what Seungkwan had talked to Jihoon about that Jihoon wanted to _talk_  to him about.

Vernon stood up, nodding. "Of course. No problem." He trailed after Jihoon, ignoring Seungkwan telling them both not to move another step, into the back of cafe and outside a door.

"Please not the face!" Vernon asked when Jihoon turned to face him. He moved his hand to cover his junk. Vernon scrunched his eyes shut, trying to steel himself for a punch. It never came. He opened his eyes warily to see Jihoon laughing and clapping his hands.

Vernon waited for him to calm down.

"You thought I was going to hit you?" Jihoon gasped through the last of his laughter. "I'll only do that when you hurt Seungkwan."

Vernon felt a little slighted that Jihoon had said "when" and not "if". He leaned against the wall. Jihoon took out a cigarette and a lighter from his frontpocket under his apron.

"Do you mind?"

Vernon shook his head, his father smoked and often the best time to be able to chat to him was when he had a cigarette out the front.

"I didn't know you smoked," Vernon let slip.

"It's not something I do all the time, or that I want everybody to know about," Jihoon said as he lit his cigarette. He shoved his lighter back in his pocket and leant against the wall next to Vernon.

"Seungkwan's a good kid, you know," he started after taking a drag. Vernon nodded, Seungkwan was. "I've heard him go on about you so much, and I know you try your best to look out for him and take care of him." He paused for another drag.

"But, do yourself a favour. Take him out on a date, tell him you want him to stay around next year - don't try convince him to stay, simply let him know you want him around but still support his decisions a hundred percent, or something else sappy but true. He needs to _hear_  you care. Don't try convince him you like him by kissing him and telling him you adore him or whatever shit you say to each other." Again, Jihoon brought the cigarette up to his lips.

"Have you ever?.." Jihoon asked, motioning with his cigarette.

"I tried a few years back; I got caught stealing one from my dad's packet less than two days in," Vernon confessed.

Jihoon laughed bitterly. "It's a bad habit, horrible to kick. Been smoking since I was in my first year of high school. Real funny watching Seungcheol try quit for Joshua."

He tapped the stick and ash fell off the end of it, then he took another couple drags, holding the smoke in his lungs longer than he had before.

"You know what else is a bad habit? Alcohol. I heard you had a little at Seungcheol's a few weeks ago."

Vernon nodded, remembering the taste. It wasn't something he was rushing to try again.

"If I hear you get into any of Seungcheol's other bad habits I'll let Seungkwan know. He doesn't need to be dragged into anything."

"What _are_  Seungcheol's other habits?" Vernon asked. He wondered how serious they were. He wasn't a gangster, was he? What could someone the straightlaced Joshua be soulmates with _really_  get into?

Jihoon smushed the cigarette into the wall to put it out. "Nothing too major, depending on who you talk to. But it's not my place to tell you."

"Are you sure he really does whatever you think he does?"

Jihoon chuckled and smirked. "Who do you think got him into most of his habits? I stopped most of it, except smoking, in my last year of high school. Slowed right down on the cigarettes, though. He liked it all too much, or found it too useful, and continued."

"Is that all? To tell me to stop trying to prove to Seungkwan that I like him, and warn me about Seungcheol?"

Jihoon shook his head. "I want you to prove to _me_  you like Seungkwan. Think of me as..." he paused for impact, "The big brother he doesn't have. If you're only pretending to like him, you best be prepared to act like that forever. If you stop because it becomes too much work or gets boring, you _will_  get hurt. I know people who'll chop your dick off or something else messed up."

Vernon thought it was difficult to think of Jihoon as Seungkwan's older brother, he was still more than a little stuck on him giving Seungkwan hickeys.

"I really do li-" Vernon started.

"I don't want to hear it from you. You can say the sky's green, doean't mean it is. I want to _see_  you care about him, or hear about it from Seungkwan," Jihoon interrupted. "Am I clear?"

Vernon nodded.

"Good. You can go back to the others now." Jihoon held open the door and followed Vernon through it, steering him back to the front of the cafe.

When he joined the others at the table, Seungkwan pulled him down onto his lap. "What was it about?" Seungkwan hissed into his ear.

"He wanted to warn me not to get involved in things I shouldn't," Vernon assured him. Which was technically true, that had been part of the conversation.

Seungkwan nodded, obviously not believing him, and wrapped his arms around Vernon's waist. He placed his chin on Vernon's shoulder.

"You just missed it!" Mingyu exclaimed. "I would have dived onto telling you as soon as you sat down, but Seungkwan ensuring your health was more important."

"What'd I miss?" Vernon asked. He'd been gone less than fifteen minutes, what could possibly have happened?

"Trouble in paradise," Dokyeom sighed.

"Junghan and Joshua just had a yelling match! In the cafe! Things aren't as perfect for our favourite threesome as we thought," Mingyu excitedly supplied. "My relationship with Wonwoo's looking pretty good, right now."

Vernon blew out a puff of air. Wow, Joshua yelling in public. He didn't seem like the type.

"It wasn't so much a yelling match as Junghan expressing himself loudly and Joshua begging to go somewhere else to settle things," Dokyeom corrected.

_That makes more sense_ , Vernon thought.

"What was it about?" Vernon asked.

The three other boys gave each other glances. "One guess," Mingyu offered.

Vernon ran through a list of possible reasons. Smoking was the first and sex came in at a close second. He voiced both possibilities.

"Ding ding ding, sex it was!" Dokyeom announced like a game show host.

"Something about Joshua not touching Junghan, or not wanting to anymore." Seungkwan told Vernon.

"I don't want to gossip about them; we should forget about it," Vernon told his friends. The three begrudgingly agreed.

"So, DK, how's your friendship with Soonyoung?" Seungkwan asked.

Dokyeom shrugged. "Good enough. We play around a lot and have heaps of inside jokes and gags. It's a different friendship from what I have with you guys, like the sort of friendship I _need_ , you know?"

The other three nodded.

Mingyu sighed."Yeah, I know what you mean, with Wonwoo I can be who I am, and who I want to be, and we just _get_  each other. The way Vernon and Seungkwan always have."

"Maybe if we knew a soulmate connection felt like this, Vernon and I would've gotten sorted out earlier," Seungkwan mused.

Vernon chuckled and turned his face sideways to kiss his boyfriend. "Maybe, but things happen for a reason."

Seungkwan smiled and kissed Vernon, slipping in some tongue. Mingyu whistled, and Vernon felt himself blush. He pulled away and licked his lips, getting rid of excess saliva.

"Seungkwan, not in public," he whined.

"OK, no tongue in public. Sorry," Seungkwan apologised, then gave a kiss to the corner of Vernon's mouth.

"You two are so cute!" Mingyu cooed.

Dokyeom shook his head. "Chan and his girlfriend are cuter," he said offhandedly.

Vernon felt Seungkwan stiffen under him. Mingyu froze, too, and Vernon felt a sense of foreboding. Seungkwan was probably going to flip.

" _No one'_ s cuter than Vernon and I," Seungkwan said fiercely. "We're _soulmates_ , _and_ we're the adorable friends to lovers story everybody loves."

Vernon sighed. That had not been the reaction he expected. Mingyu nodded emphatically, and elbowed Dokyeom when he didn't immediately join in.

"Right! The cutest. I can't imagine why DK said Chan and his girlfriend are cuter!" Mingyu said, over exaggerated smile plastered across his face.

"Have you seen them? _Are_  they cuter?" Seungkwan immediately questioned.

A look of panic flittered across Mingyu's features before he schooled them into a neutral expression. "What? No! I haven't seen Chan and his girlfriend! You and Vernon are totally cute!"

Vernon grabbed Seungkwan's arms and wrapped them around him. "Kwannie, does it really matter if other people think we're cute?" He leaned back into Seungkwan while he waited for an answer.

"Of course it matters! I want to be a cute couple, Vernonnie!"

"Kwannie, do _you_  think we're cute?" Vernon asked, tone soft. It was important he wasn't too harsh, or Seungkwan would get even worse.

Seungkwan kissed Vernon's cheek. "Of course we're cute."

Vernon shrugged. "Well, why does it matter? If we think we're cute, then we're cute."

Seungkwan nodded, and brought a hand up to play with Vernon's hair. "Ok then, we're cute. Well, not until you can get to an actual hairdresser to get your hair redone - Mingyu had to cut it pretty choppy because you didn't want to lose too much. That was a _giant_  wad of gum."

Vernon groaned. He still hadn't seen it, but from the looks he'd gotten in class after lunch it wasn't pretty.

"It looks good enough for now, though," Seungkwan tried to assure him.

"How do you do that?" Mingyu asked in awe. The couple looked to him. "Vernon, you placate Seungkwan so easily! I've lived with him for nearly six years and still have no idea how you do it!"

"Isn't placate a big word for you, Mingyu?" Dokyeom teased.

Mingyu shot him a look, "Dokyeom, you probably don't even know what it means."

"It isn't that difficult to calm Seungkwan down. You just be gentle and reasonable," Vernon explained.

Seungkwan made a noise of agreement. "But firm, you have to be firm."

"What? Gentle but firm? I give up, from now on _you_  can come over and calm down Seungkwan," Mingyu told Vernon. Dokyeom laughed.

"Oh my gosh," he said through gasps, "I didn't know I missed this so much."

Vernon's phone vibrated, and Seungkwan pulled it out of Vernon's back pocket. "Says it's your mum," he told him, passing him the phone. Vernon took it and read the message; his mum was on her way to pick him up.

"Mum'll be here to pick me up soon, anyone want a ride home?" The three other boys said they did.

 

When Vernon's mum arrived and they all clambered into the car, Mrs Chwe turned to Vernon and her face fell. "Oh, sweetie, what happened to your hair?"

"It's a long story, don't want to go into it." He swore she was going to say something else, probably comment on the carful of teenage boys.

"I'll get you to a hairdressers soon, then," she promised. Her expression brightened. "This hasn't happened in a while, a bunch of teenage boys in my car," she said, a smile playing at her lips.

Vernon nodded. "Yeah, it's nice, isn't it? Like sorting everything out with Seungkwan made everything else fall back into place."

"Hey! We can't understand; translate for us," Dokyeom called from the backseat. Vernon told the boys what his and his mother had said.

"Maybe we weren't really around you because you were always with Chan, and all the drama between you and Seungkwan?" Mingyu said, his tone only half joking.

Vernon turned around just in time to see Seungkwan slap Mingyu's arm. "Mingyu! That wasn't funny! I hardly saw your either."

Mingyu pouted. "But it's true! If -" Dokyeom clapped a hand over Mingyu's mouth.

Vernon turned back around, facing the front again.

"What was that about?" his mum asked.

"Nothing."

"You sure, sweetie? Your expression says otherwise," she pressed.

Vernon nodded, "It was nothing. Now can you stop asking? You almost missed that turn."

She shook her head, but agreed to stop. The rest of the drive was full of joking around and pointless banter, then near silence once the three boys has been dropped off.

Vernon spent the remainder of that night texting his friends and playing cards with his younger sister. He was also trying to come up with an alternate to Seungkwan's ideal carnival date, and Sof  _might've_ given him a really good idea.

 

 

***

 

 

Vernon almost forgot he was supposed to spend lunch with Chan and Minghao. Until they dragged him to the cafeteria, that is. It wasn't a particularly interesting affair, Vernon mostly chatted with Minghao, and cooed over how cute Chan was with his girlfriend - Suhyun, he was pretty sure. (He understood how Mingyu felt, always making noises and saying how cute Vernon and Seungkwan were whenever they did something even slightly couple-y.)

There was a point where things got a little awkward, when Suhyun brought up Vernon and Chan's past relationship. She said she was glad they'd broken up because she'd harboured a crush on Chan for a few weeks before they'd gotten together and had worked up the courage to confess. She'd found out the day she was going to give Chan a letter that Vernon and Chan had a date set up. The two boys had to set her straight, and explain they'd never really dated, they'd just been a _thing_ , they guessed?

But, overall, Vernon was glad he'd had lunch with them. He walked back to class chatting quite animatedly with Chan about the new choreography Soonyoung had them working on, and thought maybe Chan _could_ be a good friend next year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I've been really lazy with updating lately. I would apologise or try justify it or something, but I just haven't really felt like writing much. 
> 
> I've decided on names for the spin off stories! They're a while off (I haven't started writing them yet or anything), but I at least have names, which is personally the worst bit about writing.
> 
> Chan's girlfriend's Suhyun from Akmu, just in case anybody wants clarification. Just 'cause I think they'd look adorable together.
> 
> I don't know what else to say. I hope you all enjoyed the update!


	31. Chapter 31

Vernon was getting a little worried. Joshua hadn't talked to Junghan since their disagreement at the cafe, and it had been nearly a week. Vernon wasn't even sure if Joshua had talked to Seungcheol.

Vernon was sat on the couch, watching his younger sister and mother to set up the Christmas tree. Joshua wandered in and sat down next to Vernon.

"December first already?" he asked.

"Obviously." Vernon gestured towards the fake tree.

Joshua sank back into the couch. "Apparently Christmas is a couples thing here?" he asked.

Vernon nodded. "Yeah, couples go on dates and have sex and stuff." He noticed Joshua stiffen. "But, _we_ celebrate Christmas like mum says they do in America; lots of food, presents, spending all day together watching bad Christmas movies."

Joshua nodded, looking a little apprehensive.

"You're welcome to join us, Joshua," Vernon's mum offered from the Christmas tree. "You can help us set up the tree if you want, too. We need another pair of hands since my eldest decided he was 'too old to find it interesting'."

Joshua went over and joined them, fishing a bauble out of the box of Christmas decorations.

"I'm just really bad at decorating things! Even dad complained the tree was ugly last time I tried to help!" Vernon protested.

"That's because it _was_ ," Sofia teased.

Vernon's mum shot her a look. "Oh, sweetie, we don't care if the tree's ugly. Your father was just teasing."

Vernon huffed and crossed his arms. "Well, it's boring, too."

Sofia looked offended. "Only because you suck at it!".

"Don't insult your brother, Sof," his mother berated.

"It's fine mum, I do suck. It doesn't hurt my feelings or whatever."

His mum looked up at him. "Whatever you say, sweetie."

Once the tree was decorated and Vernon was forced to put the angel on top crookedly ("If you aren't going to decorate the tree, you should at least do this, bro. You can't stuff it up!") he retreated to his room to do homework.

Joshua knocked at the door just as Vernon was scanning through his sheet of maths trying to find the easiest question to start off with.

"Wassup?" Vernon asked, turning in his chair to face the doorway.

"I'm just curious how things are going with Seungkwan," Joshua said, sounding way too casual about it for Vernon's liking.

"Good, why? You worried we'll take the throne of Most Functional Relationship or something from you, Junghan, and Seungcheol?"

Joshua laughed. "No, because that isn't a thing. Junghan and I'll get over our argument."

"It's been almost a week," Vernon reminded him.

Joshua shrugged. "So? Sometimes space is healthy. We're out of the honeymoon period, no big deal."

Vernon set down his pencil. "How long since you've seen Seungcheol?" he asked.

"Four days? I've been focussing on schoolwork because Junghan's always with him. Junghan's got a higher libido than a rabbit, I swear."

Vernon sighed. "You can help me plan a date with Seungkwan, if you want to take a break from schoolwork? He wants something like a carnival for our first date."

Joshua shook his head, his lips twisting into an entertained smirk. "You get to plan your date on your own. Any carnivals around?"

"I really don't think so, especially not with it being so cold. Maybe I could set up something similar? Like, find a place I could set up some carnival games, and set up things that imitate rides or something. What do you think?"

Joshua nodded his head, looking slightly surprised. "Yeah, Seungkwan would like that. Isn't it a super big project, though?"

Vernon considered it. He had to find a place to hire cheap or that'd let him use their space for free, he needed to think of games and prizes, and he had to set up _things that were like rides_.

"It'll be worth it. I have to show Seungkwan I like him. What would work better than something like this?" he found himself saying.

"Anything for sex, right?" Joshua joked.

Vernon shook his head. "Seungkwan and I are nowhere near sex, Josh."

"Really? Well, good for you two."

Vernon invited Joshua to come in. Josh sat on the end of Vernon's bed.

"What's bothering you, Josh? Apparently you and Junghan had a ... disagreement at the cafe?" Joshua nodded glumly. "Care to share?"

Joshua brought his legs up and tucked them underneath him, so he was sitting cross legged. "It's kind of personal. So, not with you. But I want to talk to _s_ _omeone_."

Vernon knew the perfect person for Joshua to talk to. He stood up. "Text Seungcheol, let him know we'll be over."

"I have an assignment due soon, Vernon. I can't just drop everything," Joshua protested.

"When are you going to talk to someone, then? When'll you talk to Junghan? You guys usually communicate so well!"

Joshua flopped back onto Vernon's bed. "I feel like a teenager again. This is rubbish. Junghan and I are awful at communicating; we're just good at making it seem like we're good at it. We haven't really fought before. Vernon, help me."

"Me? Help you?"

Joshua groaned. "You and Seungkwan got over your issues. How do I _talk_  to Junghan about what's bothering me?"

Vernon shrugged. "Talk?" he suggested.

"That's my problem! Junghan _doesn't_ talk! He has sex and hopes everyone forgets about the issue. I don't want to have sex, and that's the issue!"

Vernon sat back down in his chair. That did sound like an issue. Vernon ran a hand threw his hair. "Maybe, talk about it with Seungcheol, then Seungcheol can talk to Junghan?"

Joshua sat up, determination set into his features. "That won't work. I'm going to finish my assignment, then go find Junghan and Seungcheol and _make_  Junghan listen.

Joshua stood up, and walked out the room. "Thanks for the chat, Vernon. Have fun planning your date."

Vernon groaned and dropped his head onto his desk. The date would take _ages_  to plan and set up, never mind the costs. Why did Seungkwan want a _carnival_  of all things as their first date?

 

 

***

 

 

"Seungkwan?" Vernon called out. It was lunch, and Seungkwan had disappeared. The four of them had been joking around, and Vernon had said something about a model being attractive. A _female_  model.

So, Vernon found himself outside one of the girls toilets, calling out for Seungkwan. How could he tell which girls toilet Seungkwan was even _in_?

Vernon knocked on the door. "Seungkwan? Are you in there?"

"Go away!" he heard Seungkwan call out. "I'm being stupid, just let me cry."

Vernon heard a couple of female voices, but couldn't make out what they were saying. He had to resist the urge to open the door and go in. _He_  should be the one comforting his boyfriend and insulting himself for being an inconsiderate jerk or something, not a bunch of _girls_ Seungkwan probably didn't even know.

But, if he was going to go into a girls restroom, he at least needed permission.

"Kwannie, I want to comfort you. Was it something I said?" Vernon heard a wail and felt something clamp around his heart. Screw permission.

Cautiously, Vernon opened the door a crack. "Kwannie, please. I'm sorry. I adore you, and I -"

He was interrupted by something being pelted through the crack at him. Startled, he stepped back, and someone on the other side slammed the door in his face.

Vernon looked down at his feet to see what had been thrown at him. It wasn't much smaller than his pinkie finger, and covered in bright plastic. What the hell was it?

The door opened again and a girl bent down to pick the small projectile up. "You can come in," she told him once she stood back up.

"But be warned, it's a girls toilet. There are plenty more tampons where that one came from." She stood aside to usher Vernon in.

Next to the sinks farthest from the door was Seungkwan. A group of four girls were thronged around him, wiping his tears, rubbing his back, and whispering to him.

Vernon wasn't sure what to say. What if hadn't been what he'd said that bothered Seungkwan? Wasn't it self important to think what he'd said had been the thing to bother Seungkwan?

"He's waiting," one of the girls bitterly said, a little box of what was apparently tampons in her hand.

Vernon felt slightly relieved. At least what he'd get thrown at him if he stuffed up was clean and not full of toilet bacteria or something.

He took a deep breath, he had to take responsibility for it, it didn't make sense for it to be anything else - Seungkwan had run off after he'd said he found a female model attractive.

"I'm sorry, I was inconsiderate. I shouldn't have said anything about finding some female model attractive - especially when I've got you."

Seungkwan sniffled. "That's not why I'm crying - not fully. I don't care if you find other people hot or whatever. We're human, I still think other people are hot. But..." He sniffled again, and a girl wiped his face with a wet wipe.

Vernon strode over to Seungkwan and kissed his forehead. "But what, Kwannie? C'mon, speak to me."

"But what if I'm not your type? I'm not as skinny as a model, I don't have boobs like a girl. How do I know you think I'm hot?"

Vernon chuckled and swiped a few of Seungkwan's tears away. "Haven't you ever felt my boners when we've made out? You know I've dreamed about you. _And_  you've gotten me to jizz in my jeans before," Vernon whispered into his ear.

Seungkwan nodded, and wiped away at his tears. "I told you I was being stupid."

"Kwannie, it's not stupid. I don't tell you I think you're hot; I just expect you to know. I'll start telling you more if you want."

Seungkwan nodded, his cheeks dusted a light pink, and a couple of the girls "aww"ed.

Vernon moved even closer, so they were pressed chest to chest. "So, is this our first fight, or..?" Vernon murmured into Seungkwan's ear, making sure to drop his voice an octave lower. He hoped Seungkwan knew what he was getting at.

Seungkwan blushed even harder and buried his face into Vernon's neck. "Vernon! We have class soon. We can't just go make out. And that was hardly an argument."

One of the girls cleared their throats. "Hello, boys? Yeah, girls toilet. Out you get." They all glared at Vernon. The girl that had spoken turned her gaze back to Seungkwan and her expression softened. "Bye, Seungkwan. If you ever need us, we're here for you."

Seungkwan nodded and thanked the girls, and they all crowded around him to give him a hug and affectionately mess his hair.

"So, after school - straight to mine today?" Seungkwan suggested after they'd left the bathroom and were on their way back to the stairs.

Vernon wrapped his arm around Seungkwan's waist. "Are we counting that as our first argument?"

"No, but we'll be able to make out and get off without worrying about your little sister. We'll have the house to ourselves for a few hours; Mr Kim'll be at work, there's a sale at Mrs Kim's favourite store this afternoon, and Mingyu'll be out on a date with Wonwoo or whatever those two do."

It was tempting, but Vernon still hadn't gotten anywhere with planning for his and Seungkwan's first date.

"You can watch me jerk myself off," Seungkwan added.

Vernon paused. Images of Seungkwan, holding himself, moaning as he chased relief, raced through his mind. He had to swallow and take a moment before he could answer. "Yeah. Yeah, sure. But, um. Yeah, I'd like that."

Seungkwan bumped Vernon's hip playfully. "Really? I suggested it because I thought you'd hate it."

When the bell rang ten minutes later, Seungkwan pressed a kiss to Vernon's cheek and whispered "See you after school," into his ear.

 

"Wait, Seungkwan," Vernon interrupted later, as Seungkwan unzipped his jeans, "you look so, just. _Fuck_. Right now." Seungkwan grinned and bit his lip. That, coupled with Seungkwan's blown pupils and tousled hair, was making it very difficult for Vernon to say what he wanted to.

"But, I don't want to see you until _you're_ sure I like you."

Seungkwan puffed out his cheeks, zipped up his pants, and placed his hands on his knees. "Really?"

Vernon nodded. "I adore you, honestly. I want you to know that before we go pulling dicks out of pants."

Seungkwan shifted. "Why'd you wait this long? Instead of telling me at lunch when I said you could watch me, or even when we first got here?"

Vernon hesitated before answering, "I _really_  want to watch you jack off, Seungkwan. I told myself you wouldn't have offered unless you were comfortable with it, but I - I can't. I know these sorts of things mean a lot to you, and they mean a lot to me. So, I don't want to watch you jerk yourself off until you're sure I like you."

Seungkwan sighed before leaning forward and capturing Vernon's lips in a kiss. It was slow, and romantic, and comfortable.

And Vernon felt Seungkwan smiling into it.

"I know you said not to manipulate you, and that you didn't like it. But, this was a test. To help me see if you liked me or not. And, I found out you care about me more than you care about Vernon Jr."

Vernon couldn't find it in himself to be mad. If this was what it'd take for Seungkwan to start to realise Vernon really did like him, well, Vernon would go through it a million times if he had to.

"I understand you aren't going to believe me based on how many times I tell you I adore you. I get that you need me to prove it, and I'm OK with that. It's fine, I understand. I wish you'd believe me, but you don't." Vernon moved closer to Seungkwan and hugged him. "But, I'm working on proving it."

 

 

***

 

 

Why hadn't Vernon thought of using the cafe before?

Sometime over the past week and a half of planning, he'd enlisted the help of Minghao. Minghao had told Jun, and Jun had arranged with the owner of the cafe for Vernon to be able to use the cafe after it closed, as long as it was during the last half of December.

So, at the cafe he was. Jihoon had just closed it all down, leaving Vernon, Jun, and Minghao alone. (Vernon hadn't seen the owner leave yet, either, so he supposed he were still out back, too.)

"What have you got so far, Vernon?" Jun asked when Vernon pulled out the pieces of paper he'd written stuff down on.

"Nothing," Vernon replied. "I mean, like, we can buy cotton candy from a shop, right? As well as soft drink and stuff for like, hotdogs or burgers. So, food is easy. But, we need things that emulate rides."

"Why not just take him to an amusement park?" Minghao asked.

Vernon briefly wondered why he hadn't thought of that. "It'd be too cold for Seungkwan, he gets cold easier than I do. And lines get really long at amusement parks."

"I have an idea!" Jun clicked his fingers like detectives do in movies. "Polish the floor and you can have an ice skating rink!" he announced.

Vernon nodded and wrote it down. That was a good idea. And now he was having one if his own. "Would one of the small tables be able to support mine and Seungkwan's weight?"

Jun thought about it for a second. "Yeah, if they can support my boss and his boyfriend dancing on them, they can support you and Seungkwan. Why?"

"Then can we stick socks around the bottom of one's legs so we can slide it around the room? Like the teacup rides for kids?"

Jun nodded. "Yeah, of course."

"And, you could stick socks on the bottoms of chair legs for bumper cars," Minghao suggested.

Vernon nodded again as he wrote that down, too. "So, we've got rides. Games?"

The three bounced around ideas, Jun giving a mix between fairly logical and _less than savoury_  ideas.

 

 

***

 

 

"It's our one month anniversary!" was the first thing Vernon heard on the morning of December twelfth. It was still dark when he felt his bed dip.

Vernon shoved his pillow over his head. "It's too early, the sun doesn't even want to be awake yet. Climb under the blanket and sleep," Vernon mumbled, more than half of his words mashing together.

Seungkwan whined. Vernon lifted a corner of his blanket to motion for Seungkwan to hurry up and climb in. Seungkwan giggled and complied.

"But seriously, Vernon. We've been boyfriends a whole month. We should do something."

Vernon shushed Seungkwan, and tried to ignore him listing off things they could do to celebrate. Seungkwan pulled Vernon's pillow off Vernon's face and stuck it under their heads, before continuing to rattle off activities.

"Kwannie, I adore you, but shut up. Humans shouldn't be awake before the sun - it's unnatural.'

Vernon felt Seungkwan wriggling around to get comfortable. "Fine, sleep. But, as soon as the sun rises I'm waking you up."

Vernon nodded and moved closer to Seungkwan so they could cuddle.

 

The next time Vernon woke up, it was to Seungkwan blowing air into his ear.

"Vernonnie, wake up," Seungkwan whispered.

Vernon grunted. "I'm awake."

"What do you want to do today?" Seungkwan asked.

"Can we," Vernon yawned, "stay here? Or at yours? I just want to cuddle. Nothing date-like; I've been planning our first date."

"Really?" Seungkwan gasped. Vernon nodded. "How far along are you?"

Vernon chuckled and brought a hand up to brush through Seungkwan's hair. "Almost done. Cafe next Saturday, about an hour after it closes - can you make it?"

Seungkwan nodded. "I most definitely can. Are you going to be all cute and pick me up?"

Vernon chuckled. "I'd love to, but it's going to be a big effort to set up, so Mingyu'll take you."

Seungkwan wriggled around and moved closer to Vernon. "Do you just want to go back to sleep?" He yawned. "I'm kind of tired."

Vernon kissed the top of Seungkwan's head. "Sure, no problem. But, how did you get inside that early?"

Seungkwan pressed kisses along Vernon's jawline before answering, "You're dad let me in. I arranged it with him yesterday when I left."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been thinking, and there are probably two more chapters left of this story. I feel like I'm coming to a good point to end it, and it's already gotten longer (much, much longer) than I intended it to be.
> 
> So, which set of soulmates did you guys want to read the side story of first? I'm tossing up between Junhao or Jungcheolshua.


	32. Chapter 32

Seungkwan was crouched on the floor in front of a pile of clean clothes, trying to find something for his date with Vernon. He saw Mingyu walk past.

"Mingyu, what sort of date does Vernon have planned?" he called out.

"Seungkwan, are you seriously already planning what you're going to wear on your date?" Mingyu teased, poking his head into Seungkwan's room. Seungkwan didn't fail to notice Mingyu had disregarded his question.

Seungkwan pulled a couple shirts out of his clean pile and put them on his bed. "Yes, Mingyu, I am. I have my first real date with my first real boyfriend in four days. I need to make sure I have the right outfit."

"Vernon's already seen you when you've been sick, I don't think it matters much."

Seungkwan rolled his eyes as he started searching for that one pair of jeans that hugged his butt _just so_. "Of course it matters. I want him to tell me I look nice, or hot."

Mingyu chuckled. "Trust me, you don't want him to tell you anything. You want to _see_ what he thinks, if you get what I mean." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Seungkwan shook his head - Mingyu was unbelievable. Being with Wonwoo had really brought out another side of him. "No, I want him to think I look _n_ _ice_. Save the sex appeal until I'm sure he likes me."

"You talk to Jihoon too much. What happened to the Seungkwan who thought Vernon might like you back? You know, back in middle school?"

Seungkwan moved to kneel in front of a pile of dirty clothes. It was a good thing he'd decided to plan his outfit early, what if he'd waited until the last minute and didn't have time to wash something he _really_ wanted to wear?

"We're graduating high school in less than two months. Middle school me was naive. I'm still pretty naive, but I'm not going to believe a boy likes me just because he says he does. Weren't the you the first one that told me to give up on him, anyway?"

Mingyu sighed. "I was, but now I'm wrong! Listen, he likes you. He used to always do things that we thought meant he liked you. We brushed it off because we thought he was straight. Now we know he's not - Vernon likes you, dude."

Seungkwan sat back on his heels, giving up on finding the pair of jeans. "He wanted us to be platonic soulmates. How am I supposed to believe him when he says he likes me?"

Mingyu leaned against the doorway. "So he didn't realise how he felt about you, big deal. Now he does."

Seungkwan sighed. He didn't know why he was having this conversation. "Mingyu, I don't even care anymore. If he likes me, he likes me. If not, the soulmate bond stuff'll take care of it."

Mingyu sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Seungkwan, why have you been listening to-"

"I haven't been listening to Jihoon! Vernon hasn't really done much to show he likes me, has he? He still acts the same as he did before we got together, except now we kiss," Seungkwan cut Mingyu off, trying to explain his thoughts.

Mingyu's eyes lit up. "Exactly! That's what I've been trying to say. Think off how you reckon boyfriends should act, and compare that with what Vernon's been like for _at least_ the past year."

Seungkwan stopped to think. Sure, Vernon had behaved almost exactly like a boyfriend should, and he usually responded well when Seungkwan tried to feel out if Vernon liked him.

"OK, sure. There have been times it seemed like he like liked me," Seungkwan admitted. Mingyu nodded emphatically. "But, why would Vernon like _me_?"

Mingyu shook his head, as if he was giving up. "I don't know, you're cute, your butt's cute, you're witty, you're charismatic, you're pretty much perfect for him, maybe?" he answered flatly.

"Really? I'm all that?" Seungkwan asked as he went over to his drawers. Maybe, by some miracle, he'd put that pair of jeans away.

Mingyu blew out a puff of air. "Yes, you're really all that. I'm clearly getting nowhere with you and the whole 'Vernon actually likes you' thing, so I'm heading back to my room. Homework."

And like that, Seungkwan was left alone again, searching through his drawers for the only pair of jeans he had that clung to him perfectly. Left to himself, and wondering why he couldn't just let himself believe Vernon liked him.

 

 

***

 

 

Seungkwan knocked on Vernon's front door and waited patiently for someone to answer. It was four minutes until ten at night, Seungkwan was cold, and he wanted Vernon.

He knocked again. He pulled his hand back to rub his arms - he definitely should've put on another jacket or something. The door opened.

"Oh, Seungkwan!" Mrs Chwe said. She moved aside and motioned for Seungkwan to come in. She called out something, and Vernon appeared quite quickly. In his pyjamas, with his hair wet, and the adorable socks he was wearing, he was almost too much for Seungkwan. What had he done in a past life to have Vernon as his soulmate? He must've singlehandedly saved Earth from an alien invasion or something

"What's up, Kwannie?" Vernon asked as he grabbed Seungkwan's hand and started leading him to Vernon's room.

"I just wanted to see you, I guess."

Vernon squeezed Seungkwan's hand. "Did you walk all the way here?" Vernon was visibly worried. He pulled Seungkwan over to his bed, sat down, and pulled Seungkwan to sit next to him.

"Of course not, public transport's a thing. I can't stay long, I left my phone and I didn't even tell anyone I was leaving. I don't want anyone to worry." Seungkwan was starting to realise rushing to Vernon's hadn't been a great idea. He didn't even know why he did it.

"Something you wanna talk about?" Vernon asked, resting his head on Seungkwan's shoulder.

Seungkwan took a second to consider it, was there anything he wanted to talk about?

He stopped himself from shaking his head. "Yeah? There are always things I want to talk about."

Vernon placed a hand on Seungkwan's knee and squeezed. "Like what?"

Seungkwan turned his head and kissed the top of Vernon's head. "I still don't feel like you actually like me." There wasn't any other way Seungkwan could find to say it.

Seungkwan felt Vernon nod. "I understand; I haven't done anything to prove I like you. Actions speak louder than words, right? I hope our date Saturday evening changes things; I've put a lot of thought into it."

Seungkwan chuckled dryly. "You'd tell me that even if it wasn't true." Vernon lifted his head to protest. "Oh, shut up, Hansol. I was teasing," Seungkwan interrupted fondly.

Vernon's eyes widened. "You just called me Hansol," he stated. He looked like he was trying to stop himself from smiling.

"I did," Seungkwan agreed.

Vernon paused for a few seconds and looked up, like he was trying to remember something. His lips moved slightly like he was saying something to himself. "Am I in trouble for something?"

Seungkwan smiled and shook his head. "No, but I'm your boyfriend. Vernon feels too much like I'm one of the other guys."

Vernon nodded. "Ok, Kwannie. You can call me Hansol."

Seungkwan felt his cheeks raise. "Hansol! Hansol, Hansol, Hansol."

They both laughed. "That's going to take some getting used to," Vernon confessed. Seungkwan nodded in agreement. It sure was, but he really liked saying Hansol.

"Wait, how will I know when I'm in trouble with you?" Vernon asked.

"Hansol, do you really need me to answer that?"

Vernon shook his head. "There are plenty of other clues, never mind."

Vernon layed down and out his head in Seungkwan's lap. "You're breathtaking Seungkwan."

Seungkwan felt his heart skip a beat. He really liked this whole "tell Seungkwan he's attractive" thing.

"You're acting strange, Vernon."

"Hansol," Vernon corrected.

Seungkwan started running his hands through Vernon's hair. "Hansol, you're acting a little off."

Vernon's eyebrows knit together. "How?"

"You're just a little more affectionate than normal." Seungkwan tried to smooth out Vernon's eyebrows with his fingertips.

Vernon shrugged. "My boyfriend knocked on my front door at nearly ten pm, and said he just wanted to see me. Then, he told me he still doesn't think I have feelings for him. I just want you to feel adored. Sue me. And please, I'm always affectionate towards you."

Seungkwan scoffed jokingly. "Really? You think you're affectionate?"

Vernon laughed. "I'd go so far as to say I'm even more affectionate than you," he teased.

Seungkwan shifted, he needed to get back home before anyone freaked out too badly.

"Hey, what's up? You're worrying the Kims are getting ready to file a missing persons or something? My phones on my bedside table, you can call Mingyu and let him know you're here."

Seungkwan grabbed Vernon's phone and called Mingyu.

"Do you want to stay over? It's getting late. You can borrow one of my uniforms," Vernon offered.

Seungkwan nodded and pressed the speakerphone button. "Yeah, sure."

"Yeah, sure what?" Mingyu's voice came over the phone.

"I'm staying at my boyfriend's tonight," Seungkwan sang.

"Which one, Vernon, that guy with the lip piercing, or that kid that wrote you the cheesy confession letter?" Mingyu asked. Seungkwan was shocked - he only had Vernon! - before he realised Mingyu was mucking around.

"None," Vernon answered swiftly, "the guy with the large package."

Mingyu laughed. "Shut up, Vernon. I've seen you. You're pretty average."

"Some people'll tell you it isn't the size that matters, it's how you use it," Vernon shot back.

"That's just what they tell guys with small dicks," Mingyu said boredly.

Seungkwan cleared his throat. "I'm sure when it comes time to do it Hansol's tool will be perfectly fine. I didn't call to talk about penis, though. I'm staying at Hansol's tonight. Goodbye, see you tomorrow." Seungkwan waited for a goodbye from Mingyu before hanging up.

"I'll go tell my mum. You can grab some of my clothes to get changed into, mum'll probably tell us it's time to get to bed soon." Vernon left the room.

Seungkwan got up and found some clothes to get changed into, and threw his dirty clothes into Vernon's washing basket. Vernon came in just as Seungkwan was pulling a t-shirt over his head.

"Have you danced today?" Vernon asked.

"No, why? Do I look fat?" Seungkwan tried to control the panic in his voice, but he heard some slip through. He didn't want to look fat in front of his boyfriend.

Vernon shook his head as he walked over to Seungkwan. He slipped his hands under the hem of the shirt Seungkwan was wearing. Vernon's hands were cold, and they made Seungkwan shiver.

"You're gorgeous, Seungkwan. You don't look fat." Vernon was staring into Seungkwan's eyes as he spoke. Gosh, Vernon had the nicest eyes.

Vernon pinched Seungkwan's stomach, drawing him out of Vernon's eyes. "That little bit of fat is fine, it's _healthy_. So keep up with the healthy eating, keep up with the exercise, and don't lose those cheeks." Vernon kissed Seungkwan's cheek.

Seungkwan felt himself blushing. He pushed Vernon's hands down, and took them in his own. "Ok, that's enough with the 'Seungkwan's so perfect' thing for the night."

Vernon nodded and sat down on his bed. "Where'd you put your clothes? Mum wants to wash them for you."

Seungkwan climbed into Vernon's bed. "In your washing basket."

Vernon got up to turn the light off, then joined Seungkwan in the bed. "Really? Isn't that super domestic?" Vernon sounded pleased.

"Yeah, do you like it?" Seungkwan snuggled into Vernon, tangling their limbs together.

Vernon hummed. "I really like it. Can you wait until I do my washing to get your clothes back? I can't wait until we're older and live together, and we do each others washing and cook for each other."

Seungkwan nuzzled Vernon. "Yeah, I can wait for my washing. I _can't_ wait to live with you one day."

"Me either. Seungkwan, you know I really do love looking at you, right. You've got the nicest cheekbones, and such pouty lips, and cute little cheeks, and your beauty spots, and your eyes are just so expressive," Vernon murmured.

Seungkwan ran his foot along one of Vernon's legs. "I appreciate that you started telling me that stuff so often."

"Yeah. No problem."

"You ok, Ver- Hansol? Is there something you want to talk about?"

Vernon hesitated before answering, "I won't get to see your face as often next year, if you do end up going overseas."

Seungkwan still hadn't put much thought into if he really wanted to or not. He could go back to Jeju for a month or two, and find something to do in Seoul when he came back. He wanted to be near Vernon, they'd just started dating a month ago.

"I'll miss you. And I'll be worried that you're going to find somebody else the whole time, and I want to you stay with me," Vernon continued

Seungkwan snorted. "There's nobody else for me, Hansol. I don't even know if I really will go, anyway."

Vernon started massaging Seungkwan's lower back. ("You can go lower, I don't mind you touching my butt," Seungkwan reminded him, so lower his hand went.)

"You should," Vernon stated. "It'll be good for us, we already know we can get through it. I'll miss you, and I might feel like something's missing because you're such a big part of my life. But, it'll be good. We need time away from each other because we've developed around each other for so long. We're so young, and we probably need time apart to become our own people."

Seungkwan hummed and started running a hand over Vernon's chest. "That's what I thought. But, what if Mingyu's right - do we really need to know who we are without each other if we'll be together for the rest of our lives?"

"Do you want to turn into one of those couples that are lost without each other? What if one of us gets a job that requires us to travel, even for a few days at a time? It'll be good for us. If you don't spend at least a few months overseas next year, then I will when I graduate."

"What if it's hard?"

Vernon squeezed Seungkwan's bum. "It's going to be hard, but doesn't that let you know it'll be worth it?"

"It's cute that you enjoy touching my butt so much. Anyway, shh. I want to sleep." Seungkwan wriggled to get comfortable.

"Seungkwan?"

"Yeah, Hansol?"

There was a moment of hesitation before Vernon said in a small voice, "What do I have to do to prove I like you?"

Seungkwan didn't even have to think about it. "Just keep doing what you've been doing." He placed a kiss on Vernon's cheek before closing his eyes to sleep.

 

 

***

 

 

Suddenly, it was Saturday. Seungkwan was showered, dressed (he'd ended up finding that certain pair of jeans), and was debating shaving the small amount stubble he'd grown since shaving the morning before.

"Mingyu!" he called from the bathroom, "Do I shave or no?"

He heard Mingyu snicker. "Spoiler: sex isn't part of the date plan." Seungkwan heard Mingyu's footsteps thunder through the house towards the bathroom. It sounded like he was running. "But honestly, you should ask Vernon if hair down there bothers him first, it really turns some people on," Mingyu said as he smacked into the bathroom doorway.

Seungkwan held up his razor, trying not to laugh. "I meant my face!"

Mingyu stepped closer and grabbed Seungkwan's chin. He tilted Seungkwan's chin up, then left and right. "Leave it, it looks good, a little different from the clean cut, sort of preppy, boyish thing you normally do. You wanna borrow my leather jacket?"

Seungkwan put the razor back down on the sink. "No, I was going to wear my letterman jacket."

Mingyu let go of Seungkwan's chin. "You have one of those?"

"You were there when I bought it! Last year, when we went out for your birthday."

"Oh yeah. You bought it and when I asked where my present was you told me I now had the gift of seeing you in the jacket, then you sang happy birthday every time you wore it until it got too hot." They both chuckled, remembering the memory.

"Anyways, you want me to style your hair?" Mingyu asked, bringing a hand up to play with the wet mop on Seungkwan's head.

Seungkwan considered it. Mingyu either did really well or really badly, depending on if he was trying something new and how much time he had.

"Yeah, sure. Just don't do anything too new, stick to things you've already done and know look good."

Mingyu nodded and started grabbing things out of the cupboard under the sink. It took about twenty minutes for Mingyu to style his hair.

"What are you going to do for the next almost half hour?" Mingyu asked after he'd finished putting all his styling utensils away.

Seungkwan was inspecting his hair in the mirror. "I don't know, Mingyu. Maybe homework, or watch TV? Have you kept up with that drama we were watching?"

Mingyu nodded as he typed something on his phone. Seungkwan assumed he was texting Wonwoo. "Yeah, I have, it's gotten pretty good." They spent the next twenty minutes discussing the drama, until an alarm went off on Mingyu's phone.

"Ok, time to go." Mingyu stopped the alarm and slipped his phone into his pocket. Seungkwan pushed off from leaning against the sink and ran to his room. He grabbed his phone from where it was on charge and joined Mingyu at the door. They slipped their shoes on, and headed to subway.

Seungkwan was jittery. It was his first date (the fake ones with Jihoon where they just hung out at his recording studio didn't count). Mingyu must've noticed. "Calm down," he'd said while they were walking to the cafe from their stop, "it's only Vernon. You've known him for years, dated him for more than a month. Things'll be fine. No need to be nervous."

"What if I screw it up somehow? What if I don't do things like he planned?"

"Thing's will be fine. Trust me, just take a deep breath before we go in."

When they got to the cafe Seungkwan stopped dead. He couldn't even see inside the cafe because the blinds were closed. He took a deep breath and tried to ready himself. He didn't understand why he was so nervous. Like Mingyu said, it was _Vernon_. His boyfriend, the guy he'd been best friends with for years. Things worked out for them.

Seungkwan opened the door and stepped inside.

It was simultaneously the most gorgeous thing Seungkwan had ever seen and the most _i_ _nteresting_ thing he'd ever seen.

All the chairs and tables, except for one small table and two stools, had been precariously stacked against the back wall. There were fairy lights, and a couple of teddy bears of varying sizes were strung up. It looked like there was silly string sprayed all over the place (but none on the floor) and a smattering of white glitter across the floor.

It also looked like there was a heap of paper snowflakes stuck to the walls, but Seungkwan was deciding to ignore those.

Standing in front of the cash register counter was Vernon, looking incredibly nervous and like a piece of art he'd put his soul into was being judged. Seungkwan supposed that was kind of the situation.

"Careful, Seungkwan! The floor's been polished," Vernon warned before Seungkwan could run across to him.

Seungkwan made his way across carefully. "Oh my god, Hansol. This is so... Wow, I can see you put a lot of effort in."

Vernon blushed. "You look nicer. But, yeah, I tried. I had some help though, Jun, Minghao, and even Jihoon helped me set up."

Seungkwan was surprised. "Jihoon helped?"

Vernon nodded. "Yeah. He said he wanted to make sure the chairs and tables were stacked properly so they wouldn't fall over and squash us."

"He's actually a big softy," Seungkwan murmured fondly.

Seungkwan wrapped his arms around Vernon. "Thank you. It's gorgeous. So, what's our date?"

"Didn't anyone tell you?"

Seungkwan pulled back to look Vernon in the eyes. "No. Were they supposed to?"

"Of course not, I just didn't expect almost everyone to keep the secret. I tried my best to set up something carnival-like. I tried, but-"

Seungkwan leaned forward and kissed Vernon to shut him up. "I really appreciate it. Now, can we start our date?"

Vernon put his hands on Seungkwan's hips. "Sure. Did you want play a cheap attempt at a carnival game or do a cheap attempt at a ride first?"

"I'm actually kind of hungry. Any yummy carnival food we can eat?"

Vernon pecked the corner of Seungkwan's mouth. He looked like was ready to say something cheesy before he opened his mouth. "Is that stubble, Kwannie?"

Seungkwan nodded. "Yeah, why? Don't you like it?"

Vernon smirked. "It's pretty hot, actually. Like you in those jeans." Vernon's hands slid down to cup Seungkwan's butt.

Seungkwan blushed. "Now tell me the cheesy thing you were going to say."

Vernon pecked the corner of Seungkwan's mouth again. "You can just eat up all my adoration for you."

Seungkwan leaned in and nibbled on Vernon's bottom lip. "Sorry, still hungry," he said when he pulled back. "Maybe I need something more substantial, like food?"

"You two are too much." Seungkwan heard Mingyu say. He turned around, he'd thought Mingyu had left. Mingyu was leaning against the cafe door, his eyes glued to his phone.

Vernon chuckled. "Ahh, right. Mingyu's going to stay, but out around the back." His attention turned to Mingyu. "Can you tell Jun to bring out two hotdogs?"

Mingyu nodded and went around to the employees room.

Vernon jumped to sit on the counter behind him, and he pulled Seungkwan closer to him. "I can understand why you like this," he said before peppering kisses all over Seungkwan's face.

A loud throat clearing noise pulled Seungkwan and Vernon out of their bubble. "Here are your hotdogs," Jun said, offering a hotdog wrapped in a napkin to both boys.

The boys took their hotdogs and Jun left.

"So," Seungkwan said after his first bite, "describe the rides and games to me."

"We can play bumper stools or get pushed around on the table like a teacup ride for, or we can play something with magnetic darts, or something with toilet rolls and a tennis ball, or forks with strings and magnet on the bottom to catch fish."

Seungkwan brought a hand up to stroke Vernon's cheek. "You really went all out."

Vernon groaned. "Look, I tried. It's cheesy and cheap, but we're young and I don't -"

"Hansol, it's fine. I get it. I don't care if it isn't something super fancy, this is _us_. We'll remember it for years, and compare all our dates to this one. Now, shut up and eat your hotdog."

They finished their hotdogs quickly in silence.

Seungkwan brushed his fingers off and put his scrunched up napkin on the cash register counter next to Vernon. "Can we do the teacup ride thing? I'm assuming that's why Mingyu and Jun are here, to push us around."

Vernon nodded. "They were the only ones who were willing to be mules for the night, everybody else 'had stuff to do'. Stay here while I go get them."

Vernon hopped off the counter and went around back, emerging less than a minute later with Jun and Mingyu. He went around to Seungkwan, led him to the table, and helped him get up into it. Jun and Mingyu kicked the stools towards the nearest wall.

"How is thing going to move?" Seungkwan asked.

"We put really thick socks around the legs, and polished the floor. That should hopefully get it to move if we push hard enough," Jun answered.

"If it doesn't?" Seungkwan was baffled they thought this would work.

The three other guys shrugged. "We get everyone else to come around and lift the table to drag you two around," Mingyu answered, sounding like he was only half joking.

"Seriously? You think everyone'll just drop everything for us?"

"Not everyone, but if I tell Minghao I'll let him blow me in the morning there's one, and Seungcheol will come if I clean the bathroom the next time he finds jizz in there, and Junghan will come because he gets lonely easily and -"

"Jun, I'm scared by how well you know everyone. Now, hurry up and push us around," Vernon directed.

Mingyu and Jun started pushing.

"I don't think it's moving," Mingyu groaned.

Seungkwan jolted as it moved a little bit. He squeaked and flung himself onto Vernon.

Vernon chuckled. "I definitely think it just moved."

"You two are really heavy," Mingyu complained.

"Don't say that! We're just not strong enough," Jun berated. He stood up. "I"m going to call Seungcheol - he's stronger than Minghao and I'd only have to clean up someone's jizz a few times. Mingyu, you set up a game while I go call him." Jun went around the back.

"I'm sorry, I thought that'd work," Vernon apologised. "And your reaction when the table moved was over the top."

Seungkwan ran a hand through Vernon's hair. "I just wanted to be close to you," he whispered in to Vernon's ear. Vernon shivered, and Seungkwan smirked with the knowledge something as simple as that could _still_  elicit that reaction from Vernon.

"Careful, there's glitter in my hair," Vernon told Seungkwan.

Mingyu scoffed and muttered, "When are you two going to start screwing? Get over the cheesy stage already."

"They'll probably be even worse once they start screwing," Jun disagreed as he walked back into the room. "Seungcheol will be over in twenty. Mingyu, set up the game."

Mingyu held up his hands. "I was just saying they should cut the adorable act."

"Shut up! We're so cute you're jealous. I've never seen you and Wonwoo doing anything besides each other," Seungkwan teased and poked out his tongue.

"We aren't super cute, so what? Wonwoo and mine's charm is that we're sexy." He smirked, flashing his canines. "Can you honestly tell me you've never thought of joining us when you've walked in us?"

Seungkwan gulped. He couldn't honestly say that. Vernon rubbed his thigh. "So what if he has? The point is you wish you and Wonwoo were as cute as we are."

Mingyu shrugged. "Whatever, I have to set up the game."

"No point, I already did," Jun announced.

Vernon and Seungkwan clambered off the table and went over to where Jun had set up the first game on the ground. It was a bunch of toilet rolls stacked on top of each other in a pyramid, and each roll had a post it note with a number on it. There were three tennis balls lined up in a row about a metre away from it.

"See the teddy bears strung up in amongst the fairy lights?" Vernon asked as they sat down near the tennis balls. Seungkwan nodded. "Each teddy bear is worth a certain amount of points. Points are accumulative over the night. See the numbers written in green on the post it notes? If you hit them you get points, and if you hit the red ones you lose points."

"But there are so many red ones! Every green number is surrounded by red ones!" Seungkwan complained. "It's rigged!"

Vernon rubbed Seungkwan's lower back. "All carnival games are rigged. One last thing, all carnival games cost something, right? Well, these ones we'll be playing tonight have a very special price."

Seungkwan rolled his eyes. "You want me to kiss you, right? That's the price - a kiss."

Vernon nodded. "Of course."

Seungkwan pressed a kiss to Vernon's cheek, took a tennis ball, and threw it. He completely missed. "I guess you've been practising heaps so you can be the perfect boyfriend that wins me a giant teddy?"

"No, that wouldn't be fair. I've already bought them so you can take the biggest one home tonight, then it'll become a tradition that I give you a teddy bear every time we go on a date."

Seungkwan threw the second ball. "Well then, why am I even trying if I automatically get the best prize?" He hit two reds.

"Because you wanted our fist date to be at a carnival, so I've done my best."

Seungkwan kissed Vernon while he waited for Mingyu to put the rolls he'd knocked out back into place. "And I really appreciate it, Hansol," he said before throwing the last ball.

Mingyu swore. "You little - that one hit me!"

Vernon burst into laughter before Seungkwan did. Mingyu pouted and stormed out of the cafe.

"Great, we lost a mule," Vernon pouted. "Tonight isn't going how I planned."

"It's ok, I'm still enjoying myself," Seungkwan assured him. "You want to play bumper stools?"

Vernon nodded and stood up. They grabbed the stools Jun and Mingyu had kicked earlier, and dragged them to the middle of the room.

They sat down on them, and started scooting around. They weren't moving too well, and were pretty tiring after only a few seconds.

"These aren't moving the way I thought they would. I thought they'd move more smoothly," Seungkwan heard Vernon mutter.

"Something came up and Seungcheol can't make it any more," Jun came in from the employee room and announced, holding out his phone as proof.

Vernon stood up so quickly his stool tipped over. He kicked it in the opposite way to Seungkwan and muttered something Seungkwan couldn't quite make out. Then, with his hands clenched into fists, he stomped his way over to the male restroom.

"Well," Jun slipped his phone into his pocket. "That was. Well."

Seungkwan felt the same. He sat on his stool, motionless. Speechless.

There was a loud slam and an "Ow, fuck! Should _not_ have done that," from the direction of the males bathroom.

"You should check on him," Jun suggested. "It sounds like I might have to get him to the hospital to check for a broken hand."

Seungkwan stood up and flew to the males restroom.

"Hansol Vernon Chwe, I swear if you've ruined our first date by breaking your hand I'll never let you plan a date again." Seungkwan promised as he opened the door.

Vernon was standing in the middle of the cramped space between the urinals and the stalls his right hand open and cradled against his body.

Seungkwan rushed to him. "Oh my gosh, are you alright?"

Vernon nodded. "I'm fine, it just really stings." He winced, "I smacked the door as it closed." Vernon started wringing his hand.

Seungkwan smacked Vernon's shoulder. "It sounded like you'd really hurt yourself! And why?"

Vernon took a few breaths. "I'm frustrated because things aren't working out the way I wanted them to. It looks like it helps in the movies."

Seungkwan kissed Vernon's temple. "So? You usually respond a lot better to things not working out," he said calmly, using a soft voice to try calm Vernon down. He looked like he had tears forming in his eyes.

" _So_? This was my biggest chance to show you I really do like you and nothing's working out and I should've planned it better." Vernon's voice was starting to crack. Vernon didn't cry often, and when he did it was only about things that really mattered to him.

"Hey, hey, hey, shh. It's fine, it's fine. It didn't matter that things weren't working out. It mattered that I saw you were excited and I saw the thought and effort you'd put in." Seungkwan started playing with the strands of hair at Vernon's nape, wrapping them around his fingers and tugging at them lightly to redirect his attention.

"Seungkwan, don't. It matters because it's my biggest chance to show I like you and I'm blowing it."

"You aren't blowing it. Seeing you so upset about this shows how much you really like me."

Vernon's eyes widened. "Really? You believe me? I proved myself?"

Seungkwan nodded and leaned forward to kiss Vernon. Vernon pulled away. "Seungkwan really? Really do you believe me? Don't get my hopes up."

"Yes, Hansol. I believe you. I had a chat with Mingyu the other night, then when I spent the night at yours, and now seeing you so worked up over our date not being perfect and you thinking you'd ruined your chance to believe me. I believe you."

Vernon leaned forward and pressed his mouth against Seungkwan's. Seungkwan felt Vernon's tongue tracing his bottom lip, felt Vernon nipping at his bottom lip, felt the urgency.

Seungkwan opened his mouth and let Vernon do as he wanted, following along as best he could. Seungkwan wasn't sure if it was him, Vernon, or a mutual effort, but somehow Vernon was pinned up against a toilet stall door. His hands were up Vernon's shirt, Vernon's hands were up his, and Vernon's lips were latched onto his throat. He didn't know how long how they long the stayed like, time was simultaneously in fast forward and pause.

"Oh my _god_ , Kwannie," Vernon moaned.

There was so much Vernon that Seungkwan didn't know what to do. It was too much and not enough and Seungkwan wanted _more_.

He pressed himself even closer to Vernon. Vernon's hands traveled lower, snaking around to massage Seungkwan's lower back, lower to slip fingertips under his jeans, even lower until Vernon's hands couldn't move anymore because of how tight Seungkwan's jeans were.

Vernon licked up Seungkwan's throat, and nuzzled Seungkwan's earlobe. "Can I stick my hands down the front of your jeans? Not down your underwear just... You know."

Seungkwan pulled his hands out from under Vernon's shirt and placed them on his shoulders, suddenly aware of things besides Vernon. The haze was gone.

"No. No, we are not doing this."

Vernon pulled away, looking like a kicked puppy. "What aren't we doing?"

"You are _not_ palming me off in the bathroom on our first date."

Vernon licked his lips. "Right, of course. Sorry. Got anead of myself. We should go back out, finish our date."

Seungkwan tugged at his clothes to straighten them up.

"You know it's obvious what we've been doing," Vernon told him.

Seungkwan froze. "Did you leave marks? If you've left hickeys after we agreed only little ones where they aren't easy to see I will kill you, Chwe." Seungkwan pulled out out his phone to look.

"No, I didn't give you hickeys. I meant the glitter from my hair - it's all over you."

Seungkwan put his phone away - he trusted Vernon. He tried to brush some of the glitter off when he realised he wasn't wearing his jacket anymore.

"Where did my jacket go?"

Vernon went over to the sink and picked up their jackets. He held out Seungkwan's letterman jacket to him and helped him shrug into it.

"Why do even have glitter in your hair?" Seungkwan asked as he tried to get some off his hands.

"Sofia. She said I needed to be handsome for our date, and threw a tantrum when I wouldn't let her do my makeup or paint my nails. She said something about abolishing gender stereotypes and dumped a packet of her glitter in my hair."

Seungkwan chuckled and grabbed Vernon's hands. "C'mon, let's go finish our date."

"Remember how I said the floor was polished?" Vernon asked as he opened the door to go back into the cafe main.

Seungkwan nodded. Vernon dragged him over to middle of the room. "Cool, then take off your shoes and we can floorskate," Vernon directed, already taking off his shoes and throwing them over to the cafe entrance.

Seungkwan shook his head, but took off his shoes regardless. He threw them in the same direction Vernon had. Vernon grabbed his hand and started moving around slowly. "Be careful not to move too quickly or you'll fall."

Mingyu and Jun came out of the employee room, looking quite smug and playing an r&b song off one of their phones.

"So, Seungkwan, how was Vernon's _tool_?" Mingyu asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"There was no tool usage," Seungkwan stated.

Mingyu deflated.

"Really? You two spent ages in there," Jun pointed out.

"Just making out," Vernon explained.

"Now can you leave us alone to enjoy our date?" Seungkwan snapped.

"Woah, sorry. Didn't mean to bother you. I'll stay and help Jun clean up so Vernon can can drop you off at home." Mingyu grabbed Jun's arm and dragged him back to the employee room.

Jun let out a strangled cry as Mingyu dragged him off. "You guys have fifteen minutes until you have to leave. It's almost ten thirty and I want to get out of here by tomorrow."

Vernon turned to Seungkwan. "So, do you want to head off now or..?"

Seungkwan shook his head and held out his hand. "Would you do me the honour of sliding around in your socks with me?" Vernon took Seungkwan's hand and took off, dragging Seungkwan with him. They fell not even a metre and a half away from where they'd been standing.

The next fifteen minutes was the most Seungkwan had ever fallen over. It was only when he and Vernon were putting on their shoes to leave that Seungkwan realised they both had white glitter all over them from the floor. He pointed it out and Vernon just chuckled.

"It's a good thing we're taking public transport then," he joked.

The way home was filled with blushing, entwined hands, cheek kisses, and sweet words. Then, at Seungkwan's doorstep, they kissed each other goodbye. It was soft, and sweet, and the perfect ending to a perfect first date.

Except theirs hadn't been. Nothing had worked out like Vernon had planned, and they'd made out in the males restroom, and they were covered in glitter. And, they'd both forgotten about the giant teddy bear until they were at Seungkwan's doorstep.

"Hansol," Seungkwan called out to his boyfriend's retreating figure. Vernon turned around. "Did you want to come inside? We can continue where we left off in the bathroom, but in my bedroom this time."

The date ended in pants, and moaned names, and both boys being a little less innocent than they had been twelve house earlier.

And of course, whispered _I adore yous_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a monster of a chapter! I hope it makes up for me not updating in over two weeks/almost three/something crazy like that.
> 
> I feel like a lot happened in this chapter but I also feel like hardly anything happened. 
> 
> One chapter left. Whoo boy. 
> 
> First side story will be jungcheolshua. I won't spoil the fic name until next chapter.
> 
> Also! I've had some pretty cool conversations with some of you through the comments, so I made a tumblr blog. If you guys (anyone, regardless of whether you've ever commented or not) want to swing by my tumblr (divaboo-t.tumblr.com) feel free. If you want to chat, but don't have tumblr or you're shy you can just have an anon nickname thing. (I'm pretty new to tumblr still.)
> 
> Hoped you enjoyed the chapter!


	33. Chapter 33

Vernon woke up the morning after his date with Seungkwan thinking about the dream he'd had. It took him a few minutes to realise it wasn't a dream, and had actually happened.

Vernon let himself remember the events of the night before. Their date, how things hadn't gone like he'd planned, Seungkwan _finally_  believing Vernon liked him, making out in the males toilets at the cafe, making sure Seungkwan got home safely, Seungkwan inviting him inside his home to continue what they'd been doing in the cafe toilets, jacking each other off.

He'd touched Seungkwan.

He'd held Seungkwan in his hands, watched him come undone and heard the name Hansol escape his mouth like a prayer. It was the second prettiest thing Vernon had ever heard pass Seungkwan's lips.

 

The next time Jihoon was working at the cafe, (Tuesday afternoon) he pulled Vernon outside to talk again. Vernon felt a bolt of fear go through him, and he wondered what Jihoon wanted to talk to him about now.

Jihoon laughed. "Just to talk, Vernon. I'm not going to beat you up or anything - I've got too much on my plate at the moment without worrying about you charging me with assault."

Vernon gulped, it was like Jihoon could _smell_ fear.

Jihoon lit a cigarette as soon as he closed the back entrance to the cafe. There was a silent moment as he took a few drags from it.

"Seungkwan told me you touched each other's dicks."

Vernon was speechless. _Of course_ Seungkwan had told Jihoon, he'd expected that. What he hadn't expected was for Jihoon to announce he knew so bluntly.

Vernon nodded, he wasn't sure how else to respond.

"He also said you left pretty quickly after you'd both gotten everything cleaned up."

"It was late at night," Vernon tried to defend himself. "My parents expected me home by a certain time, and I didn't expect Seungkwan to invite me into his bedroom to give each other handjobs after our date. I would've loved to have stayed, but I couldn't."

Jihoon shrugged. "Sometimes you can't stay to bask in the magic of the aftermath of someone holding your penis in their hand." Jihoon brought the cigarette to his lips. "He told also me that the giant teddy bear takes up half his bed, and that he believes you like him, by the way," Jihoon tried to say flippantly, but Vernon could hear a hint of approval break through.

"Did he say anything else?" Vernon asked, kicking the ground with his toe.

Jihoon cackled. "You want me to tell you he thought your dick was huge or something? Well he didn't. I've told you what he told me." Jihoon stubbed his cigarette out on the wall. He turned around to go back inside.

"Oh," he said as if just remembering something, "he also said he kind of wished he'd had the guts to ask if he could suck you off."

Vernon coughed and spluttered, trying not to imagine anything, and followed Jihoon back through to the cafe main. He'd decided to ignore the last comment - it was probably just Jihoon trying to stir him up, anyway.

 

 

***

 

 

Christmas was in two days, and Vernon's mum was trying to figure out how much she had to cook for Christmas dinner. Vernon was in the loungeroom watching her as she wrote things down on a piece of paper.

"Sweetie, is Seungkwan coming over for dinner on Christmas?" she asked Vernon.

"Should he? I mean it's a family thi-"

His mum shot him a look. "Sweetie, he's your soulmate. He's a part of the family if he wants to be, and I want to know if he's coming around for dinner Christmas night."

Vernon noticed Joshua shift on the couch.

"He won't be busy so I'll invite him around," Vernon shrugged.

His mother's attention shifted to Joshua. "Are Junghan and Seungcheol coming around for Christmas?"

"Seungcheol is, yeah," the older man answered nonchalantly, as if he hadn't omitted Junghan.

"What about Junghan? Does he have a shift at the cafe or something?" Vernon's mum asked, sounding a little relieved at having one less person to cook for.

Vernon saw Joshua's Adam's apple bob. Joshua shrugged, "We broke up. Decided that even though we're soulmates we might not be what each other needs right now." Joshua's voice cracked. "We both have some growing to do before we'll be ready for a relationship with each other."

Vernon's mum's expression softened. "Oh, Joshua. Everything will be fine, maybe you two just have to talk about your issues?" she offered.

Joshua shook his head. "He doesn't want to talk about it, which was why we broke up. We're in really different places with some things."

Vernon's mum nodded understandingly. "Maybe you just need to give it some time."

Vernon tried not to roll his eyes - that was what Josh had said he and Junghan were doing at the start of the conversation.

Vernon's mother stood up, piece of paper in hand. "I'm going shopping so I can cook tomorrow and enjoy Christmas," she announced. "Either of you two want to come along?" Both boys shook their heads, and Vernon's mum left.

Vernon debated trying to talk to Joshua. He wanted to tell the older man everything would be alright, and that he and Junghan would sort everything out. Vernon was curious how long Josh and Junghan had been broken up for.

Vernon opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Joshua. "I don't want to talk about it." And Vernon let it be.

 

Christmas dinner was an interesting affair. Everyone was chattering away in Korean, except for Vernon's mum - who had Vernon's dad translating for her.

"Wait, why isn't Junghan here?" Sofia asked after everyone had finished laughing about one of Seungkwan's jokes.

Seungcheol cleared his throat. "That's a bit compl-"

"It's fine," Joshua patted Seungcheol's shoulder. "Junghan and I broke up."

"But why?" Sofia pressed.

Joshua shrugged. "Sometimes people disagree about things and have different values and opinions, so they split up until they can grow up more and match each other better."

Sofia nodded understandingly. "Like my teacher. She broke up with her soulmate earlier this year because they couldn't agree on getting married, then they got back together a few weeks ago and agreed they didn't have to, they could be engaged forever."

Joshua nodded, "Yeah, something like that."

Sofia went back to her meal, and Vernon watched as his dad tried to translate everything for his mum. His mum didn't seem satisfied with the translation. Vernon registered Seungkwan's hand on his thigh, breaking his concentration away from his parents.

"What are you doing, Hansol? You've barely eaten." Seungkwan asked, picking a piece of ham up off Vernon's plate and eating it.

"Hey! That's _my_ ham, eat your own." Vernon shouldered Seungkwan playfully.

Seungkwan smiled cheekily. "I already have. I'll make you a deal - a kiss to pay you back?"

Vernon pretended to think it over before nodding excitedly. Seungkwan pressed his lips to Vernon's, and patted his cheek fondly when he pulled away. "There you go, Hansol."

Vernon pouted. He hadn't really expected anything more - he didn't want to use tongue in front of his family - but he found himself wishing for more.

Seungkwan's hand moved up Vernon's thigh and brushed against his crotch. "Later," Seungkwan leaned in and whispered, "you can walk me back to mine or something and we can do something more fun."

Sofia cleared her throat, turning everyone's attention to her. "Joshua, what don't you and Junghan agree on?"

Joshua hesitated. "I think that might be a bit too grown up for you."

Sofia sighed. "Whenever grown ups say that it means it's about money or _it_."

Vernon quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean _it,_  Sof?" His older brother senses were kicking in. If someone had taught her about sex -

"You know, 'when a man and a woman love each other very very much'." She rolled her eyes. Vernon though he was having heart palpitations - who taught her that?

Joshua coughed. "Yeah, Junghan and I broke up because he wants to do _it_ and I don't."

Sofia wrinkled her nose. "I don't blame you, it sounds really gross. Wait - how do two guys even do _it_?"

The whole table went quiet. Vernon hoped nobody would answer her. He also noticed his father wasn't translating that.

Vernon cleared his throat. "That's also a grown up topic, Sof. Can we all get back to eating?"

Seungcheol cleared his throat. "I, uh, actually need to use the restroom." He stood up. "It's been a while since I was here last, and I've never needed to use it here before, so uh... Could Vernon show me the way?"

Joshua tapped Seungcheol's stomach a few times. "It's OK, I'll show you," he wiped off his mouth with a napkin.

Seungcheol looked panicked. "Jihoon asked me to pass along a message, actually, and I thought I'd take the opportunity now."

Joshua nodded and speared a baked potato with his fork.

Seungcheol looked at Vernon pointedly, and Vernon fumbled to stand up. He led the way to the bathroom.

"What was the message?" he asked nervously.

Seungcheol scoffed. "There was no message, and Joshua knows it." Vernon found himself impressed with how fluidly the older man had lied. "I just needed to get away so I could have a smoke; I've been with Junghan the last day and a half. He makes it super hard to quit and I think he's doing it out of spite for Joshua. Help me open the window so your bathroom doesn't smell like smoke."

Vernon went in and helped Seungcheol open the window. Seungcheol pulled a cigarette and a lighter out of his jacket's inner pocket. He lit it and took a drag, looking very relieved after he blew the smoke out of the window.

"Don't tell anyone, right?" Seungcheol asked. "I pulled up in my dented up shitbox, and I look like a mess, and I'm pretty sure your parents saw me stuff something very illegal into the boot of my car after I realised it was there. I don't want them thinking I'm too shit to be allowed around here in case I make them look bad." Seungcheol punctuated his rant by taking another puff of his cigarette.

Vernon shook his head. "Nah, man. Don't worry, I won't tell. Can I ask what the very illegal thing was, though?"

Seungcheol snorted as he breathed out the smoke. "No." He held his smoke out the window and tapped it to let the ash fall outside.

Seungcheol took one last drag of his cigarette before running it under the tap to put it out and shoving it back into his pocket. Vernon pulled his dad's mouthwash out of the bathroom cabinet and passed it to Seungcheol. "Careful, it tastes like butt."

Seungcheol laughed as he took a swig of mouthwash. He swished it around for a bit before spitting it out. "I've tasted butt before, and that's a lot nicer. More fresh," Seungcheol quipped.

Simultaneously, Vernon had to try not to snigger or grimace.

Seungcheol put the mouthwash where he'd seen Vernon get it from, and walked out the bathroom. Vernon walked with him back to the table.

When they sat back down, Vernon saw Joshua wrinkle his nose but pretend nothing was wrong. Seungkwan on the other hand leaned right in towards Vernon and sniffed, his nose wrinkled up, too. "Have you been smoking?" he accused in a whisper.

Vernon shook his head. "No, Seungcheol was." Vernon didn't ever plan on starting if that was the reaction he'd get.

Seungkwan narrowed his eyes. "I'll take your word for it, but if you do start smoking you absolutely can't ever smoke around me. It'll ruin my voice."

Vernon chuckled and kissed Seungkwan. Seungkwan licked along Vernon's lips demanding him to open them, so Vernon (begrudgingly - his family was right there!) obliged. Seungkwan slipped his tongue inside to lick around Vernon's mouth. It was the most unsexy kiss he'd ever had with Seungkwan.

Seungkwan pulled back, a satisfied smile on his face. "Ok, I believe you. No trace of smoke in there."

"That was so gross! Ew! I need to bleach my eyes," Sof shrieked.

Vernon's mum cleared her throat pointedly. "Let's just end dinner here. Who wants to watch a Christmas movie with Korean subtitles?"

Vernon's dad translated, and everyone stood up and traipsed to the loungeroom. Vernon smuggled a couple pieces of ham, a baked potato, and a piece of roasted pumpkin into the loungeroom.

The movie was _The Santa Clause,_  something Vernon had seen a million times. Seungkwan wanted to watch it, though, so he was stuck in the loungeroom cuddled up on a recliner with his boyfriend, sharing food they weren't even supposed to have on the carpet, while Joshua and Seungcheol were doing who knows what in Josh's room.

And Vernon and Seungkwan never got the chance to do _something more fun_ because Vernon's mum dropped Seungkwan off in the car.

 

 

***

 

 

It was on Seungkwan's birthday that Vernon realised just how little time he had left until Seungkwan graduated.

They were laying on Vernon's bed, snuggling while Vernon was on his back, reading a book Joshua had suggested to him and Seungkwan was trying to decipher the English over his shoulder.

"You know," Seungkwan spoke up, "there's like, two weeks until I graduate."

Vernon put the book down. "Really? I feel really bad, I hadn't noticed."

Seungkwan rolled his eyes and shifted to straddle Vernon's waist. "I figured you hadn't, that's why I brought it up. How we going to spend the last fortnight until I graduate? I'm going back to Jeju for two months the day after the ceremony."

Vernon sighed, so little time until Seungkwan was gone. "After that you'll be overseas."

Seungkwan leaned down to kiss Vernon. "You know," Seungkwan said between kisses, "I'm straddling you. You're supposed to be focussing on _that_."

Vernon shook head. "Sorry, Kwannie. I just - it's going to be hard."

Seungkwan chuckled before attaching his lips to Vernon's throat. "That's the point - to get hard. Now, shut up and make out with me and let's see how far we can get without getting caught. It can be your birthday present to me."

Vernon shook his head. "I'm not in the mood right now. I already gave you your present - we went and watched that movie at the cinema and I got you two litres of orange juice from Jeju. Can't we just cuddle and read, or talk?"

Seungkwan rolled off Vernon to lay beside him. "Yeah, ok. We can just cuddle. That's nice, we haven't been doing much of that lately."

Vernon felt himself blush. They certainly hadn't. "But really, it feels so much better having someone else's hand jerking you off, I don't blame us," Vernon said.

Seungkwan nodded. "It sure does. Now shut up with that talk, I'm going to videocall my mother so she can tell me happy birthday."

 

 

***

 

 

Suddenly, buying low fat ice cream for Seungkwan, and making out on Vernon's bed, and stroking each other off on Seungkwan's screeched to an end.

Vernon wouldn't be able to hang out with his friends on their staircase, or hang out at the cafe before school and walk to school together. No more Mingyu to style his hair when it looked gross, or Dokyeom to crack horse puns, or Minghao to help him with maths. No more tightly knit group.

No more best friends.

Being the youngest sucks. Everyone else to gets to go off and graduate together, and Vernon had to stay behind. It'd been like that since primary school, when Mingyu went to middle school the year before Vernon and left him behind. Then again in middle school, it had been Mingyu and Seungkwan.

 

It was the day Seungkwan, Mingyu, Dokyeom, and Minghao were going to graduate. And now the four of them were doing it, leaving him behind.

They were all gathered in one of the school's males bathrooms, making sure each other's school uniforms and hair looked fine.

Vernon was with them, too, watching. And he felt like he was going to puke, and judging from his friends expressions they felt like it, too. But at least they'd leave with each other.

"I'm so nervous Jun actually offered to blow me in the car on the way here and I rejected him," Minghao bemoaned.

"You look so innocent, but you're the total opposite," Mingyu remarked, looking faintly amused. "You should have taken him up on it by he way, Wonwoo sucked me off while I was doing my make up earlier and I feel great. The adrenaline does wonders."

Dokyeom moaned. "I'm so nervous I screwed up big time and won't be able to look Soonyoung in the face for years."

Seungkwan snorted. "What did you do, accidentally call him daddy while you two were pretending to be an old married couple or something?"

Dokyeom froze. "Or something."

Mingyu made an excited honking noise. "You have to tell us!" He started jumping up and down.

Dokyeom shook his head. "Nope, that's going to the grave with me."

Minghao chuckled. "Soonyoung already told me. It's hilarious. I can't believe you did that."

That raised everyone else's curiosity even more. "We'll weasel it out of you one day," Vernon promised. "It couldn't have been that bad, could it? You two aren't attracted to each other."

No one had paid attention to him, all of them too excited about leaving. Even his own damn _soulmate_.

After a few more minutes of goading DK and everyone checking and double checking they looked acceptable, Mingyu, Dokyeom, and Minghao filed out of the bathroom.

Seungkwan hesitated. "Tell me I look good. My family's going to be out there, and they'll take photos, which'll go up on the walls forever." Vernon could hear the desperation in Seungkwan's voice. Seungkwan _needed_  to be reassured he looked fine.

Vernon forced a smile, trying to push the bitterness away. "You're gorgeous, Seungkwan. You look even better than you do when we make out, and you're weight is fine, and your going to look great in all the photos your family takes of you today."

Seungkwan blushed. "I look better than I do when we're making out? I call bull, I can't imagine you any better than that."

Vernon smiled, genuinely this time. "Well, you do. So let's get out there and get through your graduation ceremony."

Seungkwan shook his head. "Not yet, I want to make sure you're ok."

Vernon scoffed. "Why wouldn't I be ok? My best friends and a good friend I made over the last few months are graduating."

"And leaving you behind. I can tell something's up."

Vernon shrugged. "I don't even know. I'm happy for all of you, I really am. And I've been happy for all of you for ages now, but I just." Vernon took a deep breath.

"I feel like you're all leaving me behind. You're all graduating, and I have to stay here because I wasn't born a couple of weeks earlier. It doesn't feel fair, and I have to go through my last year of school alone. And I always have to, Mingyu's always left me early. And I should shut up now because I'm rambling and it's making me feel worse."

Seungkwan stood still, like he was thinking of something. "Can I give you a present that I hope makes up for me leaving you behind?" he asked suddenly.

Vernon nodded, confused. "I suppose, if you want to."

Seungkwan smirked, and pushed Vernon into one of the stalls. "It comes in two parts," he said, locking the stall door behind them. "One part now, and the second in a years time when you graduate."

Seungkwan took off his uniform jacket and hung it over the side of the stall. Vernon swallowed, words from over a month ago coming back to him.

_"Oh," Jihoon had said, "he also said he kind of wished he'd had the guts to ask if he could suck you off."_

Maybe Jihoon hadn't been stirring him up like he'd thought.

"If you want, I'm going to give you a handjob now. Next year, when you graduate, I'll give you a blowjob. Do you like that idea?"

Vernon nodded. When a group of boys came in halfway through, Seungkwan didn't stop, just sped his hand up, and Vernon came with a broken moan and what felt like an audience. The boys in the bathroom _cheered_  and congratulated the two in the stall with no idea of who they were.

And that's how Boo Seungkwan, the most single boy ever at the start of the year with little hope of his singledom ending, graduated high school with his soulmate's come rubbed into his white school shirt from where they'd tried to get it off.

Both Vernon and Seungkwan were glad he had the school uniform jacket to cover it up.

 

 

***

 

 

Seungkwan was leaving. Vernon's dad had driven Vernon to the airport so he could see him off.

Vernon watched as Seungkwan and his family went through the process of checking in and getting their luggage sorted, then walked with Seungkwan to the correct gate.

"I can't believe I won't be able to see you for the next couple of weeks," Seungkwan moaned once they got there and sat down, resting his head on Vernon's shoulder.

Vernon couldn't even force himself to smile to try make Seungkwan feel better. "Me either. It's gonna suck."

There was a couple moments of silence before Seungkwan pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Should we take a couple pictures?"

Vernon nodded, and Seungkwan held up his phone, already on the camera app. They took a couple of silly pictures, with their tongues poked out, poking their cheeks, or opening their eyes as much as possible. Then, Vernon pressed his lips to Seungkwan's cheek.

"I like that," Seungkwan mused. "Let's take one where I'm kissing your cheek."

Vernon agreed, and offered to take the picture since Seungkwan wouldn't be able to see it.

"Please, I'm a better cameraman with my eyes closed," Seungkwan bragged. Seungkwan took the picture, his eyes closed as he pressed his puckered lips to Vernon's cheek. They looked at the picture and Seungkwan had been right.

"I adore you, Seungkwan," Vernon hummed, pressing his lips against Seungkwan's. There it was, that light, magical feeling in his lips that let him know the boy in front of him was his soulmate.

Seungkwan looked like he was glowing. "I know. But I love you."

(There they were, the prettiest words to ever grace Seungkwan's lips. The ones Seungkwan had muttered when Vernon had left Seungkwan's room after they'd cleaned up their mess from jerking each other off for the first time. Vernon had his back pressed against Seungkwan's door, collecting his thoughts, when Seungkwan had spoken them to an empty room.)

He pressed a finger to Vernon's lips. "I don't want you to say them to me, yet. Regardless of if you mean them, remember-"

"You want them to slip from my mouth the night we first get drunk. I remember. I didn't ask for no reason."

Seungkwan kissed him again, lightly, chastely, with more care than even the very first time they'd kissed.

"Do you feel that tingling?" Seungkwan asked. "And you're whole body feeling kind of like the sound of electricity?"

"Yes, of course. It's 'cause we're soulmates." Vernon cupped Seungkwan's face with his and rubbed the other boy's cheekbone with his thumb. It was the last time he'd do this for a long time.

Seungkwan closed his eyes and leaned into Vernon's touch.

"Hansol, that's the whole universe approving of us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, super long.
> 
> Before you get bored, the jungcheolshua story will be called "Grey Smoke, Strange Stains, and Salty Faces" and I should have the first chapter up in two or three weeks. 
> 
> So, it's over. I've finished. This the longest thing I've ever written, and it wasn't ever supposed to get this long.
> 
> Thank you to every single person who's read this fic, given kudos/upvoted (depending on if you're an ao3 or aff reader), or commented. It just improved the whole experience.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and that it was something you think fits with the rest of the story.
> 
> I feel kind of overwhelmed right now, sorry. This fic was more than I expected it to be, and I have that feeling you get when experience a really good story. Of course my fic isn't that good, but I still have that feeling. I don't know what to do next. This fic is the first thing I've written that I'm proud of. I don't look back and cringe and see major issues. I can see things I wish I'd done better, I can see a bazillion typos and omitted words, I can see where I can improve. But I'm proud of the story, and I'm happy with the way I characterised, and I'm happy with the way I tried playing with different tropes I love.
> 
> So, thank you for reading this story, and putting up with all the typos if you read this before I fixed them (note to self - fix them, please, sometime).
> 
> My tumblr if you ever wanna drop by is divaboo-t.tumblr.com


End file.
